The things We Misunderstood
by TIQ
Summary: A light rom/com with slice of life. An interrogator is finally allowed out after a long spell underground. However, there are conditions to be met and one is working at the U.A. Not only has she got to learn about her newly found students - but also about how to integrate again. Misunderstandings, fun, adventure and the lessons that comes with it!
1. Finally Out!

It's been terribly long since I have written any fanfiction! Just hope I'm not out of touch. As always , this is AU, OOC and I'm not sure on the direction this will take yet but we shall see! Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy this. Btw I don't own my hero academia :))

* * *

The room was dark. Under the city where heroes could walk, talk, mingle with those who are quirkless and of course save lives - I was down here in the background with the rest. It's not bad don't get me wrong, I was just counting the days before I was allowed outside.

My job was interrogation. There's quite a lot of us down here who have quirks that leant more towards that area. What we did find we would liaise the police and so forth. But why under the city? I had been here since was I was 16 and it's been god knows since.

"how many days do you get this time?"

"Hmm...I think I've worked up to a week every two months now! Which is a lot better now than when I first started. Why do you ask?"

Jin is a burly man with soulless eyes - too soulless if you ask me but he was great at getting villains to leak information...amongst other things. Ugh. Quirk was nightmare - the ability to reveal any fears to a person and amplify it. The thing is, that it will only work if they have experienced fear per say. If they haven't or have nerves of steel (like our cafeteria cook) it isn't going to work.

"you're almost at the end of your conditions now"

"I know I know - I have to report back at the end of the and he doesn't want to meet then that's that yadaydayda..."

"you're not a criminal y-"

"It feels like it Jin! Please...he's the closest moment I have to my childhood an-"

"he's an idiot"

"w-well...his heart's in the right place"

"...still an oaf"

"Jin I swear right now if you don't leave him alone I'll -"

"Both of you! Knock it off!

This was going nowhere! Me and Jin have had this conversation time and time again and it's always the same outcome. Isla butts in and clocks us around the jaw with her oversized blooming boots!

Rubbing my newly flushed face I slowly got up to my feet and ambled out of the food court towards my room. The facility where I lived mirrored the world above - only slightly dimly lit. wires cascading like vines across the top. Sometimes I would wonder if this place could be mistaken for the black market...y'know - the really shady, shoddy and yet black-ops (if that makes sense).

All my clothes were folded crisply into my suitcase. the rest of my belongings were stuffed roughly on top. The last object was carefully and lovingly placed in the side pocket of the case.

Sighing nervously, I closed the lid. Then, I proceeded to ramble to myself.

"Now Kasumi it's easy, you just have to talk, smile and this time get your point across...this is your 500-and something try! You can do this!"

A gangly hand limped onto my shoulder, making me jump out of my skin. Maki never means any harm by it, but I can never sense him let alone see his face without his swamp-like green hair covering. His soft voice slithering out.

"uhhhhh...why are you waving your fist in the air futilely?

"Ah,um...there was a fly?"

"Bullshit - you know my quirk can tell if you're lying...also you do that a lot before you go off on leave."

"astute as always Maki. Thing is" I slumped into the chair "you'd think they'd let me out permanently. What if I meet someone and it goes very well and such? Surely as interrogators, we'd have the means to have the same leave as heroes and civilians?"

sitting opposite me we let the electric fire great a warm ambience.

"Kasumi, most of us can. There's a few us like yourself that have conditions - which I'm sure it's near the end and will be reviewed. Remember Eva?"

"yeah, she was on the same programme as me and that guy Akku because -"

"there were reasons...personal reasons. You see, they are down here because of either at the request of a hero - or they want to monitor their resolve and progress..."

I reminisced, I remembered standing before a bunch of people at a hero's council. I remember pleading to a then young All might, Nezu and many more to let me stay and finish my school term. I remember saying goodbye to Toshinori - but not saying enough.

"They thought it would be a good idea to have me as an interrogator because of my quirk. All might insist that I should because I would make a great interrogator as well as for my sake and Toshinori's. He doesn't have the right - he didn't know me at all. Maki... I was so close..."

I could hear Maki chuckling to himself.

"what's so funny grease ball?" forming a scowl

"well... let's just say that the principle Nezu has had an epiphany. Because of recent events upstairs - he would like you to participate in helping out."

Flatly, I rebutted

"hello Maki? we do it always, we're interrogators."

"Yes but they were thinking of having one nearby and so, I suggested to both he and our boss that maybe...you perhaps..."

"You are a GENIUS! I would say I love you but...yeah"

"of course"

I felt so ecstatic! I get to walk around in the sun for longer and see the sights and smell spring and...and...

Crap. I would be outside. Well, I'd be in UA mostly but I would have to find a place.

And then there's Toshinori - last I saw him he looked so skinny. I had offered to stay and make him food but it was always the same. He would get flustered, say he's fine and then run off spouting I.O.U's. I don't recall him doing that as much when we were younger.

Then there's All might...never met him in person unless it was an off chance but again, by the time I go and reach a chair to chuck at him he would again disappear. Is this a hero thing?

A flashback quietly entered my thoughts at lights out. I laid there in bed, trying to over analyse as usual.

 _"You should smile more Kasumi"_

 _"huh?_

 _"You should smile more...it...it makes the day more brighter!"_

I laughed. For some reason, he became focused on smiles and would do his best to cheer people up or give encouragement. I guess that's what I liked about him. Always wanted to help others. Maybe that's why I always found him after hours doing his runs.

 _"Toshi-kun?"_

 _"huh?"_

 _"what are you doing...?"_

 _"extra training!"_

 _"But you like you got ran over by the truck!_

 _"well Gran Torino's methods are unorthodox - but they're good!_

 _"p-please be careful. I understand that your quirk is newly discovered but don't go tearing your body apart ok?"_

All I got was a grin and thumbs up.

As he continued to run down the road I felt my cheeks burn. At the same time had to control myself so that my 'tic' didn't come out for all the world to see. My mum would laugh and laugh when it first happened with my dad apologising profusely because I got it from him.

Bringing myself back to the room I was excited at the thought of being outside. I get to see how U.A has changed. I wonder if I will be teaching? Hang on, I think I'm mainly with Recovery Girl helping but I'm sure Maki mentioned about there'll be a couple of times when I'm helping the teachers.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I still need to find a place to live though...

* * *

chapter 1 done! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	2. Playing catch-up

A/N: Here is chapter two! Again, I hope you enjoy it. :-D. P.s - sorry for the horrible encoding that was here earlier!

* * *

Well, here I am! Standing outside the housing lettings in Musutafu. I looked around but couldn't really see far. It was raining so heavy that the buildings looked like water paintings that someone had chucked a bucket of water over it.

I should've brought an umbrella. I was an oversight on my part. Cars zoomed by, causing mini waves. A handful of people were passing by; some huddled together – most were using their quirks to keep dry. The number of people with quirks had grown over the years. If I could recall, there were about roughly 70% had quirks growing up.

"Miss? Do you need any assistance?" A woman held the door open. Nodding, I walked in.

Before I knew it, I was shown an apartment. It was cosy, bear but I knew that all I had to do was phone my boss of my location and they would ship the rest of my belongings. I couldn't be picky – in fact, I thought it suited me just fine! Even if the floor squeaked every time, I hot-footed it across from one room to the other!

"Thank you, lady; I will make sure that my first paycheck goes to the landlord in advance."

"No problem, here's my business card if you any problems – otherwise, you can just get in touch with your landlord."

As soon as she left, I used my mobile.

"Hello? Chief Hirai speaking!"

"Kasumi Yakota calling as requested. Have you seen the amount of rain out here? There was even a person surfing by making his feet into a surfboard! How awesome is that?"

"No...I haven't...I'm busy with work down here remember?"

"Ah – sorry Chief."

"It's all right; I assume you have found a place?"

"Yes, it's not too far from U.A so it should be ok. Could you bring importantly the box of gloves my mum gave me? It would help a lot."

"Of course, we'll have your stuff in by the end of the week – oh and Kasumi?"

"Yes chief?"

"Do try and keep a low profile. The public isn't exactly aware of the existence of interrogators. Only by name. As far as the world knows, you're a teaching assistant."

"Of course. Bye chief"

"Take care."

As I hung up, I thought how some of it was bullshit. Well, of course, the public would only know by name – that's a given. But there a few heroes out there that would know and pocket amount of villains that had been released. Hmmm...I can hear my stomach growl angrily at me.

Seeing that the rain had eased a lot, I decided that now would be a good time to see what was around. Grab some food while I was at it. My stomach wouldn't forgive me otherwise!

"2nd floor, next to the door with that weird cat-thingy on the window – must remember it."

I made a run and jumped on the rails cascading down the stairs, sliding down until I dismounted at the end. Ahhh...That was too fun!

"Lady... you are weird!"

"Yeah! Looks fun though..."

A bunch of seemingly five-year-olds stared at me as if I had been wearing a duck-man suit. I think that man retired though...

"I would prefer kiddies if you didn't stand so close to me, please. Now, I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are so kindly, go."

My stern stare was just enough to get them to scram. Calling me weird! I've been called worse. After walking around for a bit, I had somehow wound up outside U.A. The students would still be in there. I had managed to scoff down melon bread for now but here's hoping that the cafeteria is open. I'm sure the principle wouldn't mind me dropping in.

As soon as got near the gates, the metal doors slammed together like a guillotine, Christ! I forgot that if you don't have the correct I.D, this would happen. My face burned red, embarrassed. I pressed the buzzer.

"Hello can I help you?" came a nasally voice over the speaker.

"Is principle Nezu there? Its Kasumi Yakota – the new Teaching assistant."

How the hell I was going to pull off being a teaching assistant was beyond me. If it's physical education, we can call it a home run stretch, but I'll be damned if I ended up in either English or Foundational Hero Studies!

"is he expecting you?"

"I-I hope so! My boss has been speaking with him."

"Just a moment, we'll send one of our staff to get you."

"Ok thank you."

 ***click***

A few moments went by. The sky had cleared up to reveal azure skies and radiance of the sun. Finally, I could get some colour to my pasty skin. I was enjoying the warmth and the breeze before the gates opened gradually.

"Kasumi, it's been some time hasn't it?"

"Cementoss? – I'm surprised you're still here – as staff even! You were one of the newer kids on the block."

He raised a crusted eyebrow at me

"No pun intended."

"none taken. You were only here for a short while, but I remember you'd spend your time on the school grounds – garden area, wasn't it?"

My hand rested on the back of my head

"y-you got me there!"

This time, a gentle smile etched crossed his face.

"Since you're expected, I'll take you to the principle."

Walking through the gates into U.A brought back some memories. The sakura trees had long bloomed, but they still provided shelter when the heat got too much – or when the rain drizzled down as I would wait for Toshinori to walk to the train station.

Walking down the halls was a bit daunting. Usually, I would be running down the halls, bounding over my fellow's student's heads for the cafeteria. Nothing could separate me from my lunch I could tell you! I could see that was still named Lunch Rush.

But the school itself had a different vibe to it. It was all different this time. Well, I hope it would be.

"EEEEVERYBODY! GET READY FOR A POP QUIZZZ!"

Maybe not. Leaning in I whispered with uneasiness.

"He's still here also?"

Cementoss nodded.

"I knew he went pro hero – but I would've thought he'd put his voice to radio work – you know?"

"he does the announcements here when we have events. And so forth."

"well, that's fair enough. I hope I still have my hearing after he's done playing catch-up."

Finally, I was outside the principal's office. I was only ever in there twice. Third time's a charm. I took a deep breath and knocked the door. We're on to a good start! The door creaked a little, signalling for me to come in. Now, this hadn't changed at all. Everything had been in its exact place after all this time! Even the books and the tea set!

Instead of watching where I was going, I had fallen over the footstool – face planting into the ground. A furry hand/paw/thing lifted my now scrambled powder blue hair which had mostly covered my face.

"That's the third time you've done that now miss Yakota; we still offer lessons in zen ways which helps with balance."

"I'm flattered Mr principle really" I got myself up onto my feet to sit onto the chair. "really I am, but I'll kindly pass for now."

"I see, perhaps some green tea?"

"Yes please."

I watched him make and pour the tea. Seriously what is he? He's no man/bear/pig, but I would have thought they'd have given him a name for his species by now or found out what he is. I guess he'll always be Nezu...principle...mystery box. The tea was given to me before he hopped onto where he sat.

"You're aware of the situation with a new uprise of villains?"

"I heard that correctly principle from my boss. I'm also to understand that you want me to keep tabs and report back to you if need be."

"once the right paperwork has been filled out and approved, you can under my authorisation."

He took a sip of his tea.

"while you're here Miss Yakota, you will be assisting the teachers with their students here...help the students realise their potential further. They're all hard-working and may even teach you a few things also. Now, On Tuesdays, you'll be helping out recovery girl running a few errands. Mondays and Fridays you'll be helping out the hero department. You will be moved around accordingly so you may have days when you will be helping in the general department class. Any question?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. In that case, as it's Monday and time has passed, you'll just be time for the start of the next lesson."

I got given my introduction notes and maps – can't be too hard to find 1-A (although I was in 1-C). It's simple enough – wait...

As I got to the door 1-A, there was a loud cheer and a deep, roaring laugh. Looking at my paper, I tried not to rip it in half for the fact that this paper was my life until further notice. I muttered in defeat.

"shit..."

Foundational Hero Studies...With All Might...I can do this!

* * *

A/N: you have enjoyed chapter 2!


	3. Break a leg!

A/N: Hi guys! Just quick note that for disclaimers – I don't own my hero academia. Also, thank you for taking the time to have a look and read this fanfiction. It means a lot. Onto chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

It felt like thirty minutes had passed by (it was more like the five-minute mark but boy did it drag).

A looming tower of yellow and black stripes stood over me. His pinstriped suit reminded me of that Tom & Jerry episode where tom cut out a suit or of a hammock.

"All might sensei are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" stood a smartly dressed student wearing glasses. He looked concerned which was admirable. Then came the confident laugh again.

"Yes Tenya my boy! Just caught off guard! Uhhh...who are you again young miss?"

... (if you could see my face - would look like this: O_0;; with a huge sweat drop in disbelief)

I was in shock. Surely this oaf, this laughing, confident and teeth whiter than white Hero didn't forget? This was the same man who sent me away to become an interrogator! He was at my workplace last week!

"Yakota,...Miss Kasumi Yakota All Might. The new Teaching assistant? This is awkward..."

"Ah! Of course, It's just...never mind. I will introduce you to the class and they will introduce themselves. They can ask questions before we go outside for simulation training – I take it you will take part?"

"That's what I am here for! To – wha? H-How?"

"Ohhhh Just a simple exercise. You will be fine!" A large pat on the back almost knocked me forward. That grin of his is getting bigger by the moment I swear!

The students took turns in introducing themselves and their quirks to me. They seemed a nice bunch – not sure on Bakugo though – he reminded me of an angry ferret, but I suspect his oversized pride comes from wanting to be the best? I grinned and laughed for the first time in a while. This was an interesting class so far. I couldn't see one of them because she had the invisible quirk! Awesome!

"Miss Yakota – what's your quirk?" came an intrigued voice.

Ah...I was kind of hoping to not be asked this. It brings out a reminder of my nickname back to when I was here as a student.

"Well Ochaco...you can have three guesses. But after that, I shan't say any more on the matter ok?"

The young girl thought very hard...

"You're wearing almost skin-tight gloves...is it a quirk that absorbs?"

"Nope!"

She tried once more.

"Is it disintegration?"

"Afraid not"

"Is it a healing quirk?"

"hmmm...not really. Annnnnnd that's your lot! Let's see what All M-"

Why the heck is he jotting down notes? He's almost as bad as that Izuku kid that's been mumbling to himself for a few moments!

We finally got out into the simulated city. From what All might was saying, the students were doing a routine rescue mission. This time they were going to use a live person. Me. Joy.

I was in a crumbling building where I was to play as civilian that needed rescuing (Really Basic here folks, no fires but they had A.I war machines on patrol). The kids had to in groups search and find me, whilst using the safest routes to and from the danger zones. It was to help with their leadership and cooperative skills as well analytical skills.

As I sat here, I listened to various booms, screaming, waling and call outs in the distance, I began to pick up the odd rock and skim it across the floor.

"This world can be a cruel and _dark_ place"

Startled, I climbed to my feet.

"who's there? I swear if you don't appear in front of me soon I'll – "

"you won't do anything Kasumi, I mean no harm – in fact...I come from the underground"

"Logi. Chief sent you here?"

Only the glow of her red eyes could be seen in the corners of the building where it was shadowy.

"I was sent here...to see how your first day was..."

"bullshit. There was a request to keep an eye on me. Whatever it is for I have no idea because I'm not a threat to anyone"

when she finally sauntered out of the shadows, she plonked herself on a nearby boulder. To describe her costume would be somewhere between latex kunoichi with parts of a studded geisha theme. Her jet-black hair up in a high ponytail and very sharp facial details.

I never liked her. There were a few like her that I was uncertain of. Too many villains got off lightly when she dealt with them. I'm going to have to keep an eye out for her.

"Your mind is ticking as always Kasumi. Like I said, I've come here as comrade - a friend"

"The mind is still boggling. I mean, it's my first day and you've shown your wrinkly ass here. I was given specific reasons and tasks to which I can't discuss with you. You know that Logi."

"I'm sure whatever it is All Might and the heroes here can deal with it."

I had gone quiet

Her voice had become malevolent "Still sore I see...Your first assignment will arrive through your door soon - try not to slack off ok?"

And She was gone. I guess whilst I'm here I'll have to put grudges aside the best way I can.

"Miss Yakota? Do not worry! My Teammate and I have come to rescue you!" A young man's voice echoed.

Is that what they say these days? I've been away for too long it seems. I kept quiet for a little longer.

"Miss Yakota!? If you are conscious and can hear me please speak up!"

maybe I should knock myself out and see what they would do...would that be too much? Nahhhh!

I looked around the building to see if there was any loose fitting. When I did, I kicked it hard enough for a big chunk to land smack on my right leg!

That...that was the most stupidest idea I've ever made! Worse than that time I tried to create an explosive drink! I felt the bones shatter, then Sinew and blood leaking out underneath the rock. I can see me having to do a reflection paper on this. Bollocks.

"Oh...oh...Oh CRAP! Miss Yakota!? You're leg!"

"I know, I know we can discuss this later but for now...could you...just pull me out...just grab my body...pull reallllllllly hard – don't worry about my leg – that's dead. That's deader than paperclip convention. Izuku isn't it? And the young pink lady is Mina right?"

They both nodded with worry. I could see in the young man's face that his mind was racing, finding out ways this could be done because apparently, my methods would cause too much blood loss.

Izuku had got Mina to go get help but I would've been happy is she used her acid to melt it away.

"Aren't you worried that you could lose a leg?"

"Admittedly no, but it's going to be a pain for a few days. I'll be back to walking in no time! I'll just go and see recovery girl"

"I-I'm not sure that's how it works Miss Yakota – "

"I'll go see recovery girl..." Waving it off.

In the end, almost everyone had turned up. They managed to lift the rock off (Yuga spewed as well as Minoru but it's expected – they're just kids) I did explain to them that in their Hero career, there may be times when a person is trapped and needs to be carefully extracted so expect anything and everything. Even missing body parts.

All might could be heard over the loudspeakers

"Momo and Ochaco, if you could please escort her to Recovery girl's office – I will then speak to her after class. Thank you and good job everybody!"

I had Hanta tape up my stump. Sitting in Recovery Girl's office on my own was no fun either exactly.

"Kasumi you know it won't do you any good. In a few days, you'll have a new leg. I could speed the process up for you if you like, but it will hurt you worse than a hot poker."

" I understand"

"You were reckless and stupid"

"I know – but I wanted to give the students a real life situation!"

She looked at me a little sternly and shook her head.

"you're here tomorrow with me so it won't be so bad. I don't know who's worse, Izuku or you."

"Huh? That little thing? He's lovely and shy and his heart's in the right place"

she was going to say something else – but stopped herself. I wonder why.

"you can use the false leg I have kept in my cupboard till your leg has fully grown back"

"Thank you, Recovery Girl. It's much appreciated."

Whilst Recovery Girl was out I sat there and waited. A sense of dread was coming over me. Maybe it because I knew what was coming.

"Kasumi! I'm coming in!"

oh god no. here it comes...

"That was a brilliant idea!"

"I know All Might and I'm sor-what?"

"That was a great idea! And your explanation of why you did what you did was great! You were very reckless though – I can't say that I wasn't completely on board with it."

I noticed that he was staring at the bloody lump where my knee and rest of leg should have been.

"Please don't stare at it – it'll grow back – hey HEY! Don't poke it! You'll cause an infection and it'll take even longer"

"you regenerate lost limbs?"

"Courtesy of my old man. It ...takes longer if the limb or part is cut off continuously one after the other so...I try not to do it as much."

"it's a nice feature to have"

"My mum thought so too. She said also that it would be useful to have - you never know when you might need to lose a limb to escape a battle"

"She's a wise woman"

We sat opposite each other for a little while. I was trying to work out why he was in here and why the small talk. I wanted to ask so many questions that raced through my head – but they wouldn't fall out. For some reason, he couldn't make eye contact with me since the introductions. Suddenly he got up to stretch.

"I will have Izuku Midoriya walk you home. It's not far, is it?

"I don't know, depends on where he lives doesn't it?"

"He won't mind"

"I would – he's a young lad!"

"He's a fine hero in the making! This will be good character building!

"Fine, fine – but you better make sure gets home safe. As his teacher can you do that for me? Please"

There goes that grin and thumbs up again. Why it grates me I'll never know. Then it slipped out.

"why can't you look at me? You talk to everyone else ok with no issues and from what I've seen from interviews that are shown in the shop windows all the time you're comfortable with the public"

It had bugged me for some time. Come to think of it, every off-chance meeting from the moment I became what I am he's never been able to talk to me directly.

"Apart from today's introductions – why can't you look at me in the eye and talk to me? You're the only person I know who does it and-"

"I uh, have to go to my next class! sorry! see you Friday! Thank you for you hard work today!"

Son of a B- he's absconded! Nothing but mist trailed behind him!

I guess I'll wait here till school finishes. Damn it! He's going to be harder to pin down. Almost as bad as Toshinori!

* * *

A/N Thank you again all for reading this chapter, any messages and/or thoughts are always welcomed. Take care! -TIQ


	4. A tiny misunderstanding

A/N: quick disclaimers:- I don't down my hero academia

* * *

I was walking home with Izuku, and he brought his friends with him. I was relieved because I would've hated for him to walk alone. The sun was dipping into the sea as we walked past Dagobah Beach. The sea bubbled up against the sand to and fro, and you could see the people either walking along as couples do or relaxing under a beach umbrella.

"Didn't it have trash everywhere a while ago?" I pondered "I'm sure it was nicknamed 'garbage mountain'?"

"Oh!" Ochaco chimed in "It was in the newspaper that it got cleared up! Now everyone can use it!"

Izuku remained quiet, and I could see he was a little bit flustered. Whenever they spoke to each other, although they were friends, they were overly polite and would almost look like they were on the cusp of going beyond that.

In my mind, I was thinking how those two reminded me when I was their age. Although, it wasn't exactly like they were – I for once, felt that it was one-sided.

We picked up a couple of things on the way to my place – rice cooker, food for the fridge etc., sleeping bag while I'm waiting for my stuff to arrive. I may have to order a sofa bed to be delivered tomorrow. Tenya and Izuku were kind enough to carry the bags, and Ochaco made them light enough using her gravity quirk (that is such a useful quirk!).

"Well, here we are! My humble apartment! It's not much, but it has a great balcony view that lets you see out into the city!"

"It's very bear….." I could hear Ochaco whisper

"You don't have to whisper – I just said that it's empty but! Most of my stuff will be here Friday! I…. just have my essentials and possessions here to start with."

"My Mum's house is just a block away so I'll take my leave ok?"

"No worries Izuku; I appreciate the walk home – all of you."

"That's ok miss, will you be alright?"

"I'll be ok Tenya thank you."

I waved as the two boys left, just leaving Ochaco and myself in the empty apartment. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the young girl who was apparently in a daze – is….is she beginning to float?

"Aren't you going Ochaco?"

She shook her head with worry. Hmmmmmmm….

" _So…._ " I leant in, bumping my hip against hers "Which one is it? The tall one? He seems an upstanding person, hard working – perhaps too rigid for my liking but in all h-"

"N-no, ah, um…i-it's not what it looks like Miss Yakota" she began to stammer and get into a flap – I was doing my best not to laugh my ass off.

"It's ok" I placed my gloved hand on her shoulder reassuringly "we all go through the motions – it's part of growing up and all. You can confide in me when you want to ok?"

She nodded her head and sat on the floor by the balcony's sliding windows. She noticed the only photograph I had carefully placed on the shelf.

"Is that your brother?"

I spat my tea out and almost burnt my lips off! I could've choked!

"Hell no! we don't even look alike!"

"Ah, sorry!" She waved her hands up at her mistake –well she didn't know, did she?

I passed her some tea to help her calm down a little.

"It's…it's just you two look natural in this" Passing the photo to me

"Huh, I never noticed it before. I think we're only 14/15 years old here." I Chuckled "Did you know, that he made me walk from one end of the city to the Dagobah beach because he heard there was a watermelon smashing contest? The beach was clean of course back then but man what a trek! And then, he took the photo after he was practically covered in the stuff, Smiling all the way back to our neighbourhood with 1st prize."

"what did you get?"

"sticky hair and leftover watermelon pips that were a pain to get out. And this photo. See? He's holding the 1st prize cup just in front of the rock pools and grinning his ass off, and there I am right next to him obviously trying not to get any more on me."

"You look ecstatic though!"

I coughed. "Yeah well….um. Anyways young lady! Time is getting on, and your folks must be wondering where you are!"

"I live three floors above you, so it's ok!" She smiled widely. "See you tomorrow Miss Yakota!" waving goodbye as she ran up the stair. Huh, I wasn't expecting that.

I shut the door slowly and inhaled deeply, sliding down it. It's going to be hard trying to leave my apartment when on 'business'. I'm grateful that this has a balcony, so I can scale the walls if need be.

A black envelope arrived through the letterbox. I understood that this was a directive to find some info. When it was dark enough, I walked to my would-be bedroom and opened my suitcase, unfurling my interrogator suit. As with all interrogator uniforms it had to be black. Mine had a witch-hunter theme going on, a short caped cowl in which the hood almost formed a beak to the end of my nose covered most of my facial features. I put my eye mask on as well as the steam-punk belted boots. I'm going to have adapt because of the false leg I've acquired.

" _This might be a long night….."_ muttering to myself. Using the grappling hook, I lowered myself down.

It took me till just after 1 am till I found the target in question. A villain known as Shock Fire. A guy who could produce balls of blue electricity and turn them into shockwaves. Some of the attacks burned through my shoulders, but after a while, I managed to throw him into submission while bashing his legs in with a lead pipe in a dark alleyway.

Like a cornered animal, he was snarling. Tearing at the ground to a point I could have sworn his fingers had become bloody.

"You sick bitch! Who authorised your lot to walk these streets!?"

I crouched down to his eye level. He began to squirm.

"Don't you dare remove those gloves! I heard from others what you do!"

"Then why don't you tell me why there was an attack on the U.A Students a while ago? You were there according to the CCTV cameras!"

I removed one of my gloves. As I moved it towards his arm, his voice cracked

"They're after All might and what he stands for! Please don't!"

"what he stands for?..." in all honesty I didn't even know he stood for anything!

"Symbol of peace! There…there are people out there who are sick of how heroes act as if concerned for the wellbeing – it's all show for them!….money grabbing leeches!"

"Where can I can I find them?!"

He began to laugh as he coughed up some blood. Again I whacked him with the lead pipe.

"you can't!….you-you have be invited. Now…..let me walk free. I won't tell anyone – I promise!"

sadly, I looked at him.

"I'm afraid cannot leave any leaks, you know that right?"

"No….NONONO you BITCH! You can't stop them! NOOOO!"

As I placed the whole of my hand on his arm, I watched his skin break down into necrotic lesions. Before long he was nothing but a cesspool. I quickly shoved my hand back into my gloves like some dirty secret. God, I'm gonna have some paperwork to fill in later!

I took my cowl and eye mask off only as I hurried home. My shoulder still stung to mary-hell, and it was going to take a while before it knitted back together – I'm going to need some sleep if I'm going to cope today! What time is it? 4:30 already? Not going to happen, is it? I could cry right about now. I suppose I'd better get back shower and then get off again. I wonder if I'll be able to nap because I'm in recovery girl's office today? Ouuuu I hope so!

Apparently, there was going to be the sports festivals starting soon. I would have loved to watch it as a spectator, but I'm helping as a first aider. Dam.

Trudging home I was looking more and more forward to having that shower. But I had to stop and hide behind a tree – someone was climbing into my apartment!

" _What the heck? No one knows where I live apart from those kids and the principle…..and chief"_ I mumbled away as I began to scale the wall back up carefully and then silently crawl in.

I clicked the light on.

" _ **All Might?**_ What the hell!? How do you know where I even live?"

"I can explain young miss…."

"Is this a regular thing you do!? I didn't think you do this sort of thing – being a hero and all!"

"I was just looking for something that I left in your work bag…."

"All might….school is starting soon – whatever it is you're looking for I'm sure it can wait. I would like to shower in private _please_ " I noticed that he clocked the photo.

"That's mine All Might."

He was trying not to laugh.

"Please leave. I'll give you whatever it is later. I'll be in recovery girl's office today. ok?"

"yes, yes, you must have had a busy night. I'm sorry for breaking in. Keep this between us? Please? I don't want anyone knowing about this little _'incident'_."

"Heaven's above should the press should see you sneak out of a mystery woman's apartment….what will your adoring fan ladies say?"

I could have sworn he almost spat blood with shock.

"You have a point young miss …"

"you can call me Kasumi…..we're both co-workers. If you want you can jump out from the balcony seeing as you're capable of doing so."

As he climbed onto my balcony, he nodded.

" I hear they're doing a watermelon smashing competition soon! As an apology, We'll go together! It'll be fun!"

I stood there dumbfounded. Seriously?

"Wha-?"

"Good! I'll let you know! See you later today!"

Once again, he vanished! Hmmmm…which reminds me…I wonder what Toshinori is up to? Oh yeah….gotta report back also…ugh. At least I can look forward to the sports festival though!

* * *

A/N chapter 4 done! Again, thank you for reading!


	5. How should I approach you?

A/N: Doing this chapter was such a slight rollercoaster. But I enjoyed writing it! Hope you guys do too! I'm hoping to move it a long soon – but I've never been a fan of rushing things so bear with me!

* * *

"Goooood morning sunshine!" As I stretched over the spare bed in the nurse's office. I hadn't slept at all in all honesty – but I wish I could 'cause this bed is toooo comfortable.

I had my I.d card done to which I looked exhausted in the photo. I have still to give whatever was put in my bag 'by mistake' by my unexplained encounter in the early hours of the morning. Still need to report back as well to both chief and Nezu.

It was a busy day with recovery girl, and it was going to get even more so when the sports festivals arrive. As expected, students are going to get into scrapes – even in physical education!

"How is your leg doing? I see it's regenerated almost down to the ankle. I think we have a spare false foot here somewhere" as I noticed recovery girl rummaging through the box of wooden limbs.

"Yeah, it's doing well! It's more painful when the bones push through though so I'm grateful that you didn't use your quirk" if she had not only would've taken the energy out of me, I would've have been in absolute agony! Think of it like this: growing pains mixed in with lava intense poker because of nerves reforming. At least at this pace it's just about tolerable.

In the meantime, while recovery girl was out having her break, I was having to put an Alcohol swab on the cheek of a perverted teenager - by the name of Minoru who was recently found trying to sneak into the girl's gym changing room.

"I don't care if it was your sworn duty as hero – how in batman's beard is breast snuggling related to your 'research'? You're going to be here more often otherwise!"

"But Miss Yakota! The larger they are, the more potential they have of being popular with the public!" The little guy contested.

"President Mic doesn't…nor does All might t have large breasts – oh god NO! Nono no my eyes! My mind needs to be bleached!"

"I think I'll abandon my research for a while…"

"MAKE it STOP!"

"Miss Yakota I-I think I'm gonna go back to class – I've learnt an important lesson here."

I was still crying on the inside as he shuffled out with his cheek still sore, but the thought was numbing the pain enough to forget about it.

Various students flowed in and out throughout the day, there was one called Tetsutetsu (who managed to become magnetised in science). I even got a visit from Nezu! He stood near the window looking out to the school grounds

"So, Shock Fire only mentioned about being needed to be invited…"

"The guy was a loon" I remarked. "blathering on how they wanted to bring in a new age where the likes of All Might didn't exist. Was stubborn right up to the end as he was turned into blood and strewn necrotic tissue. Sorry I couldn't do anymore principle. But at least no one saw."

"Quite right, we are going to need to step up security and ensure that the safety of both students and everyone else is paramount. I will speak to All might later"

"why him?" I carried on "Surely there are other pro heroes like Endeavour who, according to underground resources, have subdued more villains quicker than most!"

"True, but All Might _is_ the symbol of peace and what is the acting buffer between chaos and tranquillity in this city"

I was doing my best to keep my personal grudges to one side – But I couldn't. It was unprofessional I know but all those _years_ ….Sure I made a lot of friends and rose above the ranks; but it so I could find a way see Toshinori again – even though I have had written letters from him almost once a month, I always struggled to find him because he had become private and I've said before, the last I saw him he had become so gaunt. Before that was when we both left to go our ways – after Hero council the decision. He couldn't even look at me. Just the usual thumbs up.

I slammed my hands down on the bed.

"I can't agree with you Principle – Although from what I've seen in the media is astronomical, I can't….I Just can't….I Understand your reasons Nezu was because you _knew_ my quirk would better suited for this kind of work. I don't understand _his_. Usually when it's a request from a pro-hero is either because of the uncertain potential of that said person might become a hero/villain or….."

"To protect." Nezu interjected "It is also a Hero's duty to protect – through various means they think is best suited now, there's going to be a time Kasumi when you will need answers, when that is isn't going to always to be on your terms. For now, get to know all your students and you might just learn a thing or two from them. After all, they can be your best chance at finding what it is that's been missing from being away for so long."

"I guess" Calming down. "I am thankful for working here, by the way, don't think me wrong ok?"

Nezu smiled and patted me on the shoulder before departing.

"Besides, good things come to those who wait."

After those mental images, I had this morning, I was praying to the god of reason it wasn't that!

It was my lunch break finally - recovery girl had more breaks because using her quirk can be tiring for her and sometimes it was good to get out and about.

I took my backpack with my bento lunch to the roof of the school.

God it was so sunny! The cooling breeze ran across my entire body and for once, I could sit in my own thoughts.

"I see you like it here also" Came a voice from the shadow of the school fans (huh, so that explains the breeze)

Only a face peered out of the yellow sleeping bag. It creeped me out in a jeepers-creepers sort of way.

"S-Shota…..! To what I owe the pleasure of your presence? I was expecting Midnight to catch up like old times. Isn't Hizashi with you?"

"I'll be seeing him soon. And Midnight had some errands to do, but I'm sure she'll catch up with you soon."

Maybe for my sake, I should make my way to another spot of mine where I could eat in peace for a short while. I gave Midnight my number in case she wanted me.

In U.A there's a small section of botanical greenery. The camellias would grow there every so often and a large shrubbery would make a great 'curtain'. Only I knew about it because I discovered it back when I was a student. Mind you, I guess it might have been found out by n-

"Izuku? What are you doing here?" I explained, flabbergasted.

"W-waiting for All Might. He said he was going to look for you because you had something of his in your bag."

"yes, but why _here?_ Not many people know about this place…..do they?"

"No, which is why he chose it because only he knew of its location."

"This raises too many questions to start with…."

I sat down next to him on the patch of grass.

"If I may be frank with you Izuku – I was the one who found it."  
"Really? But All Might said-"

"All Might probably did before or after - I don't know 'cause I know nothing about him personally. I know more about your teacher Eraser Head than him"

The young boy began to ponder…then a rolling sound of muttering. I had to tap him on his forehead to make him stop.

"If there were a sport involving muttering you'd win hands down" I laughed, finally digging into my lunch.

"Ah, sorry Miss Yakota. It's just that I got a different impression from when he asked me to walk you home the other day."

My eyebrows slowly crept up to the 'inquisitive position'. Now if I can recall, I have only had three conversations this guy in my entire life.

"Nothing weird I hope."

I think he was having a heart attack when I suggested it.

"NO NO Nothing like that at all…." Izuku carried on eating.

After a while, we chatted, spoke about his goals in life and why he wanted to be hero. This kid does admire him. Then we chatted about before he came here and how his quirk bloomed later than most kids. Huh….

"And Kacchan is always grating on me for so long. But he's not a bad person."

"But he's blasted you enough to give you third-degree burns surely!?"

Izuku laughed it off a little and continued to chat with me for a while longer. While most of his friends called him Deku, there were a few that called him by his last name.

His carefree expression caught me off guard. It was a sudden blip in my memory. For a split moment, I thought I saw that blonde hair-blue-eyed loveable goofball.

I exclaimed with delight "Toshi-kun?"

"Miss Yakota? You ok?"

I felt embarrassed. It took me by surprise.

"I'm so sorry Izuku – your expression took me off guard" I changed the subject quickly about what was going on between him and Ochaco. Although he wouldn't admit it, but I was certain that there was a potential spark. I wonder if I could be of an assistance…

"Midoriya My boy! I've looked everywhere for her – she's more slippery than a block of ice -oh…."

… must he bound in here some flashy bull in a China shop?! I noticed a scandalous incident that almost short-circuited my nerves.

"The camellias!…. your thunderous boot has trampled on most of them!"

"I'm awfully sorry about that. I'll get to replanting them right away!"

"Ok, okay….just stop fussing with the decapitated flowers – they're not going to grow back even if you tried to replant them."

Collecting myself together I not wondering how the three of us have managed to found our own secret society – but what it was he looking for in my bag.

"Huh, I don't recall putting such a bulky A4 sized envelope in my bag-'' I suddenly felt an extremely heated breath against me.

"That would be mine. Would you kindly hand it over please" He sounded almost serious. Rather than press forward about it I just handed it over. It was Izuku who asked.

"what's in the envelope – if you don't mind me asking. You have to say of course but"

"It's personal my boy! – I need to go now _Time and all that_ , but we shall discuss the _other thing_ later ok?"

Izuku Just nodded. I could see him sweat, dripping with nerves. Like when someone is obviously hiding a secret amongst themselves.

Finally, it was time to go back. But first I had to do my weekly check-in on my encrypted mobile. Hiding behind the dumpster ( I know I know, not exactly a great place to be hiding behind – but it would be the least likely for someone to show up) I managed to call up Jin. His voice sounded more concerned that usually which made me think that my encounter and the attack on the students was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Hello, Jin speaking."

"Jin! How good it is to speak to you. How are you guys doing?"

"we in the middle of handing back a creature called a 'Nomu' to the police."

"N-Nomu? Who or what is it?"

"We're not yet sure Kasumi – we're collaborating with both labs to find the results. As soon as we find out, we'll inform you."

"Right. I hope you guys get what you need."

"Kasumi?"

"Yes?" Trying to sound calm when in fact, I was feeling a sense of dread the whole time. I didn't want to go through it all again when All-for-one was at large. When you're underground, you almost must rely on the tenacity of heroes to keep everyone (and I mean everyone) safe.

"Keep in touch ok? We've sent more of your belongings to your apartment."

"Yes I will Jin. Thanks for updating me. Stay safe."

The rest of the afternoon was this time restocking medical supplies – the basics like bandages etc…At least I managed to catch up with midnight! She offered to take me out for a drink this weekend to which I'm looking forward to! I'll be honest, I've never drank anything alcoholic – but she told me that she would take me out and show all the places she goes to!

Making my way home I trying my best not to over think today's events. I'm sure All might mentioned about the watermelon-smashing contest – but isn't that a while off in the summer holidays? Not sure what his game is. Maybe he's just being friendly as all heroes are. After all, he's like it with everyone. Even speaking to president mic about lesson planning was fun and exciting. Honest! The guy can sell snow to Eskimo and get them to dance whilst they're at it.

I noticed a small bouquet of daisies when I got to my door – to me looked like they had been picked from someone's garden which made me chuckle. I did wonder who left them there though. I saw Ochaco coming down the stairs.

"Did you see anyone deliver these by chance? I finished later than usual so I didn't get to see the delivery guy."

She shook her head.

"No, I didn't. I was indoors. Did you ask your neighbour?"

"I did and she said the same thing. Huh, might Just be a one-off."

"well…..um, I didn't notice – but my mum did say something, but I doubt it would mean anything to you."

I leant in towards her. It could've been any number of shady folk lurking about and with these trouble times ahead – and so soon?

"Ochaco….any information given will be of help. Now….. what did your mum say?"

Ochaco paused for a moment.

"She saw someone in baggy clothing just standing at your door for about ten minutes whispering to himself as If pretending to practice a conversation not long before you left for work this morning. It was strange sight apparently"

"What? That doesn't narrow it down much. I've seen a lot of people wearing clothes miles too big – but that's due to maybe compensating for size change"

"Sorry Miss, but that's all I know"

I sighed with relief. It was probably some guy who got the wrong address and was lost.

"It's ok. I'm just glad it wasn't nothing serious."

Opening the door to my apartment, I placed the daises in a plastic cup (Because I need to buy a vase), Then I looked around my now furnished apartment. The sofa had arrived and my bedroom was all fitted out. But my house phone had been flashing.

 _'You have….12 messages'_

I checked them – but all of them were mostly silent, although I could sense uneasiness in their breathing – not the heavy breathing callers that I kept hearing about like some myth. Someone was struggling to speak.

It rang again.

"Hello? Kasumi Yakota speaking? Hello? Hello? Anyone there"

They hung up suddenly.

Which reminds me…..I need to gain some courage to speak to Toshinori soon.

* * *

A/N: Chapter five already! I hope to get another two done soon. Take care guys!


	6. Noticing the little things

A/N: I would like to thank you guys for the continue support and I hope you continue to enjoy reading this fanfic!

* * *

The next two days I was with the 1-B class students. Helping them out with English with President Mic. I had noticed that most the time they had the same teachers (although it evident that All might was sometimes in - unless otherwise). I got to know some of them, I knew Tetsutetsu from when working in the nurse office, but the others were almost new to me.

The homeroom teacher Sekijiro was humorous to watch. There was a buzz in the air because of the sports festival coming up and the homeroom teacher was determined that his class would knock 1-A out of park. From what Midnight was telling me, it was an event that replaced the Olympics. Don't get me wrong, I was aware of it but…..

"You were off sick?" Midnight exclaimed during break. Well I couldn't just say 'Yeah if I had gone there might have been a few dead combatants…. unless they could either cauterize, freeze, regrow body tissue or immobilise me – I opted out primarily for safety reasons.

"Yeah. But I watched bits of it when I wasn't sleeping the flu off" twirling my chopsticks around my bento.

"So, you missed out? Also, You shouldn't be playing with your food hun. If you have something your mind you're welcome to chat to me. You can pop over to mine if you like! If you don't mind all the whips, chains, torture chamber- "

"…."

"Kidding! Kidding….sort of. I…. don't have a torture chamber"

I almost face palmed with embarrassment. I still have a lot to learn about people still it appears.

Stammering under my crossed arms, I tried to bury my head in the table (If that was possible)

"I….I'm waiting for my monthly letter"

Midnight appeared a little confused "Your monthly letter? Is that a code for _period_? You don't have to use codenames here darling, we're all adults"

I almost died with shame.

"No no no not that Midnight! My Letter I get every month! You know…my _Letter_ "

It clicked suddenly with her. "Oh! Well! I'm sure you will after all you two were and still are such _good friends,_ why wouldn't he?"

Sometimes It felt as if they knew him more than I did at times. Maybe they did at some point during their career. It was like that time I was allowed in the teachers' lounge other times I wasn't and was informed it was 'just a teacher's meeting'. I knew one thing though, I was certain that this school had a broken hot pipe problem because sometimes there would be mist in various places (behind locked doors at times too!) but it would be sorted in no time because All Might or another teacher 'fixed it'. I'm good at D.I.Y too if they'd let me.

There was knock on the breakroom door – I had been here four days already and even I knew that was some Morse code for me to leave the room. Reluctantly, I got up.

"I Know, I know…..leaving now – shall I close my eyes whilst I'm at it?" looking back towards my co-workers, almost breaking into a cheeky grin.

Suddenly when I turned I smacked my face into what could be described as an iron wall of some sort – was it the edge of the door? I had crumpled down to the ground holding the side of my face. Oh, god it stings like mary-hell!

"No no, that won't be necessary young miss, but I will need to have a little word in your ear later if I may? Why are you on the floor like that? It looks odd"

I could see where All might was coming from – whilst I was holding my face I hadn't noticed quite yet that was kneeled to 'almost' his hip height. My long-pleated skirt creased up but I'll be honest, I was in too much pain to notice.

"Because I collided with the edge of the door"

"The door was opened the minute I knocked it Miss Yakota" followed by his usual chortle that reminded me of the silver age heroes. I felt that he was teasing me a little.

"You _can_ call me Kasumi All Might. I know most of the teacher's actual names here, and I've heard you call some of them by their first names in the break room. Would you kindly tell me yours?"

The room fell silent. You could almost hear a pin drop. I thought it was best if I retracted my question if it meant All might coming out of his 'frozen-stiff' position.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward, after all it is my forth day working here and all. I'll just be going now…. Speak you later! I guess…."

Shutting the door skittishly and with almost an urgency I let out a sigh of relief. That to me, was awkward. Talk about trying to grind a rusty cog in the conversation department! I spent the rest of my afternoon with class 1-B to which I was very grateful because then it meant I could put that to bed and relax.

"So the idea is to use this formula x = 3y – 8 for this question. Ok Kinoko?" Explaining to a young girl who I couldn't see her face because of her thick, brown hair. She reminded me of a fluffy mushroom. However not seeing her face made me subconsciously tuck back the odd rebellious strands of my own behind my ears.

"Thank you miss Yakota. That does kind of makes more sense" came her reply with a sweet smile – then carried on working away. I mainly stood towards the back

I'm still however, waiting to use pi in everyday life. My old maths teacher would continue to say that learning pi is up most important – still can't see how.

Again, it was time for the walk home. I had finished late because I was helping clear up the class's paperwork and then assisting with marking. If it wasn't for quirks and a few hero-orientated lessons I could've easily mistaken it for a normal school.

I took a short cut down an alleyway for change. Only to be slammed aggressively against the wall.

"Your purse! Give it! Now! I'm not afraid to use my quirk on a lady like yourself… you don't want me do that do you?" Hissed a shadowy and putrid smelling humanoid.

"You've got to be shittin' me…" I said seething through my teeth. "You tore one of my gloves! Do you know how far I have to walk now without touching any living thing!? A bloody long way!"

Obviously, the guy didn't care much as this time I was smashed against the trash cans – dirtying my outfit. I wasn't sure what happened next because I went into auto pilot – using open hands strikes to hit enough areas to make him lame.

"If you don't seek medical attention soon scum your skin will continue to turn black, sloughy and exudate profusely by the end of the day. Should you still remain to be stubborn then… I presume sepsis will finish you off." I was not only warning him, put part of me wanted him to seek medical attention and therefore, hopefully learn a life-changing lesson.

The would-be thief scrambled off into the direction of the nearest A&E (I hope). Leaving me to collect my thoughts. I was more annoyed that my right glove was torn up from being chucked about than being battered and bruised.

Limping the rest of the way home, I tucked my right hand under my coat. I should have brought more with me just in case something like this happened like today. I won't be limping for long because of my ability to regenerate. Thank you old man! I will pay you and mum a visit when I get the next day off!

I got into my apartment safely. Managing to get some more gloves out of the box my mum's box before soaking my hands in an antiseptic wash bowl.

"Man this stings…" Muttering to myself. My hands had long, random keloid scars from the years of using my quirk to interrogate. Sometimes they would just flare up like a bad case of dermatitis and yet, you would think that cutting them off for a new pair of hands to grow would solve the problem wouldn't you? Nope…. they'd start off normal, but using them would put it back to square one again! A fresh pair of gloves was put on again and finally I can have my green tea!

A knock on the door. At this time? Wonder who it could be…..

"Miss Yakota? Can we have that chat now?" Came the timid voice of Ochaco.

"Uhhhhh…..sure thing. Your folks know you're here?"

"Yep! Although…" Twiddling her thumbs "the reasons were different"

"Come in, although I would like know what you've told them – and what about you're about to tell me"

"I Told them that you were also our life council support"

I almost choked on my tea again! What?!

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry at that! And the real reason is?"

"It's embarrassing to ask my parents, even though I'm close with them" she sat on the sofa becoming redder by the minute

I stopped and paused for a moment.

"Is this to do with that Izuku boy you've been eyeing up a lot?"

Her eyes widened. Then she buried her head into her hands before she began to levitate.

"I know I shouldn't – but I can't help it! He's very admirable, sweet - but I just feel very insecure around him. I was wondering…..if you have any advice or maybe you can help me out I would be grateful"

I can see where this is going….and I'm uncertain of the results. But! I understand where's she's coming from! For I…..I'm in the same boat as her. Poor girl! I will take one for the team of the young maiden's heart club!

"ummmm, well…..he does hang around with All Might I've noticed. Maybe I _could_ ask All Might – as chaperons for one evening. But don't you guys hang out anyways?"

Again, she began to stumble over her words "w-well, yes but! We always have our class mates with us…. not often on our own though."

I paused for a bit. This would mean convincing a 7ft mountain to join me in chaperoning two youngsters on a date/not date – I don't even know what to call it! Play date? Yeah…that will do. All the while be on guard in case I get a phone call from my 'other' job. The things I do to help.

I smiled warmly at her (Although I thought I was going to cry at the mammoth task ahead of me).

Ochaco waited for my answer – I thought she was going to explode for a moment there with anticipation!

"I will _try_ ….. but I'm not sure how to plan it. The easy part is taking you guys out – you'd want to go to places that aren't 'dating spots' per say….. the beach is a no go. Bowling is safe because friends go there too."

"what's the hard part?" Her face turned scarily focused.

"The paparazzi. News press. Journalists. The nosey folk. Fans. If All might is joining in then it needs to look harmless. I don't fancy giving him problems that might dent his popularity rating"

She was nodding enthusiastically.

"If we can't go down that route Ochaco - then maybe I can pull some strings" I'm sure I could ask a favour from someone. Doesn't have to be a guy right?

"Thank you so much! I won't forget this!"

We both got up and for a moment I thought she was going to squeeze the life out of me before she bolted out of my apartment! Reminds me of myself a little.

It was quiet again and that meant I could finally settle down. My letter hadn't come yet from Toshinori. Maybe it'll arrive by tomorrow. I have a busy weekend it seems.

"I'M MAKING AN ENTRANCE!" Came a booming voice from my balcony after 30 minutes of tranquillity. I fell off the sofa in sheer shock. Who does this? Can't be customary surely?

"Shhhhh! You're going to wake up the neighbourhood! What's the occasion this time?"

"Remember about me having that chat in your ear? Now would be a good time right?"

… I'm not sure If I should be laughing at his naivety or be surprised at him being brazen turning up at this time of night again. Either way I couldn't stop laughing because I found it genuinely hilarious.

"You are funny at times All Might…."

But then I noticed he was slightly huffing a bit. I guess this is serious hero business here.

"I'm not sure what you find funny yet miss Yakota but we need to talk about this person that's been skulking around these premises"

"All Might…" I began "I heard from various neighbours after doing my own investigation it was a guy who was very scrawny with clothes far too big and he's has only turned up twice – after I've left for work it seems"

I noticed his ears pricked up.

"Did he leave any evidence? Did anyone recognise him?"

"A Bunch of Daises All Might – Like they'd been picked from a garden and that was on the first visit only. It seems innocent. I put them in a cup. No No-one even took a photo. I thought it might have been someone I know – but I can't place them if I don't see them."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He remained quiet for some time. It made me feel a little uneasy.

"Are you ok?... You're still avoiding eye contact with me"

He got up and headed towards the balcony.

"They're Hazel….. They've always been Hazel"

I blinked and asked again as I didn't quite catch what he said "Sorry?"

"No harm done here then! See you tomorrow!" Putting his best hero pose before climbing out of the window and leaping away.

Even though He left, a few words spilled out into the empty room.

"See you tomorrow….I guess"

Crap….I forgot to ask him for a favour.

* * *

….

A/N : Again, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!.


	7. A red-stringed map to you

A/N: we are at chapter 7 folks! Again, I would like to thank you guys for reading, visiting and just taking the time to look. Enjoy!

* * *

It's Friday! You know what that means?

"Would you kindly Finish off posting these sport festival flyers?" I got my orders enthusiastically from the principle as he showed me the mountainous pile that laid before me.

"I, uh see…..will I be getting assistance or is this going to be a one man job?"

He paused for a moment before asking me who I could recommend.

"Well, I can use Mina and Hanto because of their use of adhesive abilities. I would use Bakugo and Izuku because of their competitiveness however…"

I had a flashback of nothing but explosions which involved me using a water hose on them both to cool down – and that was supposed to be a friendly game of baseball! I felt sorry for both the bat AND ball!

"DIE DEKUUUU!" I could hear him almost death growling as he batted the ball with enough force to put a whole in a tank – aiming right at Izuku! I was just glad that izuku could withstand it long enough for me to get the hose. Bakugo wasn't impressed I could tell you!

"I'm sure you guys can use your 'energy' for when the sports festival arrives ok? But for now, use this game to hone in on your accuracy skills!" I huffed.

The class nodded as I asked Momo to make some more batting equipment.

~o~

Between Mina, Hanto and I; we managed to whittle the load down to 100. They're very quick and mina was very enthusiastic through the whole ordeal. If it was me I'd be questioning my choices in life. We got talking about films and it turns out that she very much an Alien fan.

Smiling, I dismissed them after we finished placing the last of the flyers "You guys can go back now – you should be back in time for Modern literature, Thanks for helping out"

"Aren't you going back also miss Yakota?" Hanto enquired, looking slightly puzzled.

"Nope. Because I have been staying late a few times with helping out the other teachers, I get to finish early. Only for this week mind, it is still my first week after all. Give my regards to Cementoss and All Might please"

That was a little white lie mind you. I also left to buy some food and to be there for when the last of the delivery arrives finally. Also…. maybe I get to see who that mysterious guy who's been skulking around our apartment block. Also, I need to come up with an inconspicuous plan for this date/not-date. I'll be looking forward to Sunday with Midnight that's for sure – I think I'll need it!

I took a detour to the beach again….I've been drawn to it quite a few times for reasons unknown. Maybe it was sound of the crashing waves under the peer maybe –

' _Kasumi-chan! Look! A rock pool!'_

' _Toshi-Kun wait for me! You're running too fast!'_

I could see myself walking towards the secluded area where there a clump of rock pools. To think they were still there – eroded mind you. I put my hands over my mouth to stop myself from busting out laughing over a lost thought.

' _Hahaha! Toshi-kun….you've got an octopus stuck on your head! You're not going to win the popularity contest at this rate…..'_

I remembered it as if it was yesterday, we were only 15 years old and that creature had sprayed ink all over his 'lion-mane' head of hair. It took a while for us to wash it out!

' _You'll vote for me of course won't you!?'_ giving me that wide grin of his.

This part I always thought was unfair. He would smile like that and make me blush that much, it would clash with my hair – and then he would be oblivious to what he's done.

"Of course…." Escaped my lips. Suddenly I was realising that I was talking to myself. This can't be healthy surely!

"Of course what?" Came a recognisable sharp voice from under the pillars of the peer. Crap!

"Oh oh! Nothing Logi!...How are you able appear from nowhere? You're as bad as Maki! What news brings you?" I could feel myself feeling a little bit foolish.

"Chief's been trying to call you to tell you that everything's been delivered and that the new intel is safely in there with your stuff…. _of course_ you've been off on your own intangible world of thought again…."

"Thanks….Although I'm not sure why I should thank you though – I haven't forgotten what you did"

"Tsk…..tsk…" Logi mocked cruely "It's not lady like of you bear _grudges_ ….."

"You blocked me **three times** to have those investigations further inquired! And where _did_ those villains go to after quickly disappearing into thin air?"

All I could see was Logi smiling, with her index finger placed on her lips as she too, vanished into thin air. She's doing something unsavoury….I can feel it!

I finally snapped out my moment. I wasn't in a rush to get home yet – in fact, I wanted to go for a walk and explore the city more. A lot had changed quite a bit.

I came here with my parents many years ago when I got a place in U.A High. Most students who did either lived here already, or moved here. My father – because of his ability to not only regenerate himself – but regenerate other people's missing limbs/organs…provided they were at the hospital where he worked within 48 hours and/or the organ wasn't smashed to pieces.

I only got his ability to regenerate my own body parts.

The rest I got from my mother. You could see how they fitted together. No matter how intimate they were, father could regenerate parts quick enough that her necrosis quirk was basically negated. Her job was also an interrogator also. They never did tell me how they met….

Walking past the shops there were various hero television product campaigns….who is mt. Lady? What's with the shampoo she's advertising? Do I need it? (Maybe) And I see Endeavour's been busy with his own business promotions too….

"So Much has changed since….How did we get to know of anything?" I muttered to myself.

I noticed a reflection of a person standing next to me, looking at the adverts too.

"You're out late again Izuku….training on your own?"

"Oh! No! no…I was just going for a run with my mentor….who was just here a moment ago….."

I raised an eyebrow.

"H-Honestly!"

"It's ok Izuku, I believe you – although, where is your said mentor?"

I noticed that Izuku's eyes were darting about searching, until they settled on an area where there was a bakery and just where the phone booth was, I could almost see it rattling.

"Wait here….." I murmured. I wanted to make sure that it was his mentor and not some villain skulking about.

"AHAA –AAAA!" My voice cracked.

I recognised those blue eyes anywhere! I couldn't help but stammer like some blithering idiot.

"T…T…."

He was obviously bleeding from the mouth in shock from being jumped out on from nowhere.

"Kasumi-chan! N-Nice to see You after all these y-years!" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as if he was being scolded.

Izuku came running to where I was, then noticed the guy.

"All M-"

He stopped. Then started again

"All Mentor! You ok?"

"Yes Midoriya My boy…..just blindsided"

" _You're_ a mentor now?" I was just too excited to see him "You never wrote that to me last time…."

"I….uh…..forgot. Yep! I'm a mentor for kids who wish to become heroes…. physically fit heroes that is!" Trying to almost brush it off as if it was no big deal.

"Still doing some good deeds as always Toshi-kun, your heart's still in the right place still – I'm glad"

Toshinori Just nodded, almost looking at his shoes.

The longer I looked at him I noticed 2 things 1) He had lost more weight 2) He's being a tad shyer than usual. The problem was that the feelings I still had harboured for him had amplified to almost ten-fold.

"Miss Yakota, do you have fever? Your face has gone really red" I heard Izuku amongst the sound of the loud pounding that was my heart.

"Yes! I have a fever…..so I shall be going back home now" Bowing to the both of them.

"M-Maybe we could catch a film to-together Toshi-kun…..I remember you like movies! It'll be like old times! " Looking directly at him with innocent anticipation.

Toshinori nodded, a smile curled on the corners before it became an endearing grin.

"Yeah…..like old times"

"Tuesday evening?"

"S-sure"

I was so happy that I couldn't help myself and wrapped my arms around him. I even felt more blood trickling down my summery dress (At this rate he's going to need a blood transfusion! How does he lose so much blood?!) – but I didn't care. I didn't even notice that he had almost passed out! I don't recall hugging him tightly at all to be honest because I felt how small his frame had become. I apologised either way before having to dash home. Otherwise I would have passed out myself at how forward I was!

Getting ready for bed I noticed there was a still loud pounding sound. Nothing on my right arm but on my left…

"Oh nononono! This can't be happening! I've let my guard down! My stupid Tic!"

For you see, when my emotions about a _certain_ blonde hair-blue-eye person got too much (and this is second time it had happened because I had been so careful) …..I would generate a particular organ 'Wearing my heart on my arm' so to speak. Obviously I rang my mother for sympathy…..to which she laughed…..and laughed…..and laughed.

Thanks mum.


	8. For a Good Cause

A/N Hey Guys! Here is chapter 8 :)

* * *

"Doctor surely you can do something about this?" Pointing the pulsating heart that was half-buried in my left arm. It was my own fault to be fair but it couldn't be helped I swear!

He cleaned his glasses for the umptheeth time.

"I can't Kasumi, you know that"

"But you've known my father and our family since we came here many years ago Doctor! a-a-and besides…." I got up to pace a little whilst trying to remain composed "This is only the second time this has happened"

He flipped through my medical notes again nonchalantly. It's only morning and yet I feel it's going to be a long day.

"And I have said to both you and your mother back to when you were 15 when it first happened - it will go away on its own because it is an involuntary tic that you inherited from your father – be thankful it's just your heart and not anything else. Obviously, this has stemmed from hormones. The reason it's loud to you is because it's one and half hearts beating there within your body."

After a while I bowed, thanked him and then left the hospital. I almost cried inside. I think last time it took 3 days. Maybe if I bandaged it, it won't be so loud or noticeable. Just need to find that medical band that I was given to me in the first place. I know it's in my suit case. I have also yet convinced All might to help me out for Ochaco. The problem I had now was finding him! On a weekend! Maybe there's a special event going on…

Well, there was a huge gathering outside the city square – posters were flitting everywhere along with women of various ages going nuts over something….a sale? Bank ATM spewing money? (I'd be there for that!)

One of the flyers smacked me in the face, almost covering the whole of my face! Tearing it off I looked at it.

Well….uhhhhh

"Win an evening with All Might - £5 a raffle…. All money goes to a charity for those impoverished from natural disasters…." I began to mutter the flyer's sale's pitch.

This…. _could_ go in my favour, but looking around at the amount there's must be _1-2-3_ oh god too many to count who are applying to do this as well! If I get it then I can use the evening for Ochaco and Izuku to do a 'Steakout' – _making it a reason for those two hang out alone!_

And if I don't win, 2nd prize is an autograph and 3rd prize is a pair of cinema tickets (which again I could give to the kids which would be a good back up plan!)– either way, I would be happy.

Sauntering around on the outskirts, I began to edge my way in the crowd and line up. I couldn't help either the various conversations between some of the _many_ ladies (who, mind you, were obvious fans of his to the point where I felt that any given moment they would smell my non-fanness and therefore shovel me out of the mass), the heart on my sleeve was pounding (on the account of my nerves) and I could see All Might Laughing, Flexing and charming the crowd I see….

I didn't realise at the time, but I was subconsciously rubbing my hands as if they were cold.

"Are you ok? You look flushed" Came the voice from one woman with curling horns on the side of her head and goat eyes. Funny enough she was wearing a leopard leotard.

Startled, I blurted out randomly.

"Y-Yeah! Isn't it awful that there are still many people out there suffering defunct side-effects from their quirks?

"huh?" She looked at me as if I had left the asylum. Well! I bet there are lots of them out there struggling with their quirks and side effects – like that student we have who gets a stomach ache using his navel laser!

"N-Nevermind" was all I could manage to utter. I need to practice socialising more. Jin even gave me a book on making small talk. I shouldn't have used it as fire fuel. Dam!

I pulled the collar on my light patchwork jacket high enough so it would cover my face and popped on my sunglasses. I wasn't ashamed honestly! Just felt a little out of place. If anything, I was feeling like a fraud. There were willing candidates here who wanted to spend the evening with him – I was doing for a young girl who had a crush on her classmate. I would still do it again for that reason alone though!

As I got closer towards the booth it became apparent that there was an entourage surrounding All might (who was in the centre), a few other heroes who had volunteered as well and paparazzi to boot!

"Two raffle tickets please" Slamming down a £10 in front of an intern (I think I've seen him as one the third years at U.A). Unfortunately for me, this guy recognised me as I was filling out my details. I was just glad he whispered – he appeared surprised, but whispered as our face were close enough to.

"Miss Yakota? You're entering?"

"Hush! Could you not make it any more obvious? How did you recognise me?"

"You're the only person within a 10mile radius with _that_ jacket"

"Crap…." Face palming myself at the lack of foresight. In the corner of my eye I could see All Might's 'sticky-up bangs' (as I call it) almost jerking like antennas and I know for a FACT the hasn't got super hearing!

You know that moment when you don't expect a daft moment to occur -but you do at the same time?

I saw his face twitch in my direction, then he did the all-American blinding white smile with a thumbs up to finish off like sprinkles on your favourite ice-cream.

"Thank you for your patriotism! Every little bit helps Young miss!"

Again, I had the impression that he was teasing me a little. There was no way now that he didn't recognise me on the basis of my jacket alone, had made me stand out.

"No problem All Might…. just…. Just helping out" I grinned wearily in defeat.

At least he's beginning to look in my direction more – that's a good start at least. Don't get me wrong, I was still mad at him for sending me away and cutting my school life short (And therefore leaving things amiss) but as yesterday went so very well, I was feeling lenient today. Maybe he was also oblivious that it was me. I hope so! As I was walking away I felt I had forgotten something. I don't think I had….

"Ally-up!" Came that all too familiar confident voice – then the scooping of two very large (and muscular) arms – lifting me up until I was placed on one of his shoulders.

" _Holy Kryptonite superman_ what's happening?" My voice quivering in shock.

All Might boasted.

"As the 10,000 person to buy a raffle ticket, you get a Photo with me!"

' _Try not to laugh Kasumi'_ My subconscious was scolding me by now

"Ah….what really?…..who's counting them all?"

"Counter – she can count anything within a 5-mile radius."

"Well, That's …..not a bad idea….."

Can't help but sense that he's having a bit too much fun with this, sure it was how most heroes were with their adoring public – it was how most got paid if I remember correctly.

At the same time though, I was certain that there was another woman who was doing the raffle at the same time as me – there were 3 lines after all. Every now and then he would adjust so that I didn't fall off. It was like being on the swings in the park – or the see-saw.

I was still propped on his shoulder as the photographer set himself up. The pose was very much like the superhero's from the 1970's as we were in front of a very vibrant yet symbolic backdrop – it was after all, for a good cause. I took my jacket off to reveal a simple but summery jersey V-neck dress with a gathered waist. I had quickly platted my hair roughly and draped it over my shoulder so it would hide my tic. Well, considering that this is for a good cause and I'll need to look the part, I might as well go and have fun with this! I can add it to my photo album with all my other photos.

"Ready All Might?" smirking a little devilishly. He looked at me with some intrigue – but I could see there was also hint of apprehension.

"What for?"

With no warning and Just as the photographer took the photo, I had wrapped one of my arms around his thick neck, the other had extended out, holding out my hand in a peace sign and I Kissed the side of his forehead! If I was going out with a bang – might as well go the whole hog! It was my own little light-hearted payback for being scooped up from out of the blue like a toy in one of those claw arcade games you see. At least If I didn't win I would have a photograph to commemorate the occasion by. Also, I kind of had a back-up plan for now – I do keep my promises you know!

I clambered down an almost stiff Mountain of a guy (I think I might of seen a little blood trickling from his mouth….. he needs to find a good dentist/hygienist. His gums do need some attention) so I could continue towards home again. Leaving the pissed off eyes of most of the female population that was there. I believe they would have done a heck of a lot more than what I did.

On the way home I was on the phone to midnight. My mind was swimming at the new-found audacity of what I did.

" _Ouuuu that was naughty of you…. I like it!"_

"It wasn't on purpose! I was just caught up in the moment and I get a free photo when it gets developed!"

" _Yes but, you still flung an arm around him and kissed on the forehead – so bold…."_

"Midnight, you're breathing heavily again. Bring your thoughts back for a moment. I'd be more excited if it was Toshinori …... for starters it wouldn't on his forehead…."

"…"

"LIPS Midnight! LIPS! Holy Hormones Midnight This isn't what it looks like…."

" _No no not that…..Toshinori huh?_ _ **Interesting**_ _…._ " I heard her trail off on the phone

"What is it?"

" _huh! Nothing! But are you home yet?"_

"Just got to the front door why?"

" _You might want to turn the tv on"_

Walking into the front room, I grabbed the remote from the coffee table, flopped onto the sofa.

"Which channel?"

" _3 – they're announcing the results"_

"Already? That was quick! I hadn't long got back though! How did they run out so fast?!"

" _They sold all the raffle tickets"_

"what?" That was to me impossible. It was also impossible that they would have this on live T.V. I had to put the phone down after confirming that she and I were still on for drinks tomorrow.

I watched All Might do his valiant speech before he began to spin the raffle drum so quick, I thought he had turned the tickets into pulp for new recycled paper. I could see that it would be fair (to a certain degree as there were some that brought more than one ticket). At the same time, I was half listening because I was flipping through the Interrogator report of the 'hero-killer'. He was under our radar, but also the others within the bureau keeping an eye on the league of villains. I had the task of interrogating the hero killer someday when he's captured.

I was thinking out loud trying to figure out what this guy does to immobilise his victims that I had missed the results in the end. To me, this was more important because innocent heroes were bravely dying for senseless reasons!

"What's your game hero killer" I surmised. "From the reports on the files he's been spewing his own thoughts of hero ideology….but then he's killing some heroes at the same time….and even sparing a few of them. I'm going to have to do a background check on him and all the ones he's killed and spared to see if there's some kind of a pattern"

There was a loud knock on the door. Odd, I wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe a neighbour I haven't met yet wants to borrow some sugar…..they still do that right?

"Who is it?" I called out, taking a moment to hide all my interrogator belongings away safely.

"It's All Might!" came the response….I can hear some chatter in the background too….

I wonder if he's come to berate me over that stunt I pulled not so long ago…..I got closer to the door I could hear the talking was becoming close.

" _Maybe she's a little shy from this morning"_ one voice insinuated. Maybe he's with the guy who did the photo.

Opening the door, I conceded over the fact that maybe I was acting a bit too presumptuous and that I should have taken the photo more seriously – after all the charity was in earnest.

"Ah, there you are, I didn't think you were going to open the door!" Leaning against the door casually as if to block it "May I enter?"

"S-sure um, please, take a seat – I have a sofa now. You're here because of that stunt? Or have I won cinema ticket?" Imploring him. "Tea?"

"No not quite Young Miss" He joked. From looking at him I could honestly say that we were the same age here.

I wish this thing on my arm would shut the hell up. I can see it move under the band I recently had put on.

As he nodded and sat down (I swear he could take up a good section of my sofa!), I noticed that the voice behind him was Izuku. Hmmm…..what's going here?

"Hey Izuku, How's the training going with that mentor of yours?"

I noticed All might's bangs twitched again. Then he looked at Izuku as if there was some secret code I had missed out on.

Izuku contested sincerely "Oh-Oh really well! We'll be training again next week ready for the sports festival!"

Bringing the tea in, I smiled warmly at them both.

"Are you two related then?" switching the conversation

All Might responded very quickly with a no and that as a Teacher at the U.A, it was his duty to ensure that his students were ok and thriving well. Again, he seemed a little taken aback with my assumption. But all that was pushed aside abruptly.

"Miss Yakota you…." He announced with some flair. He pulled out a single raffle ticket.

I looked at him intently, but was fixated at that raffle ticket, wondering at what the outcome could possibly be.

"Have won the evening with me!" (I was expecting confetti to spew out from nowhere at this point).

I choked on the tea I was drinking. "What? But there was loads of women out there! Can I see the raffle ticket?"

He tucked the raffle ticket back into his pocket.

"If there's one thing you know – is that I _never_ lie"

"Ok…..sorry, it's just that…..yeah" trailing off "When? Which evening?"

"The sports festival is next week so after the festival ok? I'll be a gentleman hero's honour"

At least I can now tell Ochaco that the plan has been green lighted now. We both got up and with Izuku in tow, I lead them both to the front door.

"I….Look forward to the evening All might" Musing over the events of today.

"Of course! As will I!" Beaming from ear to ear…I've seen that grin somewhere before….

He placed his hand on my shoulder to assure me. Then he leant in towards me. For once our faces where almost close enough – and yet I cannot see his eye for the love of money! All might stopped hastily. As they were both leaving I could hear him mumble _"hero's honour…hero's honour" and "Shit"_ which I found amusing as I shut the door.

I look forward to tomorrow with Midnight – maybe she can shed some light on this.

* * *

A/N There you are! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and onto 9!


	9. Midnight surprise

A/N: This is bit of a long chapter so bear with me! Again, I hope you enjoy this and we're beginning to make our way to the sports festival arc in chapter 10!

* * *

Sunday is as it always was. A day where I could reflect on things. Later tonight I was going to be shown the night life with Midnight (Nemuri). I was looking forward to it because for once, I could me myself more – although I admit, I've been wearing this front for so long as the interrogator, I was still discovering little snippets of myself.

7:30 am, I was shuffled bear footed around the apartment in a cotton night dress that a had white smiley cats on a red background. My hair I had yet to brush and re-plait was dishevelled to the middle of the shoulder blades. I could give it a break tonight and just it be loose. I don't even know what to bloody wear!

Maybe a piece of toast will help me think….. and see what's going on the ground from the balcony. I don't think anyone is up this time of day to be honest. If there was it would be runners, cyclists and the odd person working today. The once throbbing half a heart had finally disappeared thank goodness! I don't think I could _quite_ handle another person looking around and investigating where the sound was coming from.

I got a message from my mum, asking how I was and that she and my dad were enjoying living down the coast. She told me once before that the seawater's salt was doing her own hands some good and they had healed up well. However though, she hasn't used her quirk since she retired. She wasn't in the hero business, I think they put her into interrogating instead. She always said that being a hero took more than one person to make a person – dad on the other hand said that being a hero took guts and self-sacrifice. I don't think I'm there yet.

"Hey!... Hey!" came a voice from a bout 20 feet down from my balcony. Being nosey I looked down.

"Hizashi? What's wrong?"

"Kasumi! You coming down? I'm just about to go to work at the radio station! We can catch up as we walk there!"

"Ok, ok" Trying to calm him down. "Let me just get dressed first!"

After a few moments, I was downstairs. The air was cool and fresh (considering it was a city).

"It's been ages since I've seen you! Except of course in U.A – but you understand, right? You and midnight were always hanging around together, despite being in different classes."

"Well, _president mic_ \- I wasn't in the great hero class like you lot were, I was in the department of general studies. Always a plan B…..or C"

"I remember hearing in the school that Toshinori was quite disheartened that you couldn't make the Department of Hero"

Crossing over the road and into the main town, I was trying to act casual when I was in fact, actually engrossed in this new information. A few more civilians began to creep out of the woodwork.

"Well, he and I were in middle school together and we grew up a couple of blocks away from each other. I don't think we went to kinder garden together because there would be the class photos. I know for certain there's one in middle school. You and Shouta were joined at the hip too you know, even though you guys are opposites in every way!"

It was true, I remember seeing them as night and day (even now they're still the same) He was a hyper-active and the life to any party that was going on. Shouta…kept to himself – but was still taken out and about (Or dragged out) with Hizashi.

For a strange reason though, I felt like we were being watched from a distance. I began to feel uneasy.

Peering through his tinited glasses he noticed it as well. "Kasumi, I think we're being watched"

"Don't know why…..we're just having a catching up….and it's still early in the morning"

"You going to be ok walking back?"

"Of course!" I beamed "I presume you'll be joining us for drinks later?"

"Karaoke too!?"

"Yes, yes just don't shatter any booths ok? I would like to enjoy this evening – I've never been out on a social event as such since…well I was 16"

"YEAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S GOING TO BE ELECTRIC!"

I shoved him through the radio station's door as quick as you would do with an embarrassing relative. I can tell that this was going to an eccentric night. I wonder how drink is going to affect me (If at all considering I regenerate also)?

Walking past some shrubbery, I pulled up two familiar students by their shirts.

"Your stealth skills suck Ochaco, Mina. What were you two up to?"

Sheepishly, Mina responded first.

"There's nothing going on between you two is there miss Yakota?"

"AHAHAHAAAAAAaaaaaaa!" Busting a gut "oh Mina no of course not! I know him from when I was at U.A – most of your teachers there at U.A I know. Now what possess you girls to follow me though?"

Ochaco piped up.

"we also know that you're off out with Midnight also on the town!"

"yes well…..that's what adults do – uh, Nevermind…. where are you getting this information? Only midnight and I know about this arrangement."

They stubbornly remained quiet. Their faces staring at me with a mixture of both guilt and mesmerisation.

"I've been here a week and already I'm getting some sort of inkling of what my students are capable of. Hmmmm come on, walk with me – I've got to look for some new clothes" Shaking my head in disbelief. They both did the funny fist pump together. They do know that I'm not buying them anything, right? They have parents.

Plodding on towards the shops, I could see the weather was turning for the better. It wasn't blinding hot – but I wasn't freezing my ass off either.

"We saw the results yesterday!" Exclaimed Mina

"It was for a good cause" trying to calm her down and tone the situation right the way down.

Ochaco interjected "We saw what you did as well! That was really adorable! You should have seen his expression!"

"It was for a good c-what?!" Turning towards them in shock "I don't remember a camera crew being there! Leaping fangirls I wasn't expecting it to be on national television! Why?"

"It was a charity event Miss Yakota, with the number one hero" Mina had pointed this fact (that had slipped my mind) out.

If there was a wall I would have slid down it like a soggy towel.

"An-and I just did _that_ ….." Going pale "but then again everyone there saw me do that also…."

I mentally face palmed myself. Although I enjoyed seeing All Might's reaction – I didn't want to give Toshinori the wrong impression either!

I hadn't realised but before long we had got to one of the clothing stores and had been staring at the dressing window. I believe there were a few stares because I had plonked my head against the glass.

" _I'm sorry Toshinori forgive me for my lack of foresight"_ I quickly uttered as if I was to be made into a sacrifice before the laughing fiend!

"Do you not like All Might then miss Yakota? 'cause if he's not hanging around Izuka or disappearing all together, he's looking around for you"

I stopped my rambling. Dusting myself off as if I had fallen in a pile of dirt

"Does he Mina? Huh…" I faced them both "It's a lot complicated than it is. Whilst I do enjoy his company from time to time, I have this urge to throw a table at him. Maybe it's because at times he's like a bull in a china shop. To top it off I – why am I telling you teenagers? Ochaco I need to speak to you in a little while because this whole situation I'm in…is in your favour. Now, would you two kindly assist me?"

4 hours…I've heard that people can shop for longer than that but now my feet kills! I had to take off my shoes and walk around barefooted. Mina and Ochaco enjoyed helping me out – even bumped into more of the girls in their class so, after answering serval questions and advising them about their fighting strategies, I broke away. I managed to pull Ochaco to one side and brief her about my super special romance plan – sparks guarantee!

"Will it work Miss?" She blushed profusely – I could see her begin to float like the helium balloons you tend to see in carnivals. Grabbing onto her arm and pulling her down again.

"No doubt! It's gonna work! Trust me ok? In the meantime I'll keep you posted"

"Thanks Miss"

"No problem, we've all been there before right?"

Ochaco nodded before leaving with the rest of her classmates whilst I made my way back barefooted. Although I would sometimes step on a few uneven stones here and there (Which bloody hurt!), the walk otherwise was warming. I was going to soak in the bath anyways ready for tonight.

As soon as I got in I dropped my stuff in the corner of the living room next to a slowly growing indoor lavender houseplant. Its scent gently drifting through the apartment. I turned on the radio to create a comforting atmosphere with the noise filling the background.

The evening was starting to draw in, steam was filling up the bathroom as I poured in the bubble solution. At least I could take my gloves off now without fear of anyone coming in.

As I stripped off and sunk into the bath I could hear the radio play a song called 'wicked games'.

 _ **The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do**_

As the chorus began to kick off, I sunk into the bottom of the bath, allowing to watch my hair float about underwater. I used to do this when I was back home with my folks during my school days and I found It relaxing.

"MISS YAKOTA! FEAR NOT! -"

ohnononononononononononononononooooo! Why is the apartment shaking?

I was being lifted out of the bubble bath! For the love of all that is good in the world why?

"FOR I AM HERE!"

…

I crossed my arms to hide not only my modesty, but also my hands. Who the hell comes into people's apartments and does…does this!? After being put down and given time to finish getting ready (In private). I reprimanded him for barging in – even if his actions were explained as 'admirable'.

"I wasn't drowning! How did you get in here!?"

"I came through the balcony – when I saw you in the bath like _that_ I thought you had got into trouble! I'm sorry - I presumed as a hero that the worst happened"

"Uh….huh…you didn't _see anything_ did you?" Does he even have eyes? I've never seen them to be honest.

Covering his eyes as if to enact the moment again, he assured me that he hadn't. In fact, he came over for a different reason.

"I have a whole list and plan of what we can do for our evening" Thrusting the list onto my lap. It was a big list. With some that were scribbled out – aggressively.

Suddenly it dawned on me.

"Have you actually been _out_ out? I've never seen someone who's practically dumped his brain on the paper" That was a lie – Toshinori was infamous for it. Not thinking and just _going with it_.

"I-I Have! I even have adoring female fans that enjoy my presence!"

Now he's being defensive about it! I was laughing inside and doing my best to remain composure. But I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Your chivalry is too much! Please! I'm going have a jaw ache!….. why are you staring me like that?"

I admit I was glad that he was beginning to look at me when we talked now but he's looking at me inventively.

"You should smile more Miss Yakota, it brightens the room more"

Retorting, I hid myself behind his list.

"And You should learn to look before you leap All Might. hmmmm …let me actually read this _list_. What is it – two pages?"

I was continuing to read the list – there were a few good ones some were a bit extreme – sky diving – he might have a body of steel but even I don't think he'll survive 40,000 feet drop. I definitely won't.

Movies is good! Of course a meal… visit a temple…..go to the disaster zones and help in the soup kitchen. He was beginning to fidget now as if his assignment was being marked.

"I….would like to help out in the kitchen. Then the beach. The whole event is to do with helping those in the disaster zones, so I'd like do that. The beach would be good to unwind" I said, ticking those two. To be honest I wasn't sure how long the evening was going to be so choosing these two would mean that it would be something that we could talk about afterwards

"Right!" Taking back the list in excitement. He was about to leave when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Where are you going tonight?" noticing that I was little more dressed up than usually.

"I'm off out with Midnight and President Mic – they're going to show me the night life and few bars" I was grinning from ear to ear. I was super excited I can tell you!

"Can I come?"

"Normally it would be ok All Might but let's be rational about this. If you got caught by the press with me before said evening – wouldn't that give the impression that the whole thing was rigged?

"Ah! Good Point! _Hmmmmmmm…_ " He began to rub his chin with his hand in somewhat of a deep thought as he was about to leap off out of the balcony again (I should really lock the balcony windows).

"What's going through your head?" suspiciously staring at him.

"Nothing…nothing…..enjoy your evening!" And off he went into the evening – his laughter could be heard in the distance. Is he propelled by laughter? Now _that's_ a daft thought.

9:30pm – I met up with Nemuri (Midnight) outside the Planetary Club. It was probably about a 15-minute travel by bus and the place was packed! A queue was long and the bouncers were made of rock! Nemuri was in the queue almost at the door. She was wearing a dark dominatrix style with slits along the sides – her hair was down as always but the stilettos were just lethal to even look at! They were studded with an iron skull feature as the heel itself. I thought that was a cool feature to have.

I on the other hand, was wearing grey jeggings that was ripped around the knees and had a 'flur de lis' embroidery around it's pockets. A white Bardot top with the words _'I Don't Fall Over - I Do Random Gravity Checks'_ completed the outfit (and yes, I decided to wear my hair down for a change).

"You made it! We're just waiting on Hizashi and our designated driver – but we'll be in by the time they get here – good thing Hizashi sometimes DJs here otherwise they'd never get in."

"Yeah – Thanks for inviting me out! It seems like forever since we actually went out together – loving the outfit by the way! It's very…..you looking to take someone home tonight by chance?"

" _I might be_ " she responded, licking her lips excitedly – she did always like the thrill of the hunt. As we were walking in, the music was loud with the vibration of the base almost vibrating though us – we managed to find an area where the noise was just right enough that we were only raising out voices.

"What about you Kasumi?" She called out into my ear. My eyes widened and I quickly stared at my heeled boots as if someone had told me there was £5 note on the floor"

Nemuri was enjoying this too much – seeing me squirm and fidget was her being sadistic. She'd make a great evil queen in a snow white play!

"You're still after him I see! Oh that is _cute_! It still entertaining to watch your shenanigans when we were at school – didn't you one time make a banner to support him in the 2nd sport festival…..but then you got a fever?"

Then she cracked up. I could see where this is going.

"L-Let's get some drinks ay?"

"It had hearts all over it!"

"I set fire to it the next day…..Nemuri you're gonna wet yourself at this rate!"

"Bu-But if you hadn't stayed up all night painting in all the friggin hearts in you would've been well enough to watch him! AHAHAHAAAAAAAaa oh god that was funny – but not as funny when you wrote a confession letter – but it went to the wrong guy!"

my hand connected with my face with mortification.

" I had to date him for a week just so I wouldn't hurt his feelings"

I didn't hear from Toshinori at all for just over week.

When Nemuri settled down, she went off to get a couple of drinks. Dancing through the crowd to get to the bar.

Well, I don't how she did it, but after going away for a while she brought back a table full of every kind of drink you could think of – I'm sure some were free! I eyed up the whisky.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO RRRRROCK!?" Came the unforgettable vocal cords belonging to none other than Hizashi.

Jumping up from my seat I was over the moon to see him because it would hopefully keep midnight distracted with his over-the-top antics.

"And I have brought the designated driver! Ta DAHH!" showing off none other than

"Holycrap Toshi-Kun!" I noticed Midnight laughing evilly in the corner of my eye.

I'm not sure whether to kill her or kiss her because obviously, she had this planned from the beginning. Merciless woman!

Toshinori held up his keys to confirm it. He was wearing oversized khaki trousers and a white shirt – very casual compared to Hizashi who was just 'out there in fantastic style'. I'm sure he shops at a cyber punk fashion store. I liked the clothing because it suited his personality – energetic and eccentric.

"Toshinori! We got you juice!" Nemuri called out, signalling him to join us. All that was racing through my head was along the lines of _'ohshitohshitoshit'_. I turned to her, my face turning all different shades of red.

"You got Toshi-Kun to be our designated driver? Are you my fairy godmother or my wicked stepmother?"

"Well, the funny thing is, is that because he works at U.A as a Teacher – he got wind that we were going out tonight and being the darling that he is, has offered to be the designated driver to simply put it."

"wait – he works at U.A? he never told me that – and I've never seen him around on the grounds"

"Oh! Well….that's because he teaches different classes and he's been very busy as of late"

"I see….. well no wonder! Makes sense!"

I took in my first sip of whisky (rapidly mind you!), it felt warm as it settled in my stomach, the warm notes hitting my nose. I'm gonna see how much it's going to take before I notice any differences in my sensory perception –if any.

Hizashi had already commandeered the DJ station and revving up the crowd into a rave. Nemuri was out on the dance floor with a group of guys – leaving me with Toshinori. Even drinking half of what was there; I was still, unfortunately sober as a judge. Dam you father.

Toshinori was sitting there on his 4th Juice and we both hadn't much to each other since he came in. When I went to speak to him he would at times would spit blood and was little anxious. The same went vice-versa only I would occasionally freeze.

"I-it's nice to see you again T-Toshi-Kun!" cupping my gloved hand next to his ear so he could hear me. I could see his cheeky grin emerge.

"It's been too long! But you still look the same to me!" responding back the same way. I felt my face get warm again.

I turned to face him in surprise. I noticed that the whites of his eyes were now black – but he still had the same blue eyes from all those years ago. Apart from his carefree attitude and sense of justice, I loved his blue eyes.

"S-still the same?"

"well, I know for a fact that I can spot you in a crowd like this! I recognise you from your hair and gloves!"

I could see there were a few others with the same shade of hair colour as mine though. He happened to mentioned something else to me also.

"One other thing…"

"Yes?"

"Your hand is pinning mine down and I need to use the loo"

"Oh! OH! I'm so sorry! I hadn't noticed!" I took my hand off as if it was made of lava. As I watched him walk off (chuckling or talking to himself), I placed my hands near to my chest as if to cherish it. I didn't realise until now that his hands were big compared to mine.

I could see the others becoming more and more lively with enough drink inside them to knock out an elephant. It got to about 1 am till it was time to leave. We piled into Toshinori's truck, we had to put Hizashi at the back because he was singing loud enough to wake the undead! I sat in the middle whilst Nemuri was near the passenger door. I think she got a few numbers this night.

We took them in one by one and made sure they were safe. In the end, it was just me and him in the truck. I was tired, but still sober – I had even managed to drink every challenger under the table also so I got £50 at the end of the night! Not bad!

I directed him to my apartment (although I felt that he knew where I lived because he just got there with little to no prompting). We must of just sat in the truck for a what felt like hours – probably only 30 minutes but it was as if time stood still.

"I didn't know you drive" almost choking on my words. We've been alone many times before but not like _this._

"Yeah I passed ages ago – I'll take you for a drive out next time if you like!" trying to act a little cool about it all.

"Really?! That would be great Toshi-Kun! It's going to be awesome!" almost bouncing up and down in excitement.

As he burst out laughing I thought he was going to plaster the interior with his blood.

"Your facial expression is classic! I Love it!"

"You …..love it?"

"Yeah it takes me back to when I took you go-karting! Ahhhhh good times…"

Now I remembered it 'cause If I won the bet we made I would have kissed him ( I didn't tell him that part – I just said that if I win I could whatever I want within reason). He won so I had to make him lunch for a week.

Smiling contently and yawning, I agreed.

"I guess I'd better go now, if I don't see you around at work I'll see you Tuesday – there's a new movie out which I'm certain you'll like"

I had initially leaned in to hug him goodbye for now (as you do) but then through my sheer tiredness I had kissed him on the cheek – almost near the corner of his mouth. I began to groggily shuffle out of the truck.

Suddenly Toshinori grabbed my wrist, clasping my hand. His face in both shock and surprise – for a moment I thought he was going to pass out!

"Huh? You ok Toshi-kun?" looking back at him. He let go of me and retracted his hand back, as if he realised what he was doing.

"Yep! I…..Just wanted to say that I'll see you around too!"

"Ok, Awesome"

" _you are"_

"Did you say something again?"

"Goodnight Kasumi-chan. Be safe"

I waved him goodbye and headed back upstairs to my apartment and flopped into my bed. A couple of times I could hear the horn beep a few times almost aggressively – as if someone was pounding either their head or hands against it. I wasn't sure because I too tired. Ugh, 6 hours of sleep till back at work – I'm going to be so zombified. But it was worth it!

* * *

A/N *Phew!* onto chapter 10!


	10. Autographed Flowers - really?

A/N: I would like to say that not only do I not own my hero academia – but I'm grateful for the faves and follows! You guys are awesome! Hope You Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I woke up to the booming sounds of fanfare and loud music. What the heck is going on? Rushing to the balcony, I was Looking outside there were dozens of citizens migrating towards U.A. It can't be…..

' _The sports festival…..and I need to get my ass in gear because I'm setting up the nurse's office!'_

Because of the festival – none of the students would be in class today – they'd be out there flexing their quirk muscles. At the same time, I'm going to need to find a secluded room to I can continue with my own work. I may even have to travel to Hosu city to investigate within the next day or so…after my 'dates'(wish me lots of luck 'cause I need it). I'll take it as a week's leave. I'm sure the principal will endorse it.

Running down the various paths towards U.A with the crowds bustling towards their destination, I had to get there soon so I could be ready for the off chance one other students had already begun to injure themselves (anything is possible let me tell you!), my breathing became laboured with the need to run so fast, I thought that any moment i was about to fly. Various pictures of last night flashed through my mind like a bullet shooting through my head. Did I?

 _Did I?_

The sudden spark of blue eyes burned in my brain. The abrupt realisation of what might have been, caused me to go hurtling into a pile of recycling paper, causing me to not only badly bruise my arm but also dislocated it. Going damn dam fast in a daze is a dangerous thing!

Itsuka Kendo from class B who noticed the accident helped me up.

"You ok? You're bleeding, and your left arm is practically like jelly."

Wincing I steadied myself. "I thought you'd be there by now Itsuka."

"Oh, us students have a while to go yet – it's only 8am – it doesn't start for an hour."

"What? I've never had a problem with time!"

The thing is, I wasn't thrust into a double life so to speak. It was always the interrogator's life – to us, time was never the issue. Integrating with people and catching up on lost time; that was a different story altogether.

I was about to start running again, but I couldn't. My legs went a bit strange, and all I could do was wobble as I stubbornly plodded on.

"I could carry you there miss Yakota?"

"Please do, I feel as if I'm about to lose an internal battle here" Putting on a brave face.

Thankfully she did, and I got dropped off to the Nurse's office where Recovery girl was waiting.

"What on earth happened to you dear?" As she put my arm back in its socket

"Sorry Recovery girl…..I was running so fast I forgot the rest of me!"

"Well," she handed me a spare uniform I had kept in the closet. "we need all of you intact because we're going to have a lot of students possibly injuring themselves. This is the year for all the students here who wish to gain an internship."

"Of course! You can count on me!" Banging my chest triumphantly. She smiled and nodded.

"I will need to get some bedding and equipment at the ready Kasumi so if you don't mind, they're located at the end of this hall and to the right – where it says _laundry_."

Again, I acknowledged the task and totted down the corridor. My mind was still swimming about last night. The other was when I was here as a student. Although I hung out with midnight and I knew Hizashi (let's face it – he knew everyone!), when Toshinori and I was here, he was in his own group of friends – admittedly he would walk home with me (and drag me to various events).

" _Who's this?"_

" _This! This is Kasumi Yakota! I've known her since middle school!"_

" _oh!_ _ **That**_ _Kasumi…."_

" _Please don't call her by her first name. I only get to do that because we've known each other for much longer."_

That's how most of the conversations would go when he would introduce me to a new friend he made. Then I would smile, greet and then go to the school garden. Cementoss and I would maintain the garden that was there. He was younger than I but he enjoyed being there. I wonder if it's still there…

I was just turning right I noticed another face I hadn't seen for some time –so to speak.

"Endeavour – or should I say Enji. How is the hero business?" Almost trying to get past him. I was never sure of him and because of his quirk – I wasn't exactly at an advantage so to speak.

The smallest curl formed in the corner of his mouth with self-importance.

"Good – no ... even better than what your bureau is capable of handling. The amount I send to you guys has your team running around so disorganised it's beyond amusing."

Retorting, I didn't bother to look at him as walked off towards the laundry room.

"Oh I don't know, All might sends us twice as more than you and we manage very well – and we've had to deal with the most complexed villains around than what you've thrown at us"

I could feel the heat of his glare almost causing my back to sweat. But again, he couldn't help but have the last word.

"All Might sent you down there because you had the potential to become a villain…. _Grim_ "

I only I turned my head slightly towards him, ensuring that he didn't see my face.

"Don't you _**dare**_ use my interrogator name so casually Enji. For your information, that wasn't the reason. Would love to stay and debate but I have better things to do than chat to you all day"

I could still hear him laugh as I carried on. I got into the laundry room, shut the door quietly and burst into tears. I whispered into one of the towels to dry my eyes.

" _I loathe that name"_

It was codename the chief had given me when I had done my first task as an interrogator. Chief assigned our names when he saw our quirks for this first time. The name Grim was because the state of the villains' limbs would be in after my 'necrotic touch'. We can't change it any more than trying to paint the moon a different colour with a toothbrush.

After a while, I checked to make sure no one was about once I got all that was needed. Thankfully no one was about as I got almost around the corner. Well, almost.

All Might be leaning against the wall next to the window with the sunshine peering through. You could see the shadow defining the bulging muscles around the shoulders and biceps. You could hear the crowd calling out his name and chanting 'plus ultra!'. The man was grinning widely, enjoying hearing his name being chanted. What's with the bouquet of flowers?

"Good Morning All Might – I hope those white and red carnations weren't from the garden…who are you waiting for?" I kept looking round for some random person to show up.

He thrust the bouquet towards me with one hand – and his other hand on his forehead as if to dramatically sweepback his 'antennas'. He wasn't exactly looking where he was going because he made me drop the bedding and I haven't even got the equipment yet!

"No need to thank me Miss Yakota! I have even personalised them for you!"

"You've autographed each petal All might…." I stared at each induvial flower perplexed and yet amazed at the time he must've taken to do this – there were 24 of the blighters!

When he did notice finally, he didn't hesitate to pick up the items. I was hiding my face behind the flowers.

"A-Are you laughing at me?" putting both of his hands on his hips in defiance.

"You….are an idiot. Did you take those _smooth_ moves from a western movie? That was smoother than smooth – it was pretty dam slick if you ask me! Well, it would have been if it wasn't for the fact I was holding the linen….."

For a moment, I thought I could see his face tinge a light pink.

"As I matter of fact I saw it in You've Got Mail. "

"You…watched that? Huh…."

After a good few minutes of being convinced that he was doing 'research', I managed to bring everything back to the nurse's office and set up finally and he left after reminding me of what we were going to do this evening. All might? Him? The man who was not too long ago was swimming in adoring attention from various admirers, have a slight hiccup in how to give a bunch of flowers to a woman. That I hardly find convincing.

Sitting at the desk, I turned towards recovery girl who was on her computer.

"Did you ever go on these 'dates'?" For a moment, I thought she was going to fall off her chair!

"Well, yes I did in my youth – I was quite the looker back then!"

"Really? That's great because you see…. This is my first – although I admit, this is a publicity stunt because it's going to a good cause. Not sure what to expect. And then I'm meeting up with Toshinori tomorrow for a movie – why are looking at me so oddly?"

" _I see…so it's like that…._ "

"wait, what?" trying to stop her from heading towards the door was near enough impossible once her mind was made up.

"I'll be back – just need to check up on a certain someone. You can watch later events when you've contended with the workload."

I saluted to her as she ambled off with her stick in tow. Usually, I would follow, but I have more pressing matters.

Grabbing my laptop from my desk significant, I pulled up some files on the hero killer.

' _hmmmm….it reports here that although he doesn't hesitate to save people he deems worthy of being called Heroes – he also doesn't like killing senselessly and will even give advice to his enemies….. has been sighted in the Hosu city recently.'_

I phoned chief Hirai.

"Hello Chief Hirai speaking" He sounded busy

"Chief? I'm going through the files and the latest photographs show two figures behind him – know anything about them?"

"No, but the principle has seen them in the CCTV footage. We've been discussing them in the meetings. What about you? Any leads?"

"The hero killer is appearing to target heroes for own ideological reasons chief. I'm concerned that if we have new blood there, he might go after them if provoked. Also, there's been a large number of villains gathering the city. Permission to travel over there sir?"

"Granted, Wednesday you'll go there. I'll speak to the Nezu to inform him."

"Thanks, chief."

I closed the laptop down and secured it in my draw. Staring at the flowers given to me I was amused. Never been given flowers directly – apart from the daisies wrapped in pink wrapping tissue for the second week in a row now – but that was indirect. I'm still working on that mystery also.

By the afternoon, I had contended with 12 injuries included frostbites, shrapnel to the knee, broken bones and another slapped cheek with Mineta because he convinced the girls to wear cheerleader outfits.

"Seriously Mineta, have you considered counselling with Hound dog?"

"Nope! It's just a minor setback! Just you wait! I'll be the coolest hero one day and then I'll be surrounded by lovely ladies!"

I paused for a moment.

"Heroes are cool anyways, they're not made to cool…they just….are. It's what comes from not only what's here" Pointing to his head "but what's also in here, your heart."

"Is there a hero that you find cool Mis Yakota?"

Blushing furiously but at the same time I was doing my best to remain stubbornly calm, I began to fidget.

"geee look at the time! You better be off! See you later ok? Good luck!"

The little scamp rushed off. Waving goodbye in the distance – that little tyke is growing on me.

Recovery girl arrived soon afterwards, allowing me to watch the last part of festival where the students were fighting. Only thing was I couldn't go up to where the teachers were sitting. That was because I could hear Toshinori's voice cheering the students on.

So instead I was in the tunnel watching the action, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed and my head against the wall so I could listen even better. I mouthed I love you but ensured that no sound could come out. I didn't want anyone to hear and think I was saying it to them.

' _Tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow'_ I'll be honest, I wasn't sure how long I could continue to keep it all in. I had sudden urge to look up – only to see his face smiling back at me! Calling out to me.

"Kasumi-Chan! I have saved a seat for you!"

'You're being unfair to me now'.

When I did wobble myself over to where he was, he patted the seat to gesture me to sit there. He was so excited over the matches he grabbed my arm and was commentating enthusiastically to me.

I wish I would say that I was watching the matches – but I didn't. I was looking at him the whole time. Did I really kiss that close to his lips? I must've been so tired it just 'happened.'

"Toshi-Kun?" My voice trembled a little.

"Yes?"

"….Thanks for saving the seat for me"

"No problem, it was difficult to keep the seat spare – but I was optimistic that you would come out and watch. You never got to participate until now so I know how much it would mean to you."

I placed my head on his shoulder in gratitude. Although I did notice he had stiffened up and for a moment I thought his heartbeat was fast – must have been the excitement of the fight matches.

Sitting back up I was smiling and cheering on with delight, enjoying not only the festival but sitting next to Toshinori. What I hadn't realised that I wasn't the only the only one who wasn't completely fixed on the matches….or red-faced for that matter.

I didn't even realise that he was glancing over towards me and then, placed a single daisy he was holding onto behind my ear without me noticing. Then he disappeared – had to use the little heroes room apparently.

* * *

A/N Now onto the 'date' with All Might!


	11. The All Might Soup!

A/N: I would like to thank Icecreampuff for my first review! I'm so thankful! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The festival was fantastic! (although I thought it was a bit much to put Katsuki in chains like Hannibal Lecter? (that boy can rage more than Jin when he loses at knife throwing!)

All Might was giving out the medals and Toshinori was missing it! Where the heck is he? I know he has stomach issues but honestly.

I noticed Ochaco looking over to me with aura of fire around her – dam she looks scary! I signalled her to come over to the now empty seat.

"Miss Yakota - You called me over?"

"did you get my e-mail about the details?"

"Well… yes however there's something you should know though"

I can't have her back out now! I need her cooperation for this plan to work! Folding my arms i was intrigued by what this student I had become a sudden mentor to had to say.

"please, _go on_ ….."

"Izuku asked me already to do a stake out on All Might's behalf"

…

The insufferable mountain got in there before me – he's up to something I just sense it! Still doesn't make sense why the need. My reason was so that it goes off smoothly without a hitch. After all the papers will be mostly containing this evening…..because it's all might. Make it amicable 'cause if Toshinori reads about it - it might give him the wrong impression.

"That still can work but how did that come about?" resting my chin on my hands in thought, I tilted my head towards her a little.

"Izuku was asked by All might as part of extra curriculum training, to be able to tail a person to gain intel without them noticing. I accepted because I remember you saying that my stealth skills need working on basically….so I accepted! It's a win/win all around"

she was beaming from ear to ear – I've never seen a person so happy to spend time with her crush, her smile was infectious enough that I outsmiled.

Ruffling her hair, I gave her a photocopy of what All might Gave me. Her face was crossed between both bewilderment and hilarity.

"American Dream Date Plan….?"

"I know Ochaco….. even I'm finding it hard comprehend because I only suggested the soup kitchen and the beach. I have about 3 hours with him. Give or take"

"8 pm till 11 pm?"

I nodded to confirm. "Plus, the odd paparazzi here and there. You still up for the task?"

Her blush and nodding enthusiastically was all the confirmation I needed. I sighed a breath of relief.

"good. I wish you luck Ochaco…."

"You too!"

We parted ways because she wanted to check up on with her friends. I on the other hand, needed more than luck – I needed a strategy. My first date is with the man who sent me to be an interrogator – the man who (believe It or not) completely disregarded my needs is the same one who shoved a bunch of autographed bloody carnations! I do like carnations though…

The sports festival was finished finally and people were leaving now, I headed back to the Nurse's office to collect my things. It was going to be a bit of a lonely trek to my place) – but at least it gave me time to plan. To me this was going to be like shogi and I'm pretty good at it if you ask me– but would he be also? I still couldn't find Toshinori afterwards and when I bumped into Nemuri, she informed me that he had pressing matters to attend to, but apologised for not being there. Oh well, that's Toshinori for you…

6 pm and I was getting ready. Just put waterproof mascara on cause I'm sure the soup kitchen is going to be hot as hell! Jeggings…check. Simple red v-neck top check. Hair tidied up and re-plaited– finito! Simple but practical. In the meantime while I wait, I'll go ahead and book a hotel in Hosu city and pack essentials for the 5 day excursion.

Tiptoeing across the wooden floor for no good reason – maybe to practice my softly-softly stealth moves, I was attempting to take down the standing punch bag. The fact that these floors creak will be the best to practice on! I might have time to play 'the floor is lava' to hone my balance skills.

There was a knock at the door. It could only mean one thing…

Opening the door was like opening the flood dam! Thousands and thousands of red roses and white lillies just exploded and filled my flat! I can't even find my punching bag now let alone my suitcase!

…..they are beautiful though.

And they've not been signed thank goodness! Means the petals won't be bruised.

He was wearing what the students describe as the 'silver age' hero suit. I could see the paparazzi behind him taking photos.

Ah….it's all for show – of course! That would make sense!

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here _!"_ came the entrance theme vocals of All Might.

' _well thank goodness 'cause I was attacked by a tsunami of flowers!'_ was my first thought. My face on the other hand was red as a post box and I had flat lined.

"Hello A-All Might! Would you like to come in, _Alone_? I just need to find my handbag" waving to suggest "which is _somewhere_ amongst the botanical garden"

"Sure Young Miss – if I could just have everyone's attention first though…."

He turned towards the photographers and reporters; I would have to admit, he has the charisma for television – everyone (included myself) was hanging on his words.

"Whilst this event was to help those who are affected by Natural disaster, I implore that you also respect the privacy of this evening as well as this lovely young lady. I am happy to do interviews about it in a few days' time but for now, would you kindly leave"

Wow…..that was very magnanimous of him– I even got a little twinge in the heart there! I just stood there in awe at how well he was contending with the press. They all left of course, grumbling but understanding the situation. He closed the door behind him as he stepped into my flat.

"How was that!?" Putting on the award-winning smile and a thumbs up as he flashed a small bunch of lily of the valley.

It was making me flustered because due to reading about flowers and meaning (we have these books back at the bureau because you can use some of them as basis of poison making like this one!) – this one meant sweetness and the return of happiness as well as humility, purity and is also said to bring luck in love. Not sure if he knows that to be honest. I placed them in another Mug next to some fresh daises. I'm working on getting a vase!

"That was…. awesome! Um, how are we going to get to the first destination? It's a fair distance and I don't recall you driving –at all"

He motioned me to the balcony.

"Climb on my back. We'll jump there"

"Leaping Lizards we're gonna jump there?"

"Of course! It'll be quicker" He boasted "won't take us long at all."

"O-Okay….Please don't drop me, I know I regenerate but I need my head for it to work!"

"I'll never drop you, trust me you're in safe hands."

I clambered onto his back, my arms holding to his sides – we could use a belt perhaps! That might be a whole lot safer!

The amount of times he has leapt from here I'm surprised he hasn't broken it! Then again, these buildings are reinforced and built for the quirk population so we might be lucky.

There's a roller coaster that can go 0 to 80mph in less than two seconds – well, I think he does twice that! Almost certain because before I knew it, we were up in the air! If he could see my hands under my gloves he'd see they had turned white trying to grip his costume! By the second leap and I had secured myself by wrapping my legs around his waist, allowing myself to move a bit more.

"THIS IS AMAZING! We must be at least 3000 feet in the air! WOOOOOOO!"

My lungs burned from yelling in excitement. It felt as if I was flying just like Lois when she flew with Superman – only we're breathable atmosphere! He must have been concentrating because he was a little quieter. I also lost a shoe.

We landed 10 minutes away from the soup kitchen with a jolt. I looked like I had been in a wind tunnel.

All might was bowing profusely – almost fretting "Are you ok? I'm sorry you lost a shoe – I can buy a new pair!"

"It's ok!" I took off my other shoe "In the kitchen they'll have shoe covers, so I'll wear them. In the meantime, I can walk there. I don't mind."

It felt that he was trying to do something, he was searching for something – patting his hips and backside. Then he pulled out a small brown tattered book and began finding a page, muttering to himself.

"What _are_ you reading?" I leaned in closer to see "Dating tips for the everyday hero – oh All Might really? You?" I covered my mouth to suppress a snigger.

I got bopped on the head and lightly lectured

"It's just a refresher Miss Yakota – This book can be found in most stores and President Mic recommended it – offers sound advice about the complexities of relationships."

"Okay, Okay – what page were you reading?"

"Not telling you."

I smirked at my small victory of getting All Might flustered. I was about to take another step when I got scooped up – again! Only this time I'm being carried across the rubble and not out of the bathtub.

"W-What in DC is this? It's ok I can walk All Might Honestly."

"Even if you can regenerate, I cannot stand by and have your feet cut and bruised up."

"….."

"I Thought so. When we get there, you can wear the shoe covers they provide"

Well there goes my victory points – down the road and off into the distance. If I had my summer hat I'd have it covering my face to hide the fact that I was blushing.

Hmmmm…. what a fast heartbeat he has – it was slow to begin with when he was lecturing me, according to Maki's teachings it means he's telling the truth, but now, it's beating as if he had completed the around the world marathon! I Looked up at him and noticed he was looking back at me which was a surprise. Then came his laugh

"Are you blushing Young miss?"

"No I am NOT" Being defiant "You're generating that much heat I'm cooking like a kipper."

"So, you're saying I'm hot."

I had no choice but to look down and face palm and content with him busting a gut laughing at my expense. This certainly is a battle of wits. It didn't even help when we got there finally the people were chanting his name and saying that he saved another person from a wreckage! I had to climb down, introduce myself and explain that I was volunteering in the soup kitchen. They looked at me….then they looked at All Might with wide grins, winking and showing him the thumbs up.

I need a book to read secret signals. We were shown the kitchen and I finally got my shoe covers – yay! All Might was cooking some sort of creamy protein rich soup whilst I ladled it out to the masses. The devastation was horrific. Although there was reconstruction of buildings going on, there were many sleeping in hostels still waiting to be rehomed. The old buildings had gaping holes and were far from safe. There were other heroes and heroines helping out also, ensuring its people are safe.

An old lady with feline features who was also dishing out the soup with me started up a conversation.

"It's nice of you to help out the citizens here my dear – what's your name?"

"Kasumi ma'am and I don't mind; my father was a doctor so he would go out to disaster zones quite often."

"Please, just call me Ami, we're all equals here."

I leaned in to whisper

"Try telling that to all might – I've been trying to get him to call me by my first name for over a week now and still no luck."

"That's because he'sold fashioned dear. He's been coming out here for some time and doing volunteer work."

I blinked in astonishment – I had always thought that most heroes did it for fame and money and so forth. Huh. There's still some good ole wholesome heroes left in the world.

A young man stepped up to be served, although he was looking dusty and tattered, he acted like he was wearing gold. He was quite forward too. To the point of arrogance.

"How old are you? Kasumi isn't it?" He enquired, leaning over the canteen counter.

"Yes, that's my name, and I'm old enough to know better."

"I just noticed that you're not wearing a ring and it would be a shame for a lovely young lass such as yourself to grow up lonely….."

Bloody hell that was a shot out of the blue! I face had a mixture of both concern with a light touch of revulsion. There was a clamour behind us. The soup was everywhere! I rushed out to where All might was.

"All Might! You've crushed the massive soup pot! Come to the sink so I can water on your hands quickly!"

I turned on the cold tap to run his hands underneath them. "You've completely flattened the pot. You're not cut either are you?"

There was a small mumble – like a child who was being told off.

"No, I was just caught off guard by that guy. "

I was relieved that there was no damaged as such, but I would have to take him to the first aid room located to the side of the building after I cleaned up the mess. Thankfully there was another pot of soup on the go that was whipped up earlier.

Walking the first aid room with him I thought I would be a good idea to change the mood a little.

"Thanks for taking me here, reminds me when I went with the school to do hands-on rescue experience. I appreciate it."

His smile crept back

"No problem! I know it's not flashy, but it's honest work. "

"True" I Bumped my hips against his leg – he' a heck of a lot taller than I am! I'm only 5ft 6! "Oh and All Might? I'm not married – but you knew that anyways didn't you?"

He coughed and spluttered – then tried to convince me that he accidentally swallowed a fly that randomly flew out of nowhere. I had him sat on the chair whilst I grabbed some swabs and bandages.

"Miss Yakota I have to apologise to you for what happened all those years ago, my intentions where good, but –"

"All Might, I get it." Wrapping his hands "At the same time I had unfinished business with a person who I hold dear to me"

His bangs twitched and I noticed he began to sweat, he swallowed as if he had something stuck in his throat.

"I know really we shouldn't be talking about this – it is a date after all; but since you started this conversation suggests that it's been on your mind for years. I never understood why you left suddenly after your recommendation. You were so certain of yourself that day and even went as far as playing the heroic act. But when I cried and pleaded because sending me there would mean that I would be away for vast amount of time away from Toshinori, your face broke. You didn't realise that because as I was dragged away, Gran Torino tried to stop you – but you ran out of council room. Didn't even stop to look back at me. Next thing I saw was a gaping hole in the iron wall as they drove me off in the black armoured care."

Two strong arms encircled and pulled me in. His voice filled with regret.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry – I Just wanted to…"

I stopped him from finishing his sentence. Need to lighten the mood again!

"For now, it's ok. I'm out now so let's start a new page. I've made my peace with you so, let's enjoy the last hour at the beach ok? It'll be dark and I hear the rock pools are beautiful at night."

A more gentler smile appeared on his face and returned it, patting his shoulder to reassure him.

Thankfully by the time we go to the beach (from the amazing transportation brought to you by Air Mighty!) the moon was up and sprinkling its light across the sea.

"Aha!There's the rock pools! Come on" I pulled All might with me by his wrist.

"slow down! They'll still be there by the time we get there!" He chuckled.

We got there, and the light show had just begun, various sea life creature were glowing numerous colours – my eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree.

"This is awesome! It's like peering into the depths of the ocean – on a much smaller scale of course!"

I was just staring into the pool – but he was staring at me, resting his hand on his face. That is, until I lost my balance and fell in face first into the rock pool. His laugh was so loud it could give Hizashi a run for his money (Probably….no Hizashi is still louder).

"You sir…are something else" I pouted as we walked back to my flat.

All might raised an eyebrow at me.

"But you still had fun didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did – especially when you turned the soup pot into a discus."

"he was being rude! Honestly asking a lady if she's married – you wouldn't of gone off with him surely?"

we got to my door.

"Surely the great All Might wouldn't be jealous of a man in need?"

"N-No of course not!"

"Hmmmm….." I teased "well that's ok"

I bowed to thank him for the wonderful evening. But he was still standing there fidgeting.

"Are you ok?"

"well, the book does mention about a k-kiss if the evening went well."

"r-really? Well um, if uh….we could uh…..agree on a kiss on the cheek t-then it's amicable, and your fans won't be disappointed."

"Good reasoning."

He leant down to offer his cheek and as I went to kiss, his head snapped to face me, stealing my first kiss! Bastard!

"See you tomorrow!" He shouted when he was far enough away because he scarpered quickly before I could fly kick him!

I slid down the down my door in shock. I saw Ochaco running up the stairs huffing and puffing.

"Are you ok miss?"

I stared at her in shock and then I had a mini-tantrum.

"He stole my first kiss! That was meant for Toshinori! Arrrgh!"

* * *

A/N And now for chapter 12! And then to Hosu City!


	12. A Night with You

A/N: wow chapter 12 already! And we're still steaming on through!

Enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

Even though I was in recovery girl's nurse office today, I had spent most of it with my soul out of my body. It was sly and mean and oh god what am I going to do? If I find cupid I'll turn his wings necrotic! The newspapers aren't helping either!

" _All Might's little Amore Nurse: winner of charity event gets close and personal"_ – and that's the Express Planet" Nemuri waved the newspaper in front of my pale face teasingly.

"He scolded his hands Nemuriiiiiii" Lifting my face off my desk "…I was just bandaging his hands, honestly! Don't get me wrong I enjoyed the hugs and the closeness but my main gripe is that kiss….."

"You Kissed!? ohHO Kasumi is experiencing social interaction that doesn't involve maiming villains! So!" She grabbed a chair and sat on it back to front, facing me. "what shall I do with _you?_ "

"You can start by not taking the mick" acknowledging the predicament I was in "I was saving my first for _you-know-who_ but _**HE**_ stole it from me!"

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"How can I answer that? It was quick! Like lightening – it was a frontal attack which I was not prepared for…they were soft though…I think"

I got another whack across the head with the newspaper.

"You're still oblivious as always Kasumi….and continuously over thinking things. You're not playing shogi"

"Owww! Thanks for that! That hurt! And what's wrong playing Shogi? It's beats playing Shiritori – dam man always wants to play that when it's lunchtime…and I keep losing and therefore have to fork over my sweet onigiri."

Recovery girl piped up.

"If you ladies are going to be nattering all day then might I suggest you take an early break? It's going to be quiet today as the students will be doing work experience soon so they'll be preparing themselves and will mainly be with their homeroom teachers till the afternoon."

I bowed and apologised to her – promised that I would be back within the hour to work twice as hard.

We went to the teacher's lounge. Of course, there were various teachers either running around doing bits and pieces or engrossed in planning their classes. As we walked in there was silence. The odd newspaper from today loitering around gave me the reason why it might have been the case.

It wasn't till Hizashi slapped me on the back, making me jump out of my skin.

"HEYYYYYY! Don't sweat it Kasumi! The press will exaggerate things! It'll blow over"

"Thanks Hizashi" If teardrops could hang like pendulums with gratitude – this would be the time. I whispered in his ear.

"But I did enjoy myself though…..You'd be surprised by how much of a softie he is…."

I pulled back to see that Hizashi's expression had become bemused…..I quickly straightened out the misconception.

"But he's not a patch on Toshinori got it? I won't let him get away it next time!"

I decided to go for a brisk walk before heading back to recovery girl. Maybe I'll take a stroll to the garden I used to tend to….

The halls were dead quiet. The odd student here and there but it was quiet enough so you can hear a pin drop.

"Miss Yakota, if you don't mind, could I have 5 minutes of your time?"

It was Enji's Kid, Shoto. He had his 'detective' face on. I heard that that arrogant flamethrower had children but this one was his _project_. If he could harness both ice and flame to its highest potential…. even I will eventually struggle against this one.

"Sure, I was just taking a walk to the garden I used to tend while I was here" I masked my own concerns by appearing as happy-go-lucky as possible.

"I heard you talk with my old man during the sports festival…. What's the history between you two? Because the atmosphere between you do is anything but amicable"

 _ **shiiiiiiit !**_

Turning towards him my mind was trying to think of various ways to dig myself out. This isn't good – at least not yet anyways. With the villains brewing underneath the city's structure it won't be long till chief Hirai will bring us to this school's attention.

I instinctively tucked my hands under my arm pits.

"What did you hear exactly?"

"Only about how All Might is able to bring twice as much as him – I didn't catch all of it but obviously there's an issue."

Oh thank you god of curiosity! Sorry Shoto but I can't expose myself just yet. You'll just have to accept my façade for now.

"Oh I used work as Auditor you know…. how many villains captured by how many are known to the case files and then percentile them to find the Hero's capture rate – boring stuff. Although your father is good at bringing villains to justice, All Might was able to bring in double if that."

"I see, so he was obviously bitter over that…. makes sense – seeing as those two aren't on good terms either."

By the time we got to the garden he was convinced of my story. I still had that uneasiness lingering over my head - that I was certain he knew more than he let on, Knowing Enji he'd probably gave him the full exposé by now.

"I wish you luck in your when you do your training out in the field Shoto. You show promise of becoming a fine hero" This time I was more gracious with him as I began to lug the heavy watering can around and water the pink fringed tulips.

"Thanks Miss Yakota, hope to see more of you for years to come." he said as he walked back to class.

' _Me too Shoto, me too.'_

I sensed a slimy presence hiding in the sakura tree to my left.

"Maki I can sense You, I've been able to notice it here since I entered the gardening grounds"

"I see your senses have improved Kasumi…..How goes the investigations?" His swamp-like hair dangled down like wet algae. Sauntering over to where he was, I looked up at him as if it was a page in allice in wonderland where Alice meets the Cheshire cat…. only I knew the cat.

"yours would improve if you had to conceal your other self every day from prying eyes. It's been going very well, I leave for Hosu Wednesday night. There's some places I need to investigate though, there has been further development due to the uprise of villains coming out of the woodwork; It's reasonable to believe that this whole situation might be deeper than we initially thought"

His thin, wiry hand slid across his chin to ponder for a moment. Maki and I were partnered up from the get-go because he can tell the difference internally (almost like x-ray eyes) when a person told the truth or a lie. However, I think his quirk was more than just to be able to tell the truth; but he never would let on – only chief Hirai knows about it. I would get the truth out of them one way or another. so, I knew what every little move he made would lead to.

"If it's what I think it is, then Chief needs to hurry with the introductions. If the youngsters come across one of us, it might not bode well for them – especially our division Kasumi"

"PLEASE!" imploring with him "You can say what you want – you can talk about Grim, but don't tell the students it's me…. please Maki I'm earning their trust and they're such promising students. It's bad enough tensions are high but to know that an interrogator is amongst them would not do them any favours…. _**please**_ Maki _please_ "

"You're not the only one keeping secrets here in this school Kasumi, but you will know soon enough when he decides to – but I will honour your wish because they mean that much to you. I know also how much you want to have your lost normal life" It still wasn't clicking with me. Who is _he_? He who?

And like that he vanished. After watering the rest of the small flower garden and checking the greenhouse, I hurried back to finish the rest of the day helping recovery girl – boy she worked me to the bone! I was thankful for when we finished but at least she was pleased with my efforts and hard work.

"Thank you for your hard work today Kasumi, Enjoy your evening"

"Thank you for the work, Recovery girl" Bowing before I made my way to the Teacher's lounge.

Like a bat out of hell I ran past some of the students – some looked surprised as in some case I frog-hopped over them and bounced off some of the walls. I noticed that Izuku and his friends were lost for words at the spectacle, trying the figure out why I was happier than a puppy with 1000 lamp posts.

I was going to the movies!

I rammed the door open and darted my eye about the room. Empty. I checked all the rooms I thought he might be in but her was nowhere to be found. So …. I went home feeling dejected and dare I say – broken hearted.

I sat on my sofa upside down flicking through the t.v whilst being pretending the buttons I pressed was Toshinori's face. He said he would be there in the teacher's lounge when I finished. It wasn't the first time this happened. I guess he had a student to prepare for the hero fitness test…

It was getting late and I had decided by then that he wasn't coming. I had finished packing the last my interrogator essentials and removed all but a handful of flowers from yesterday's date. Date….Holy Moses! What if he saw the papers? That would explain it. Stupid Kasumi that was an oversight on your behalf! I should go to his place and explain the misunderstanding! I know where he lives because of the letters we've sent to each other!

Flinging my door open I went to set off to his place. Only I crashed into someone very bony.

My eyes widened. I know those blue eyes anywhere! Our noses almost touching each other.

"This is awkward Kasumi-chan…."

I shot up and dusted myself off rapidly, almost babbling to him through sheer nerves.

"I'm really sorry Toshinori I-it was f-for a good cause and…."

He gave me Ox-eye daisies as soon as I helped him up (they were crushed mind you but that was my fault) in way a young teenager would sort of a 'here you go' motion. He was looking down towards his right, scratching the back of his head. He was wearing an oversized grey shirt with a white collar & trim, gazing down I saw he was wearing the same khaki trousers. I wonder if he lives in them!

"I….. remembered that you like these ones in particular"

"Oh – OH yes! Yes! These are my favourite…. surprised you noticed…. _that_ " I motioned him to come inside whilst I went quickly changed clothes. It's more informal this time because it's just friends going to see a movie. Right?

I shook my head to get the possibilities out of my head. But then when we were in his truck that time.

"I remember this photo! I won first prize in the watermelon smashing contest! I can't believe you have this. Good times!"

I peered behind the door as I was putting on an orange tie-dye cold shoulder shirt.

"Yeah! It's the only one I have of us Toshi-Kun. Wouldn't mind a recent one though"

There was a cough and a spatter of blood.

"R-Really?" Then he began to mutter "well it has been long and there hasn't been an actual opportunity to get a photo together when you have been over because I've been busy with _things_ and it is you after all so I can't see the issue it is a photograph after all nothing awkward about it-"

"Toshi-Kun are you ok? You're muttering Just like that Student of yours Izuku"

"YES! I'm fine" He protested, I noticed he was trying to steady his legs because they were beginning to tremble. Wonder if he's diabetic….

"Do you need anything sweet?"

"YoooouNO it's ok! Thank you. It's been a long time since we went to the movies together hasn't it?"

I just stared at him a little befuddled. I don't recall him being this nervous when we 16 – then again, he would bring his mates and I would bring Nemuri. But by the end of the film would just be me and him because for some reason they would sneak off. Not that we didn't mind but it did leave us open to embarrassing moments when it came to sharing the popcorn.

"yes, it has been….ready?" My hair was down again and swept to one side. This time I put on a dark pair of jeans that flared out at the bottom. No make-up because it was the movies and it will be dark.

I had to wave my hand in front of his face because he had blanked for a split second before going red in the face and nodded. We got to outside the flats and his truck was nowhere to be seen.

"No truck tonight Toshi-kun?"

"no not tonight, I know the doctor says I shouldn't, but I think I could treat myself to a drink or two"

"I wish I could chime in with you but as you know, no amount of liquor seems to touch me"

Toshinori thought got a moment. A Sly grin appeared.

"Well, maybe because you haven't found your limit yet?"

"I'll be broke before I find that out Toshi-Kun"

I could hear him chuckle to himself. He began to chatter away with all the movies he had seen so far and there was an awesome film on that contained both action and comedy. All I could was muse, enjoying this uncommon yet precious moment between him and I. He would send me the dvd's when they came out so we could discuss it via letter. I suppose it was his way of keeping me connected with the outside world. Looking up and down at him because of how tall he was. Has he always been that tall? Yeah the muscle mass was gone with time, but he still had that spark, the 'can do' attitude and my god I've got to stop daydreaming before I walk into a lamp post!

"Are you ok Kasumi-chan? You appear distracted"

"Ah! No, nono I was just thinking about how I'm enjoying this evening already" stammering away like a blithering pile of jelly. If that was an actual mental image. I could already see him putting his hand behind his now scrawny neck. He would do that when he was being self-conscious. At the same time, it looked as though he was having a mental battle within himself. Seeing the invisible cogs turn in his head was both amusing and typical of him which was why he was in 1-A; not only was his heart in the right place – but he was sharp too.

We carried on down the road, reminiscing about early school life and being in U.A. Like I said we didn't go to kinder garden together, we lived close by but we never got to know each other till Middle school.

"You were the only one in the class on the first day whose father would pack enough supplies to outlive an apocalypse! How did you manage to carry it all in that backpack?"

"With great difficulty, Toshi-Kun. The old man stuffed enough specially made gloves and god knows what that it ensured I got strong legs from carrying the dam thing! No wonder I was picked to do track running in athletics…. You didn't get your quirk till a little later on didn't you? I knew you hit the gym even before that but yeah – you hit puberty in more ways than one!"

My thoughts were having an argument of their own:

' _Kasumi you dolt! That sounds off! Yeah sure he was buff in U.A, but you liked him before that and even now!'_

' _ **But back then he also looked like a one-man army! And it was difficult during the summer when he would take me swimming. If I can recall, he was quite charismatic and genuine which made him a hit at school'**_

' _But you still love that idiotic grin of his….and then there's those blue eyes…'_

' _ **Yeah…..that's true…..dam him'**_

' _Dam him'_

He interrupted my internal debate.

"Yes, but that's U.A for you, go extra plus ultra!" I laughed at his enthusiastic fist pump in the air after that declaration. Linking arms with him I was trying to (in some shape or form), give him a friendly hug by intertwining my arm with his. Again, he stiffened up and a little blood escaped his lips.

"You're being unfair on me Kasumi-chan" I heard him utter, covering his mouth and then his face whilst I was too busy smiling like a Cheshire cat and soaking in the city's environment.

The street lights flickered on with the fireflies encircling its light, looking like a luminous planet with its own orbiting moons. various cars zoomed by, the nightlife was coming alive and although there was numerous amount of people out and about – for me it felt as if it was just me and him.

We finally got to the cinema and I picked out a film that had action. It reminded me of a Dick Tracey film crossed with a touch of Lethal weapon which both films I liked. He, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"I knew you'd pick this! It's a good movie trust me. I've seen it twice now. Come on it's going to start soon! I'll get us some food!"

"Are you able to eat considering….. you _know"_ I pointed to his stomach area.

"I can still eat a little – I just take my time" Being defiant as he was ordering. Well, that showed me!

He picked the seats that were smack in the middle of the cinema. Considering that this was an old fashion justice prevails film, there wasn't many people in – most of them were couples who were more engrossed with each other than the film. I think there was us and two other people who were laughing and immersed with the film itself. I hadn't even realised that our arms and legs were touching – making him sweat nervously and figuring out what it all meant. To me, it meant that the cinema was cramped and yet cosy!

Even grabbing some of the popcorn was like a minefield for our hands because you could bet that the moment our fingers entwined we'd be jumping out of our skin and then I would go red – thrusting the popcorn to him to take some first. I'm not sure how long my heart is going to take with the constant teasing and over thinking.

When the film had finished, it was decided that he needed a strong drink. Which could be located apparently in the back alleys of the markets and ramen houses. The area was vintage so to speak.

"There's an old bar I go to when I want to treat myself to a drink. It's not often because of hero business and doctor's advice of course."

"Unless you're drunkman – I hear he needs to be three sheets to the wind to power up!"

"Kasumi-chan…that was just a regular drunk"

"Oh…..but he seemed harmless"

I got bopped on the head – that bloody hurts you know!

"You're too gullible still" Toshinori advised me like a class president "I know it's a different environment to what you're used to…..which Is why I'm here to protect you from any villainous activities that might take a young….innoc….ent woman like you." He grinded to a holt. Befuddled, I walked back to where he had stopped.

"Toshi-Kun you're staring at me and gone off in your own world again. Are you ok?" I put my gloved hand on his forehead "You running a temperature? Is there something on my lips? I could have sworn I had wiped the ice cream off though when we came out"

"Drink!" He coughed a lot this time and banged his chest, gaining composure once more "The bar isn't far in fact, it's just 15 minutes after turning this corner"

He grabbed my wrist and we began to run (well I was being dragged again like old times), past the crowd. I'm used to running – but not being dragged!

We came to a sudden stop, like a proud man showing off his collection of trophies he gave a 'taa-daa' motion.

"What bar is this Toshi-kun?"

"An Izakaya! Some of our colleagues go here and relax after a long working week"

"A salaryman's pub?"

"BINGO!"

"But, we've just had popcorn"

"I'm sure you can eat wholesome food – need to eat well to reap its benefits. Just try it."

"O-Okay"

The place was down to earth and bustling. I think Jin said to me once that it was what he would call a saloon or a tavern when he was out on official business. Dimly lit, it created a warm ambiance and yet the friendly local atmosphere was easy enough to settle in. Everyone spoke to anyone. I had the Yakitori and he was eating Ikayaki – and by the third beer I think he heading towards tipsyville. I was propping him up against me as we were walking all the way back to mine. Not drunk, but enough to be open about what's going on in that head of his.

"You…..are too kind. Thank you"

"Just keep your legs moving and stable Toshi-Kun. For a guy with no meat on himself, you're heavy!"

"Kasumi-chan?"

"Yes Toshi-Kun"

"You smell nice"

"That's nice Toshi-Kun"

I managed to get him to my apartment and almost flung him onto my sofa. Luckily for me the sofa also had a bed so I could have visitors if need be – up to three as it was a three seater. After I set the sofa-bed up I put him in the recovery position so that just in case he threw up. Again, he was just tipsy and not flat out drunk thank goodness. I don't think his body could handle it. Now I'll just go to my room and get ready for bed.

"Woah-Wait!" exclaiming as I was grabbed from behind pulled in like some teddy bear.

"Could we just stay like this – for old times sake" I heard him whisper drowsily.

"we slept in bunk beds that my mum got because we got too big to sleep top and tail when you used to stay over mine. We've never slept like _this_ "

"…..Must've been in a dream I had once then"

I could feel his chest rise and fall slower against my back as he began to drift off. I'm sure he could feel my heart banging like a kettle drum and I'm also certain by the morning my tic is going to rear its ugly head.

"Kasumi-chan?" he mumbled

"Y-yes?"

"Do you get scared….doing what you do as an interrogator"

I patted his hand reassuring him

"I do actually. I always think that the next is going to be my last, I enjoy the job but what keeps me going is knowing that that person won't harm anyone again"

what also kept me going and wanting to try harder was seeing him again.

"Do you Toshi-Kun?"

He hugged me tighter and pulled me in more. I hope he doesn't constrict me 'cause I need to breathe!

"mmmhmmm….but I smile to trick the fear within me"

5 minutes went by before he spoke again, only he was beginning to doze off.

"you know what else Kasumi-chan?"

"Yes?"

"….you're nice and soft to hug"

And he was asleep. I couldn't move and I was part jumping for joy and part flustered. I managed to wriggle around to face him. His arms still locked around my waist. What if I need to pee? I'll need a crow bar! I could also smell the mixture of the Ikayaki and beer on him.

" _Toshi-kun?"_ I whispered. He was fast asleep. Not even a murmur! The only time I had some courage and he was asleep. It's a step I guess.

" _Love you"_ my voice quivered as I lightlykissed his nose as to not wake him.

I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you next chapter!


	13. The problem with communication

A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the faves and likes. I am truly honoured. I hope you enjoy this chapter. p.s i do tend update all of these chapters becuase sometimes i notice the odd wording or so.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of toast. wearily I looked towards o'clock.

" _5:30 am?_ But I've been given time off today who is making to-"

Crap, that's right. It's just came back to me. My childhood friend who I have been crushing on for god knows how long stayed the night because he got tipsy – and he has work soon. Rising from the sofa bed like a zombie, I followed the smell of the freshly made toast and the sound of tea being made. Peering into the kitchen I could see He was in his own little world. His shirt was tied around his waist.

The years hadn't been the kindest to his body. His abs were twisted to left side and the scarring was mottled into a blemished flower. He told me once he had an 'altercation' with a villain. Neither the letters or he told me who exactly it was – he didn't even give me his hero until recently….. 'All Mentor' – somehow, I feel that doesn't fit nor suit him. His breathing was a little laboured but manageable. His trousers were miles too big and were kept together by an elastic belt. The whites of his eye were now black and yet…all the life and spirit were condensed into those irises of his.

I yawn and plonked myself onto the wooden chair. My kitchen was typical (colour scheme was that of neutrals with a splash of red), you could fit two chairs and small fold out table, cooker, washing machine etc –the dining room was bigger and you could get a standard dining table and chairs in.

My clamour caught him by surprise, spraying all over the sink with blood.

"You're awake Kasumi-Chan! I was making toast and was going to surprise you"

"You being shirtless in my kitchen is good surprise for me. I'm still sleepy so it's not all registering yet. Glad you didn't throw up in the night. Sleep well?"

"Yes! Thank you for looking after me! I hope I wasn't too much trouble!" He was bowing profusely.

Laughing inwardly, I sipped on the tea that was placed in front of me on the fold out table.

"Ohhhhhh you weren't much trouble – you never are. But you were persistent in sleeping next to me"

His Face drained.

"I didn't _s-say anything_ Kasumi-chan?" The nervous sweat began to pour.

"Nothing incriminating, just that I smelled nice and you thought that we slept together like before but it was just a dream. Will you be putting on your shirt again? You'll catch a cold"

In actual fact, it was because I was finding it mentally and emotionally distracting. My heart is going to bust. I think his did because I could see him going red and I'm sure I could see steam rise from the top of his head!

"B-But we were fully clothed Toshi-Kun! Nothing underhanded happen – if fact you were such a gentleman the whole night I could trust you even if we weren't!" Now I'm getting embarrassed over the situation!

"TOAST!" Came the sudden yell and a piece of jam toast was rammed down my throat, sending me slightly flying out the kitchen. I was calling him all sorts of names - muffled and toast filled but such colourful names could've been made out!

"Whad dah hel you shlupid buhsard! Whad wer you sthnking ovb?"

"If we weren't clothed who knows?good grief Sure we're close and I have morals but I'm still a Man"

Swallowing down the toast I could sense the frustration coming from him, but part of me couldn't quite comprehend – not this early in the morning.

"it's no different to when we younger surely?" I Prattled on "Well, there was the bunk beds because of course puberty and all and we couldn't sleep top and tail anymore when you did stay over. My old man had a loooong ass chat with you for some reason….."

When he came over to help me up, he first stood over me slightly for a few moments. Still shirtless mind you, so of course my imagination has left the building and sky rocketed! I'm sure Nemuri would make good material of this! So cruel…..

"So what you're saying is that you don't see me as a man then?" Offering me his hand and then getting me up.

I could feel the gurgling sensation coming from my left arm. No no no not now! Not whilst he's here! Just stay low you dam tic!

"Of course I do" Mumbling "For some time now….." The longer I stared at him I noticed the more he was trying to find something else in the room to look at. When he did return his gaze to me, a drip of blood would leave his mouth. Mine would leave my nose if it wasn't in my blooming boots (figuratively speaking)!

Thank god there was a knock at the door, it might be the postman for one of my orders or….

"Morning Miss Yakota!" Came the unison voice of both Izuku and Ochaco.

"Oh Shhhhiiiii Guys! What a surprise! Come to say a quick goodbye till you come back from your internship?"

"Yes, and just seeing if you'll be there when we…get…..back…." Izuku's voice grounded to a holt.

I turned around to see Toshiori casually drinking tea with still his shirt off – then noticing the two students' whose souls have left their body before panicking.

"Miss Yakota!" Ochaco blurted out from the blue "You were preoccupied with grown-up things?"

Izuku became robotised and stiff as a rock at the thought. Poor kid.

"Nono NO Ochaco it's not what's looks like!" I yelped as Toshinori struggled to get his shirt on "This Is Toshinori Yagi – a good friend of mine! He stayed the night because he had a couple of drinks"

"My mum's friend had one like that – it's called friends with benefits…. I think I heard her say to my mum once"

So innocent and yet knowing. But no.

There was a loud 'bam-bump' …..then another.

"There's something going on with your arm Miss Yakota" I could see Izuku point at my left arm.

Holy Heartbeats! You could see the muscle on the upper arm twist and contort into a fully-fledged human heart. Only it was a lot more formed that what it has been in the past. Even Toshinori hasn't seen this happen (I never showed him!). But the heartbeats were loud enough to almost compete with Kyoka Jiro Aka Earphone Jack.

"Didn't your old man have this….?" I could just hear Toshinori enquire. I had to briskly walk to my room and grab my specially made arm band that was given to me by my old man to muffle the sound and protect it till it went away.

"Yes, I inherited this 'tic' from him. I motioned the kids inside just for a few moments to explain.

"Sometimes, particularly with those who have regenerative quirks have a slight _defect._ It can be anything, depending on the emotions. It does come from one emotion, never two….or three ect. My uncle would grow a third leg if he was scared to make him run faster. My old man…..and I put our hearts on our sleeves so to speak. It…..Toshi-kun haven't you got work now?"

"Shit! Thank you! Talk to you later then! You have my number now so you can ring me" As he left the place in a hurry I could see the disbelief on their faces that this situation was anything BUT innocent. Well this is just like old times…

"You haven't said what emotion it was Miss Yakota"

"Very astute Izuka…..I couldn't say it whilst he's here"

"It's love, isn't it?" Ochaco concluded. I buried my face in my hands in defeat. I half can't believe I'm telling two teenagers my plight.

"My old man adores my mum, when she came to the hospital for her hands, you could hear is heartbeat throughout the hospital. I've liked Toshinori since middle school when…..he stood up for me because of my quirk. We became fast friends – only a little over twelve but we stuck fast since. The only thing was this" Pointing to my muffled arm "He does this to me when it becomes too much. I would like it if you guys saw him again and he asks – to say it was due to it being surprised"

"Does he know or have an inkling about how you feel?"

"I don't think so Izuku. Everyone else seems to know something I don't but I am planning on telling him soon. After Hosu I hope"

"We will support you in this! I'm sure there's more to this below the surface"

Izuku had a face that he knew also. But his face showed determination and earnest. Whatever is going on between him and Toshinori I hope it's for the right reasons.

As they walked out I whispered to Ochaco good luck to her and I would be doing my best to help her also. She blushed and nodded. They made a cute couple. I think they remind me of Toshinori and I. Even more reason for me to help.

When they left finally I had a moment to recollect myself, freshen up and get changed. The place was still tidy (apart from the knocked over canvass frame of some woodland. Hang on, did I hear him right?

I have is number now!? After all this time! Sweet onigiri I could jump for joy!

I had time to spare to so I booted up my laptop. The hero killer went AWOL for a few days according to the new data sent in by Jin. It seems Jin is out in the field also and has been tracking his whereabouts. How is this hero killer able to slip in and out without some time of transport so quickly? Unless there's an instant teleportation…..or warp gate. There's a certain person I know through the bureau's dark intelligence that might pop up – as well as few others since the update.

This was one tangled weave. The cctv of the school students being attacked, the up rise of villains – it's all connected. It is going to happen again? Are we going experience the days of pre All Might? Not if we can try stamp it out. Rumours in the Bureau that All Might is becoming weaker might be what it is – a rumour. Still, I can't shake that feeling that it could be true.

A sudden face time call popped up on my screen – catching me by surprise.

"Hi honey! Just dropping a line to say hello to our precious daughter!"

"Mum? I'm not 16 y'know. I'm surprised you're able to operate the laptop I gave you since you're in your 70's now"

"Oh I know, I know but you look so grown up now – you've even gone up in the chest department! You're following your mother quite well!"

There was a crash and clamour in the background before the old man dashed over and took centre stage.

"What!? How is that even possible!? My child cannot be!"

Oh lordy I can see where this going. It was bad enough before, but how can I take a shrivelled up old man seriously when he's being over emotional and protective.

My mother had black hair once, it is mainly ashen grey now and into a French bun with sticky-out bangs and she wore basic clothing and a green cardigan. Father on the other looked like a mad scientist complete with the white overcoat. Tufts of blueish/grey hair now crowned his balding head. It was good to speak to them when I had the chance and yet….

"It's like a lamb amongst the wolves – my aging heart can't cope!"

"Father I know it was 5 years ago since you guys saw me last in the flesh but I've been sending photos of the bureau's annual Christmas party so surely you've guessed now, that I'm no longer a teenager?"

My mother pushed him out of the screen."Oh never mind him dear! How are you settling in? I heard that they let you out now – for definite?"

"Apparently so, but it's under the condition that I work at the U.A as a Teaching assistant. Everyone there seems nice and I know some of them already from waaaay back when. I'm settling in well and yeah, no complaints. I still have my other job to do which is why I'm leaving for Hosu."

"Please be careful dear. I hear through the wires that the up rise is coming. And I can only keep you safe for so long"

"Mother… I hope you're not hiding anything from me. You appear perturbed."

"No no, please, enjoy your trip there. We'll speak later ok honey?"

"I'll let you know when I get there. Goodbye"

I closed my laptop and finalised my packing for the journey. The great thing about our specially made suitcases is that it can hide our interrogator uniform and weapons to a point that they can't be detected. We even have travelling passes so that we can travel in a particular coach on the train. Jin said that most of the time it was just him on his own – you might get the odd one or two but mostly you're on your own.

I got to the platform and waited for a while. Swaying to and fro as if to a ballad in my mind. I'm sure there were a few stares – seeing a young lady in a black jersey dress, humming a way to a tune. The students at U.A won't arrive to their destinations not for another day. If I'm lucky could drop by a few places – if I have time. I showed the conductor my pass and without hesitation I was ushered into the special coach, I got the impression that we were like a dirty secret or the 'bogeyman'.

The coach had black one way windows. We could see out – but not be seen. There were only 12 seats and the décor was Victorian gothic. I was quite taken at just how comfy and yet abandoned it looked. Only 30 minutes to go now till I arrive – if that.

Then my cell phone rang – who on earth is this?

"Hello? Kasumi Yakota speaking."

"Hey! I heard you were going to Hosu city for a break!"

I face palmed in disbelief. How…does this guy know where I am let alone get my number?

"All Might….how did you get this number? Not even my folks have it for security reasons….."

"Oh! It's in the teacher's emergency contact book! For security reasons, of course. You don't mind me ringing you of course?"

is it? I don't recall them taking my number down….unless it came from Nezu to be put in the book…

"No…no not at all. Maybe you could give me advice whilst I travel?" I rested my head against the glass, gazing out towards the various infrastructure and greenspace.

"Oh? Sure I can help! Anything to assist the young lady" The man sounds like he knows what he's doing – after all he's got that _book_.

"Why would someone ask if you see them as a man?" an innocent question enough.

A mixture of coughs and splutters could be heard down the phone – I hope he's not choking!

"All Might! Speak to me! Do you at least know how to do the Heimlich manoeuvre on yourself?

A few short moments he came onto the phone.

"W-w-well i-it can be interpretive a-as to see someone in a different l-light. Didn't they teach you back in school?"

"No, not really. I didn't even date till…..my date with you so … yeah"

Again, there was a sense of shock and clearing of the throat coming from the other end of the phone. I hope his head isn't swelling – it's bad enough as it is! Not sure why I'm getting all flustered on the phone though – it's a general discussion here!

"Not even Kissed? Got chocolate on valentine's day? Held hands?"

"Are you taking the piss now? No, no and only Toshinori has grabbed my _gloved_ hands and that was to drag me here, there and everywhere. I take it you have had all those Mr 'I-read-how-to-date' book guy?"

"Not exactly, we heroes do give fan service to our adoring public – but dating is difficult as can leave you open to extortion, blackmail and weakness by holding your nearest and dearest hostage"

I dwelled on that thought for a moment. It is a valid reason and in some ways, I felt compelled to feel sympathy for the number one hero.

"So, who was your first date?" intrigued and at the same time hoping that he was in the same boat as me.

"Hmmmmm…there was this one lady when I first debuted"

Ah, I knew it. Of course.

"But it didn't exactly go to plan….."

My ears pricked up. Why though? Ugh, I'll end up complicating things at this rate. Deep breath, he's not a patch on Toshinori and let's not forget he _stole_ – I repeat _STOLE_ your first kiss. That doesn't make him a hero – it makes him a thieving bastard! But…..

"Go on…..please, tell me how it didn't go to _plan_ "

"It's rather embarrassing…"

"even more reason to tell me – think of me as your _confidant_ " I could feel myself grin in anticipation.

"She ended up ditching me half way through the film….."

Really? Well, it is rather awful of someone doing that to an earnest person. Still shocked though considering. It's him, All Might. Why would anyone turn him down?

"My train is just about to pull in All Might but if it's any consolation – maybe it happened because she wasn't right for you? You have to click with someone – feel a _connection_ "

"Like we do?"

"….I'm hanging up now"

All Might Laughed and boasted "Your silence speaks volumes miss Yakota! Ah! Before I forget, I have that interview tomorrow night live on air – be sure to watch it! It's at 9 pm"

What? Oh dear me everyone is going to see it! It's like he's going to do something reckless! What do I do? What do I do? Can I sabotage the film station? I don't even know where it's being held!?

Aghhhhh! I need to focus on my interrogator work! What if it's a confession? Leaving Love triangles I hope I haven't given him the wrong impression – I haven't. Definitely haven't! My brain is on fire…

"What are you planning All Might?"

"Good grief! Be patient, good things come to those who wait"

"fine, I will watch it tomorrow night. Super News Network isn't it?"

"yup!"

"Okay"

"Knew you would"

"Speak to you at some point. Good bye for now"

I came on the train all fresh – and left looking haggard. I only rang up for advice! Walking towards the hotel that was practically in the city's centre, I was looking around, familiarising with the surroundings, checking for dark alleyways and places where I could put my quirk to good use. I had a few lowlives on my list to 'talk' to so to speak. Then to locate the hero killer himself. Triangulate the attacks on the pro heroes to narrow down likely hot spots.

If Jin is out and about then that would mean the two divisions are deployed and scattered in their pairs. Which is odd because Jin and I are separated from our usual pairings - unless they want to keep the knowledge of us to a minimum until a suitable moment arises.

Checking into the hotel room, I showered and got into my night clothes. I better get some sleep for now and begin my full investigation tomorrow. I smiled inwardly when I thought over the events that happened today, then snickering to myself. Let's hope no more surprises crop up ay?

* * *

A/N: we are finally in Hosu city. Again, thank you for taking the time to read this chapter!


	14. I just called

A/N: Chapter 14! I was hoping to get past the dreaded 13th chapter and thank goodness! Just to say thank you guys for reading this story – it's worth being up till 1 am at times

Enjoy!

It's raining. Looking out of the hotel room's small window I could just make out the murky sign posts and watery adverts because it was raining so hard. I was able to collect some rain water in a washbowl; put rock salt and soak my hands in. man they're stinging and sore today – not to mention the malodour was pungent enough to make me hurl a few times. An hour of this should help it clear up enough to begin preloading my Senbon Needles with the right amount of bacteria to cause the target to become immobilised with sickness, nausea, fever etc. the aim is to get them to stop moving without causing a sepsis as such. If I can't directly touch them to make their skin and muscles blacken and deteriorate, then these needles can be adjusted accordingly so that they can in my stead.

I was even humming the tune 'Sally's Song' as I dripped the odorous liquid from my fingers into the needle. _'I have enough of these needles to take down 3 elephants I think'_ musing to myself as I slotted them into my costume's pouch.

Although the rain was still pouring down I was out and about in my Interrogator costume, my long, black hood with a red lace trim hid my hair. I think Gran Torino and I go to the same place for eye masks. Like I said, my attire is similar to that of a witch hunter with a few exceptions. My right interrogator glove had retractable fine point needles so I could drip the necrotic solution into targets if they prove to be a handful. I had my compartments for my Senbon needles and one end serrated meteor hammer, concealed under my waist cloak also.

The look on some people that were hiding for shelter from the rain were a mix of confused and uncertainty. Let's be honest here, our uniforms don't scream hero nor villain exactly so most of the time they're not sure how to react – until we make a move.

I spotted one of the villains that had been skulking in the city for some time now and we had her on our books for a while now.

' _Yukina aka Cryosfear. murdered and extorted men of all sorts for own personal gain – even selling black market quirk enhancers from the seedy underground. Quirk – as name suggests it's cryo.'_

Going through the intel in my head, I switched tactics and followed silently as possible through the crowd as the rain eased up. This is going to be pain. There's pro heroes about and I need to do this without causing attention as such. The fact that her quirk falls into the ice section would mean using my necrotic touch isn't going to get the job done. Just going have to knock her out or incapacitate and pass her onto Jin and the others.

I can see manual and a few others patrolling. With my earpiece communicator, I patched into Jin.

"Phobious, Grim here. I've Located Cryosfere in hosu city – heading towards the public greenspace"

"I can get to you in 30 minutes – can you pin her down till I get there? If you can I can then drag her back to the bureau for information extraction hmmm…..

"I hope you're not going to suggest anything stupid, we have Pro heroes swarming the place since the hero killer has made his appearance."

"Not even your infamous warning shots? It would clear the place out"

"No, I can't – I'll find a suitable place. 30 minutes yes?"

"30 minutes – 20 if you make it worth my while"

"well aren't you _just_ feeling _Murderous_ today Phobious? I can't guarantee it but I can try"

As soon as there was an opportunity - which involved me following her to the green space (City park) and waiting till there weren't many civilians about as such. Aggressively, I booted my meteor hammer (an elaborate ball & chain), slicing her left calf muscle haphazardly in half. Thank goodness my knee high boots are specially armoured, otherwise I would've had a snapped tibia and I'd be screwed!

"Hello Cryosfear! _Long time no see….._ " I taunted as I walked up to her as she tried to freeze the muscle on her left leg together. Almost had a skip in my step there!

"oh, grim! I swear I was just going to meet up with you guys for that information you requested only…."

I leaped on to her, pinning her down.

"Only you _forgot_ …..or didn't even get it. Bad luck there Cryosfear. Not sure how the bureau will take to that. They _were a bit_ lenient there to let you go so quickly."

She kicked me off and shot a few cryo bullets from her fingertips. A few caught me in my left forearm as I flung some heavy duty senbuns at her. Direct hit in the side of her abdomen! Not preloaded of necrotic bacteria but…..

"You idiot! I can freeze any part of my body – your quirk is useless here!" I could hear her curse and swear as she began to freeze the area.

' _Now!'_ my mind was running with adrenaline. running as fast as my entire body would allow it, I used my momentum to swing my meteor hammer at the area which she had frozen, causing it to shatter. Seeing that she was now coughing quite a bit of blood up and losing her balance, maybe this time she might divulge in telling me what I need to know.

"Let's try this again, you've been in the underground black market to hear and know a few things….things that are important to us"

"Fuck you Grim….." she spat in my face. Why do they do that? That's filthy!

"Oh shush! I'm mild compared to my other collegue who is making his way there now – you had him interrogate you before – Phobius? Ring a bell?"

Her face went a deathly white. Sputtering in-between sentences (as well as bleeding a bit) I finally got information with only a few minutes to spare. I lifted a photograph that was the main perpetrator at the U.A who had attacked the students from the pocket of my inside jacket.

"Okay! Okay! Look. That guy. That guy is unstable and unhinged. I walked in to this bar down Kamino – run down and yet he is acting like a brat choosing toys. I offered my fine collection of quirk enhancers and you know what that fucker did? Decayed the lot and told me to get out! I couldn't wait to leave that dump. He's recruiting Grim, there's pictures of All Might all slashed to so bits so whatever his reasons – it's to do with All Might. Now…..w-will you let me g-g-go now? I need medical assistance and I can't stop this bleeding forever…."

I saw Jin materialise behind me. His outfit scares the heck out of me! His outfit is raggedy and burnt, of course in black. A cross between a cleric and rather awfully beastly. It gives a whole new meaning to 'something wicked this way comes'. Makes my skin crawl.

She was still protesting and screaming as he shrouded her in his nightmare fumes to get her go silent – trapped in suspended nightmare so that he could chat to me breifly.

"The pro heroes will be here shortly. When I said make it worth my while I wasn't expecting you make her into almost crushed Ice cubes!"

I sighed in defeat. "That means I've got to write a 6 page report to chief haven't I?"

"Yes"

"But you weren't going to get here any quicker! My forearm is frozen which means I'll be ripping it off so I can grow a new one when I get back!"

"That's your fault for being careless Grim" Jin scolded me "As for these reporters that have been buzzing around, it might make our work somewhat difficult…..or easier – not sure to be honest. But if these heroes come after us, it's our directive to discourage them from engaging us. Only the top five pro heroes know about us ok?"

"Yes, Phobious I know. Under directive 8.5.18-15 states that interrogators must remain low and if need be, deter heroes long enough to gain distance. No civilians should know unless under witness protection programme by the state of police."

"Annnnd?" crossing his arms. If it weren't for the fact that we were on duty – it would be completely different trust me. He was acting as if he was my mentor – he's 5 years older than me for crying out loud! Once again, I reiterated from our bureau's long ass book of directives.

"Directive 1.1.12 – -20 states that only prolific and esteemed pro heroes aka top five are to know of us due to high volume of villain input by said top five. If they become retired or drop ranks then they are to submit a contract of sworn secrecy by which the penalty of failing to do so, means incarceration in Tartarus. Can I go back to the hotel now? My arm is hurting like mary hell with frostbite. I'll have the report in by tonight."

A quick hearty slap on my back from him (which sent me forward a few steps!) with him smirking as if he's a won the Nobel prize in cold fusion and just like that, he took her away. Blithering away I think she was, frothing at the mouth also.

' _I almost feel sorry for her'_ I thought as I was ducking and diving into all the dark areas before those heroes could see me. If I can just get to my hotel window I can just get into my civilian clothing – then I must deal with a little problem.

"You did _what?_ "

"I smashed my forearm off. It was frozen solid and I couldn't even soak it in very hot water to thaw it so….. i'm gonna be out of commission for 24 hours"

I was in bed with a bandaged arm. I know now what furiosa must go through in Mad Max. Papers and case files strewn all over the place and low and behold – I have All Might on the mobile phone. Why is his number I.D private? Is he calling from the phone booth? How can I organise when my only working hand is holding the phone? Maybe I can still use my arms like chopsticks….

"How bad is it? Are you hurt anywhere else"?

"It's just a minor miscalculation on my part – my pride is hurt. Do you have a laptop?"

"Everyone has a Laptop Miss Yakota. Why do you ask?"

"What's your e-mail address?"

"Not giving you that!"

"Why not? You talk to me on the phone!"

"I don't have my laptop on my anyways! I'm doing that interview remember?"

"…"

shit I almost forgot! What time is it? 3 pm? I have time to finish up my research, order food and then watch a horror film called 'The Hero Hour'. I'm sure it will be fine – it'll be amicable it will be –

"Miss Yakota? Hello? What Hotel are you in Hosu?"

"uh, w-why? Didn't you say you have pressing matters to attend to?"

"I do but in case there's an emergency we need to know where you are."

Laying back down I drew in a deep breath.

"we…. or _You_ ….? Even though Nemuri and Hizashi have spoken to me through my civilian phone –You have been the most persistent – not in a bad way, but…it takes me by surprised considering"

A long silence fell into the room. It had crossed my mind a few times in the past heck, I even wondered if that raffle ticket even had my name on it. If I can recall some of the villains would have a little parcel tag on themselves addressed to me if he dropped them off himself still; it doesn't quite answer a few other questions that's been bothering me.

"Me" All Might's voice became low and serious.

"There's a Hotel in the central part of Hosu City called Hadley Hotel. I'm there. Does that make you feel more at ease now?"

"Yes"

"All Might" I began to speak a little more softly "I will be fine. I will give you my facetime address so that when you do have time, you can speak to me directly. I wish you luck on your interview – don't do anything stupid. The minute you start hopping about on the furniture I will hunt you down, fly kick you and lobotomise you"

"Now that would be _interesting_ , wonder how long we can make that last? You have to pin me down first"

"Please be on the same page as me" I dread to think what he could be thinking – I'm not sure what I'm thinking to be honest! It would take 10 people to pin him down! If not more!

"You're quite Miss Yakota – is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes, yes quite. Ah! By the way, did you manage to let Toshinori know that he left some bits at my flat? I think it was some of his food supplements he left out on the side"

All Might started to sound curious. Either that or he's having a little fun hearing my tone of voice go from timid to threatening pending on my emotional situation.

"If I didn't know any better….."

" **Don't** say it…"

" I Think you have more than a sweet spot on this _Toshinori_ guy!

" _ **Shut up**_ "

"You do! You're acting childish now! Good grief haven't you told the guy yet?"

"NO…..I-I-I-I H-haven't it's complicated because we're close friends and all and….."

"And what?"

Doing my best to not whimper and instead suck it up – after all this man who is obviously having fun with this because he's laughing at how I'm acting now. I decided to lay my cards on the table. Hopefully it will shut him up!

"Because All Might, Toshinori has _never_ seen me that way. And even though I would love to just freeze a moment time so I could be next to him I would be happy – even if he never realises how much in my own, small, helpless way that I….Love…..him. Say what you want because Toshinori kept me going whilst I was in the bureau – his letters, the only photographs I had of him was what pushed me onwards So! All Might…..what do you have to say to that?"

God I'm so brave right now! And proud of myself! Now if I can just say it to Toshinori's face then I'm on to a winner! The phone's a bit quiet.

"All Might? You ok?" Now I was worried. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Yes I…..I've got to go. The interview is in an hour. Make sure you watch it"

"Are you sure? I'll be sure to watch" What's with this atmosphere? It's like something is about to boil over.

"Ah! Before I go, there's a pro hero Popularity phone in as well."

"O-K….."

"You will vote for me won't you?"

Hang on…..I've heard that somewhere but because I was slightly concerned about All Might, the puzzle wasn't fitting.

"O-Of course…."

He Laughed. Finally, I can breathe out a sigh of reprieve. I hate awkward conversations.

"Oh! one last thing….."

"Yes All Might?"

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual. Wish me Luck!"

"Yeah, Yeah good luck" If he he could me now, I was waving my stump about in a false 'shooing' motion.

All Might sure can be odd and eccentric – glad he perked up a bit before he hung up. Almost a slight spring in his voice even. Now I'm going to watch a train wreck of an interview in what – five hours? This is going to be the longest wait! And there's that bloody report to do as well…

A/N: well! I have one more chapter and then I'm away for two weeks. Don't worry, I will still be writing chapters but I'll be holiday so it might just be 1 chapter per week ok? Hope you guys enjoyed this!


	15. crossed wires

A/N: Hello! I'm still on my holidays but slowly and surely, I've managed to write a chapter! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

I managed to write the report. My right hand I'm sure is blistered but at least I can safely say that won't be getting a midnight fright call from Jin. Encrypted e-mail sent and not a moment too soon. The funny thing about watching an interview (depending on where you stand) is the feeling of both dread and curiosity. Dread because you hope that the man in the black and yellow pinstripe suit doesn't do anything to make it awkward and curiosity because you want to know if he does. It's like hoping that a drunk message didn't send but you didn't know if you had sent it in the first place.

I wish I had the ability to be drunk at times- means I can deny any stupidity!

It dawned on me that his suit reminds me of a wasp – antennas included! Maybe that was why I would my best to keep my distance and yet, he'd still find a way to buzz around. Mind you, it was nice to have a normal conversation that didn't involve targets and the best way to extract information.

As I continued to watch I couldn't help but believe I was overthinking things. I wouldn't be the first person to go on 'romantic' evenings (if you could call it that) and I certainly wouldn't be the last. There were a couple of heroes that were there also who had been involved with the charity events (one of them I recognised as Kamui Woods). I laughed at a couple of his jokes he made to the interviewer when asked about his quirk origin; I chuckled when he made an idiot of himself by flexing and ripped one of the seams in his blazer. Then…..

They showed a photo that was taken. I didn't know someone had snuck a picture – but, it hit a cord with me – in a good but unusual way.

It was of him sitting on the chair with his scolded hands. I was concentrating at the task at hand (remembering to not constrict them so hard I could cut the circulation off). In some ways, it could have been seen as lovingly wrapping his hands with the bandages I had not long found. Admittedly, it was just a medical situation but looking at this; I couldn't help but notice a deeper atmosphere surround thing the canvassed photograph. I think even All Might may have been taken aback with it because he was looking at it for some time.

It was a natural looking photograph and I for one liked it. A lot. The striking thing was that although in the picture I wasn't looking at him – he was looking at me. The expression was a mixture along with the lines of 'should've, would've, could've '. Maybe I'm reading into this too much, force of habit I guess.

' _Say something…. anything! even if you said the lighting or ambience was good I'd be happy right now!'_ Mentally shouting at him – not that he could hear me.

"Any words All Might for our adoring audiences out there? Thoughts?" The Tv host pressed.

Thank goodness All Might snapped out of it.

"Can I buy it?"

oh no…..

"I don't think you can All Might. The picture is going to be Auctioned off for the charity as agreed"

"Ah yes! Sorry there, I was just taken back by the composition. Does the photographer have any more?"

In all that is Galactus, please All Might stick to the programme. After a while, He finally conceded (after getting the photographers number). The interviewer took turns about how each hero and heroine got on with their evenings with the winner. Some went well, some didn't, some started off well and then tapered off into disaster. Mt Lady had a whale of a time and is possibly considering a second 'date'…..but she forgot to get his number…..and the raffle ticket was lost. That's a pity. Still not sure why Nemuri is a bit vexed with her.

The audience I felt were more intrigued by the number one hero's evening. There were rows of adoring female fans holding various banners ranging from 'you're my number one hero' to 'want to have your babies!'. I almost died with laughter with that one – are there people out there like that? I don't quite understand some of the customs at times – but I'm beginning to understand.

"So, as you've seen in the papers, the photos and heard on the radio, you took part also didn't you All Might?"

"Correct"

"Thousands and thousands of your fans turned up on the day and brought raffles in order to not only contribute to the cause, but to win an evening with you. How did that make you feel?"

Casually leaning in towards the interviewer, he crossed his legs as if he was about to give the codes to get into Scrooge McDuck's gold vault.

"I was surprised at the turnout, it's always great to have willing participants who want to help those affected I mean, as pro heroes not only do we provide lip service to our fans, but we take the time and effort to continue on providing honest, hardworking services such as charity events"

Obviously, I nodded along with it – it's the truth. Too many people nowadays are in it for the fame and money. I began tidying up the case files which were strewn across my hotel room. Hopefully by the afternoon, I'll have new forearm and hand. I was half-listening as it went on, the interview was normal enough for me to relax.

"What were your first impressions?"

"Of what?"

"The date All Might. Were there any sparks there or were you being your usual chivalrous self?"

My ears pricked up, I craned my neck around before I sat down on the bed in front of the screen. This can become a double edge sword here. Think about it, if he said it went extremely well and wanted a second date – his fans might get pissed at me. If he says that there's no second date and says that we're friends – his fans might get pissed at me for not going on a second date with him and asking what the issue is. Good grief.

"W-w-well she is a character. I mean, she's strong headed and quick witted which is nothing I can't handle!"

"What's her name?"

"Miss Yakota"

That was slickly said All Might. Try not to sweat bullets whilst you're at it because you're teetering on a tight rope. You're always saying you can handle the media and talk the talk – but can you walk the walk. Hopefully you can.

"All Might, everyone here has called their date by their first nam-"

"It's _Miss Yakota._ It's out of respect."

"Of course, how impertinent of me. Please, continue"

"All I can say is that if it's on the cards, I wouldn't mind a second meeting. Either as friends or more. I connected well with her and we had fun! What more can you say to that?

I sat there, red faced. Heck, I was even raising my voice a little to answer him!

"You could've said _it was ok and you enjoyed yourself_ \- and left it at that. Why are you twitching? Why am I talking to the T.v? why am I getting flustered over this? No no no this isn't how this works…who do I call?"

My first point of call was obviously Nemuri.

"Hey Kasumi – just watching the interview!"

"What do I do? Can I get out of this?"

"why would you do that? The big lug is taken in with you that much is obvious – what are you running like a jack rabbit for?

"His fans for starters"

"His fans will adjust – we heroes do need a love life"

"Villains? I've read comics Nemuri – they like to hold loved one hostage"

"Well, you don't _have_ to go out with him y'know, but it might be in your best interest that you do…."

"and what about Toshi-kun?"

"Again, it would be in your best intrest…."

I paused for a bit.

"Do you _know_ something about those two?"

After her uncontrollable laughter had settled she began advising me.

"You are so cute when you know jack shit. Look, if anyone knows I overheard him talk to Izuku about some guy called Gran Torino as I walked past them the other day. Go to him and ask."

"Do you have his address?"

"Nope, but I'm sure you'll find a way of obtaining it. Oh look! They're going to do the popularity vote. Speak to you later!"

do you get the feeling that cupid has a sense of humour? Yeah me too. I could _try_ but….

I opened my laptop and furiously tapped into the bureau's database records.

' _ah…there you are, so we meet again Gran Torino. Now, where could you possibly be located.'_

In the Yamanashi Prefecture it seems. Goodness he's got old and so short! I remember him from when he was Toshinori's homeroom teacher. He didn't stay there long though.

I glanced at the tv and punched in All might's dial- in number. There! I voted for you!

Maybe I should text Toshinori and see what he might know about Gran Torino.

Or I could ring him.

Yeah, I'll ring him. I dialled up his number and waiting but no response. That's odd, he's not answering. I'll text him – he might be busy. The photograph went for £10,000 in the end as they were wrapping things up. I don't know who brought it, but the buyer really wanted it seems. At least the money going to where it's needed.

I can breathe easy for now, but I still have matters that need attending to. I sent the first text, feeling nervous as usual because it's….him. It was bad enough writing to him but this – this felt more direct.

*Hi Toshi-kun, I hope your teaching is going well? Um, what do you know about Gran Torino?*

I didn't wait long before it rang – Holy mackerel I need to answer it!

"H-HI Toshi-kun! I wasn't expecting you to call me….so quickly after the text"

The man sounded like he had been told he had owed the mafia money.

"Kasumi-c-chan! Why do you – do have to talk to him? If you have a problem or questions you can always ask me and I-I'll answer them for you! Are you trouble?"

I began to feel perplexed at his defensiveness. Not only did I need to speak to Gran Torino about interrogator investigation matter, but it's to do with Toshi-kun. I guess I can ask him about All Might…

"No, I'm not Toshi-Kun. It's an interrogator matter. Did you see the interview that was on The Super News Network?"

"I did, All Might seems quite taken with you"

"That's what Nemuri said! But that's not the point" ruffled by what everyone has been saying as of late, it was like I was being shoved in a direction to which I was scared to go in.

"I don't know quite what to do, I don't want to go In half-assed. It wouldn't be fair. N-Not if my gaze is somewhere e-else Toshi-Kun, if you understand where I'm coming from…"

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Who is it?"

Oh you got to be KIDDING me!? I've been dropping hints all this time – years even! How on earth hasn't he got it by now!

"He has scruffy blonde hair, blue eyes – wears clothes miles too big for himself and I've known him for years…. _years_ "

"Oh! Honda! He was in middle school with us, wasn't he? Really? Didn't think he was your cup of tea….."

My blood was boiling but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Toshi-Kun…" Gritting my teeth

"Yes?"

"If you could go out with _anyone_ – who would it be?"

"Hmmmmm…good question…never thought about it really"

I didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned. Not even me?

"But there is someone I've liked for a while now…"

oh god no…. my soul has just jumped out of the window. When did this happen? Why wasn't I made aware of this memo?

"Oh?" I carried on nonchalantly, in fact, my lips were dry as the Sahara desert and I'm sure my body temperature had dropped. It was going to happen at some point – if I took too long he would look somewhere else. It's only human nature, right?

"Yeah….she's um, my one regret"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing"

"Let me finish Kasumi-Chan – please." His voice was serious, however, it sounded purposely. He wasn't scolding me – he was confiding in me. As friends would. He continued.

"I….have always admired her. That quiet strength and when she smiles, it made it worth fighting for. She stood up for me in middle school – she even stood up to me in U.A when there were times I was borderline obnoxious. Kasumi-Chan what I'm trying to say is that it-"

"It's ok…..I understand" Not only was my voice breaking, but someone had placed several tonnes of sandbags on my heart. Tears were trying to escape but me being me I stubbornly held them back. I'll go down in a blaze of glory if I have to!

"You do?"

"Yeah, I hope she makes you as happy as…..a dog with a million lamp posts! Heck, she's one lucky, lucky lady to make you feel like that Toshinori-Kun honestly."

"No you've missed the point Kasumi-Chan. Go see Gran Torino and asked for the cardbox box in my old room there – it'll make sense. Just….don't give up _please_ "

"not sure how it'll make sense, but sure. But if it's some crack-shot at me I won't forgive you got it? I'll be on your door with a knuckle sandwhich!"

"ok, ok, just trust me on this. I'll see you soon Kasumi-chan."

"ok….see you soon"

"Good! Just keep smiling"

I hung up the mobile and peered out of the window, allowing the strong breeze to cool my face. Between a pro hero that is openly saying that he likes me and a friend giving mixed signals, it's giving me a right old headache. For a moment, I thought I saw a raggedy figure leaping from building to building. I could just about make out the red scarf. I wonder…..

I rushed over to my laptop to get hold of Maki on face to face.

"Maki are you near Hosu City at all?"

"I'm 10 minutes oddly enough - what's the urgency?"

"Any chance you could direct the CCTV within a 5-mile radius of my location?

"Is it the hero killer?"

"Possibly, but I need proof and patterns – if it is then the data can be sent to me tomorrow for my excursion. I'll be up and ready to incarcerate. I've already heard that he's put out Ingenium out of pro hero action ….. permanently"

"Bastard….is there no end to it all?"

"we've seen worst Maki you know that. I just hope they get to him before we do, keep me informed."

"of course, Kasumi"

Just before I was sent to the bureau, I remember there were various children that went either missing or recruited by force by this guy called 'all for one'. I heard rumours that he would get his followers to go into homes and either extort or blackmail the families to either fight for his cause, or they could send their children in their place and as long as they paid or harboured illegal items, he would ensure their safety. I was so glad that Toshinori was quirkless because it meant that he wouldn't get taken – not that he would down easily! But I did worry about him when his quirk did manifest later on. I still did right up until All Might Defeated him.

I laid in bed in a star shape, not knowing why I remembered that moment but I had an uneasy feeling about it all. Word is, he was still about. I'll chat to Gran Torino when I get a spare moment. Too many secrets as of late and it's my job to uncover them.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 15 everyone! I finish my holiday this Sunday so I'll have more time to churn out more chapters soon! Hope you enjoyed reading!


	16. Secrets and Files

A/N! Aaaaand I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I will say this though (for those who have time) the directives may spell something out. Enjoy!

* * *

Ughhhh what time is it? I must've dozed off whilst waiting for the data from Maki. I looked over at the hotel's wall clock – 8am? My internal clock is still thinking it's in work mode. I wiggled my newly regenerated fingers.

"you'll be scarred up after a few quirk-induced goes" Talking to them as if any moment they'd answer back. A small curl formed in the corner of my mouth as I smirked. After a good stretch, I jumped into the shower, I was still mulling over not only the phone conversation last night, but what on earth did I watch?

The radio came on automatically, making me jump out of my skin! Local Hosu News from what I can hear.

" _five more heroes found dead last night…. mostly located in dark alleys…. please phone 02xx 444xx035 on the special forces line"_

Dam! The students should be out on their field experiences by now as well! If it is the Hero Killer then I have even more reason to get my ass in gear. Tottering over to my laptop in nothing but a bathrobe I looked through the now completed data.

It was definitely him. Judging by the CCTV cameras it mainly a few blocks away from the heroes' agency – away from prying eyes and in unused routes used by civilians and heroes alike. Routes I would use to be honest! With his quirk, he could've been a great interrogator – especially in immobilisation.

I only had a few days left here and tomorrow is the start of the weekend. If I can wrap this up by Sunday it'll leave me Monday at least to visit Gran Torino before I go back to being a teaching assistant. Then there's this little 'situation' I have…

"I am appearing on your laptop!"

That is the biggest close up of someone's teeth I've ever seen! It scared the crap out me! I should be used to this by now but first my non-civillian mobile and now this!

"How are you getting in my system? Are you a hacker or something? I'm in my bathrobes also! Honestly All Might I'm getting concerned about your ability to appear in places that concern my presence. All I can see is your teeth – please step back a bit so I'm not blinded by the whiteness"

"Ah! My apologies!" He shuffled back till all I could see was the torso and upwards. He was in normal clothing and the first thing I noticed was that he was in a bedroom. Didn't know he was tidy as heck! "Your chief set me up on their system ages ago. Pro heroes have their own login details. All I did was look up your name in the interrogator directory files aaaand here I am!"

"I need to have a word with the security team about this….. to what I owe the pleasure? I was about to get dressed to check out potential spots"

"well I was going to chat to you about the next few lessons we'll be going together when you come back from your holiday – I was thinking of doing rescue missions with the students and there's other things I need to discuss with you….."

something suddenly caught my eye. Besides his hulking biceps there was something familiar to me in the room. Two things actually. I had to look closely before I could recognise it.

"where did you get that trophy from?" I stopped him in mid-sentence "I can't read the name on it but that's first prize in a watermelon smashing contest. Giving the style of the trophy you would have to have been the same age as Toshinori and I when he won it. That trophy was only made where Dagobah beach is….."

I saw his 'antennas' twitch before he coughed up blood with surprise and _tried_ to ram the trophy under his bed. I've seen it now, what would be the point?

"I…..uh I …. _shit_ …!"

"Not only that, but – hang on, I've got an incoming call from Logi."

"I'll speak to you later then! Take care!"

"But! Wait! - All MIGHT!? dammit he's hung up"

I feel I'm getting closer to whatever it is that's been going on – unless he's Toshinori's brother (and that would make me the queen of the squirrels), the sooner I get to see Gran Torino the better.

"Yes Logi? What news could you possibly have for me?" Sadly, I was going to have a long and arduous intel briefing with Logi (aka Madam Noire). Don't get me wrong, I don't mind being informed, I just don't like her probing into my personal life – And reminding me the directives.

She was of course, in her dark room, with only a single candle that would illumine the sharp features on her face. A wry smirk on her face began to scrawl across.

"Why so glum little Grim? Did I interrupt you?"

I rested my face in my right hand after placing the laptop on the bedside table.

"No…..no…please…..continue. I've been sent the data by Maki and there are a few spots I'll check out as soon as this conversation is done– civilian clothing of course as to not draw attention"

"Oh, so you're _that_ far aren't you? Well there has been some new development suggesting that he might attack again **tonight** so! It would be wise you move your derrière into gear huh? Directive .5-15.21.20 means…."

"That we need to gather intelligence via means of a _steak-out._ Of course of course –"

"But wait! There's more! Chief wants you to check out Might tower"

My jaw hit the floor

"What the hell for? There is no need to hold suspicions against him surely?"

"The rise in new villains and vigilantes are connected to All Might's debut. The chief wants you to also go through the files kept there."

"Logi, directive .19 means transparency of files between pro heroes, the police and us. It allows us to stay on the same page."

"Grim, it not just _any bloody file_ \- it's a particular file that All might himself has kept to himself. All we know from photographs is that it's labelled _**Tibi Promitto**_ we think there are names in there that would help us out greatly."

I pondered for a bit. A job is job of course but to go to All Might's office - there's a huge ass door not even death arms could open. There is a staff door not to0 far from it also so that's a possibility.

"fine. Just send me the blueprint of the security network in there. And make sure All might isn't anywhere near the vicinity. I don't fancy being backed into a wall by him."

"I'd think you'd enjoy it"

"Shut up. Awaiting your data file Logi. See you soon"

Ah finally. I can get dressed and go out. I put on some black leggings and a pink gypsy top with lace edging. After putting my hair in a messy bun I was off out. The sun was that bright I had to dash back in to grab my sun hat and sunglasses!

Again, it was busy in Hosu city – even more so today because it's Friday. The news video was up in full view of what happened yesterday – I wish they'd either get my good side or butt out of our affairs. In some ways, I was waiting for the moment when chief Hirai will step out of the underground and announce us publically because as far as everyone here is concerned, we're vigilantes – HAHAHAAAAA! Huge difference here! We have our own rules and regulations to combat not only villains, but rogues as well. Also, we have a hidden agenda with the police that as of this moment in time, isn't known to the heroes – not even pro heroes know about it because it's a safety net.

I checked out all the hot spots where the hero killer had been and even set several small gps traps that would go off according to his biotrace found in all his victims (fibres, skin, hair etc….) that way, it wouldn't go off if a stray cat bolted pass.

Then there's another planning I need to also attend to. Well, quite a few more but the latest one is a pain in the ass. I'm sure (although I could be wrong) that we could just obtain a warrant.

'' _But that might give him to hide it – if it's there at all!''_

A few passer-bys stared at me with bizarre expressions on their face as I stood there laughing manically with my hands on my hips at the thought of me out-witting him! He won't know what's hit him!

I saw Tenya with Hero Manual patrolling the streets. For a strange reasons, I could see that Tenya wasn't himself – in fact, his facial expression and movements were almost that of a person seeking vengeance – I'm going to have to see how this pans out but at least he didn't spot me. I sat at a café and watched the people and world go by. A flashback of my earlier life sauntered in. I'll be honest it hadn't crossed my mind until now, what with interrogator work keeping me occupied and now as a teaching assistant on the side. I suppose sitting down here reminds me when the five of us sat down sometimes after school. Nemuri, Hizashi, Shota, Toshinori and I. I did feel sorry for Shota because Hizashi would just bring along him socialise. Ah the strangeness of friendships…

" _Kasumi! Toshinori! Come and sit with us! There's cake, tea, food!"_

 _I remember Hizashi being just as energetic as he now. I turned towards Toshinori and leaned in towards him a little._

" _I see Hizashi is lively Toshi-Kun, try your best to get along with Shota please? We're all classmates here. Even if some of us don't share classes"_

" _I'll try, but I get the feeling he doesn't like me….at all"_

" _If he doesn't - he doesn't. it's not the end of the world"_

" _w-why?"_

" _Because I like you"_

 _I loved it when he got fidgety, he would put his hand behind his neck and turn away for reasons unknown._

" _Kasumi-chan…..you're being unfair again"_

Before I realised, I had let my tea go cold and it the afternoon/evening had begun to crawl in. Hopefully by the time I get back to hotel room Logi would've sent the data on the All Might Tower and it would leave me to concentrate on locating the hero killer.

It must have been twenty minutes after I got back and changed into my outfit when there was a sudden explosion in the background. I crawled up onto the hotel's roof to see where it was coming from.

"Nomu's? Here? Why are there so many?" I asked myself as I began leaping from one building to the next, looking at my gps tracker to see if any of my traps had gone off.

It had – looks like it went off in Ekou St. running faster and faster until my lungs had begun to burn and nothing but adrenalin encouraged my legs to continue onwards.

' _There you are…'_ I found him with a hero in a native Indian costume get up.

I had just missed him with senbon needles. The Hero killer aka Stain looked up at me.

"Grim…..I was wondering when you were going to show up. You see I've found another phony hero and of course…."

" _ **Stain!**_ " I barked at him "Put the hero down and give yourself in – I promise you it won't be painful when you get to Tartarus"

A throwing knife just missed my cheek by a few millimetres, followed with him leaping to where I was and punching me to the ground.

"You Interrogators are all the same, claiming to be neutral and the bridge between the police and the so-called heroes but do they know about directive ..19.5 - 1.12.12 - .20?"

I scrambled to my feet and kicked him sharply in the gut, causing him to spew.

"Ho-How did you get hold of _that_ directive? ANSWER ME!"

All Stain could do was laugh, he was obviously enjoying the fact I was rattled.

"We all have secrets – You, _them_ , everyone has them. You didn't think I would be out here, preserving what it really means to be a real hero without means of backup. Just incase one of you lot appeared. Remember – Always be a few steps ahead"

That last part was pounded into me as he pummel my body against the brick wall. I only had one idea and one option left – hit and run. I had made a senbon needle with very weak amount of my necrotic bacteria. It won't effect him much now, but it will make him delirious in about half an hour or so. I drove the needled into his left calf muscle so it could be pumped around through movement before I scrambled away.

"Running away again Grim?! You forget….."

I had just got on top of the roof when I had a sensation of paralysis! Shit! Where did he? That's right – he did a number on me during the fight. Dammit!

There was another explosion coming from where the bullet train. What on earth is going on? I wasn't expecting this at all!

As I laid there, awaiting for its effects to wear off, I could hear more talking – it was faint…..but I'm sure it was Tenya. Arrgh I can't move to assist!

But It's my duty to observe and keep low as much as I can unless otherwise stated. But if it comes to it…I'll use my last resort.

A while passes by. Before long I was able to move again and see what was going on.

Izuku had joined in the fray….and then Shouta! Hmmmm…..at this rate I'll be able write my observation report on them to give to All might ready for their practical exams!

Honestly, why think of that at a time like this?

It wasn't before long till they were able to subdue him and have him tied up. Judging by his cold sweats – the bacterial overload is taking it's toll. I ran along the rooftops again just to keep an eye on them. I can see Gran Torino and more heroes coming towards them! This could work in my favour.

A flying nomu had come out of nowhere and was about to abscond with him until stain sprang to life, slaughtering it to bits before Endeavour showed up – then it got really ugly.

Climbing down the building I felt a sense of both dread and intimidation which made me sickly nervous! The last person who did that was Chief Hirai. Stain proclaimed that the only one who was allowed to kill him was All Might. His ideologies although justified, had becomes warped and blackened with bloodshed. I wasn't sure if I should admire him or pity him as he lost consciousness standing up. The heroes that were there were able to take him away to the police – I felt that I had failed my mission.

It was Endeavour who had spotted me first after everyone had eased a little.

" _Grim….._ how nice of you to drop in" his voice unamused as ever. Obviously the three students were ready to fight again until Gran Torino stopped them.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you kids…she is one of the many interrogators" His voice a little solemn.

"I had read conspiracy theories but I didn't think they actually existed" Izuku piped up. I'm sure that kid will have many questions but for now, he'll need to wait.

"Gran Torino….." I began.

"Yes Grim?"

"It's time we had a 'chat' about a common _interest_ "

The old man grinned mischievously

"It's about time….."

* * *

A/N just wanted to say thank you for the follows and favourites! It means a lot and spurs me on!


	17. Dear You

A/N: Here is chapter 17! Just would like to thank you all for the favourites and follows. I look forward when I can write more U.A chapters but we're almost there! Enjoy!

* * *

I waited a while outside Gran Torino's place whilst he took Izuku and the others to the hospital with the rest of the heroes. I was obviously in my costume still. Couldn't be too careful you know?

So this is where Toshinori went for his training. It looks rundown with the welcome sign being anything but that. I wanted to know what this box he spoke of was all about as well because to be honest, I wanted to back to U.A so I could talk to him face to face. If there is another person he likes then part of this was for nought. I guess I could give All Might a chance, he has been persistent after all….

Sitting on the steps I could just about see the old man walking towards me with his cane. Not a word, just opened the door and motioned me inside.

It wasn't till I closed the door behind us that we could talk more freely.

"How long has it been Kasumi?" Grand Torino questioned whilst pouring tea for the both of us. Sitting on the musty sofa, we must've not spoken for a good ten minutes.

"Since that incident? Too long" I turned my face towards him, a mixture of hurt and anger was building up inside "Gran Torino why? I didn't want to _leave_ – you knew that. And what was All Might doing there recommending me to the interrogator bureau!? I was ripped from my family, friends –"

"Toshinori?"

I clenched my fists into my lap.

"Especially Toshinori! I looked out for him when he was quirkless – as soon as it did manifest it…..was the other way round"

Gran Torino put his mug down on the table.

"We….went to your parents the day before it happened whilst you were at U.A. You and few other children were being headhunted by All for One and your mother, being an interrogator as well and my informant, begged him to recommend you as per protocol. It was a very, very difficult decision for him to make because Kasumi and listen very carefully. He didn't want to lose you as he did his master and my dearest friend. He even considered to have you kept in the Might Tower in his safe house if it meant he could still see you."

My eyes widened in disbelief.

Well! That was a bombshell moment for me! My mother did the same as me? She never told me this! My blood left my boots as he continued on.

"I told Toshinori back then he could now concentrate at the matters in hand and he did. Although, every Friday was a fiasco because that was when your letters would arrive and there was no way of stopping him then to get back! He did his heroics first that's true, whatever you've written to him gave him more resolve"

"Wait, you had both All Might and Toshinori here?"

The old man's eyes widened.

"He hasn't told you yet?"

"No! He mentioned about a box that's kept here but I have no idea behind it"

"Just a moment, I'll see if I can remember where it is"

Seeing him toddle off to find this box gave me moment to reflect. How many children of my age where snatched and drafted into All for one's army? how many got lucky like me? I should actually be Thanking All Might for looking out for me as well.

A sudden clamour hit the table as Gran Torino dropped Toshinori's box.

"Open it" he goaded.

As I opened it, it was neat. It was a very large box and as I pulled some of its contents out, I noticed they were photographs and letters.

"Theses are…..photos of….me in the bureau from way back then till now. How did obtain these? Only staff and the top five pro –"

I had a sudden urge to scramble through them all.

"There's even some here of me as a student _and_ as teaching assistant! There's an old letter addressed to me but….."

"Hmmmmm...He did struggle to send that to you. His knees would shake and he would bumble until it was too much and then he'd put it off for next time.. honestly that man needed more than physical training..."

"I can read it now can I?" I looked at him for a sign of permission

"of course Kasumi – let me give you a little privacy"

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to read it. For starters it looked as if he had written it this morning and secondly….why all these momentos?

Finally, after gaining some courage, I began to read his letter:

 _Dearest Kasumi,_

 _I don't know how I should start this letter so I'll try and write whatever comes into my head._

 _The problem is, after being busy saving many lives as heroes do - it's the quiet reflective moments in the day is when you start slipping into my worried mind. I'm sorry you made that face as you were taken away – my resolve to keep you safe as well made me unable to see what you wanted. You wanted to stay. Did you know that I had to pay for that damaged wall? I think I'll still be paying for it when I'm bald and greying!_

 _You might have not known it, but I have also been looking after you from afar, even when you scolded me for being too obnoxious when I gained my quirk. You said that those 'who go around showing off should put it to better use. No point being a hero if you don't do nothing productive with it'._

 _I wasn't showing off to my friends exactly. I was trying to tell you that it was ok, because I'm here now. That not only I could not only take care of myself and others – but you as well! You always looked after me before._

 _Your mother wouldn't keep her promise to me unless I recommended you into the bureau. I can't say what that is yet because it makes me hot under the collar to think of it!_

 _I will have courage to say I have been wanted to say to you really, I will. For now, every photo I have of you and us, gives me more courage to face the evil that is out there. One day I hope that the amount villains will have dwindled so much, that the bureau won't need you anymore and you can stay with me._

 _Until then, please be patient and strong Kasumi-chan. I promise you that the world be put to right._

 _Always on my mind_

 _Toshinori Yagi_

I had tears welling up in my eyes. The puzzles that were so disjointed before, were starting to fit into place – although I didn't want them to because it would mean that all along he…he…

"Gran Torino? Is he trying to say that he….." I shook my head in disbelief. I wonder How would Lois Lane had coped if she knew that Clarke Kent was Superman? To me, it was a mixture of butterflies and impending doom. As I flicked through more and more photographs it became even more apparent that he was leading a double life.

I know we have our own secrets but couldn't he tell me this? Well obviously, he couldn't because he knew how I would react initially but still! And there's my mother to contend with! After all these years she played a part of it. With good intentions, yes but to sit there, on the other side of the monitor trying to comfort a 17 year old me that everything will be alright.

Then, a firm but comforting hand steadied my shoulder and nerves.

"He is trying to say that he cares deeply about you – regardless of who is he is"

It was like the room had become calmer as well as myself. I smiled at the wise old man.

"You're right…. I-it does say that doesn't it when it all boils down to huh? I'm a very lucky woman to be thought of this way…..would you mind sending the box to this address please? If they see me like this carrying a box people might think I'm carrying secret files"

I wrote down the address of where I lived and gave him some money to pay for the postage and packaging. I don't think he earns enough to do that! Thanking him, I went to leave his apartment. It was going to rain tonight but my other mission had now begun – to obtain the file that was kept in Might Tower. I heard that it was a fortress per say, but I wonder if I could get in – as me? I shook my head and laughed at how ridiculous it sounded as I called down a Taxi to go back to my hotel (it's going to cost!). Surely I couldn't Just ask All Might for the file?

Ah, that's right – it's meant to be a covert mission. So that means a costume dry clean and back to Tokyo's Minato Ward tonight. Please let it be quiet – even just a few security guards will do. My civilian phone started buzzing away, making me jolt out of my planning.

"Hello?"

"Miss Yakota!"

It was Ochaco – I haven't heard from her in a while so it was a relief from the norm.

"Ochaco! You ok? How is it going with working alongside Gunhead?"

"It's great! Very useful when it comes to close combat!"

I had a soft spot for her – she in some ways reminded me of myself. Only I wasn't as outgoing, excitable, bubbly….. I'll find something I can relate with!

"If it's all going well – how can I help?"

"well….when are you coming back?"

"Monday Ochaco. I'll be there for when you come back. Although I'm sure you students will arrive a day later because of staff training and all but you're welcome to come over to mine when I finish work"

"That's great!" Her now energise voice could almost be lough enough for the taxi driver to hear it! "Could you help me out please? With advice and such…."

"Oh…..OHHHH! of course! Anything to help a fellow maiden!"

"Thank you Miss Yakota! Oh! Thanks to you, Deku and I have each other numbers and I've spoken to him on the phone a few times! Take care!"

After she hung up I reflected. She's coming along nicely in confidence. I hope she and Deku get together – they're very sweet to look at. Maybe I could a group sessions in range attacks – however I would have to make it watertight so that their suspicions weren't raised. Given the fact that the outside is now in unrest. After being dropped off at my hotel, I waited in my room whilst my costume was dry cleaned.

I was wearing a silk strappy night dress as I poured over the blueprints of Might Tower's security data. This place is tighter than a duck's ass! I can understand why though – if you had a secret like his you wouldn't want anyone in unless they passed all checks. Lasers as well! I didn't know he was such a mission impossible fan…..

Have you ever stared at a computer, lost in your work – only to have someone's mug appear on your screen? Think jumpscare only with bright white teeth! Again!

"Leaping Lizards All Might! Can you just phone? I was in the middle of my work for tonight!"

"I wanted to catch up with you, we were cut short last time and…"

"All Might? What are you looking at?"

"That's a nice night dress...it matches your hair!"

I face palmed, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing profusely.

"Thank you, it's a v-neck silk nightdress. It's just till my dry cleaning – are you _certain_ it's my night dress you're starting at? I can see sweat forming on your brow"

He snapped out of whatever it is he was locked on to.

"Of course! Ahem, the students won't be back till Tuesday and we have staff training Monday so I was thinking, Lunch? We can discuss what we can do in Foundation hero studies…."

"Okay, I'd like that."

"Really? Well! This is great! I'd didn't think you would but yes!"

"You make it sound like a second date All Might" I haven't the heart to let him know just yet that I know who he really is. I wonder if I could…

"Maybe in the week I could make you dinner. After all, you're taking me out to lunch – so I should at least do a favour for you in return."

You'd think he was given the keys to the city. I was only going to make spicy chicken risotto but given the size and mass of him – I'm going to need to buy a cauldron! And a new cookbook. I think there's one call 'Feeding the Superhero family' by Lunch Rush.

"Well I am Honoured Miss Yakota truly I am, we'll have lots to discuss and I'll rent a film!"

"Until then All Might, I've got unfinished work to do. The sooner I do this, the sooner I can come home. Before working as a Teaching assistant and having my own apartment, there wasn't a real reason to come home to the bureau. Now I can truly say I look forward to coming back to my apartment. I might see my students there, you, my friends or Toshinori. I hope the bureau never has to call me back. Goodnight."

His facial expression changed as I shut down the laptop. I knew why though – because he wanted that too, and it would take him everything in his power to do so. However, I can't let him lose sight of what it meant to him to be a hero to start with. I genuinely hope he continues so that everyone won't need to cower behind closed doors anymore.

And I, the interrogator, will unsilenced villains – and exterminate those who oppose the peace. Now, where was I?

My dry cleaning had arrived and after my usual preparations, it was time to go to All Might's Office – Might tower. I had to call our special transportation team out so that I could get there without being seen. I'm also unsure why they need this file still.

Coming towards the building it was just as big as his ego you could say. A couple of lights were on spottily up and down the infrastructure. I'm going to need to use a grappling hook, window cutter and enough spy gear to make James Bond and MacGyver blush!

"Thanks for taking me here guys – and for bringing the extra equiptment. Have you heard from the other divisions yet?"

The two men in black just shook their heads. They don't say much but that's how they operate. I phoned Logi on my interrogator phone.

"I'm ten minutes away from Might tower. What's the current status?"

"I've managed to shut down upper floors of the camera and lasers so you should be able to stand before the Might Gate without a hitch"

"Couldn't you have transported me there – it is dark"

"Don't be stupid, I'm not a warp gate quirk user. I can only travel myself in shadow – and it has to be 10 meters away from one place to another"

"Dam"

"You'll cope. Now, kindly get the file"

"You're keen"

I didn't trust her still. As of late she's been missing most of the time and villains have been escaping under her care. Did the chief even authorise it?

The driver piped up.

"we're here Grim, good luck"

"Thank you"

I ran down an alleyway. Why is this place still lit up so brightly? I wasn't informed that his was the entertainment district! There's a lot of revellers walking past. Hopefully they'll be too absorbed in their own enjoyment to notice.

I fired my hookshot – it was powerful, but I had to fire it 7 times till I reached the start of my destination. Holy Molasses that's a long drop down. Don't look! You'll only spew! I used my earpiece to communicate with Logi – code name Madam Noire.

"Madam Noire where to from here? I could start going left which should take me outside the staff room that's located next to the Might Gate"

"I can further disable the laser security but you'll only have a fifteen-minute gap before it goes off and All Might come after you faster than a Mach 2 aircraft! This guy has gone all out to protect what's inside that vault of his – and that's the obvious traps. Be on the look out for any last minute traps laid there. I'll hone in on his phone gps so I can keep an eye on his location"

That's a relief. I can't go up against him full frontal – he'd have me pinned to a wall in no time with just one hand. I'm not sure what would happen after that given our circumstances though… not now! Focus!

I cut a circle in the window once I got to my destination and crawled inside. There's a lot of pictures of All might in various advertisements and such. I did muse over them – trying to comprehend the photographer's vision. All Might in a partial cowboy get-up? I couldn't help but bust a gut.

"Keep quiet Grim! I've disabled the door and room into his – your time starts now so focus!"

"Sorry, Sorry!"

This room was huge! But cluttered in places. Paperwork must have been left strewn in places….unless that's what he _wants_ us to think….clever man….I carried on searching and rummaging through various items – why is there a book called 'Kicking Romance up a Notch - How to communicate effectively in a super world'. Same person who wrote that date book he had on him last time! Jeeze louise I wouldn't assume it was an issue with him! Most of the employees on his wall are female!

I saw a dark metal cabinet, the one mentioned in the briefing – but it was locked.

'' _If I was Toshinori and wanted to hide the keys to it where would he put it?'_ Whispering to myself.

"seven minutes Grim…hurry it up" her voice starting to panic. She's not the one out here! I'm bricking it! Yeah, we had training to take down guys like him – _but we need at a_ _ **minimum**_ _of two divisions!_

I clocked an object on his desk. Walking towards it I immediately recognised it.

"I got him this for his 16th birthday….." It was a simple music box which was plain oak with Yakushima cedar gilding. It played first love by Utada. But didn't think he noticed it.

I opened it up. The box cost me a whole year of my pocket money. It played its sweet tune on queue and it has been wound up regularly. Kept in mint condition too. I remembered the secret compartment it had also – Maybe!?

I pressed the left corner of it's lid and sure enough – the key popped out.

"Grim…..what did you do?" Madam Noire's voice now sounding terrified.

"I pressed the button on the music box"

"You've activated a beacon! Oh god his movements – he's on the move Grim! You won't get out in time!"

"Surely I could Madam Noi-"

"He's moving at ridiculously high speeds here! You need to **HIDE** now!"

"what's he on? A fighter jet?"

"count down to confrontational impact 10…9….8"

I placed the music box back where it belongs and thanked the gods for a cupboard. I didn't care it was cluttered with goodness knows what – would help hide me better. I turned off my ear piece.

5…..4…3..2…1

There was a almighty crash through the top roof just outside the door before I could head the heavy clamour of the might gate slam brutally behind him. I placed my hands over my mouth as I trembled. I could just about see him in the crack of the door. The music box was still playing – crap I forgot to close it!

"You won't find it here!" I heard him. He sounded pissed off. I kept quiet and _very_ still. The music box stopped playing.

"Hide and seek ay? Ok we'll play then! I'll count to ten but I warn you….. _ **I will find you**_ "

* * *

A/N chapter 17 already! Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter! Now for 18!


	18. Stealth Merchandise!

A/N: chapter 18! Goodness! Only one more and then we are back in U.A! woo! Thank you all for your continuous support

* * *

I was in a cupboard, with All Might Merchandise and various knick-knacks scattered everywhere in here. Holding my mouth with my hands so that no sound would spill out.

' _Be still. Be quiet. Be safe'_ I could hear my mother's voice repeating this in my mind over and over like a mantra. She would say this when the strangers came to visit. Now I knew it was because they were headhunters of the villainous kind. But it worked.

But now it was a bit more complex. I wasn't in my parent's house. I was trained for this kind of situation sure, but then again it was _him_. We had reels and reels of his combat footage back at the bureau as well endeavour, Best Jeanist, Edge shot and so forth. We needed to because of the directive. All Might, in particular, needed two Divisions _minimum_ who specialised in his combat ability and even with the simulations a few of us had to train for _years_ before finally nailing it down to an art. The amount of days I had to spend watching him fight got to a point where I was fighting him in my sleep!

"Come out little mouse, if you own up I can assure you will I'll be a lot more amicable than what the police can be"

I could hear him lift the heavy oak desk up with ease and after a moment, a giant crash would then follow – making me jump on purpose. With one hand, I got my interrogator phone and frantically text Logi to come up with a distraction. The other hand cradling the phone to hide its light. Thank the gods I had it on silent.

No response. Crap! Think Kasumi Think! M-MMaybe I can phone office outside? But then I have no clue what the number is! I looked through the crack in the door and could see his face – as in, I saw his eyes in this form. It was no mistake that he and Toshinori were one and the same – it wasn't the fact the whites of his eyes were black was what gave it away more so, it was those piercing blue eyes I recognise from anywhere. He was searching every nook and cranny of the office as the storm outside was now raging. Almost as if it was matching his personality.

I If I could just get to the staff door, I might be able to get out of the window and scale down the tower…..

I prayed to all the god of stealth that I wouldn't be spotted although, I was cleverly hidden by all these random merchandise and god knows what – do I _want_ to know what he keeps here? Is that a signed autograph on some boxers? I heard some night security guards come up and banged on the Might gate.

"It's alright, it appears we have an intruder within our midst" he stated in his usual heroic tone, coming out of the office finally to brief them I presume. This was now my one and only chance!

"Madam Noire!" Hissing down quietly on my earpiece "this is not good! I'm surround by mini All mights and is this….is that a Mr Universe All Might action figure? Is that a hero thing?"

"Believe it or not Grim - that's pretty much it besides their paperwork or heroics. I think they call it 'hero marketing'. It's part of their income – the more popular they are, the more marketing potential they have"

"It's…..strangely…strange….oh! There's even a wedding groom All Might. How quaint"

"You're hopeless at times – Focus!…..It seems like they're going down to the next level to search"

"That's handy" sighing with relief – only to be cut short by the voice of reality streaming into my earpiece.

"The only thing is through the Laundry shoot which is a few floors down and in room 3011"

Creeping out of the cupboard slowly I tried to reason with Logi. I know I like stealth and all but this was cutting it fine. I didn't want to go up against the world's brick-house just yet. "Shit….." I groaned into the action figure. "couldn't I just come back out the same way I came in?"

"No" she replied flatly before stating the obvious "There are dozens of cops at the bottom where you came from initially . If you go down the laundry shoot we can either get one of our lot to pose as a dry cleaner or get you a ride. There are no cops around that area so you'll be In-out without being noticed."

That was the plan, in through the window – out in a laundry basket so to speak. I would have to sneak past the cameras as they were now live and most rooms were alarmed. As soon as I get near 3011 Logi would disable that door only which would give me a 6 minute window to get in and down the shoot. Sounds simple, doesn't it?

I would be crawling on my hands and knees mostly but I can cope with that; just not being spotted because everyone will swarm and I don't have enough blank senbon needles to disable them all PLUS the big man himself!

Quietly, I began my arduous task of getting to room 3011. I look forward to going to U.A again on Monday and back to my apartment. I miss being a civilian sometimes. I got to the stairway leading down before Logi chipped in with her navigational warnings.

"Careful! There's a policeman just to your left behind the vending machine"

I promptly whipped his feet from under him and knocked the wind out of him by punching him. He went out like a light. Now to prop him up and out of the way. Searchlights were flickering all over the place like an interactive 'where's wally?' only it was dark and I could hear lots of people either trying to threaten me or coax me – either way, I am not responding and will continue towards the goal. I did overhear some conversations though and began my descent to the rooms below me.

" _Anything taken sir?"_

" _No no thank goodness – but seems they were looking for a particular file of mine…."_

" _did you check everywhere in your office?"_

" _Yeah…..wait….there is one place. I'll look again but keep your guys alert and on the lookout. There's a few of your men who haven't called in yet so make sure they're ok."_

" _Yes sir!"_

I couldn't believe my luck as I was holding another person in a sleeper hold. I might be able to get out of here but I'll need to distract them further. Why do I have this action figure on me still? Hmmmmm…..

Like a vocal grenade, I pulled the string on the back of the toy and chucked far enough away from me in the middle of building it so it would fall a few feet below. All you could hear was 'I Doooooooooooooo' in the distance as it fell to its doom. I was cracking up inside but I had to keep myself from laughing as thunderous boots could be heard clamouring about, following the sound of a plastic toy followed by hollaring. What a palaver.

I got to room 3011 finally. The industrial room with various piles of dry cleaning was now unlocked and unarmed thanks to the wonderful Madam Noire! For my next trick, I shall escape down the laundry shoot! Carefully, I opened the metal hatch (which there was a waft of old socks coming from the vents) and carefully climbed in. God it reeks!

This has got to be the world's longest slide I've been on! Well, it seems that way to me because I can't see anything! Constantly my body bumped and banged down every corner – I even managed to tear my costume and gashed my sides.

I landed in a room with piles and piles of not only work uniforms – but All Might's costumes as well. How many can he afford? He has loads! I suppose that's what popularity can get you – he was well liked back then so…..

"Grim? Grim? Tell me you're in the clear!" Logi's voice hurtled down my earpiece like an overly attached mother.

"I'm on top of laundry that smells a mixture of victory and sweat – going to need a loooooong shower after this….." I groaned as I held onto my left side which was the worst of the two. Blood sthat was seeping out managed to get onto some of the laundry. Let's just hope it hasn't got anywhere else. It won't take long to heal up at least, an hour at most.

"If you head out of here and walk 3 miles straight there's a black saloon BMW waiting to pick you up. You're going to have to write a twelve page report of this by the way"

"oh, come on!" I exclaimed, waving my hands about in protest as if she was there. "It was a miscalculation!"

"A miscalculation that cost us the mission. We only know a few people on that list we know are safe but the rest was in that file!"

This was both frustrating and in all honesty, it put me in a foul mood. I declined the ride back and decided to walk instead – despite me bleeding.

I would even go as far as leave tonight and get home in the early hours of Saturday. No, there must be another way. Maybe a subtler approach is needed. I don't have to quite ask him directly but if I could obtain information by other means then this mission wouldn't be a loss, wouldn't it?

A quick flash of lightning split across the sky. I was soaked to the bone but was adamant that I wasn't bothered – in actual fact it intrigued me. The lightning that is. It wasn't often that I saw it but I found it to be some sort of phenomenon. Powerful to cause fires, electrocutions and decimate nature and yet, people want to harness its power. According to Jin anyways.

I didn't notice that during that flash until it was too late that someone had taken a picture of me looking up at the sky. Before I could do anything, they had vanished – as if they were whisked away in a portal. I carried on walking for a while before I got halfway to the hotel.

There was a few more things I needed to confront now head on. Which reminds me…

"Hello?"

"Toshinori-Kun! You sound perplexed. Everything ok?"

"Ah, um oh I was informed there was a break in at my other works. I'm there now"

 _Yeah that's because you're All Might and you crashed into your building at Mach 2 speed!_

"oh no! did they take anything?" carrying on the façade. If he finds out I might end up on his shit list. We've only had a couple of falling out but one was because I wouldn't lend him my school notes (It had my confessions in there!) and the other time was because I didn't get him chocolate on valentine's day (I got him a film which I thought he'd like more).

"No they didn't. But we have the police over so it's all chaotic."

I went into a secret night clothes shop that was owned by the bureau and bought a pair of jeans, black cold shoulder top and some trainers. My uniform was then sent to be repaired. We had these dotted around up and down the country just in case we wanted to be incognito. The shopkeeper even patched up my sides just until my regeneration was completed. It's like being part of the 'Men in Black' – it's awesome at times!

"I'm sorry to hear that Toshinori-Kun. All this and there's only the weekend left till we go back huh? We could make a weekend of it together? We could see your mentor Gran Torino? Or…"

His voice stopped dead when I mentioned Gran Torino's name. I can even hear his legs shake and teeth chatter. I continued, although I was hesitant about it.

"He even gave me your box that you mentioned about…..you have a lot of photographs in there….."

"Where are you?"

I looked around to see a signpost.

"WonderBoy avenue – where are they coming up with these names?"

"I'll come pick you up! Just stay there!"

It's raining – hard. I could go to where that bus shelter is across the road. How is he going to pick me up? He leaped here – unless he has a spare car somewhere. He sounded a little desperate. I wondered if he knows that I know what he's been hiding (ugh I have a headache).

Forty-five minutes had passed and it was now four in the morning. Daylight was just breaking and I was able to through away my dressings because I was fully healed. A red pickup truck pulled up next to me.

"You're soaked Kasumi-Chan! What were you doing walking about here this time of the morning? Get in."

Toshinori opened the passenger door for me to get in. He was in a loose short-sleeved blouse with a long sleeve undershirt. Again, his trousers were barely able to stay on his hips unless he wore his elasticated belt.

I collapsed in the passenger's seat and chuckled. "what is with you and trucks?"

He said nothing. His hands squeezed the steering wheel as we drove around for a while until we reached a secluded place to which you could _still_ see might tower in the distance. It was an empty carpark sure, but it was even quieter in the truck.

"Toshinori-Kun?" I began. He flinched a little – must have been in a bit of a daze the is whole journey. Finally he was able to talk to me.

"What d-did Gran Torino say to you?" His face was that of earnesty. What on earth did Gran Torino do to him to make him quake in his boots?

I tried to reassure him the best way I could (I felt I was in the room with the Spanish Inquisition) "N-Nothing embarrassing you can rest assured! Just…..Fridays was a fiasco because you were waiting for my letter. I mean, there were other things to do I'm sure"

I watched his chest rise and fall but I noticed his breaths were almost quivering. It was like being teenagers all over again and sitting outside the cinema in the cold waiting for my dad to pick us up. I can't mess this up now. I'm sure he thinks the same way as I do surely? After a mission failure, this could be my 'lucky' moment.

Slowly, I began to move my hand over to where his were. Only hesitated for a split second for placing mine on top of his.

He went to say something but all that came out was blood – lots of it! The inside matched the outside. I began to panic.

"Oh my god Toshinori-Kun! You're going to need a blood transfusion! Is this truck's interior easy to clean? All I did was hold your hand!"

He coughed, spluttered and banged his chest a few times before any recognisable words could come out.

"Kasumi-chan you took me by surprise that's all! Yeah, I always looked forward to your letters. Who wouldn't?"

"But I only wrote to you so I wouldn't know….."

"R-Really? Only me?"

"Yes! Good grief Toshinori-Kun I'm not sure if you're playing dumb on purpose or not. You have enough photos of me to put them in chronological order and you've kept all my letters I've ever sent you -as I've kept all of yours. I see you as a man yes I do! I have been seeing you like that since we were both fifteen. What exactly did you make my mother promise you?"

He turned towards me and ran his hands through his scruffy hair as if to wake himself up.

"I….don't have the courage yet to tell you Kasumi-chan. I - uh also see you've also put the pieces together also. I beg of you to not tell anyone. Not even your chief or co-workers."

I inched myself closer to him, trying to see any cracks or weakness in his resolve. I couldn't of course – all I could see was those dam blue eyes and goofy face he made inches from my own face. I found myself caught up in the moment of 'might we/mightn't we?'. It was a little step forward as he must've found it hard to confide in me after what's happened. If I could see him one more time by doing this – I'd die a happy woman. That's if my heart doesn't give out first! Quickly, I shuffled back and tried to change the subject.

"I promise Toshinori-Kun… Now, um…who's watching over the Might Tower?"

"A good friend of mine – he… does my paperwork…"

"Seriously? I wish someone would do mine at times…..if I had an arch nemesis, it would be a villain called report-man!"

Ah, there's that laugh I was looking for. I couldn't help but blush. The heating was also on so that my clothes would dry, however, the problem there was that it was now generating steam – the windows were fogged up and with us laughing amongst ourselves at our own jokes it wasn't long before there was a knock on the glass.

"Could I see your driving license please sir?"

We only had been mistaken for having sex in the truck because the damn thing was fogged up! I could have died on the spot with embarrassment – because I was thinking it now that the officer had mentioned it! Toshinori was annoyed at being accused of such a thing but at the same time was apologising. He can be too nice at times! Even when he's clearly offended by the thought of 'such an act on an innocent lady'. Innocent my ass – I've been thinking of _a lot_ of things that were anything but!

After the misunderstanding, it was decided that he would drop me back at the hotel in Hosu city. I looked out of the window and watched the scenery change, unaware of my friend's own frustrations and biting his bottom lip when he had a moment to look over to where I sat and cursing under his breath. I have put my feelings across, haven't I? Maybe not directly but that could be for another time if he doesn't get it. He can't be that daft I know. He was able to fool me for many years until now!

We reached the traffic lights. Although my mind was on what the next mission would be (and who was that creepy guy that took a photo of me?), I had to resolve this issue that was going on between Toshinori and I. Just a heartbeat away from confirming what others have said to me before (but I was naive to notice).

Nonchalantly I asked him, "Hey Toshinori-Kun?"

"Huh!? I wasn't having strange thoughts!"

"…. What about taking up my offer on visiting Grand Torino Sunday? He means a lot to you as mentor and has obviously played a large role in your life"

His face paled and more blood poured out of his mouth before incessant muttering filled the truck. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea!

"What about a Tour of Might Tower then? It should have quietened down by then at least and you can tell me how the hell you managed to stay humble still"

Finally, his tense muscles began to relax as we carried on driving. It looked as if he was puffing his chest out and gathering some dutch courage.

"Why don't we go to that planetarium you said you liked instead? It'll be interesting."

I blinked a few times in confusion. The suggestion was out of the blue "Sure. I didn't know that you knew I liked that sort of thing - "

"You would walk past its poster when we were at middle school – and when we went past it a few times so…why not go? It's just me, harmless, honest Toshinori Yagi"

I smiled that much in excitement I hugged him. Not realising the fist pump he made.

Thinking for a moment before testing the waters a little, I wanted to do a little test of my own. Nothing obvious – but maybe enough to get his head rattling a little bit. We arrived at the hotel to drop me off.

"Maybe afterwards we could go to your place? It would save the train journey for me and! we could go to staff training together on Monday! I haven't stayed at yours before and as you've said – it'll be like old times!"

As I got out of the truck I could've sworn I saw his soul leaving before the truck had rattled about where he had begun to overthink things. I laughed and laughed – enjoying the thought of what his mind could possibly be imagining.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 18 done! Now on to 19 before the big 2-0! Hope you've enjoyed this so far!


	19. It started with an idea

A/N: I thought I would set this chapter up for the next. I have a 'humourous' idea swimming in my head. I would like to thank everyone for continuing to read and follow this story! Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

I managed to get at least 6 hours sleep in the end. I couldn't quite scrub out that mental image I had when I rested my hand on his. That's going to be a huge cleaning bill for him I'm sure. Even going as far as tossing and turning in my sleep because I'm both anxious and excited to stay over at his!

I got up in the end and did my usual bits in the morning – I had to wait till the afternoon for him to pick me up because he's 'sprucing up the place' ready. If I can recall, the only thing he's notorious for is paperwork. Other than that he's pretty tidy!

I got a phone call from hizashi- long time no hear!

"Heyyyyy Kasumi! How's your week off going?"

"Good! I've been to some old places I used to know – I'll be coming in with Toshinori Monday 'cause he's putting me up for the two nights"

There was a long silence before I heard him screeching to Nemuri

"Midnight! It's kicking off!"

Nemuri hijacked his phone

"Really Kasumi? Awwww this is just too good to pass up! My innocent little maiden is going to finally grow up"

"Wait….wha? N-no Nemuri – that's not what-"

"You're spending TWO nights with him – WITH your long time crush am I right?"

Being interrogated like this was making me more and more overthink the impossible. If the mobile had a cord I'd be twiddling it around my fingers with embarrassment. Nemuri was enjoying this – she always did love being a sadist as far back as I can remember hence, which is why her hero name suited her to the ground. One time, she put me to sleep; propped me up against a tree where I did the school gardening – never told me what happened afterwards. Only she had that wide, devilish grin and would put her finger to lips if I asked what occurred.

"But I had already put my intentions towards him" I protested. "and I think It's bypassed him Nemuri. I even put my hand on his last night and the truck looked like it was haemorrhaging!"

Nemuri proclaimed in shock at the fact that hadn't told her yet. Wasn't intentional – I had been preoccupied with my _other_ work!

"What!? You never told me this! And we're supposed to be best friends!"

"I got lost in the moment – just don't kill me!"

"Not yet I won't. It would explain this morning though….."

I could hear that impish and inquisitive mind of hers ticking over, trying to get me worked up with having the need to know.

"What…..what explains what?"

"You're a big girl now Kasumi! Speak to you later –have fuuuunnn! Tell me all about it Monday!"

What could it possibly be? I stared at my now silent phone with the look of annoyance. A lot of things could happen yes of course, but they're forgetting the fact that A) We haven't got past the 'hugging' phase and B) He's a gentleman – even though he gives great services to female fan with the flexing of his huge biceps and pecs…. ah bother…..

Like I've said many times before – he stayed over mine more often than not so this would be…..second time for me! Wonder how much has changed since then. The twelve page report was written and sent – just had to do my reflection piece now. I'll do it at his place when I get a moment, I'm sure I won't be disturbed as I would have back at the bureau from Jin. He would be bugging me about wanted to play pool with him for targets! Honestly, interrogators make fun by swapping and betting hunting targets. It's so different up here, there's people who would talk about _normal_ things like movies, socialising, relationships and life in general future stuff!

It's wonderful here, I can breathe in various smells that didn't contain either blood, sulphur and damp. Occasionally we went to the coast but it was brief. Jin would lecture and train me constantly. He was in fact, my mentor from when I first started. The first thing he taught me was:

' _Nothing is a Secret for long. Be self-reliant and most importantly; have something to fight for'_

He was older and burly, scars ran across whatever you could see of his tanned skin and this one, gaping keloid scar ran from his right ear and stopped just at the upper lip on the left side – told me once that he was up against a follower of One for All. His grade 2 hair went a pale shade of lavender that day. No matter how much he tried to dye it black – it would somehow manage to go back to its original colour shortly afterwards. Like a constant reminder.

Jin took me in like an older brother would and comfort me when I came back from my short visits to Toshinori's. His over-sized hand would gently pat my head before ruffling it up and making me mad on purpose – it did the trick.

And now the chief wants to show us off to U.A as part of a civic history lesson. There was another reason behind it because Chief Hirai would do his rounds of various schools to get recommendations and new recruits. Recently I spotted one in General department called Hitoshi Shinso who had the ability of brain washing which could come in handy in more ways than one! Shame he wants to become a hero…..

I dread the day they reveal me. Would the students still trust me? What about _that_ directive? Chief will be talking about that in front of not only the whole school – but the pro heroes also as a deterrent. I woman I know in the other division is despondent over it because she has a deep admiration for Edgeshot. What most don't realise is that it can affect any one of us and is pendent on the top five heroes which changes from each decade. When one retires – another will take their place - so we would study their moves also and so forth.

That's how it was and what I knew. But it'll be the first time it will become common knowledge for decades.

It almost time and so I walked with my luggage to wait outside the hotel. Every time either a white or red truck would drive past my heart would skip a beat. I placed a nervous hand over my left arm in paranoia to check and make sure it felt normal.

Do I take a risk this weekend and go for it? Or do I play it safe? It felt as though that Toshinori and I have changed over the years and yet, was that 'spark' always there but we both kept missing the mark? I wracked my head to go through my collection of memories methodically without rose-tinted glasses on.

'' _Don't worry Kasumi-Chan! I'm here now so don't worry!''_

That was because he was quirkless at the time and was just returning the favour when they manifested that's all….

" _You can't protect me forever Kasumi-Chan"_

Of course I couldn't – you had grown in every way imaginable (Both inwardly and outwardly) and became what you wanted to be, a pillar of hope, a symbol of peace. I still had questions as to what the correlation between him and Izuku are exactly.

"Oi, Kasumi-Chan! You're spacing out again!"

Ah! That Voice!

"Toshinori-Kun! Sorry I was…. yeah spacing out again – you know me too well!"

I'm sure he was parked there a good five minutes before he said anything! How cruel! He opened the passenger door and grinned at me whilst motioning me to get in.

'A smile that could light up the whole town' I told Nemuri once and she laughed because of how innocently I was saying it apparently.

I wound the windows down on my side do I could hang my head a little outside as we drove to his.

"Hope I didn't make you wait too long, I had to make sure the place was suitable to have guests at least"

"But I'm not a guest exactly, though right?"

"I know! I know. You're Kasumi-Chan, my childhood friend who has a knack of also knowing how to push my buttons…."

I could see him blush in the corner of my eye when he said that. My heart still sank a little when referred me as his 'childhood friend' well, I am – that's a given! but don't say that and blush afterwards.

Say you love me. You keep a lot of things to your chest Toshinori but you're having a difficult time keeping this one to yourself. Right now, I can see him fight with his own consciousness of both being a hero – protecting not only himself from any form weaknesses (he even said it himself – villains can use love ones as potential extortion objects) and being a human being with basic needs – like socialising, relationship, family (He's like a father figure to all the students at U.A from what time I've been there myself).

I have an odd feeling I might get my answer by Monday morning.

"Toshinori Yagi, I can your lips move – who's winning the argument?"

"Huh? No no I wasn't saying anything, I was thinking of what movie to rent tonight"

"Ou! Can I buy some snacks and drinks!?"

"I have drinks Kasumi-Chan"

"Non-Alcoholic Toshinori-Kun remember? Alcohol has no effect on me due to my regenerative abilities?"

A spark flashed in his eyes – he's up to no good I can see! Last time he had that look we ended up having to be rescued by local heroes because we got stuck in a dam dilapidated tree because he wanted to make a treehouse just for us…..honestly…

"That's where you're wrong! I went out a brought a bottle of drink _especially_ for those with regenerative quirks!" He seemed almost too proud at the fact he found a drink that _might_ get me a little tipsy at the very least.

"Really? What's it called?" cocking my head to the side.

"Azarath"

"Sounds like an angry sneeze to me"

He laughed so hard at my bewildered expression, the blood just poured out over himself

"That expression of yours is a riot! You can't be _that_ sheltered being an interrogator surely?"

I huffed and pouted "No of course not! Some of us are just brought up a little different when it comes to social _things_. I Just haven't heard of that drink before. An Honest mistake surely on my behalf for not knowing there are indeed drinks for almost every quirk imaginable"

"Sorry, Sorry, it's just….I drink on very special and at times, rare occasions and when we were out with Midnight and Present Mic, you sank more money into the bar and still was more sober than a judge. Your dad recommended it to me – as long as I was being honourable about it"

"In other words, my old man let you buy me a quirk-specific drink – as long as you have no 'dodgy' intentions…what are we 15? He hasn't changed much hasn't he?" A small smile appeared softly on my face. "At least he still cares whilst wanting me to enjoy myself"

A karate chop landed on my head, causing me to bite my tongue! Owwwwww!

"Of course he does! Kasumi-chan, how often can we get together like this informally and just be ourselves!?"

"We have quite a few times!" Objecting to his statement. "We went to the cinema a little while ago and, well the other times were scheduled meets but still!"

"Yes, but at least know you know _who_ I am and I can relax a little without having to worry as much"

"You've been scared over my reaction all this time because of what happened haven't you?"

Toshinori nodded with guilt as we parked outside his place.

"If anything, Toshinori-kun it's mixed between being annoyed and feeling benevolent. Although I can't deny the fact that it was for good intentions to which I'm more than grateful for, I might've been married by now with a kid – Uhhh hang on, I have a tissue in my bag for that nosebleed of yours. Must've been the change in altitude or something on the way here….."

I passed him a tissue and told him to pinch his nose as I hopped out to grab my bags and suitcase despite his protests that he would carry them for me. He got his door opened for me after a little while and managed to wrangle my suitcase off me to be chivalrous. I had no choice as such because he was being a gentleman about it. I chuckled at the fact that he hadn't changed.

"Welcome .….. to my humble abode" he beamed, showing me in a 'follow the leader' fashion. Cautiously, I stepped in and took my shoes off. It was grand, but it was mainly unpretentious – I was expecting it to have all of his medals, newspaper clippings showing all his past heroics. A leather three-seater sofa with a single recliner in the middle of the room surrounding the only thing that stood out like a sore thumb, the home cinema system complete with stacks and stacks of DVDs film collections.

I felt like a stray animal exploring its new surroundings for the first time. We always met outside in the past – like the park or café, apart from that one time we met at the old apartment when he first moved out of his parents. That one was a studio flat with a few bits of essentials.

"You have two rooms? I can only afford the one bedroom apartment and that was chosen by the bureau. You've come a long way since our school days huh?"

Toshinori put my suitcase in the second room and turned towards me before resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I could live in a mud hut and I would still gladly continue protecting the innocent. Isn't that what Heroes do? Regardless of how popular you are, there is gratification in making a difference in people's lives for the better."

Of course, I blushed profusely at his noble speech before the similar call of a very hungry stomach interrupted, signalling that I needed to eat.

"Ah, uh….do you have any food in the place Toshinori-Kun?"

His face blanked before dashing over the kitchen and ransacking it. A sigh of relief could be heard coming from the kitchen before a confident yell affirmed.

"We do! There's fish, chicken, veg, rice, stock, eggs…"

Walking over to join him, I could see in fact, that we had enough food to survive an apocalypse ten times over. How does he get through it all? Or was it because he was having me over? I can't see him eating much giving his condition. I began to grab some ingredients out.

"I'll make something for us ok? You hungry too?"

"I can whip something up Kasumi-Chan! I can make your favourite - Seafood Donburi"

Drooling at the thought I wanted him to make it – apart from my dad, he was only other person who could make a mean Seafood Donburi. I shook my head and decided against it.

"No no, I tell you what. You can pick any of your films to show me – I bet I haven't a tenth of what you've got there. I'll make Okonomiyaki…..Osaka style"

I never saw a man dash over to the living room to set it up as quickly as he did – Kotatsu was up in blink of an eye and the drinks were out at the ready. He got that excited he was briefly in his All Might form. I wonder how that works…. voluntary or like an involuntary reflex?

"Oko-nomi-ya-ki! Oko-nomi-ya-ki!" He was happily chanting to himself as I began to make it. It was old recipe passed on from my mother to me in which she would make him some when he would come over to ours either from school or just to see what I was up to (and a few times when I wasn't well and he had to bring schoolwork over).

For a fleeting moment, I had imagined what it would've been liked had we…. you know…were married. It would be hectic I presume, and at times worrisome because of his antics. At least with my job you could move around the bureau or take early retirement, but it would be an interesting one to see come to fruition. I shuffled and shook my head to snap out of it.

I brought out the two Okonomiyaki out complete with the mayonnaise and okonomiyaki sauce on top, trying to hide my red face because he was smiling away like a Cheshire cat. For the love of all that is good in the world I need to be brave!

We tucked in as we kept warm. Afterwards he flashed me six films like a winning hand of cards in a game of poker. That mischievous look in his eyes tell me he has a terrible idea up his sleeves that will involve us being either incapacitated or waking up in the strangest of places – that's if this Azarath does what it apparently is supposed to do. Get a person with a regenerating quirk absolutely rat-arsed. I for one, am sceptical over this. If the drinks I had when we went out didn't do diddly-squat, this would be no different.

"This smells and looks like crème de menthe. Ok! What _brilliant_ scheme are you cooking up for us tonight Toshinori-Kun?"

"It's a simple game. We have three genres here – action, horror and slasher/thriller. With each film, we take a number of shots depending of the drink category for example, one drink for a jump scare, three for a cliché person-trips-up-for-no-reason and finally five, if the person you think was dead actually isn't. Ok?"

I was sat there in almost bewilderment. I hope we have the emergency to hand because I'm worried that with his stomach being almost non-existent, it's going to straight to his head quicker than a bullet being fired. It's a simple game and I'm sure there won't be many category three and five drinks right?

Right?

"O-ok" I said dubiously "…Let's play"

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh we are heading towards the big 2-0! And I thought I would write a special chapter to commemorate that! Hope you've enjoyed this set up!


	20. Wicked Games

A/N: Chapter 20! Thank you, guys, for the follows and favourites I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have written it. I look forward to going back to U.A within the next chapter or so. P.s there are switches between 'Toshi-kun' and 'Toshinori-kun' because….it just depends on the character. ^_^;;;

* * *

"OH COME ON! Really?!" I couldn't believe that the character in this slasher film had made me drink enough 3s and 5s shots, I think my liver is going to go on strike! Toshinori was right, heck if my old man knew and recommended this drink then well done. My vision was almost on the edge of feeling smudged with Vaseline with my mind losing the will to comprehend the 'sorcery' of Azarath liquor.

"Well" Toshinori held his hands up "you _did_ choose for the fourth time so far, to go with a trope-prone character."

"B-B-But you're only merry! And you chose the villain! How is this possible when you have hardly a stomach?"

"That's because the villain has been doing 1s and 3s and I'm taking my time Kasumi-chan and also, this drink is only 5%, just enough for me. Yours is…."

"254% … to match an average person's drink of what? 40%? That's like drinking scotch. Christ, No wonder!"

Toshinori facepalmed and rubbed his face to try and get himself to focus. Something tells me my old man might of either white-lied…or he didn't mention to my naïve friend to read the fine print on this bottle that had the conversion. Wobbling up onto my feet, I staggered and tried to walk towards my designated room.

In all my years, I've never experienced this! My legs feel like spaghetti, my conscious (as in jimmy cricket) is about to go on vacation, and this seems as though I had been in one of particular training simulations that Chief Hirai made. It was a room where one of the interrogators (I think her name was Reiko) had a mind/body disrupting quirk, and we would have to either spar with our teammates or perform various motor skill tasks. This…. this a whole new level that I wasn't _quite_ ready for.

Standing, I had my hands on my hips and began to do a pep talk my lower limbs. I could see Toshinori looking on with both curiosity and concern and took another shot of mini beer.

"Right legs! Now…we are a team here. The aim is to move from this room to the bedroom. Ok? Now leeeefftahhhhh!"

One step and I had kissed the floor. Not exactly elegant, but I had firmly face planted on the wooden floor. Two strong arms lifted me up gently like a doll.

"I think that's enough Azarath for you for tonight Kasumi-chan. We still have one more film to watch, and it's only 11:30 pm."

"Ahhhh so _that's why_ you didn't say my name All Might …... as an interrogator, I might've been able to detect your speech pattern … ugh, you're right, I can feel my liver beginning to repair itself already now, but the alcohol's effects are going to take an average amount of time."

I was doing my best to keep my cool – after all, although he was carrying me into the guest bedroom 'bridal-style' because my legs had mutinied on me for a little while, I was in complete and utter delight. Even as he plonked me onto the single bed, he was gentlemanly enough to leave the room, only leaving a small crack in the door so he could still talk to me with his back against the wall. What I would give for him just to take a little, tiny peek of me getting undressed. We hadn't seen each other for quite some time prior to me joining as a teaching assistant, and now, there's this thin wall between us – it's not even the wall belonging to the apartment. It's us. One dying to tell them how they feel and the other worried about the risk of telling them.

As soon as I got my nightdress on, I quietly crept towards the wall and placed my hand there. I could hear him mutter to himself – probably scolding himself for allowing me to experience being sozzled. I'm a big girl now so I can make my own choices. Some were made sooner than others.

I peeked through the crack in the door and could see him leaning against the wall with his arms folded and head down with his eyes closed. I wondered what the motive might have been in the first place for having me stay the weekend? Is it just could've been him being courteous or maybe it's just a secret wish of mine.

"Hey, uh….so what's the last film we're gonna watch? Do you want me to wait on the sofa till you're in your nightclothes also?"

His eyes snapped open and noticed my silk strappy blue nightdress that I had worn the other day. I could see his fingers itch and twitch as his gaze glided up to my eyes. He was that surprised that of course, he spat blood and was back into his usual skinny self.

"Yes! Just bear with me a moment, and I'll uh, get the film ready! It's a classic horror."

"Ok, I just hope it's not like that time we went to see the Grudge with your Aunt and Uncle that one time…..I couldn't sleep at all for TWO days after that!"

Before he disappeared into his room, he turned around and confessed with that guilty as hell look on his face – even though it was as plain as the nose on his face that he wasn't.

"That….That wasn't my uncle and aunt – that was Gran Torino and my previous mentor in civilian clothing. I asked if they would come with us so I could take you to see it. Best two days of my life after seeing it."

"Really? That was that old short grandpa I saw the other day? Who would've guessed it….ay? Why the best two days? I couldn't sleep well at all!"

As he closed the door behind him, I saw him shrug.

"You'd cling onto me like a limpet of course."

…..

The corner of my mouth rose in an almost lovestruck smirk. He had a plan from the start but never let me in on it the sly git.

Carefully, I made my way to the sofa without falling over – although my knees were wobbly still, but that was also because of a different reason! I might experience my first hangover too…..

I brushed back my loose hair behind my ear and tried to sit in a way that appeared lady-like but ended up sitting with me hugging the cushion because he was going to put a dam horror film on!

Sauntering back into the room, Toshinori had a pair of oversized red boxers with a white stripe down the sides on and was wearing a long thin blue cotton robe. I suppose if you're wearing clothes that are miles too big to accommodate the change of body size, you wouldn't want anything to 'fall out' per say. Tch, talk about a tease.

The only issue I had was when he flashed the offending DVD. My face paled, and I broke out in a cold sweat. I could see him grin in triumph.

"The Ring!? Toshi-kun, _please_? I'm going to be at my wits end!"

"You? You've been subjected to much worse….. Miss Kasumi Aoi Yakota"

I crossed my arms and glared back at him. "For you to use my full name _Mr Toshinori Yagi_ , you do begrudgingly, have a point – I saw the grudge, been in a dilapidated treehouse, stuck on a one-way train because we didn't have enough money for a return after going to a hero convention. Oh! Then there was that one time we ran away to Hokkaido because I was moving to a new house and you protested"

"You protested as well Kasumi-chan, you were crying the whole time in your dad's car on the way home when they found out. It turned out that the move wasn't that far at all."

"I felt stupid…..but relieved."

"So was I."

"What, feeling stupid?"

He put the DVD in and sat down next to me. "Well, that too but, I was mostly relieved."

I don't deal with horror films very well. I would watch them so prove that I was brave (but failing) and it would give me a chance to cower behind Toshinori. Unfortunately, due him being thin, it meant that I could see the top and bottom of the TV screen. You would've thought that doing my job you'd become desensitised to the horrors on the screen…..not a bloody chance in hell! It doesn't help either that you're trying to sober up, but your mind is still in 'back in 5 minutes' mode. It also doesn't help that Toshinori was also merrier than the last time.

It hadn't become apparent to us, but after a while, I had snuggled up to him, he instinctively had his arm around my shoulders to 'protect me' from the evil girl Sadako that came out of the tv. In a world where 80% of the world's population had quirks, the possibilities in this film seemed too real – I bet there's a person out there that can transfer themselves via T.V or put curses on videos!

I could hear his heart beat a little faster than usual, the more I buried myself into him, the faster it would go, although he would remind me to be careful cause of his scar.

"owowwow Kasumi-chan! You're going to break my ribs!"

"Sorry, sorry!" As I jumped out of my skin again "I can get a cushion instead if you like?"

"No no! It's ok! The film is almost finished now…..I don't mind it."

"what, me crushing you to death?"

"NO –uh just _this._ Good grief you haven't changed a bit. Just stay next to me, and I'll shield you from the _big bad film_."

"Now you're just poking fun at me now…..Meanie"

He laughed to the point it was becoming and out-right hearty guffaw. That is until he looked downwards and noticed something he shouldn't have…. yet.

"K-Kasumi-Chan…..aren't you pressing up against me a bit too much?"

"huh? I'm scared Toshi-Kun! What could you possibly be going crimson over – "

I looked down to notice my chest was almost spilling out of my nightdress and was pressed up against his side.

"Ah….well, since you've….um…. put it _that way_ " I pulled away sharply from him before something else decided to act on its 'own accord'. Admittedly, his expression became that of gutted and self-frustration. I heard my civilian phone go off. Of course, I went to answer it in the kitchen, and after 15 minutes I clambered back onto the sofa.

"Who was that?"

"Ochaco would you believe…"

"At this time of night?  
"Well, it's two in the morning technically, but yeah it was her. I'm helping her out with a few things."

"Is she ok?"

"mmmmhmmm…..she wanted to have relationship advice."

His shocked expression at the thought that I was giving relationship was priceless. Heck, I'm shocked that I'm able to give it at times, I'm having a hard time myself here! Maybe I could use this to my advantage to finally put the message across to him.

"There's a guy she likes and…..she wanted to know how to get him to take notice her per say."

A hand rose to his jaw to contemplate the situation. The gears in his head could be seen from across the room.

"Who is it? Shoto? Tenya? Surely not Bakugo…. but I hear girls go for that 'bad-boy' persona these days…."

I could've been knocked over with a feather in disbelief that he's suggested all the usual suspects but not the one as plain as the nose on his face.

"She's friends with him Toshi-kun. The poor girl is having a tough time conveying her feelings to him – what makes it worse is that it looks to be reciprocated."

I moved towards the big windows leading out to a balcony. Part of me wanted to bang my head my head against the wall because I can empathise with her. The only difference is that the girl has more guts than me at this moment in time because that's her go-getting personality. Whether it was the drink or just myself at boiling point, I stepped outside to clear my head – not the best idea because what I didn't know was that doing this can make you feel like someone had hit you with a sledgehammer.

"The only two I've seen her hang out with is Tenya and…..Izuku! It's Izuku isn't it?"

"Fifty points to the man who finally sees. Yes. I've been helping her out because I want her to be brave and tell him before It becomes too late. It would be a waste for a potential beginning to be left on hold."

Toshinori joined me on the balcony. The breeze was cooler outside, and only a few passers-by could be seen walking in the streets. An odd car here and there (probably taxis finishing up for the night) zoomed past. The city itself still twinkling – but the lights were bringing to fade away.

"Kasumi-chan. You can guide a person to decide – but ultimately, it's their choice what they want to do next. Ochaco is a growing girl and in time…. _who knows_ maybe Izuku will notice that. Maybe he's noticed it now, but they have time to let whatever it is, grow and flourish properly."

His hand rested on my gloved hand before a quiet smile formed.

"And hopefully, in time, he will tell her how he feels about her– instead of regretting every moment, every chance given wasted and that say that every day with her from the past goodness how long spent, made him work harder than anyone to make a world a safer place for everyone."

"wow, that's wise words. No wonder - you have that father figure going on there, and those students do look up to you. Even the one who's convinced he'll surpass you."

Pulling me inwards towards him, it had become apparent that the conversation we had to start with, had lit a small fire within himself. If I could describe it….it must've been a small kindling that must've had glowed for some time to which now, a growing fire that was held back couldn't be held back any longer.

It took me by surprise but if he kept looking at me like this I think would pass out with fever! I gazed up at him. His expression was serious as he 'bumped' his forehead against mine.

"I think you're missing the point again Kasumi-Chan. I _see_ you. I've been seeing you from a distance since that time I dragged you half-way across Musutafu to that competition." He pulled back and slid down the balcony's railing, sighing as he put his hands on his head as if he was trying to hide "I was elated that you kept that photo still in your apartment but because you didn't know who was as All Might – I couldn't expose myself. You were mad at me as All Might for sending you to the bureau. Shit! I was mad as hell because of that All for One sending his men to your parents' house."

Noticing that he was carrying all this burden and more, I came down to his level and rested my head on his shoulder to try and comfort him. The reflection in the door's window showed that in some way, that although we had gotten older, but inside….. we still the same two teenagers trying to convey to each other what the other had wanted to hear.

"Well" I began softly "given the circumstances at the time yeah, I was pissed off. Could've easily fly-kicked you across the room if I could. I fought _so hard_ to get to where I was so that I could see you more. When I saw you at the club as our designated driver It was my precious moment with you– we hadn't spent much time together beforehand working as an interrogator so….my hard work paid off, in the end, you could say. When All for One was at large, I don't think anyone was safe. Did you know that 60% of interrogators were on the hit list of being recruited? I didn't even know till Gran Torino said that my mother was an interrogator also – his and some woman's informant even."

He looked up from his hands to lay his head against mine. It's interesting to see what comes out when you're beginning to sober up.

"I knew about your mother being an Interrogator – she came to Gran Torino one night in floods of tears to say that his men had been to your house and demanded you to be handed over if she wouldn't cooperate in helping them. She knew who I was because of me recently becoming within the top 5 and had seen my file. I made her promise that I would assist her if…."

He stopped suddenly and got up to get back inside. We were having a moment right there! For the first time in ever, there was a breakthrough! I scrambled to my feet and went to reach out and grab his robe.

"If what? Toshinori-Kun just this once, face me and say. I don't think either one of us can be content with being just friends now surely? No words in the world could be strung together to say how I've always felt about you….. Ever since you dragged me to the watermelon-smashing contest" The last part was mumbled – but audible. I let go of his robe, awaiting his reply.

Ten minutes seemed like an hour before he managed to utter anything back. He turned his head back and grinned as if he had won a battle of a long cupid war.

"I've loved you all along, and I've been waiting patiently for hear you say it for a very, very long time."

….. sly git!

"What If I hadn't?" my jaw could have hit the ground at what just transpired just now.

"But you did – if you hadn't then I would have kept trying till you realised one way or another of how I felt about you."

"Then what did my mother promise you – could you at least tell me _that_ Toshi-Kun?"

"Nope! I'm keeping that one to myself for a little longer" marching back towards his room after turning everything off.

You couldn't make it up. A 'moment' was right there, and the plan was for him to confess _HIM_! Well, technically he did – I think! I've still got to contend with the chief and the others coming over sometime next week…

Shit. I've just remembered that there was a creepy guy who had taken a photo of me. I can't tell Toshinori or my chief – they might send me back….

Dread took over me, and I dashed over towards his room, knocking on his door feverishly.

" _Toshinori-Kun!_ _Can I climb in with you?"_

"Kasumi-chan what's wrong?"

"I'm still scared because of that blasted film you made me watch….. please?"

"Okay, okay just calm down."

"Yay!"

Tiptoeing across and into the king-sized bed, I hunkered down next to him wrapping myself in the blanket. I could feel him trying to hold a chuckle or two in.

"It's ok… I'm here now" He reassured as he wrapped his arms around me.

I yawned sleepily "I'm glad….." before falling asleep finally.

* * *

A/N There you go! The big 20 chapter done! So far so good! But I look forward to writing about U.A soon – hope you guys have enjoyed it!


	21. Planet Might

_A/N:_ Thank you all for the favourites, follows and reviews! I really do appreciate them all. Also, would like to say thank you to _WhereStoriesBegin_ for letting me borrow her character Kazuhiko from her story Super Uncool for this chapter *bows profusely* Hope you all enjoy reading this!

* * *

" _Be Safe Kasumi, please stay here whilst mother make the night terrors go away"_

" _What do they want mummy?"_

" _Shhhhh…I promise you one day you'll never have to hide in this closet. I'll find someone who can protect everyone…..protect you…."_

" _But I have mr mighty that Toshi-Kun made me mummy"_

" _Shhhhhh please…we'll talk later. Just Be quiet. Be Safe"_

I stirred from my dream before finally waking up in such a groggy state due to last night's film indulgence with drinks included. I looked over to my right to see it was empty. It was definitely slept in but where did he go? I smiled fondly when I recalled what happened last night.

The silver age comic clock showed it to be 7:00am. My feet begrudgingly touched the cold wooden floor before trudging towards the bathroom. I took a quick detour to the guest room to grab my hand sanitiser solvents and my mouth bit – time to experience horrific pain because I've stupidly left it too long.

Lining the basin with a thick clear plastic bag, I poured in the warm water in and chucked in the solvents. Next was popping the wooden bit in between my teeth – it wasn't often I needed this, only if I hadn't kept up with the weekly ritual.

Off came the gloves which had to be chucked away. Always had a load of them on me anyways. God my hands are split awfully. I envied the other women whose hands appeared dainty and smooth…every now and then a fingernail would go missing for a few minutes before a new one grew. Although, my left hand was better to look at since the forearm got frozen and I regenerated a new one, but new scars were appearing because of my quirk.

Foul, malodorous stench was detected as soon as the gloves were off also - I'm surprised my hands hadn't become necrotic. How do Komodo dragons cope with their septic bite?

As I plunged my hands I bit down on the wood, it felt like I had put them in lava mixed with syringe needles. God did I scream through my gritted teeth and stamped my feet as if I was having a mini tantrum; the water had soon enough become a mixture of blood with a tinge of yellow/green muck. The Sweat, dripping in copious amount from my head – by the time the 20 minutes was up even my hair was drenched.

I spat the bit out.

"Fuck you hands!" Turning the bathroom air a tinge of blue. My poor mother had to do this - until her menopause kicked in but after that, it was just once a month. She said it was the best thing that ever happened to her weirdly enough! I looked around after I cleaned up and showered. An hour had past and there was still no sign of him – was he off to do hero stuff also? This early in the morning? I still was having to come to grips of how this society ticked, it's all marketed and glamorised in some ways I believe.

Some of the students will be finishing their work placements today – it'll be interesting to see how they've grown and what they've learnt from their mentors!

Finally dressed in a casual, yellow jersey dress, I flipped the T.V on.

What…the…heck? I cocked my head to one side in confusion at today's advertising.

These I could dare to say, that they are strangest things to ever appear on t.v to say the least – why is All Might running down the street in slow-mo (Baywatch style) just to advertise Ab-fab protein shakes? And they're showing him at all angles with ass shot included!?

Yikes! Is there nothing he won't do? Stop blushing dammit! It's an advert!

People buy this because of these adverts? Just exercise and eat properly at least! The next one was of a snake woman with my two students Momo and Itsuka holding hair products…..Momo looks as confused as I am now.

I'm going quiz them fundamentals I think. I'll ask how advertisement and marketing constitutes to today's hero society. I'm actually intrigued to know.

When the news did come on it was mainly about the hero killer stain still and things we had known already prior. There had been a growing cult and debates of whether or not he should be incarcerated to Tartarus – well yes, a tragic character that was failed by society to say the least, but he was misguided by his own warped ideology.

Could happen to us at any given moment.

Suddenly a blair of fanfare blasted through the T.V, making me leap out of my seat with fright. Bloody hell!

"Hi I'm Kenji Makoto and this is Marvelling News; a planetarium has finally been restored to its once former glory. Families and all have been flocking to witness the grand reopening which has been an ongoing charity movement by All Might himself who will be there sometime today….ah here he is now! All Might! A word of you please"

That was the old planetarium we'd walk past as kids

"Endor Planetarium…." I uttered in excitement. That….that cheesy, grinning wasp had spruced up that old planetarium! I've gotta go there now and see it!

I quickly locked everything up before dashing off down the road…..had to get directions though because I forgot to write it down in my excitement. I even forgot to plait my hair so it ended up looking windswept by the time I arrived. I had missed the interview but everyone was buzzing and gossiping amongst themselves.

"Miss Yakota!" I heard someone yell in the maddening crowd.

"Mina? Heyyy! You've come here too? Isn't this awesome!?" I keep forgetting that I'm a teaching assistant sometimes…..

"Yup! It's even greater what All Might and his team have been working on this in order give back to the public – most of the ticket intake is going to various charities also"

"He's going to choke on his halo at this rate…."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing… .. just surprised still that heroes do this kind of thing on a daily basis"

"Of course they do, haven't you noticed the whole time you've been here Miss Yakota?"

 _Hmmmm….. now that you mention it, yeah, I had. Even growing up, heroes do to a certain extent, some good public deeds – excluding the usual daily heroics._

He did kept this one quiet…..I should've known though – there had been posters about it being under construction. Looks like a planetary science museum has been added onto also…..

"Who else is turning up from your class Mina? If you know that is of course..…"

The purple bundle of positivity thought for a moment as we were getting nearer to the queue. Couldn't help but look at the draped banners of All Might holding up various planets as if he was Atlas. So many connotations right there….

"I know Momo is…..Ochaco might do if she arrives back on time. Tsuyu's is more of a nature person than space…. Not sure of anyone else to be honest Miss Yakota"

"Well…. whoever arrives that we know, we'll just treat as a surprise 'kay?"

The ticket holder had overheard our conversation. He looked old enough to pass for a bearded mage in a fantasy game – even his glasses could have been mistaken for glass bottles because they were so thick!

"Excuse me miss, did you say your last name was Yakota?"

I nodded a little dubiously. "Mmhmmm, uh, could I get a ticket for one adult please?"

"Can I see some I.D please young lady?"

"What? Trust me, I'm older than 16 _and unfortunately, older than 18_ years old. I've been in the queue for some time now and this is the first time you've asked to see I.D"

Trying to be amicable was a lost cause on the stubborn goat so I had no choice but to show him my civilian I.D (bureau handed these out to us on our first day working for them).

The guy _still_ struggled to see the I.D unless he switched to another pair of even _thicker_ glasses.

Jumping Gordon Flash.

£15 down and an extra £10 for a good cause I was in! To me, this was amazing beyond belief. Astronomy, how planets and stars form, All Might on info posters in a space cadet suit…..oh come on! I face palmed in disbelief. I….I guess if it gets the kids to learn…..

There was even a vip tour with him. I think I'll pass…. I'd like to soak in the information in my own time rather than hearing hordes of people ooohing and ahhhing. Not at the exhibitions but at him. Besides, from what I could see, it was one huge entertainment parade. I did manage to speak to Thirteen for a little while, giving the fact his quirk is a black hole, I assumed he would know about these things.

"On your own Kasumi? Wasn't Mina with you just a moment ago?"

"Yeah" I laughed whilst looking at the tourist map "but she wanted to explore the sci-fi section. Her initial hero name was going to be alien queen so I expect her to be in the section about life forms on other planets"

Thirteen had his own tour to conduct soon but I enjoyed his company when we chatted about our own mundane theories of the universe. Hardly riveting to some people, but it beats debating with present mic. I would lose simply because my ears would bleed – all because it would be over favourite radio DJs.

Going into the interactive science part was like my own secret world…..with people in it….ok LOTS of people but there were quiet spots here and there though.

There's a holographic area where if you pressed the stars- you could either make them explode into a supernova. It was almost like playing god in a way. They even put in an arcade in!

"DIE, you fucking miserable Alien SHITS!" I heard the familiar maniacal laughter from the other side of where there was space cadet arcade. There, you got to wear a special glove that would shoot lasers. I took a little peek around the corner just to see who it was.

Christ, I see that Bakugo is having the time of his life becoming the next potential overlord of the universe until he got arguing with the little firecracker who was almost dragged along with him.

"You _really_ suck at this, Katsuki – I mean…. you _really_ , _really bloody suck_ " her eyes ecstatically lit up in as she blew up another badass alien drone to smithereens. 200 points exploded like fireworks in bright lights.

"I'm gonna beat the snot out of your pathetic score, you tangerine side-character reject!" Bakugo jeered, his eyes, almost burning hot white with wrath.

"puh-lease! You couldn't even shoot moon rocks – and they're just part of the background!"

Ochaco soon spotted me looking puzzled on one of the moon base seats.

"Everything ok miss?"

"I've heard many things….but watching these two in the distance is making me re-evaluate social etiquette between friends. I've been observing them for almost 45 minutes and I'm still none of the wiser. Their body language doesn't match up to what their saying…..is this a normal thing?"

"Well….for Bakugo and Kazuhiko…." She took a deep breath in before exhaling in defeat. "yes….yes, it is. Did….. you ever fight with your friend Miss Yakota?"

"Oh….well …. Of course, but it was trivial compared to …. _That"_

I smiled warmly as I suddenly remembered.

"Have you spoken to your _Deku?_ "

The poor girl…. I had to pull her down before she floated away again. I could tie her foot with a ribbon so she doesn't drift into the sunset. Her usual rosy cheeks now had covered her face so she now looked like a peach.

I patted her back to assure. Recalling Toshinori's advice.

"Ochaco…. it'll happen. Just need to be patient and be there when it happens. You'll be seeing him Tuesday at school. Unless for some reason you guys bundle over to mine….."

"Thank you Miss Yakota….. I'll do my best! ...and thanks for being there for me…."

Ruffling her hair, I watched her go off and find the others to explore. Their loudness and cheers made me feel proud to be their teaching assistant. I also know for a fact that she'll use my place for an excuse to bring Izuku over.

I snuck off to watch the show at the planetarium. The other room had the vip show so once again, you could almost hear All Might in the other room entertaining the guests through the thick and lightly padded walls.

This room was quiet and only a tiny group were dotted around. Leant back in the chair I was enthralled watching how the universe came to be – it was like watching an expensive cot mobile go gently round…. ever changing with new wonders of the world.

Odd….I don't hear a sound….I went to the doors to find it was locked…..it can't be closing time already 'cause I had just got here! Looking up towards the celling I could see a swirling mass forming…..what the…..? I began to try and kick the door down. Leaping leopards –talk about ensuring a fire doesn't occur! These doors are dense also!

"Kasumi…Yakota…Born 30th November XXXX to Interrogator Pestilence…We've come to collect….."

Ohhhhhh shit! Any windows?…..there isn't any…the voice was coming from the warp gate itself as it dripped down to the floor and into a humanoid-type form. I must've been followed or…..

That Old man! H-he looked at my I.D! Now I'm really mad! Stupid blooming move Kasumi! Who was he then?

"You'll collect _nothing_ …. where's that other one…. creepy hand man?"

"oh, you don't need to worry about him – he's recovering…."

"Who said I was worried?" throwing an empty drink cup at him with no effect.

I don't want to use my ace in the hole in particular, but if I can get it through the ventilators the most the public will inhale is the smell due to the purifiers I noticed earlier out of curiosity.

"Why bother? With your skills and interrogator knowledge, the league of villains can create virial/bioorganic weapons which sensei will put to a worthy use. Think, your potent quirk can be engineered to target specific groups to drop to their knees ill" I could see he was beginning to make his way towards me with open arms – but the eyes were cold and malicious.

I ripped my gloves off.

"Like I said….You'll collect _Nothing_ "

Septic Bacteria oozed out of my hands at an alarming rate, turning into gas as soon as it hit the air. The palms of my hands were split wide open to the bone. The greyish green purulent ooze, continued to pour out of my forearms finally stopping at the elbow. The various split from my hands travelled upwards and stopped in the same place as well. Bacterial mould began to form on the fabric chairs.

" _Bacterial Overload_ – you warp me now and the other side will experience instant septic shock. Stay, and you'll be subjected to a sickness like no other – trust me….."

The villain paused for a moment and looked upwards to notice that the foul, deathly malodour had gone into the air ducts – sending off the alarms for mass evacuations…..meaning that the pro heroes won't be long either.

"For now, a minor setback…..we _will be_ back Kasumi"

And like that he was gone. Thankfully the sprinklers went off after he had gone which rendered the gas useless, but it would mean that this whole place is going to need a more than deep cleaning. It was a shame because it had not long been up and I had to go and put it out of commission for a bit.

I coughed up a little bit of infection. Any longer using a stronger dosage, and I would've had a chest infection I think. The good thing is that I can recover from this…. everyone else subjected to this wouldn't have been able to recover as such. I slid down to the wet floor unsure if I should laugh or cry.

I could hear several banging on the door before they finally crashed in.

"I'm entering the room!" I could see All Might and the others wearing Bio/viral masks. I went to put my hands up to wave but my forearms just fell apart in two before plopping onto the floor. One of security guards just left and vomited somewhere.

"Careful! this room isn't entirely safe. I'll come to you…. just wait a second" I got up and stood under a sprinkler to try and wash anything that could cause a problem by touch.

"Young Miss are you ok? What happened?"

I was doing my best to be serious but seeing All Might in mask and a hazmat suit was just too weird to me.

"The league of villans came to…how they put it….'collect' – what do they think I am? Click and collect Grocery? Sorry All Might…..after all the effort you and your team did to make this a memorable day for everyone - "

I was almost crushed to death the hulking wasp in a hazmat suit bear hugging me. All you can see to tell it was him (besides his size) was those two bangs that stuck out like antennas.

"It's ok, everyone got out safe and we can repair. Let's get you to the hospital – put some fluids back into you" The last part was whispered "Head to the back where my truck is"

I nodded and made my way there with thirteen.

"I've got to report to Principal Nezu Kasumi – he'll need to inform the bureau"

"Oh god no Thirteen….." Groaning with dread at the thought of either chief Hirai or even worse….Jin gets wind of it. But I knew it had to be done it just meant that….

"Do as you must but please bear in mind of two things. One, the children can't know who I am yet and secondly….it wouldn't been bad if this hadn't happened but now…..they'll going to be showing their strength as interrogators and for that, I apologise. They can be prideful jackasses. Not all of them, but most of them"

"Understood. I believe that the principal wants to keep you here in U.A because of your combat skills as an interrogator – it can be made useful and in both ours and the student's favour if utilised properly"

"I'd like that more than anything...I would cross my fingers but I won't be able to do that till tomorrow afternoon…."

We laughed amongst ourselves until Toshinori Turned up in his now oversized hazmat suit and blankets. I was in the hospital for three hours with a quirk specific drip just to get my fluids up. Back at Toshinori's place I jumped in the shower to wash – although it was difficult to wash when all you have is stumps…with a sponge.

"why didn't you go on the VIP tour? I could have kept an eye on you!"

"And have the press buzzing? They would claim me to be a fanatic stalker or something or they could've said we were on another date and pester you further"

"I think I can handle the media Kasumi-Chan – got enough experience with them"

I stepped out into the living room in just a towel whilst he was on the sofa.

"What would you say? You couldn't say that we're going out because they'd only have to see me with you in your true form and they'd be almost having a field day"

"Not yet anyways, but just…trust me a bit more ok? I promised I would keep you safe and safe you will be"

suspicion took over me "You're going to make me an official All Might Fan club president, aren't you?" my face a blank.

Again, he laughed so hard I thought the blood was going to spill out of his nose and mouth! Knew I should've brought some blood transfusion pouches just in case…..

"Nonono Kasumi-Chan but I will need to speak to the principal also."

"Right, in the meantime I'll just continue as usual then….

I went into the spare room and jumped into my night clothes. At least tomorrow I can go back to my own apartment…..hang on…..not yet going out?Wha? I think we've taken a baby-step forward from yesterday's confession! Oh happy days!

Again, we sat on the sofa only he was reading a superhero comic and I was nestled up next to him so I could read it too – couldn't do much else otherwise. Not that I minded though!

My interrogator phone went off abruptly. Toshinori put the phone to my hear to could hold it in place with my shoulder.

"Chief! To what I owe the pleasure sir?!"

"Just thought I would let you know that due to events that have occurred in Hosu City and so forth – it was decided that we are to pay U.A a courtesy visit to ensure that the safety of the students are still top priority. It is also come to my attention that because of frequent attacks as of late, that we are implored to visit to input our training to ALL students –from first to last years. Call it ….the house of hard knocks"

Chief was beginning to sound sadistically pumped over the prospect of gaining new recruits. I began to plead to try and reason with him, but all I could hear him dither and plan.

"Chief? Sir? The staff there are more than capable of keeping the students safe! We don't need to use excessive show of force just to prove a point. We're just educating them right?...right?"

Chief Hirai spoke finally, you feel the fire raging in his voice.

"Thursday…."

"Thu-Thursday?"

He said something that make me shudder with dread before hanging up. Toshinori tried to nudge me to make me snap out of it.

"Kasumi-Chan….what did he say…..?"

"Thursday…..The interrogators of the Heathen and Heresy Division are coming to U.A…a-all 64 of them…."

Shit!

* * *

A/N Chapter 21 and we're back at U.A! Hope you enjoyed reading it!


	22. Back to normality apparently

A/N: Chapter 22! I'm still on a roll and it feels so good to be writing the students in again. I do like the school setting Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Monday had arrived like an unwanted guest. Although I was to meet up with other Teaching assistants, I was walking with All Might to U.A (he was a few feet behind me as to not raise any suspicion). The problem was even in a busy street, I could feel him staring at me – if he had heat vision my back would've been cremated. I Don't think it helped that I'm wearing a long red tartan Bardot top with blue leggings.

As I walked through the hustle and bustle, I was swaying slightly from side to the tune in my head, almost in a wondrous daze. My longish plaited hair swayed with me as I enjoyed being soaked in the sunshine. A few pure white clouds here and there followed by the odd shadow of people with various flying or leaping quirks. I felt like a kid in a way because it was to me, a fantastic vacation everyday where I was discovering something new (believe it or not).

I wonder what it would be like to walk with Toshinori 'officially'? It's been established that we feel the same about each other – but there's a few snags here and there. Like when he gets mobbed by adoring fans like now. I turned around to give him a small wave of goodbye as he was swept away by the fanatical tide, his hand reached out to me before he disappeared in a blaze of shining, admirable glory. I shook my head and laughed my ass off as I continued onwards.

Inset day – basically a teacher's training day and various meetings for us assistants to get a heads up on upcoming subjects as well as giving students extra support if they need it. It also means catching up with old and new friends…

"Kasumi! How was your little vacation?!" A petite formal woman with a high French bun rushed up to me, by the time she got to me her auburn hairdo had sprung a few rouge hairs. She was a T.A in general studies that I saw on various occasions.

"Great Suki! Hosu city is a very up and coming place! Did you know they Victorian-gothic themed cafés? I've never been served by a Sherlock butler named Alfred before!"

"…you sure it wasn't a 'Gotham' style café?"

"Yep! It definitely was Victorian-gothic"

"…. ok, at least you had a great time, the teaching assistant meeting will be starting in half an hour in the I.T room so see you there ok?

Nodding, I watched her hastily run off again, it gave me a little time to grab a hot beverage at least. A cold chill ran over me – like someone had walked over my grave. I went to quickly make a move – only to hear the crack of a familiar whip…..

I was soon yanked up into the air by my wrist backwards at more than breakneck speeds! I soon landed flat on my back with Nemuri looking over me as if I got caught sneaking back into my house past curfew. I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Eh-heh…..heyyyyyy Midnight…..how was it whilst I was away?"

"Details. Now. And don't skip _anything_ "

"I'm sorry ok? I was going to talk to you about it but it…..kind…of…..slipped?"

"…"

I got bopped on the head which stung like mary-hell! I was rubbing the back of my head for a good few minutes! At least she wasn't going to use her whip on me! She's lethal! We did in the end, settle for hot chocolate on a bench under the sakura trees instead and of course, I told her what happened when I stayed over at his.

"After all that no passionate kissing no…..no nothing? What is wrong with him…..and you for that matter!?"

"I'm not sure if that's how it works though Nemuri. We had a deep discussion with it turning out that we…. we uh both…. yeah. However most of it is hush-hush of course. Him being All Might and all, the last thing you want is his status impeded in the public eye, as the one hero they're dreaming of being saved by. I even watched him being dragged away by a huge tide of fans today on the way here! Also… it could give villains leverage to blackmail him"

Nemuri sipped on the hot chocolate.

"You have a point, but couldn't you even sneak…. Oh-ho! I have a little 'mission' for you my powder blue puff!"

Shooting a distrusting glare, I stood up and pointed at her judgmentally "I'm not dressing up as your sidekick! – that was years ago and it still mortifies me even now…"

"Oh _that…."_ Waving me off nonchalantly "you can be my sidekick again on valentine's day! Just think. Midnight and her loveable sidekick – After Dark! We'll be the raciest dynamic duo! I love the sound of it!"

My soul began to leave through my mouth. "I can see it all now…."

Nemuri patted the bench to motion me to sit next to her again. I felt defeated so I plonked myself back on. I know she means well, she was and still is very good at getting someone like myself to open up even more and go for any goal – no matter what it was.

"Kasumi, why don't you – when you have a moment with him as All Might - on your own, to make physical contact – hand, foot, leg - heck see if you can sneak in holding his wrist if you can't bring yourself to do it."

"I will do, I wouldn't think it was that hard considering we've been out on a public date and all. It's even easier when we were just at his place as ourselves so to speak"

"That date was for publicity and for a charity event so most would see it as a one-off. Even after the interviews and such, a good percentage of the public wouldn't give it a second glance"

"And that's why you're a Modern Hero Art History Teacher – you'd have to have a considerable amount of knowledge about psychology, history and philosophy"

"You're a T.A….. _and an interrogator_ Kasumi. Psychology, Biology and science in general – you need to be pretty dam skilled at those!"

"For effective information extraction…yes"

The U.A Barrier Gate slammed open and shut, we looked on to see who it could be before going our separate ways.

"All Might! Glad you could make it finally!" Nemuri called out half-teasingly. I just sat there fiddling with the bottom of my top trying to act normal.

"I have you know Midnight, I am still ten minutes early – was just held up with civic duties that's all." He turned his attention to me. It was like experiencing a solar eclipse because he was so dam tall!

"I noticed that your top suited you very much today Miss Yakota – makes your hair stand out more than usual. I've …. got to go inside but Text me when you're done and maybe we could do lunch?"

"Uh, thank you. Sure – I'll send you as message as soon as I'm done" responding back to him with a light smile. After bowing, he dashed off in a show-off like manner. I could hear Nemuri groan under her breath.

"That was just too painful to watch... He might as well have just said _Miss Yakota, you look pretty – let me show you my other Might tower_ sometime…"

In utter astonishment, I just stared. she just blurting it right out from out of the blue which caught me off guard, that I had almost choked on the hot chocolate, coughing my lungs up for a good ten minutes. That is just a little more trite and ridiculous – are there people out there that come out with this? Why on earth would they? Nemuri was even sniggering at my stunned facial expression.

"I can't believe you actually went there!"almost lost for words and stammering about " – and he would not say that for starters…..I-I'm almost certain he wouldn't. That's just awful even for you Nemuri….."

"Then why are you the same colour as your shirt!? Awww You really are too fun to tease - you know that right?" pointing at my guilty face like a prosecutor in the court of law.

"I know it every day I'm with you Nemuri, every day." Half mocking/half sighing whilst rolling my eyes at her.

She lightly patted me on the shoulder reassuringly before both of us playfully nudged each other – we never took anything seriously to a certain degree but at the same time, any advice or if we were concerned, we'd take the time to listen. Problem was, there were somethings I just couldn't answer or advise on when it came to men and the whole 'mature' stuff. Don't get me wrong, I knew about the basics and formalities – but Nemuri could definitely tell me things that make your nose haemorrhage to death!

Many a night me and her would sit on the wall outside the park and she would show me 18+ magazines and then continuously laugh at me as she watched my expressions contort, to the point of her falling backwards off the wall having a stitch. The funny thing was, although she had more sexual knowledge and was _very_ opened minded, she was still refined and was never the sort to make herself readily available to anyone – I respected and admired her for that. I still do. Maybe one day we'll go and sit on that wall again – I could do with more of her expertise and advice.

The rest of the teachers and Teaching assistants where turning up now so we parted ways. There was still the matter at hand that the school was going to have an unpleasant, but planned surprise visit. I wonder if chief Hirai will go for the half Rambo/half commando look? or will be go all out trying to intimidate the students with his Full black but ragged matrix style uniform with the black bandana to cover his balding green hair? To be honest, there's some students here that might give him a run for his money in the near future. There was a tense atmosphere when we rolled into the various schools – an uneasy truce Maki would point out to me on my first and only tour – that was roughly about six years ago when All Might defeated All for one…..well we initially thought he did. It wasn't until the new and updated directive that came out not soon afterwards that I could understand why.

And I had to go and volunteer for it.

Maki had promised me that I wouldn't be unveiled unless I wanted it so. Jin had sent me more reports of various villains detained by us for interrogation were suddenly 'acquitted'. Something wasn't right and it wouldn't surprise me if there was a few how you say…. 'double-agents' masquerading around in the bureau. That means more night excursions and investigating on the dark web.

It's a little weird walking up to the I.T Rooms because it was too quiet – I was used to the hearing the students from the department of management nattering about the profitable worth of heroes and business in their agencies. A random flashback came to mind of me walking down these halls; holding my books tightly to my chest as I would make my way from one class to another.

 _"Kasumi-chan! wait up! we'll walk together!"_

" _But your class is in the opposite direction though…."_

" _So? Can't I just simply walk you to class?"_

" _Haa ha good one Toshi-Kun. Let me guess….You heard a rumour that Eiji Takegawa was walking me to class and becoming 'over-friendly'?"_

"…"

" _Toshi-Kun, you can't just jump into conclusions head first – Takegawa sometimes walks_ _ **with**_ _me to class because his class is_ _ **next door**_ _. As for being over-friendly, he was like that because he likes a girl in my class who I was friends with – Ryuki Hamasaki."_

As I saw the afterimage of a younger version of us bickering away down the hall, I smirked a little to myself at the possible real reason behind that conversation we had back then. In the I.T room there must have been at least 15 teaching assistants – mostly female mind you, the odd bloke here and there but at least the atmosphere was friendly. It was of course the usual humdrum of any briefing – introductions, which students needed supporting and so forth. I even noticed that most of the weren't even combat trained – more academic than physical. There's even a safe room for those who aren't in The Department of Heroes. Whilst it's a good thing to have, it still instils the fact that only heroes save people, those who can't save – do business. What a load of bull.

Finally! A few hours had passed and I had to make a quick escape down the hall with as much haste as a student who has just left a lecture on drying paint. I've had more interesting briefings back at the bureau still…..it's just part of the job as a T.A.

I strode into an empty biology classroom which had contained histories of how quirks came to be and various plastic biological mannequins of mutant types. I placed my lunch down by the front desk and just for a random reason, moved all the desks out of the way so could to practice my gentle fist techniques. With my eyes closed, breathing in the dusky wooden odour whilst remembering the steps that was ingrained into me, I began to recount the movements. I could hear Jin's calming but unfeeling voice barking orders after every methodical step I took. My limbs would flinch on their own as if he had whacked them with the bamboo stick there and then.

" _Open your hand more! Too Open! Relax! Straighten your posture! You're interrogator not an office worker! That's more like it! Now strike!"_

I felt my hand had struck a wall of some sort – that's strange, I don't recall being near anything solid…..

"I see that you're diligent as ever with your training, however, you can't do it on an empty stomach. You'll get nauseous – trust me on that one" This voice was endearing and yet almost condescending – this could only belong to one person.

One eye opened….then the other followed cautiously afterwards. The side of my hand could have easily got stuck with in the 6….8…12 pack? And here I am getting nutritional advice from a guy who's a potential part-time body builder – there was even an old magazine back in the bureau of him in Arzon? Amazon? And his workout regime. I remember that year was a bad one for me because all I could see was All Might replicas.

No matter how many times I convince and tell myself that All Might is Toshinori, my facial expression just somehow becomes unintentionally unimpressed by default. As if any moment he's going to do something stupid and heroically clichéd. I could only call him Toshinori in this form if we were _alone_. He pulled out a student desk for us to share our lunch on as the sun had just gone past its peak.

"Ah, uh, Thank you All Might…..No you can't have my sweet onigiri – so you can stop staring at it for starters!"

I tucked into my bento – only to feel the weighted stare of a man who you could hear the cogs turn reluctantly in his head.

"shiritori for it?" He bargained, his smile almost blinding me! What could I do?

"…. Fine – but I'm getting better at it though!"

"I'll believe it when I see it Miss Yakota"

I can't believe I had managed to have lasted longer than 15 minutes this time! It was wonderful but I still lost! I make sweet onigiri as a small treat every other day and he _always_ wants to play shiritori for them! What makes it worse for me is that as he's scoffing them down, it's becoming apparent that there's a hint of gloating. For the love of humanity!

"I could just make you some you know. They don't have to come from my bento-"

"No, I like it this way the best"

I sat there a little puzzled.

"What would be the difference _exactly_?"

"I've won them fair and square"

"Oh come along now All Might. You mean to tell me that you like these sweet onigiri because they were _won?"_

"That's not all of it…..It's fun playing Shiritori with you and seeing your facial expression – it's…uh…..."

I started to chuckle as he fidgeted. The number one hero had faced and conquered many foes yet, this was the first time in a looooong while, that there was a new foe he had to face. I would say cupid but in actual fact it was mainly himself. Me confessing to him was the easy part that was done out of the way, it was the next hurdle. This time he's going to need to be bolder! I can't keep making _all_ the moves – I'll end up with a heart attack!

He had kissed me before (Although admittedly I would class that as a full frontal assault so to me, that doesn't count!) so I wonder…..

"I know you're coming round to drop my stuff off later on this evening All Might…..if you want, you could…..stay a little …longer?" Placing my hand on his broad shoulders. I could almost detect the slightest of muscular tremors underneath my skin-tight glove. It felt as though he was trying to either keep himself together – or he had mastered the art of the air chair exercise.

I then proceeded to put my lunch away. "It's up to you of course! But, I would like it a lot if you did. I'm going back home now because the Teaching Assistant meeting has finished and we have finished our chores so to speak. I had also got text from Ochaco saying that she's wants to bring some of her friends over to mine who could do with my help. I have a funny feeling I'll end up with a full house just like my mother's"

"I'll get Midoriya to help me with the luggage - consider it as on the side training"

Side training for whom? I walked past him to leave, but before I left I thought I would show some sort of appreciation - so to speak.

"Thank you" I whispered very, very quietly in his ear and very gently kissed his cheek " _Toshi-Kun"_

As I closed the classroom door and left, the steam had begun to creep under the door –meaning that his time limit was up. The heat that radiated from it was almost like Endeavour's only in a way, gentler. I couldn't help but grin proudly in hope that I might've caused that! I hope I have, I did see his bangs twitch in surprise. Then again…..could just be that his time was up.

Walking out of U.A and down the street towards home I had caught a glimpse of one of my students.

"Momo? You ok?" walking up to her.

"Miss Yakota! Just the person!" her expression showed relief whilst she ran the rest of the up towards me. I wouldn't have thought she would have any issues as such because well, she's bright.

"seriously? There's a few other members of staff that could be of help….what is it you need?"

"I got word from Ochaco that she and few others were going to yours for a club meeting?"

"I have a club now?"

"Y-Yeah, Ochaco was telling me that you were good with advice and your place is similar to a speakeasy place or a refuge"

"A refuge or a make-shift sanctuary I can understand but not a speakeasy – for one there isn't and will not be alcohol of any kind served to minors. What is it you're refuging from? Most importantly, do your parents know where you are?"

We began the stroll back to mine, I was grateful that I was still stocked up with food and snacks in case the girls got hungry – it feels like I'm running an after-school girl guides here.

Why haven't the boys approached me before advice yet? Who knows…

"They do and I said it was a life skill study recap. The other girls also said the same also"

"Jumping Junipers Momo why are all the girls acting so secretive?"

"Because it's to do with _life_ things. We are teenagers after all Miss Yakota….we can't ask midnight because she's the rated 18+ heroine and….."

"I know, I know but…..if it wasn't for her – I wouldn't know some of the stuff I know today about _life_ – I assume it's code for boys/men/relationship?"

Momo nodded, not even looking at me - bless her cotton socks.

"So you can't tell your parents because it's embarrassing for you or they may not approve I take it"

Again, she acknowledged by nodding.

"I do believe that being a hero is up most important. It's why you and the others got in there in the first place yes? however, how can you become a hero if there isn't someone worth fighting for? Granted, you can say the same for fighting for peace, justice and all that. But what is the point of being a hero if there is no one left to fight for or save?"

At last she looked up at me. I hope something clicked with her because it's the truth (to me it is).

"You're not a hero are you Miss Yakota?"

"No" I conceded "I am my own person at the end of the day and I don't expect to be saved by a hero all of the time. It wouldn't be fair on them otherwise, wouldn't it?"

I can't say that I'm the person that wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley if you're on the hit list now can I?

We were half way to where my apartment was now and slowly, more of the students had showed up.

When we did arrive finally, I leant on the front door in defiance.

"I hope you girls have also brought something relevant to the curriculum this evening?"

"Like what Miss Yakota?" Mina piped up.

"You've been on work experience, haven't you? You're going to need to finish off your booklets one way of another – even if you have to borrow paper to draft it. In between I can _try_ and answer or give you advice. I have one request though"

They all observed on as my nerves were getting the better of me. I need to work on my poker face.

"I…I have my friend over to drop some stuff off to mine so if you could –"

"Is it that skinny zombie?"

"Mina, have some decorum and yes that's the one"

"Mr Yagi? He gives me the creeps with those sunken eyes and face of his"

"Mina! C'mon! he's _not that_ emaciated! He's still toned underneath!"

"Too much information Miss Yakota"

"Tsuyu please, I'm on the spot here. you're the sensible one here – help me out?"

"Miss Yakota?"

"Yes Tsuyu?"

"What about All Might? Considering that he's been acting strange – well stran _ger_ when you're around. Wouldn't that mean that there's a possible love triangle involved?"

"….Everrrybody in! who wants popcorn and nibbly-snacks!?"

This is feeling like a proper grilling now. I opened the door to let the female hoard inside.

I hope Toshinori only brings Izuku – I do also hope he's not in his All Might form either…..

* * *

A/N:- I would like to say, thank you for the follows and reviews and just for taking a look at this story. I look forwards to adding more pairings as I go along too! Take care! X


	23. Stand by Me

A/N: Chapter 23! And once again *bows* Thankyou to WhereStoriesBegin for lettingme use Kazuhiko from her story Super Uncool ^-^ it's like a fanfic crossover! Again, thank you all for taking the time to read and staying with me from the beginning. It means a lot x x

* * *

In the kitchen and I'm cooking for six girls because Mina had brought a straggler in to join with studying in the living room (I've seen her before at the planetarium….oh yeah…. Bakugo's argument partner!) – thank goodness they haven't decided to go off exploring – I did say that my room was off limits so that was my saving grace.

I was making Chanko Nabe and yes, I know it was a winter hotpot dish, but the goodness will do them the world of good to help them study and so forth.

Momo had asked if that picture was of my kids – I laughed so hard it was tragic. she's very helpful when I need cooking utensils because I hadn't brought any as of late.

She's very sweet, polite and she appeared to admire Endeavour's son Shoto (I had to ask her again clearly because I thought she was saying Aizawa's last name!). Although she was doing her best to present a case to me, it's amusing that what length she was going to just to convince me it was just admiration.

I walked in mid-way through one of their chats and banter – the flamed hair girl hadn't said much until now and it was only because Tsuyu piped up with a factual observation.

"Actually, we have someone here with experience. Ribbit"

"Ohhhhh yeah…..! Real experience when it comes to explosive relationships, hey Kazuhiko?" Ochaco chimed in, grinning ear to ear suspiciously.

"And slow burners" Momo glanced at Ochaco since it was becoming common knowledge with the way Ochaco had been staring at Izuku as of late. Ochaco waved her hands and shook her head in defence which made me chuckle.

"Experience?" I playfully frowned. I was finding this conversation amusing so I walked over to lean on my sofa - just so I could bear witness for a change.

"I don't like where this is going," Kazuhiko muttered as she twiddled her hair about and frowned as she shuffled further into the back into the sofa. "What do you mean by relationships exactly, Ochaco?"

"Bakugou, Kazu-chan."

"W-what?" she spluttered, slightly irate at such an accusation- Annnnnd there it is, the transition from wide-eyed shock, to grimace and then finally that hint of blushing denial upon the little firecracker. "That's bull and you know it Mina! Just-W-Why the hell? No! No, We've already been through this! Why would I like Katsuki? he's such an arrogant b-"

"What about you, Miss?" Momo quickly tried to change the direction of conversation before Kazuhiko became close to bursting into fits of curses. Everyone looked at me intently as if I had sound advice to say to them. In truth…. I didn't have much experience so to speak.

"Well, when I was your age, I had spent most of my summers with My friends – but then my childhood friend Tos- would be amongst them. although sometimes we'd bicker over the oddest of things like me not sitting next to him or if Present Mic got me the same birthday present as him. I can honestly say that most of it was because we had and still do have…..a spark I guess you could say"

Pure silence. Had I bored them to death? I was so nervous I was glad my phone rang! As soon I left they were chattering amongst themselves again and fishing for stories amongst themselves. They were doing comparisons what happened with me with their own situation. To be honest, I hadn't even noticed they were watching my interaction between Toshinori (in both true and hero forms – but at separate times). What must they think of me….

The call was from Maki. Quietly closing the door behind so they didn't notice, me I answered. His voice was quivering with desperation – as if he was hiding in the corner of his room.

"Hello Maki? What's up? Are you ok?"

"Kasumi…..it's worse than we thought…"

My blood ran cold and the adrenaline started to rush through my system.

"Did you find out who's behind it Maki? Even I've noticed that The league of Villains are accumulating more recruits and followers at an alarming rate – even more so since the last data file you sent me. Where does it even start?" It was beginning to look more and more like an inside job from the encrypted e-mails I was sent. Like I've said, the bureau was made up of 60% of those with the potential to be recruited. It was a double-edge sword and a big gamble but! If it meant that they could be monitored and _disposed of_ , it was risk worth taking. Chief Hirai wasn't known for his compassion.

"Heresy Division sector eight – Kōjin"

"Aka _Smother…._. Crap does that mean we need to take him down if he's gone rogue?"

"We….can't Kasumi. Chief Hirai wants enough evidence to allow the black card to be issued"

I almost slammed my fists on the kitchen side – only I stopped myself in time because of my guests next door. This is so maddening!

"You've got to be kidding me!" Seething through my teeth "If there was even a _chance_ we need to plug in the leaks. We can't have him spouting the Interrogator Bureau knowledge in the underbelly of this place let alone publically! I'm going to need to speak to the Principal at U.A tomorrow and of course, the top 5. This is security breach on all levels –"

"Calm down already – you're getting too far ahead of yourself again. Chief is on this already so there isn't anything you need to do right now…..just keep us informed as well ok?"

As I finished the conversation I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Kōjin you blooming idiot. Sector eight contended with Endeavour….I hope … no.

Would he get sector eight to take Endeavour down for his own gains? That's not only stupid but reckless! He's going to be marching them into hell to the beat of his own drum! I turned the hotpot down to simmer.

I know I should keep my cool but I don't want any 'unwanted' guests whilst I have these students here. Now if All Might shows up it would be a great deterrent to sector eight – if he comes as Toshinori…..I may have to stand my ground and lead them into the open, away from the apartments. Hearing Ochaco calling my name made me temporality snap out of my work mode.

"Miss Yakota? You ok in there? It smells great what you're cooking!"

"Yes, Yes! Just bringing it in now! If you could just-"

A male's hand grabbed the kitchen door. I was almost ready to chuck the dam hotpot at him until I noticed the baggy khaki trousers followed by the yellow dishevelled hair.

"T-Toshinori-kun! You had me going for a minute! I-uh see you've brought others with you"

"If we could just set the table up for the students, could I have a little word with you please. I overheard some of your conversation on the phone."

"…of course"

It felt like I had been rumbled.

Not only Izuku had arrived, but Tenya, Shoto, Kaminari, but heck somehow even Mineta turned up! I was grateful that he got them to agree to help out with what little luggage there was (It was only two luggage's so…why?), although I guessed that they got wind from Izuku about the last-minute study prep and Tenya being the class president that he is, rounded as many as he could for the cause of studying.

We could see a few of them crane their necks around to see where we were going. Only to the front where there my apartment ended and they couldn't hear us.

I had my back against the brick wall and my arms crossed. My mind was running through not only the information given to me by Maki, but now I'm needing to share it with Toshinori.

His eyes scanned my face, trying to work out that was going on. He's not a hero for nothing that I can tell you. Always wanting to help those in need although, it be perceived as meddling into other people's business. It was a habit that he had brought with him all his life.

"Talk to me….what was that conversation about on the phone exactly"

Pausing for a moment, I rubbed my hands and fingers together just so I could think of a way to begin this conversation.

"Maki…..Phoned to say that Kōjin had gone rogue. He and sector eight of the Heresy division were secretly recruiting to add to the league of villains. Chief knows but…..needs enough evidence to authorise the hunt"

His eyes widen at the petty reason I was given.

"We need to let Endeavour know. I know he can handle himself but some of those under Kōjin are new recruits. They'll be –"

"incinerated I know. But our hands are tied. You go after them and they'll activate directive – and seeing that if I refuse to follow it….they'll issue a black card also"

"What if I borrow Shoto's phone and warn him. Maybe if he just incapacitates them then….no harm no fowl"

"That would work. Would he listen to you?"

"…Maybe. I think it would be best if I speak to the principal first and get him to speak to Endeavour"

"Thank you….. I appreciate it Toshi-Kun"

"That Directive…..it spells 'Take-down' doesn't it?"

Solemnly I nodded and let out a dismayed sigh.

"If I know chief Hirai like I do, he'll be giving the students a history lesson which will involve _that_. In all fairness, I didn't know you were one and the same so of course when the directive came out I … volunteered with no questions asked. I'm part of the Heathen Division sector one. My job was and still is, to immobilise and incapacitate you by all means necessary - should you either turn villain or do anything that would jeopardise your being as a hero i.e using your quirks without government authorisation – flattening a city and killing thousands of innocents."

He stood there staring down at me through his bangs. The last part made him take a step back. I could only hold my arms and look away in guilt for withholding that information.

"Kasumi-Chan….you honestly think I would do that? I became a hero to _save_ civilians – I could never harm them."

"You think I don't know that? I've watched your heroic life unfold through training videos, files and newspaper clippings. If anything, it's evidence for Chief to leave you be just based upon your stellar records alone…but it's the will of the people. The most powerful man who saves them every day although is loved and adored by most– is still feared by some"

Bringing his hand to his angular jaw, he pondered, eyes closed. To be honest I was worried that he would be mad. Intently I waited, searching for clues just based on his body.

Suddenly he clicked his fingers & exclaimed at the abrupt epiphany he had, causing me to jolt a little.

"Eshi-San! I can just ring her!"

"You're going to…..phone my mother…..?"

"I would phone your father too but you know how he gets with me"

"Well…. he's still trying to get over that whole 'I'm going to run off with your daughter'…. as you eloquently put across to him" trying to hold a snigger or two in.

"I was 12 and it was only to the arcade" as he bluntly put it across. My old man was panicking and tearing up thinking that I had become the bride of Toshinori Yagi. My mother just shook her head and told us to have a nice time at the arcade.

It didn't help that I came back with a white lace tablecloth sheet over my head to carry home for my mother that I brought with the tickets Toshinori won. Mum said I looked like a pretty Japanese bride. The old man was scolding Toshinori, saying he was too young to marry me. Not only was he blushing, but he kept quiet the whole time my old man was lecturing him. Don't think he made eye contact with me for two days after that!

"He wasn't taking any chances then…he still quite isn't now. Now why my mother?"

"simple. She's became retired in her mid-thirties so she would know the loopholes and legalities of becoming a retired Interrogator. Go inside and I'll join you in a bit ok?"

I watched him dash off (the odd step missed here and there) until there was safe enough distance for him to transform, I then saw him travelling in the air from leaping building to building. Maybe he was mad because he did have his mobile on him – unless he's taken it upon himself to speak to either Endeavour or Principal Nezu himself. I felt the burning glares of almost innocent eyes from my window at myself. I was thankful that the windows were sound proofed by the bureau during my stint in Hosu city.

Izuku was the only one that appeared to look at me as if he understood the situation between Toshinori and I. Not sure how much he knows though. Being brave, I put on my 'I'm ok' smile and clapped my hands to snap me out of the dismay and concentrate on the task in hand – helping these students become the next heroes of tomorrow. I rolled up my sleeves and put a determined face on as I opened the door.

"Right! What have you guys got for me to pseudo-mark?"

"I have a 10,000 word essay Miss Yakota which I think you'll find it to be most thorough!"

Twenty pages thumped on my table causing me to cry on the inside. I only asked for a draft and if this is it, I'm going to have my work cut out when he writes it for real! The corner of my mouth twitched with surprise.

"…..L-Lovely Tenya! Ah-uh…Anyone else?" The rest of them turned towards Tenya as if to say: _'Honesty? You're putting us to shame!'._

One by one they gave me their draft work – all but Izuku as he wasn't finished yet, he was going to show me tomorrow at school (I'll be in Recovery Girl's room as its Tuesday). Those who had given me their draft I said I would give the papers back to them with my advice and titbit teachings; only it was because it was getting late for them so they went off into their groups (I did have a little hand in strategically making them go off in the ideal pairs – like Momo and Shoto).

Ochaco skipped upstairs back to her apartment as I waved the last of them off. Thank goodness. I had forgotten what it was like to be a teenager, don't remember being this loud, rumbustious and yet be civilised (how is that even possible?).

I played 'stand by me' by Florence & The machine as I tided up my apartment and then began to mark their work. This has got to be the most normal thing I've done in my life so far – not sure what Mineta was playing at, all he got to do according to this is domestics! I wonder what he was hoping for? A shower shot? Ah the little man is perverted indeed. Laughing to myself I wrote down my two cents of advice to him on his page.

' _Why Mt lady? I'm curious to know your reasoning. Concentrate on the reasons why you wanted to be a cool in the first place. Deliberate on yourself.'_

Time scuttled away from me as I waited for Toshinori's return. I kept returning to the balcony every now and then to see if he was below or leaping in towards my window. In the meantime, I was practicing my senbon needle throwing on a reallllly thick mannequin dartboard which was towards the back of the dining room. Not just to hit the targets – but sometimes you need hit pressure points on a person if you want to debilitate them also. I was beginning to reimagine it as All Might.

I accidently threw one so hard it went throughout the right 'abdominal' and hit the cork board behind it. I must have been more annoyed than I thought…. Bloody Kōjin and Sector 8, jeopardising the bureau THEN having me explain it to Toshinori. Seeing him almost recoil with shock of the given information genuinely dampened my spirits.

And hurling these needles at this mannequin is doing nothing for my nerves – if anything my accuracy has improved! I wonder if my mother can truly find a way to get me out of this. The initial 'sentencing' (As I like to call it) is until All Might retires himself however, the way Toshinori is, it isn't going to be anytime soon. I'll die an old maid at this rate!

Tiring myself out I sat on my sofa. The sound of transportation in the city backdrop lulled me into a comfortable, cosy sleep. It was a good thing I locked the door but left the balcony window open just a case he does decide to show up after all. A song by owl city played quietly so that the room didn't create such an empty atmosphere.

I felt a warm body sit next to me. stirring from my nap I rubbed my eyes only to see his sharp features.

"It's ok now, I'm here now"

"Toshi-Kun? Honestly, you're waking me up with those lines at this time of the night? Uggghh the cheesiness of it all…."

"It beats me crashing into your apartment"

"…point taken. How did it go? Where did you run off to?"

"I've manged to sorted it out. The Principal was already ahead of it when the chief spoke to him yesterday – so they're more informed than what Maki was when he phoned you. Why he rang you in the first place is-"

I sat up a bit more, undoing my plait and ruffling my hair just so I could get comfortable.

"That's Just like you though, instinctively heading to where danger may possibly reside. You haven't changed much huh?"

Toshinori curiously raised an eyebrow at me, causing my cheeks to become a little pink.

"D-Don't give me those eyes Toshi-Kun, I'm j-just stating the obvious."

He let out a deep and hearty laugh, almost falling off the sofa. I couldn't quite see what he was laughing at though. I was being honest and frankly, I thought he'd be furious of the whole deal behind the directive earlier. He can't see the wood for the trees I'm sure of it.

"I can't help it if your confused expressions make me laugh. You worry too much as always – that much hasn't changed. Besides, I know a lot more that you think I do Kasumi-chan, if It's possible, then, you can bet I'll do what I can to make it right." Clenching a fist trying to act cool and manly about it.

"Yeah, yeah, go beyond…..plus ultra. I know." I got up to stretch "However, we Interrogators don't have that prestigious motto of yours"I closed the balcony door and a little cheeky grin spread across my face.

Tottering to the bathroom, I got myself ready for bed, putting on a cold-shoulder red cotton nightdress with the words 'will wake for waffles' on it.

"Oh?" His long skinny neck craned his head over towards the direction of my voice.

"mmhmmm….it's more along the lines of _'Post tenebras spero lucem'"_

"After darkness, I hope for light….I always thought yours were more along the lines of _we seek the truth in darkness to defend the light?_ "

"That would be cooler, but that was used prior and during my mother's time there. It changed after your debut because believe or not, you did bring hope to us. I think….some of us still hope that one day, we can safely disband. When I have no idea"

That made him beam, until I stood in front of him I had my arms crossed.

"So you're not mad over the directive then?"

"Of course I am. Well, more annoyed than anything. It's underhanded and typical of them to use your resentment of All Might – Me to draft you in to it."

"Problem is, as far as I know I can't quite get out of it now. The resentment is more with the bureau now, so to speak. Like a bitter pill that's hard to swallow."

He began to take his shirt off – is he staying over again? I'm going my best to not ogle at his physique, but I'm failing miserably.

"Would you still have hated me if you hadn't known?"

"ah…" sighing as I sat down next to him again "I think….after a while, as All Might, your personality would've chipped through sooner or later _but_ my devotion to you would've been a huuuuge problem for me. I guess I would've turned All Might down amicably in the end"

He spat blood in shock. His stunned face continued as I carried on.

"And I'll keep telling you till you get it through your thick skull. You've only agreed that you return those feelings. Maybe one day you'll unreservedly say it –who knows what tomorrow will bring. I understand the protocols and all, but I really do hope you'll stand by me as I will do you. I'm going off to bed now but I'll set the sofa bed up for you"

I made the sofa bed up for him for him to sleep on but just this once we didn't share the bed space. I did however, spent most of the night in my room staring up at the ceiling with my heart racing and my imagination vividly running away with itself of what _could've happened_ tonight and he'ssnoring away in the next room! I'm going to need to speak to Nemuri on that wall again.

* * *

A/N: School time in next chapter! Thank you guys for reading


	24. A calling card

A/N: Just would like to say, thank you all for reading this and for your support. I hope you continue to read and enjoy it as well as the story progresses.

* * *

I would like to say, this is hard work! Sparks are flying everywhere in the metal shop floor as I'm grinding down and smoothing a student's broken horn. How it happened I have no idea, but I'm on top of a small ladder with a welding mask on and an angle grinder.

I'm sweating bullets also (a figure of speech – not a quirk). Thankfully my gloves are very good at keeping my hands dry because otherwise it might seep and if it gets onto someone else's skin, necrosis would be certain to happen.

Various students who walked past are expressing both bemusement and concern – can't be helped that the student's quirk happens to be that of the mutant variety.

Aizawa looked as he carried onwards to his homeroom…. then continued to walk on, shaking his head whilst drinking his Capri Sun. well it did look slightly ridiculous. One of these days I'll catch up with him because there's a few questions I need to ask him regarding his methods of teaching. His unorthodox approach can leave me wondering if he's being serious or not – and I need to be on the same page as him.

"Almost done Ushido, just this last little…. there! All done – just be careful next time ok?" Lifting the mask up so I could wipe the sweat from my brow. No sooner I was finished with this one, a group of students had brought my next 'patient' in.

"Miss Yakota?" Ojiro came in carrying a very _green under the gills_ Aoyama, by his brawny tail.

"Overdone it with the Navel Laser, has he?" Hopping down from the ladder.

One of Ojiro's eyebrows twitched in disbelief "Not quite….."

"My….face….there's a hideous spot on it!"

I almost fell over at the preposterous reason for feeling so ill! In my lifetime I've had to deal with snapped bones, repairing muscle back together and stuff that _would_ make your skin crawl but this?

"This is puberty! There's no cure for that Aoyama – maybe a good skincare regime and a trip to the beautician I guess but, I can't help you with that – believe it or not….you're becoming a , uh, Man"

"Will I survive Miss Yakota?" A feeble but naive voice crept out of the sparkling student's mouth. I held back a chuckle.

"You'll be more than alive and well by the time the summer dance festival comes around, now….you can get up and walk now – let Ojiro's tail rest before I have to put it in a sling due to strain…"

I watched them trundling off towards their next class, waiting for the halls to go quiet again. For most of the morning there was a sense that I was being watched.

Dark, faux Miasma began to rise from the crevices and cracks in the walls. What on earth? Who in DC would try start anything in a school full of pro heroes? Its form managed to settle to almost humanoid before it tried to 'sincerely' bow elegantly.

"Yori…. Couldn't you have waited till I got home at least? Students have a habit of walking these halls and given that the news have only reached the teachers here…..tensions are running a little high"

She didn't have any features as such (even her hair was nothing more than a will-o-wisp struggling to take form), but you could make out the silhouette of her facial characteristics ever so slight – an evident feature was that her eyes were a toxic lavender. When she spoke, it was naturally dreary, it was almost also as if she is talking underwater – but much clearer.

"Heresy division, sector one extends its humble thanks to the Heathen division, sector one. Chief Hirai thinks of your team very highly…."

Formalities are the fundamental basis within the bureau – it's what kept the hierarchy in check. Heathen sector one dealt with Edgeshot primarily, but would work with us on numerous occasions if the villain was obviously troublesome for one team to deal with on their own. Still, their old fashion outlook in general was stoic enough. My arms crossed and facial features became darkened.

"And yet you _still_ have the gall to come to U.A. To which I owe the pleasure of this sudden visit?"

"Chief Hirai wants you to turn up on Thursday….. _as Grim_. We have this to give you"

A black card was pulled out from a wispy pocket that was supposedly her hair and dropped into my palms, which now began to quiver. The black card to the untrained eye was just …. Well…. monochromatic. Upon manipulation though, you could work out the beautiful calligraphy engraving of old Latin with Calavera skull with the words : ' _Mors vincit omnia'_.

 _Death always wins_.

Noticing my reaction, her visceral body gently moved, if she was enjoying the sudden shift in my emotion.

"The Chief assures that your identity will be safe….. but these are troubled times now and you can't let your fantasy of a normal life get in the way of your…. _profession_ "

I went to remove a glove. Even if it was just a warning, If she tries anything that will upset the balance of this uneasy trust between interrogators and pro-heroes, I will make sure she'll be off sick for more than a month like last time. I want everyone to see that we can work together. I want what the civilians and heroes have in this city. Heck, even villains have it too! I bared an open cracked palm. Infected liquid began to seep out.

"Calm down, you may be full of trepidation, but….. I can only _assume_ you'll be far safer here? Of course, as long as the very same people who brought you to us wish it to be so. You know….. they could have just thrown you under the bus when that attack at the planetarium occurred – even washed their hands of you if they thought you were a liability."

Yori drifted towards me to try and patronise, also being vigilant as to not to touch the exposed palm. My features coninute to contort into that of a snarl.

"You're an excellent Interrogator Kasumi. Why try to stop now?"

"Leave….. _Now_. I…I will turn up as Grim – but only because of _that_. Afterwards, I will resume my position as Teaching assistant. The chief knows the arrangement made between himself, Principal Nezu and myself. And I _**intend**_ to adhere to it."

As she faded away, she acknowledged my decision with a tiny, but haughty smirk that I hardly could see.

I rammed my hand back into my glove, my heart beat only raised slightly. I only waiting for a short while to recollected my composure before returning to Recovery Girl's room just a five minute down the corridor.

"Sorry I took so long Recovery Girl – I had to smooth out a broken horn as well as give growing pains advice….. So to speak." I bowed, upholding my cheerful demeanour despite all that is occurring around me. Although she was understanding, she wasn't exactly impressed at my lateness.

"As long as it doesn't become a habit Kasumi – I can let this one pass. I expect you to explain to me properly when you've changed Izuku's Bandaging – he's in one of the bays by the window"

"what in a supersuit has he done now? Haven't we just healed him?"

"I know but he hasn't got the most pragmatic mentor on this side of Musutafu. Still, there is always room for improvement. I would've thought your level-headedness would rub off on Toshinori"

Instinctively, I moved my arms behind my back and coyly swayed.

"well…. I very much doubt that, being opposites in a harmonious way and all. But although he can come across as an idiot – he's far from it believe or not."

I cleared my throat to dispel the sudden atmosphere I was creating for myself and trotted

over to where Izuku laid recovering. Recovery Girl was called out over the speakerphone to come to the sports arena so I was left in charge for a little while to do basic first aid.

New bandages were set up and I began to clean and redress his badly bruised arms and beaten fingers – honestly how is it possible for such a small and timid boy to possess such strength similar to All Might…..is he his illegitimate child and he hasn't told me?

Shaking my head, I tried to dispel the thought – his father has the quirk to breathe fire and the only way Toshinori could do that, was to give him a curry containing ghost peppers – I did that to him once because he wanted to prove that he was a man (aged 14 – he was barely getting any whiskers on his chin!). Let's just say that my dad had to take him to get his stomach pumped at his hospital.

I've also come to a conclusion that he and I end up doing stupid things – maybe he's rubbing off on me. Sure hope not.

Changing the bandaging, the young boy was just glancing over. He looked pretty beat up, not sure what he was up to but if he carries on like this….. he might break – he's too young to be reckless. Recovery Girl was almost at the end of her tether with Izuku because he was in here more often than he should be. If I was beginning to contemplate if he was a secret masochist.

"Everything alright Izuku? Not too tight, is it? You need to take it easy on yourself, other wise you won't be physically ready for the practical exams"

"N-No it's not Miss Yakota, You don't have to worry about that. Um, Can I ask you something?"

I stopped what I was doing for a moment and pulled up a nearby chair, waiting for the question intently. Hmm, this was a familiar scene from long, long time ago – just that the patient was different that was all.

"Sure" Forming a comforting smile.

"How far back do you go with All Might? How well do you know him?"

I forgot, he's Toshinori's ultimate fan. I did my best to play it down as if it was no big deal.

"Well…..beginning of middle school up until I was around sixteen. After that…..just odds and sods until recently"

"S-So you're childhood friends you could say?"

Dammit I think I've opened a can of worms.

"Y-yes Izuku we've been friends at such a young age, so you could class it as that"

Quickly I tried to change the subject – only to have it boomeranged back at me.

"Then….the person he mentioned a few times….was….you"

"Oh? _What about me?_ " I was becoming perplexed at the thought that Toshinori has not only been speaking to my mother, Nemuri and now this kid about goodness knows what about me – but has me in interrogator mode only to obtain cryptic clues! This is giving me a headache.

"I-I can't tell you that Miss! I promised him!" Shrinking back into and under the covers.

"Now….." Finishing his bandages finally "Now that is unfair. A young student such as yourself should be concentrating on his exams rather than secrets. Not to worry, You just rest. Do you want to see something interesting?"

"I-I'm not sure if I do Miss Yakota" The bundle of nerves began to panic a little. I was too far engrossed in finding a way to exact my revenge on the excruciating migraine that no painkiller can quell.

"I'll make this floor red with his blood - and I wouldn't have to lift a finger" I waggled a finger about in the air as if I was talking to an imaginary army.

Speaking of the devil…..

"Midoriya my boy! Are you ok?" Right on cue was the big man himself, rushing over to Izuku. Babbling over the 'seek and destroy' lesson that he cooked up which resulted in Bakugo _seeking_ Izuku, and trying to _destroy_ him. Sounds like an extreme version of cops and robbers if you ask me. And that was after the rescue training race!

"He's fine - just over done it again with his quirk. Honestly All Might, if you're going to be his mentor of some sorts, you really need to teach him about restraint. He's a man of flesh – not steel"

"Well I've been doing quite well Mentoring the boy and he continues to surpass my expectation Miss Yakota….. What _are_ you doing?"

I had grabbed a white sheet from over the empty bed next and draped it over my head and was admiring myself in the mirror for all pretence purposes. Well, In actual fact, I had to change the bedding because it was laundry day anyways. Still, I wanted to see the fuss my mother was on about also.

"I was just remembering what my mother said aaaaages ago when I came home with the table cloth over my head. Would you agree?"

"A-Agree to what? What are you nattering about now?"

I turned around to face him, grinning stupidly and flapping the edges of the cloth as if they were extensions of a dress.

"That I looked like a pretty Japanese bride – I wonder how that works you know…. the whole 'tradition' thing. Do yo….u?"

Ohhhhh Shiiiiiit.

I stood there. Hapless. It wasn't just the floor, but a little bit of the walls were covered in blood where the thought must of more than blindsided him. It looked like someone took a bucket of red paint, chucked it everywhere and then took a bat to his nose to put the finishing touches on! I panicked that much, I had to literally jump on him and ram some gauze up his nose. As for pouring blood being coughed out his mouth I had him leaning over right over the sink in a blind moment of fear of him passing out ( _as if_ ). I think the whole ordeal might have aged Izuku by two years.

Later on, after work and when it was almost dark, I was sat on the wall by the park traumatised with Midnight who was killing herself laughing. We were sharing a case of wine glasses (again, this sort of drink did nothing for me – unlike what Toshinori gave me!)

"It's not funny Nemuri – I honestly didn't think it would have _that kind of effect_! Three buckets and two mops later we managed to clear the infirmary room before Recovery Girl got back!"

"Yes and I could hear you two bickering almost the whole time – well, I did peek in to see what the fuss was about. What a mess and a half! Only you two though….."

"He's still cross with me over that" I tried to imitate his voice " _You should know better than to pull an unprofessional stunt like that! Good grief I thought you were beyond that now – at least in the workplace"_

"That's not a bad impression of him either! You must've touched that particular nerve again"

"What nerve? We have _millions of them_ Nemuri"

"Now, now don't look so upset Kasumi this isn't the first time and he's never been mad at you – Maybe he's just needs a little time to mull things over. He's not the sort to hold a grudge over something as small as that. Besides, you need to understand that he is right though. You should be more professional. After all, you're a teaching assistant."

It was times like this I wish Nemuri wasn't right – but she was. For me not to heed her advice would be detrimental to my adapting social skills. She reassuringly patted me on the back and poured a plastic cup of wine.

"Why don't you buy him something thing he likes? It always gets you two talking again"

"I could make him a Sukiyaki hot pot with Wagyu beef…"

"…..Or you can make him food."

"Well, I don't think a dvd is going to cut it this time around I'm afraid"

She was still looking at me as I busy plotting a way to make amends. The other concern that was running through my mind was the whole ordeal on Thursday. Even though I had this job, there was always something that pulled me back to 'reality'. So to speak.

"You ok though? You have been looking perplexed and cautious today"

Maybe it was psychological, but the card I kept in my jean pocket felt heavier than than a ball & chain – a conscientious awareness if you will. Revealing the card to Nemuri, I sheepishly explained my concerns to her. Her facial expression widened in curiosity. Passing the card to her, she examined and mentally dissected its engravings. Nemuri adjusted her glasses.

"I had heard rumours about these – but to actually see one in person…."

"It's ominous in a way, isn't it? Favourably revered as a 'spaded wraith' or 'the grim reaper's calling card'" I wasn't bragging – but at the same time being proud of owning a rare object. I was even puffing out my chest a little.

"Do you all get these Kasumi? Are there any differences?"

I shook my head

"Not…. _really_. Well, the person who is to be….y'know get's a white card so you can imagine our relief"

"Still, I'd imagine it's a rare occurrence"

"This would be my second one to experience so thankfully yes" suspiring as I leaned backwards over the wall, recollecting the last time. Nemuri motioned me towards the swings – sure no one was about to witness two adults partaking on some swings, but I was subconsciously considering the reason behind her slightly tipsy mind.

"Aren't we a….. bit old to play in the park Nemuri?"

She didn't like to be associated with the word 'old'. Or aged, granny, old maid heck! I think she just didn't like be seen as past tense full stop! I was soon reminded of that when she snapped at me.

"I for one, am _certainly_ not old!"

"My bad!" Playing down the question as a misunderstanding "A slip of the tongue Nemuri!"

Her glowered face soon perked up again after seeing me frantically trying to justify myself.

"Good! I thought it was. Now just _sit on this swing_. I'll push!"

I daren't question her sense of logic incase she decided to shove me on the roundabout (she knew it made me sick) instead.

Being pushed on the swing felt awkward. I was even told to relax and enjoy looking upwards – how can this be so when there's so much going on? I haven't had time to –

Ah. Maybe that's what it was. I've been pouring over my work so long that I didn't even give it a second thought. Was there always that many stars in the sky? I wasn't sure because most cities nowadays had light pollution so this might have been a rare occasion. I don't know. I simpered, feeling calm and peaceful that I automatically began to oscillate on the swing on my own.

"Thanks Nemuri for the one to one! I feel mu-"

She had disappeared. Oh for the love of humanity! Did everyone go to a batman class in scarpering off when someone is in the middle of talking?

I got a text five minutes later saying that I will thank her for this – thank her for what? Leaving me on my own whilst she's gone either home or to a bar?

I wasn't ready to leave yet but seeing as by my lonesome, I got up to make my way back. It must be almost eleven at night surely. I'll be helping set up the indoor cities for the practical exams soon also – placing specific traps and the like in accordance of Principle Nezu's instructions. I opened the gate.

"Kasumi-chan?"

What on earth is with the Segway and trench coat? Has inspector gadget upgraded?

I couldn't resist the need to bashfully bow as if I had interrupted him on an important errant.

"Y-Your out and about late Toshi-Kun, patrolling?"

He scratched the back of his head – oh that's new, he's put his hair up messily. It….looks good on him.

"Sort of….In fact I was checking the area to see if it was secure"

"Of course! I was with Nemuri but she left suddenly"

"Yes, she text me a short while ago saying she was consoling you. You…..ok?"

So that's why she sent me that message and then disappeared – ingenious woman. I'll thank her later. I spotted that his nose still looked sore from jamming wads of gauze up there.

"Sorry…..about your nose. Surprised I hadn't broken it" walking over to him with my hands in my pockets.

Proudly pointing at it, he beamed. Trying to make light of the situation by exaggerating.

"As if you could! You forget, it would take something like a wrecking ball to…."

Placing and covered my face with my fingers, thankful that not only was he ok, but he was still talking to me. Even if he is staring at me confused at my reason to cover my humiliated expression, I was relieved. I didn't want to push my luck by asking why he been talking to others about me – but not to my face.

"I feel ridiculous"

"Nothing wrong with that, makes you human doesn't it?"

He got off and once again I was sat on the wall with him next to me this time. This is usually mine and Nemuri's wall – but I guess she wouldn't mind just this once….

"I was planning on bringing Sukiyaki hot pot to yours as a peace offering"

"Really? Ahem, you still could. I'm still _a tiny bit_ cross with you after all"

"Ok, Ok I got the message. I'll make it for you for lunch ok? Am I forgiven now?"

Before I could ask him again to reaffirm, he leant in and lightly pressed his thin lips against my now burning crimson cheeks. Talk about being bolted with lightning!

"come on, you can hop on my Segway with me and I'll take you home"

With no one around, I was being piggybacked home on this contraption. How we didn't fall over or crashed the Segway was beyond me. It may have looked uncool to someone if they had spotted us (And it was a bit unsafe), but I was having the time of my life.

* * *

AN: Chapter 24 done! Time to check in on the others….


	25. A Halloween Intermission

A/N: This is just a few 'shorts' like Halloween, Christmas etc. from the past! I'm in the middle of writing a fight scene, so I'm halfway! Hope you like this intermission chapter! I'm also noticing that fanction . net isn't showing the directive numbers which is annoying.

* * *

A young lad, a little more than twelve was running down the street towards a place a few blocks from him.

It was Halloween, and he had promised someone that they would go out trick or treating. The blonde bangs flittered about against the wind as he scrambled and leapt fences in the hope he would get there didn't help that there were other children had come out in their droves also and were causing him further delays.

"Can't be late" Toshinori repeated to himself like a mantra. He had spent most of the afternoon choosing a superhero costume by himself so he could surprise her. The outfit was that of an American superhero, big, bold colours and a red cape for extra flair. Sure he was quirkless, but that didn't stop him being heroic though. It wasn't too long ago he got into a scrap with some kids his age because they tried to pull the girl's gloves off. She did put up a good fight though, to even go as far as fly kicking one of them in the stomach before they pushed her down again.

"Thanks, um…." The girl dusted herself down and tried to remove the mud off her cheeks with her red jumper.

"Yagi, Toshinori Yagi." Beaming from ear to ear. "And it's fine now! Why you ask?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm here!"

"Oh, okay….."

The young, quiet, blue-haired girl looked on with a mixture of bemusement and yet, was grateful for his input against the bullies who had now turned tail and fled. ' _What was with the cheesy line he had come out with just now_?' was her initial thought, but after a moment, she felt somewhat comfortable and at ease with him – even if he was beginning to sport a lovely black eye.

"Kasumi Yakota. Thank you for rescuing me just now."

Since then, they were almost joined at the hip. Apart from when either went on holiday with their parents or if he had after-school activities.

He was almost there now, his breathing beginning to labour. He was becoming more and more elated which spurred him to press on – he wasn't quite sure why, but he _really_ wanted to show off his costume. It was thirty days till her birthday also so he was hoping that he could get some clues as to what she wanted. He got all his other friends birthday gifts, so this should be no different.

"Finally…." exhaling a sigh of relief when he reached the destination. Toshinori thought his lungs would spontaneously combust and his heart went on strike from sprinting so fast. Of course, he was a bit early, but he was hoping that he could get to see inside her place. Gathering the rest of his determination, he boldly knocked the door.

A tall, spindly man still wearing his doctor's uniform opened the door. He reminded Toshinori of a mad scientist to begin with – just with a delinquent hairstyle that was a darker blue – cobalt even.

"Love of my life!" he called out behind his shoulder to his wife who was busy seeing to her daughter.

"Oh is he here already? He's rather early" came a faint but gentle response.

How long was Mr Yakota going to keep him standing there? Toshinori shuffled from one foot to the other while rubbing the back of his head out of a nervous habit.

After much protest, Mr Yakota let him in, trying his hardest to hold back the tears because for the past eleven years (he had reiterated this over and over again before his wife kindly suggested that he should give it a rest before he loses an arm) he had been taking his only daughter to this Halloween event of trick or treating. Now it was different, she had made another new friend that was a boy – and this one kept glancing an eye at her.

Kasumi, on the other hand, was ecstatic. That meant that should have a little more freedom. Apparently, there was a run-down bathhouse that the kids in her class rumoured it to be haunted, not that she minded but it would be great if she and Toshinori would explore it – without adults.

She could hear her father wailing with fatherly grief in the background.

' _How embarrassing'_ she thought as her mother put the finishing touches to her costume.

"Keep still Kasumi. I'm almost done"

"But mummy Toshi-Kun has been waiting aaaages"

"I'm sure he can wait a little longer, after all, he is a polite and lovely boy."

"Humph!"

Her mother never did really raise he voice, her facial expressions were always soft, and when she did get angry, it was passive/aggressive and verbally direct.

When Toshinori did enter the living room, the first thing he noticed was how minimal and Edo inspired it was, even down to the tatami mat. The rest of the house was westernised albeit this room. The other was that Kasumi wasn't in the costume they discussed they were going together as. He was going as Superman and she said she was supposed to be going as Wonder Woman.

Still, she did look cute he reckoned.

"Toshi-Kun Look! I'm a Yuki-onna!" Twirling and flapping the arms on the kimono as if she could take off and fly.

"What happened to the other costume?"

"They ran out in the store – I did look _everywhere_ though!"

Because she looked so flustered and flabbergasted, it was becoming apparent that the corners of his mouth were involuntary turning upwards. Then, he busted out laughing to the point that he had to cross his legs.

"Your facial expressions are a gas!"

He didn't have the heart to tell her that her cheeks were becoming abashed with pink.

Kasumi wanted to throw her Geta shoes at him – but that would only result in her being grounded – and possibly breaking it on a wall if she misfired. She promised her mother she would be on her best behaviour and besides, Toshinori wasn't that bad. Just a harmless idiot.

Before both could leave the door, her father shoved her survival backpack onto her (she did squirm to rebel against having that infernal lump on her back).

"Now now my little ray of sunshine" He pandered "you need to take it with you _**why?**_ "

reluctantly, she caved in to reaffirm the rules set by her parents "In case I lose a glove and/or I touch someone by mistake" grumbling whilst crossing her arms.

Her father smiled lovingly as he patted her head, trying not to ruffle the geisha hairstyle before sobbing on his wife's shoulder.

"ESHiiiii she's going out with that Yagi boy *hic* trick and treating! Papa's heart can't handle it!"

Eshi's face grimaced in awkwardness before she had enough and judo-flipped him, knocking him out.

"Don't mind him. He's been like that since I can remember…..he's…...a bit..emotional to say the least. Now Kasumi, if you do lose your gloves there's a silk scarf so you can still 'hold hands' ok? Now have fun!"

"Ok mummy!"

Eshi watched her little girl skip off excitedly, considering what movability there was to start with. She called out to the young lad.

"Yagi!"

"Yes Mrs Yakota!?"

"Look after her for me ok!"

"I promise! You can count on me!"

A sigh of relief befell her. There had been a few children and young adults that been whisked away by All for one's men over the years. As of late, she had noticed them sniff around her stomping grounds. She had been in touch with Nana who was a good friend of hers to see if she could help. At the moment though, Nana was looking for a successor.

In the meantime, Eshi nodded and waved them off. Kasumi, on the other hand, was happy as larry with her wicker basket. Toshinori managed to catch up to her, and lightly karate chopped her on the head.

"Kasumi-chan stay close to me. You're getting ahead of yourself!"

' _good grief, for someone who is short, she does have some energy'_ he thought.

He hadn't even noticed that they were in the same school let alone in the same neighbourhood up until recently. Was she even in his class? He had been so focused on his training to prove that anyone can be a hero that he didn't stop to observe who really was in his class.

"I'm not! But there's a haunted bathhouse I hear! We should go to it!"

"I thought we were trick 'n' treating?"

"We are! Just…..could we check it out? _Plllleaaase?"_ Her hazel eyes gleamed, matching her cheesy grin.

A new sensation twinged in his chest. He had to cover his face as if to ponder over the suggestion. In fact, it was just merely to compose himself. He wondered if Superman ever had to deal with these moments in his life also.

"Fine, but we're just going to have a little peek and then leave."

"YAY! Thanks, Toshi-Kun! You're awesome!"

Toshinori spluttered in surprise.

"St-stop that"

"huh? Stop what?" Her friend was acting odd, must be nerves of being made the leader for tonight's candy excursions.

"Never mind…..let's just go do our rounds ok?"

He held out an arm to suggest linking it with her own.

Kasumi nodded and joined arms with him. It was only so that they didn't get lost in the now bustling crowd of Tokyo. There were so many children and adults now in costume in the city. Kasumi clung onto even tighter. Her friend could only but chortle and smirk. Puffing out his chest now, he was beginning to act more heroic.

"Don't worry Kasumi-chan" He started, his voice was on the cusp of breaking within the next year or so he did the best he could training his vocal chords to deepen (as if there was such a thing). "You're going to be safe whilst I'm around ok?"

"Thanks, but why did you deepen your voice on purpose?"

"Because heroes have big, booming voices so that they can be heard clearer by civilians who might be trapped under rubbles" he reasoned. Kasumi shook her head in disbelief.

"Just be yourself Toshi-Kun."

Another twinge. He clocked her side glancing up at him – it was only to reaffirm what she said but he had to look the other way sharply.

' _This is daft; my body is glitching at the moment that's all. It'll be gone by the morning. Nothing but a good morning run won't cure….yeah.'_

All Kasumi could do was watch her jittering friend battle internally with himself. She found him funny and he made her laugh at times.

After a few hours, both baskets were filled to the brim with chocolates and sweets. They sat on the swings in the park to share out between them what one liked that the other didn't and vice versa.

"Now Toshi-Kun?"

"Now what?"

"The Bathhouse!"

"It's not haunted Kasumi-Chan. It's probably just a rumour the kids in our class made up to scare the girls."

Her face scowled. How could he back out at such a crucial time at Halloween!? Even if was a hoax she wanted to go there and earn her courage badge. She hopped off, tottering as fast as she could. She heard that it was just north-west of the park – about a fifteen-minute jog or a twenty-five / half an hour walk.

"Kasumi-Chan don't be an idiot!... I promised your parents!" he could quickly catch up to her in no time and sling her over his shoulder – then again he did say that they would just peek.

He didn't want the description 'wimp' added to his other title 'quirkless'. He had no other alternative but to follow her.

"Good grief. You…..You….can be a pain in the derrière!"

"And you assured me you would join me in this mission!"

"Mission? You said that you'd be on your best behaviour!"

"Ah….yeah….it's a- a mission. There's a welcome sign on the inside that I need to get"

"….."

"Just this one ok? Then we can go back to mine and we can have a laugh about in school tomorrow 'kay?"

"Alright"

"Yay!"

Watching her looking enthralled led him to join in too. He wasn't sure why, but when he got caught up with her, his oafishness and optimism tripled. Most of his friends with common sense would tell him to turn around and go home. But what was the fun in that? There's a high school that he wanted to go to called U.A High that had the motto: 'Go beyond….plus ultra!' which sounded a lot cooler to him.

They got there. The bathhouse was indeed run down and rickety. Fireflies gently illuminated the hut.

"Do you think they're souls of people who came in and never came back?" Toshinori goaded on purpose.

"D-Don't say such things! It's just fireflies! And my dad said they're harmless!"

"Then why are you cowering behind me?"

"Shut up. Meanie"

Inching ever forward, they made past the front cloth door which was musty and crusty with goodness knows what. It was dark inside and only a few shards of moonlight penetrated the slats in the roof. The light made Toshinori's hair stand out a little more than usual which was handy in case she couldn't see him. Then an idea hit her.

She pulled out her silk cloth and tied one to her wrist and then to the other to his.

"pssst! I think I can just make out the welcome sign at the end of the hall…."

"Maybe it wasn't such a great idea Toshi-Kun…"

"It's fine now why? Because I'm here!"

"ughhhh the cheesy of it all."

"It's going my hero slogan I'm working on for when I become a hero!"

"If we can get past this first, then yes you can continue to focus on that."

Now that they were there, they might as well finish it he decided. However, there was a shadowy figure in the distance that was sat in the corner.….and It was slowly rising.

The two youngsters started backing out of the door, with Toshinori keeping Kasumi behind her.

"I think someone is living here….." He whispered to her, leaning in as not to startle whatever it was.

"It's too hairy to be a person" pointing out the masses of straggled hair as it shifted about haphazardly.

"There are people with quirks that involve hair Kasumi-chan!"

"Even on this scale?" She exclaimed "who on earth would have a quirk that would make them like this? Cousin IT?"

"I don't know but yes! Did you even do your homework?"

"Not yet!"

"Good grief."

"You?"

"Not yet!"

"Then why scold me?"

"Because I was hoping to copy the answers from you!"

"You're asking me this at a time like this? Look! It's beginning to move! Just Run!"

Instinctively Toshinori picked up Kasumi and carried her as fast as his legs could allow him as he ran. Down the hill, into the city where all the buildings were modern and everything made sense (so to speak). It took them a little while to realise that one, that he was still cradling her and two, it was getting very late. And they didn't even get the welcome sign either. At least it didn't follow them.

"At least we tried" Kasumi uttered as she was gently put down. Since when did he get strong? She knew he was toned and had been doing workouts as of late, but it wasn't apparent till now.

She was bummed out at getting the sign, but being safe was more important and she wouldn't have forgiven herself if something happened to Toshinori. He was quirkless after all and needed looking out for also. She took it upon herself that she would make sure that she would be just as strong so that she could look out for him.

"Yeah. Let's just…get to yours. You sure your mum's ok with me staying over?"

"Yep! Dad is well…. dad but mum has assured that it's just top and tail anyways."

"Because I can just sleep on the sofa."

"If my mum said it's ok then ok it is!" Again, she smiled broadly, making him facepalm and sweat a little. She did a little extra to give him her gratitude – a simple kiss on his cheek. She saw her mother do it to her father when he did something nice for her, so this would be considered as one of those moments.

"Thanks for saving me Toshi-kun."

"Y-Your welcome! Let's just get moving…." His hand was rubbing the back of his neck again.

 _"Definitely doing morning run"_ he murmured as he continued to take her home.

Still, with the sweets they obtained from tonight, and the only thing to reduce the awkwardness he was experiencing, was the silk cloth between them.

* * *

A/N: hope you guys liked it! And I know it's early but Happy Halloween!


	26. The silk scarf that binds us

A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for the follows, the faves and the reviews. I can't stress enough how grateful for your patience in reading this story so far! It's worth writing them up into the early hours of the morning! Enjoy!

* * *

Today was gloomy. I wonder where the sunshine went?

Of course, today is the day we swarm into U.A – I won't be going as Kasumi Yakota. But as Grim.

The black metallic armoured car beeped as it pulled outside my apartment. I took my satchel with my uniform inside so I could get changed without raising suspicion.

This was it. Today they'll be pouring out of the woodwork in an infinite dark swarm – all for the sake of showing their capability of strength. I associated it as a dick show because of how the uncommon tours is basically a way to show potential recruits of what they can accomplish.

If you can't be the wall as top heroes are – then be the goddam wrecking ball. I'm sure the chief is going to have a field-day upholding a 'career experience exercise' at U.A. I could see Ochaco tottering down the steps in the corner of my eye.

"Miss Yakota, I heard at assembly yesterday that we're having special guests today. Will you be with us to see them?"

"Afraid not" I lied, half smiling "I have a hospital appointment today so I can't be with you. I wasn't at assembly so I don't know the full details"

Her head lowered before she showed a broad and bravely cracked a smile.

"I hear these guys are petrifying though, but I-I guess we'll be ok. I could tell you all about it after school yeah?"

I reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"A word to the wise – never, ever show them you're scared. Some of them I hear are ok. If you can show you can brave they'll respect you for that. I look forward to hearing about it later. Bring Izuku if you want."

"Ok! I-I'll try! See you later Miss Yakota!"

She waved as she ran off to U.A. I for one and got into the car and dressed. Eye mask on, hood up and hair tucked away into a low messy loop bun.

"We'll be at U.A in fifteen minutes. Chief Hirai will greet you at the gates." Came the gruff orders of the driver. I had finished putting my preloaded senbon needles away into my pouch.

"Media?"

"Yes, quite a few – do you have your normal needles?"

"Always – in case the cameras get too close"

"Good. They have been pre-warned anyways and Static has been instructed to short-fuse the electrical equipment if they still persist"

"Oh she'll be there? That's great to hear, it's been a while since I spoke to her. Last I heard she was on the hunt of Yakuza with her team…."

 _ ***WHAM!***_

what was that?

 _ ***CRACK!***_

The armoured car had been slammed and flipped over in the one main roads with me inside by something akin to bat made from a tank. I can hear screaming outside.

"Grim!" The driver wailed before something grabbed him – it looked like the mountain itself rose and seized him away.

Managing to kick the car window out and scramble out as fast as I could. What in superman's quiff is going on? The car exploded with the next hit, taking half of the sidewalk out and kindling a building.

Amongst the fog was someone who I recognised.

" _Rikuto….."_

Landslide…..one of Kōjin's subordinates in sector 8 with a quirk that can cause landslides and manipulate the earth. He would be partnered up with Kōjin to snuff out the hell flame of Endeavour.

"Ah Grim... so nice to m-urk!"

I sent my meteor hammer hurtling to the side of his face with the power of my size 8 boot, causing him to stumble back in shock. Civilians were cowering and yet intrigued by a pair of new faces that they had never seen in their life. A hulking, gravelly, muscular mass of rock in a black tank top and combat trousers that stood over 9ft tall when pushed, and a petite 5ft 5ish woman in a cloak and a witch hunter get up.

I could see Heroes running down to where we were as fast as their determined wills could carry them.

"You…..are a bonafide IDIOT!" I raged "You're out in the public eye! You should KNOW better of the regulations by now! State your business and LEAVE"

Part of the Earth underneath rolled under the road, causing me to lose my balance. Another boulder was launched – luckily, I was able to dodge it, but my favourite movie rental store was smashed to bits.

Damn it! Toshiori and I rent films from there!

"It's quite simple…..word from _a client_ is that there are potential students in the area, perfect candidates for recruitment…bonus points for hauling your ass in as well"

"No…. that's not happening Landslide"

I began my run up towards him, leaping from one hurled boulder to another. Some of the heroes like Desutegoro and Kamui woods had turned up, began evacuating civilians that lingered with their phones to record it all. I swung my meteor hammer with all my strength, landing a hit on his jaw and causing more rocks to shatter off him. He was using the ground to create more amour which meant more work for the likes of me.

I need a new strategy. I called Jin on my communicator.

"Grim, where are you? There's a commotion in the distance and you're not here at U.A."

"Jin! Sector 8's Landslide is causing the ruckus. He took my amour car out, incapacitated the driver and I need back up! He's coming for U.A and myself and I can't keep him back any further – the man is made of freakin' rock and dirt here! Can Fūjin and Sealass get here? Hang on….see if President Mic and Cementoss can assist here also."

"Them?"

"Tell them…..tell them Grim is asking for them. They know my handle name. One more thing"

"What?"

"Try and keep All Might and some of the students at U.A. Use Midnight if you have to. She can knock them out or something!"

"Right. Just hold on tight Grim!"

"Will do!"

Through the whole conversation I had to duck, weave and move out of the way to avoid his rolling rock missiles – and I can only do this for so long before one finally pierced through my left thigh, causing the bone to shatter. The approximately 8-inch offending weapon then exploded like shrapnel, taking out a quad muscle. Boy did I shriek in pain!

"AhhhhAHHHHH Holy SMOKES that bloody HURTS!" crumpling to the floor. My leg began the process of regenerating

"You can't deal with quirks like mine ay? Your necrosis needs soft flesh for it work…. that's good to know for future references"

Now I was throwing whatever I could find on the ground (Bottles, manhole covers, newspapers, car doors etc…) as he lumbered towards me in the distance, grinning with malice.

Kamui shot out an array of branches, one of them wrapped around my torso and pulled me quickly towards him, only to have landslide bulldoze him over.

And there I went, flying like a Frisbee across the city, the media had this all on tape which was across the big screen. Surely by now, it would be shown on the mobile network. I found a broken pole to use as a crutch. Unless I don't get some help that is suited against his quirk soon, I fear that those two pro heroes and I are going to be in a whole heap of trouble. If Mina was a pro-hero I could've used her acid quirk!

The sidewalks started to rattle and quake as Landslide charged at me. Crap! Can't get away yet!

"Now why would you wanna retreat Grim? We have _so much_ to talk about"

"Get lost fantastic four reject! The only time I'd want to talk to you is when I need an Ouji Board!"

A gravelly hand effortlessly encircled me, plucking me up like a claw in the arcade, leaving me to beat and pound at his hand with my bloodied fists which had no effect.

"HA! And they said it was difficult! Wait till our client sees you sprawled at his feet! he'll have enough production of class four biohazards made, he won't know what do with it!"

He slung me up into the air and then rammed me into the rubble, causing me to almost roll my eyes back into my head.

Staring at the ground in a sudden shock of epiphany, the years of reports and evidence gradually slotted together.

"So that's why….." I murmured, coughing out spicks and specks of dirt from my airways.

A quirk such as mine you could isolate the bacteria and viruses to create something that can be fatal. Create an antidote/vaccine and hold countries hostage. Oh god, it had not even that crossed my mind until now! The recruitment movement was for those who can cause maximum damage and used at All for one's benefit with little effort. Those who have the potential were drafted in and used as extortion leverage. _Bloody hell….._

Landslide picked me up by my collar, almost tearing it as he was about to amble away until he noticed that he couldn't. The ground had become a soft, quicksand-like puddle before cement rose to encase him from the waist down.

Thank the stars… Cementoss had arrived on the scene with Fūjin. I was so happy to see them both I could have cried tears of joy and relief. Then a screeching sound came vibrating towards the side of Landslide, causing his ears to bleed mud and lose his balance. Cementoss created two walls and slammed them together, winding landslide in the process and allowing him to release his grip on me.

I was caught by Fūjin with the use of his wind quirk. One of my pouches was laying by the curb that must have been ripped off during the fight. I directed Fūjin to move me there as I was certain it had contained an emergency injection needle that my father taught me to make to speed up the regeneration. A strenuous process that was tailored when I was old enough to be taught how to make one for myself. The only thing was that it can at times, leave me exhausted and slumped against a broken and beat up phone box.

"Are you ok?" President Mic called out, waving his arms about feverishly as the other two had managed to detain Landslide finally, thanks to him being made unbalanced, he was sick as a dog. Cementoss had made a lovely statue out him, just leaving the paled and aggrieved face exposed until the police arrived. I nodded as I watched my left leg wove and formed new muscle before it was good as new. This would've normally taken me a good day to do this.

Looking around at the chaos that was caused, I faced palmed groggily.

"What a mess… How do you pro heroes manage to keep the damage minimal?"

President Mic hauled me up.

"We just…..do. Bearing in mind that we have civilians here to think of and keep safe. I'd hate to receive the destruction bill for this level of destruction"

I wanted to chuckle but I was still a bit fatigued from recovering.

"It was from out of the blue Hizashi, Landslide just…. took out my transportation and just beat the snot out of me. Had to alter my strategy because he's a walking freakin' tank made of hardened rock"

"Couldn't of you just called in All Might?"

meandering towards another armoured car that had not long parked, I disagreed with his suggestion.

"As much as he has selflessness and merit, one could argue that his passion is his downfall. The need to save others and quash 'evil-doers' can play havoc on his emotions – pending on who it is so to speak. All for one can send him into a rage with no issues, so what might happen if he witnessed all this? Even if it was a student and not me, the need to protect would be his main priority. At least if I continue to regenerate like this, it won't look half as bad"

President Mic – Hizashi sat next to me in the car whilst the others began the clear up of the city. We made our way towards U.A finally.

"As promised, we didn't say much to him - just that you were running late"

"Thank you, I know he'll be annoyed with me, but I'm sure that'll subside once I explain to him"

"Like him, Nemuri and I are just glad you're safe and in one piece. Did you learn anything from Landslide?"

"I believe…." Placing my thumb on my bottom lip "they're turning their eye towards some of the students here at U.A. They're using rogue interrogators because there aren't many pro-heroes that can stand up to them. Unless of course, you coordinate so that you pair them up with their weaknesses i.e rock is weak against wind and using sound like a pseudo-quake. Cementoss's quirk is stronger and therefore can overpower landslide easily. There are a few students there I am worried about"

"Like?"

"Izuku, Bakugo, Shoto – to name a few. All eyes were on them in the sports festival – who can say that the league of villains wasn't also checking them out?"

We pulled up against the U.A Gate, thankfully the media had gone to cover the news about the previous battle. Hizashi helped me out of the car, but I was able to hobble without a crutch at least.

It was quite – uncomfortably silent. I was lead out to the sports field where the students did physical education. Last time it was like this was – well…..a very long time ago.

Students were hanging their heads out the classroom windows. On top of some of the school buildings were some of the interrogators, perched like vultures. As I walked closer the first person to run up to me was Nemuri, her face paled.

" _Grim…._ " Grabbing my shoulders, her brow furrowed as she studied my face for a clue – I was doing my best to conceal my emotions, but a small snicker did escape out of me.

"I'm fine - let's just get this finished with, the sooner this execution and 'tour' is done, the sooner I can go home and write my reports up. I'm already regretting coming to work"

"It's fine to laugh and make light of it– but it's no laughing matter! You're a bloodied mess! What the hell happened out there!? We heard the commotion and the students who had live stream could watch it there and then!"

"I'll tell you once I'm done and I can get out of this get-up. Ok? Promise."

I was able to join the rest of my now murderous colleagues in various shades of black and maroon, some, like myself, had the odd finishing touches to our uniform so that we didn't look monotonous to one another. If there was tumbleweed about I would have been certain that it had past us several times. I spotted the look of concern on All Might's face in the corner of my eye mask. What's the betting he's going to be pulling me to one side later?

Chief Hirai lurched in towards the centre of the main circle after speaking to principal Nezu – apologising for the egregious event that was about to take place. He wasn't sorry though – that was much was obvious and I could see that the principal knew it as well hence, the uneasy atmosphere again. It hasn't changed much really hasn't it? I also see he's gone for the bōsōzoku-esque look with the black overcoat and ripped sleeves. Why the spiked oni club is needed is beyond me – he's an 8ft 6 brick house! Chief took out a half-smoked Cuban cigar and relit again, his voice booming.

"Ladies, gentleman…. _heroes_ … I'm sorry we have to do this, but we will make it quick. You see, when an interrogator _forgets_ where his _**loyalties**_ lie, we have countermeasures to combat insubordination. I appreciate your time and patience but I assure you this won't take long and we can further proceed with the tour. I remind you also that should anyone interfere in any way is a direct violation of the truce that was drawn up between us and yourselves. Meaning that we….will….open….fire"

That was a half bluff – majority of us don't even hold guns. I rolled my eyes at this supposed show of force. I glanced back at All Might and again, he was looking straight at me quizzically, making me jump a little in surprise. I silently mouthed to him. Good thing he can lip read!

" _Sorry about this farce"_

" _It's ok! You look a mess! What happened?"_

" _Got into a scrap – don't you have live stream?"_

" _Not yet, waiting to upgrade my phone next month"_

" _Typical. The villain took out our video rental store by the way"_

His face could tell a thousand words – that store had all his favourite films there from days gone by! I think a little speck of blood escaped his lips. Is he…? he's frozen stiff! If you knocked him over he'd shatter into many little mighty pieces. Haha! What an odd thought! Lots of miniature All Mights squeaking his famous line….

"GRIM! Focus!"

That made me snap out of my daydream!

"Yes chief! Sorry Chief!"

Jin quickly whispered in my ear, half scorning.

"If you have the need to flirt with the big oaf – do it in your own time."

I burned a deep crimson, but thankfully most of the dried-up blood was masking it.

The circle opened up. Dragged by cumbersome, quirk suppressing chains, we could see Kōjin kicking and yelling, calling all of us names and that we have no idea of the bigger picture. It took three of us to heave his sorry self into the centre.

The rules were simple, we make as many lacerations to the person in question without causing fatal injury to the vital organs. Any weapons can be used. One person at the end is chosen to execute by Hirai himself.

With a quick motion of chief's hand gesture, we rained down on him, only I was grabbed thrown backwards.

"Not you. _You're last_ "

My heart pounded against my chest as if to protest – but I just stood back, nodding in agreement.

The stares and just utter silence from students and teachers alike were apparent. The only one screaming in agony was Kōjin himself. I shuddered as the screams got louder and desperate. I'd rather if it was an assassination mission but it wasn't.

Fifteen minutes later they stopped, pulling back and systematically returning to their original places. Their glazed Eyes now all on me.

Deep breath. Calm…..

He was brawny, but he was only 5inches taller than me.

He was laughing stupendously. Has his mind gone and left him now? His words garbled as he spat blood out.

" _This….this is just the tip of it all"_ heaving through every breath _"He will take back what is rightfully his and you, as well as the others will be collected for his great scheme"_

My torn gloves slid off with the amount of odorous exudate that began to pour.

Kōjin stood, acknowledging what was about to befall him.

The splits in my hands widened, showing a bubbling, rusty orange sludge escaping as I punched deep into his stomach. The lacerations made it even easier to penetrate.

"I pity those who rely on other's to oppress the meek like you have Kōjin….. _**Bio-shock**_ " seething the words had caused a chain reaction. The viral bacteria spread rapidly, coursing through his body, decimating his immune system and caused him to vomit violently. His skin was now turning black and peeling back but that wasn't what was making most of the spectators go green and retch – it was the smell of a now decomposing body.

Chief Hirai bit the end of another cigar – that man can sure smoke his ass off!

"Okay people! Let's wrap this up! It's been a while so let's be amicable with our behaviour and show them we're not monsters right!?"

All the interrogators were boisterously shouting, agreeing with him as they all scuttled off in rows into the school. I, on the other hand, was too busy frantically looking to see if I had another spare pair of gloves – crap! I must have dropped them back in the city! Maybe I might have some spares in recover girl's office…..

"Grim"

I looked over to see it was All Might.

"Yeah?"

"can't find your gloves huh?"

"Nuh-uh. I….I think I might know where there might be some though…."

"why didn't ask for my help?"

I kept quiet. I couldn't quite explain my reasons, maybe in my own selfish way, I wanted to uphold my promise to keep him safe. Of course, there were the other reasons but I'll explain it to him in private.

His sturdy hand rested on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"I said that I would always look out for you, I was really worried for your safety."

I brushed it off, half smiling at him.

"That's because you're the No1 Hero, looking out for everyone, trying to save everyone – it's like a second nature…"

I wasn't sure why, but my eyes began to drip with tears. The walls that held me up through the years in this job, made me strong just... collapse. They kept falling over and over again. I never could cry with grace, I always ended up bawling uncontrollably and looking like I hadn't slept in a month. In the end, I could only sob a few words out just clear enough so only us two would hear.

"B-But….I'm Still w-waiting ….f-for you t-to-to save m-me All M-M-Might"

All Might's expression's face pained. From one of his back pockets, he pulled out an old relic. Gently and carefully, he tied it to my wrist, and then tied the other end to his. He didn't say too much, but his actions did speak louder as I was being led towards the infirmary.

"I'll speak to Chief Hirai – and I won't take no for an answer this time. I promise It's going to be okay now why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm here…."

I hadn't the heart to tell him his slogan is still cheesy.

* * *

A/N Chapter 25 (or 26 if you include the Halloween chapter) done! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Again, thank you for taking the time and patience to read it :-D we are working towards the practical hero exams (teacher vs students) and I did mention a summer dance festival so….. wish me luck!


	27. Grim

A/N: Hey guys! sorry for the slight delay! had to really think this chapter through and tweak it in places before i could give it the all clear! Hope you enjoy it and thank you for your patience ^_^

* * *

All I could see was the back of him as I was lead into the infirmary room. I had tried to wipe my eyes with my hood but it was almost difficult when you're trying to keep up the pace with his feverish strides!

With the door locked behind us, he changed into his normal skinny self so he could recuperate. The silken scarf that was bounded around his once thick wrist had now slipped off with ease.

I scurried over to my working desk – yes! There was even a spare pair of black gloves amongst the white, what a stroke of luck. Untying the other end attached to me, I sheathed my hands again.

I looked back over to him towards the window by the hanging skeleton. To a partially blind person, you might've not been able to tell the difference between them. He was very solemn and in deep thought.

"Toshi-Kun? Hey, you ok?"

A gentle smile crept across his face as he stared straight at me, his gaze unwavering.

"Yeah…"

As if it was nature's meddling, a break in the clouds allowed in warming glimmers of light behind him and onto me. The ambience thawed and the mood lightened.

He strode over to me. Placing his forehead against mine and his hands resting on my shoulders, his breathing quivered just a touch. I spotted for the first time in a while that the clothes that hung off him were vibrating along with his rapid heartbeats. Being this close I was glad I didn't have that garlic bread last night! That was a good move on my behalf!

"I didn't mean to cause you concern with my bawling. It honestly wa-"

He pulled me in suddenly for a tight hug, his now gangly arms wrapped around me.

"Please wait a little longer Kasumi-chan, I've got almost everything in place and I'll speak to Chief Hirai today. I'll make things right! Now, where's that smile you're known for? – even if it's just a little, it always brightens the room"

Of course, when there's a request that's reasonable there's only one thing to do! I gave him my biggest genuine grin. Problem is that I can't replicate his smile because damn it, the muscles in my jaw ached!

"How do you cope with smiling 24/7 in your hero form?" massaging my face as he let go of me.

Toshinori glanced in the mirror nearby, grinning and acting as he went into his muscle form. It was almost comedic timing done correctly. If my jaw could unhinge and drop to the ground, it would at his insane training methods in hero dynamics – it can be considered as so senseless it becomes common sense.

"I practiced every day in a mirror!"

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope!"

"Sometimes I think you heroes are strange creatures at the best of times….."

As I unlocked the door I peeked around to make sure no one would spot us coming out of the infirmary – it would look very suspicious and awkward to say the least if anyone did! How would I explain it to Jin and Logi? They would think that I was being bribed or something along those lines…. or a closet All Might fan.

Christ.

"I've got to go to the assembly hall All Might, giving a talk and all that….catch you later ok? And…..Thank you for the pick me up. It meant a lot to me"

"Aw shucks, you'll make an old man like me blush"

"….there's five months and twenty days between us and we're born in the same year so does that make me an old lady as well?" I raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. don't ask me how I know this - I have my reasons.

"N-NO Not at all! I was J-Just saying tha-"

Seeing him getting almost tongue-tied made me laugh my ass off. I patted his hulking arm reassuringly before he frazzled himself out.

"I'm only playing. Let me know what the chief says ok? I might see you at mine later?"

All I could get was nod and a 'thumbs up' from him before we parted ways. Now I've got to do a lesson with the entire first years in the hero department. I'm sure Jin has gone through the basic introductions and what his quirk is and the backstory of us….I'm also certain Logi has given her measurements – honestly, is she trying to get more fans or is it because she was transferred from the European section?

I just need to put my Grim face on and act as if I'm training the new recruits. I've never trained new recruits! I spent most of the time out on the field working either with my team, on my own or on occasion, midnight or Eraserhead!

At least being a Teaching Assistant will come in handy now to which I'm grateful.

I hot-footed it to the assembly hall. I could see Vlad King and few others dotted around the hall. At least the mood is relaxing a bit. Until I showed up.

"Ah Grim! You're just in time to talk about the history of the interrogators! We've done the backstory so they're all caught up!" Logi waved enthusiastically at me.

All eyes were on me, trying to figure me out, seeing if there would be a clue as to who I could be – not gonna happen! I've especially prepared and planned for this day so they can try all they want!

I caught the attention of Izuku and some of his friends just sitting towards the outside of the seating arrangement. I curled a smile as I detected Ochaco was acting very courageous despite her witnessing the execution. I stopped dead where she was sitting.

I placed my gloved hand on her head to which she only flinched slightly but stayed strong.

"Are you afraid?" My words soft as I crouched down. It was if the room had held its breath.

"No...no I'm not!"

I found her puffed and determined expression amusing.

"I'm glad... We're not all that bad – Ochaco isn't it? We're just brought into the same line of work under different circumstances. It's nice to see a young heroine such as yourself proving that both Interrogators and Heroes are stand eye to eye….I respect that"

I stood up again to head towards the platform before turning towards them again. In a clear and confidence voice, I began.

"Good Morning everyone! As you might have guessed by now, I'm known as Grim. An interrogator by nature with the quirk of Necrosis which incorporates both in bacterial and viral. My sincere apologies that you, the students had to witness an execution at such a young age. I hope though that it doesn't put you off either working with us as pro heroes– or along with us as interns"

It felt as if I was doing a mission briefing. There were a few that were intrigued about these newcomers that have just flooded the school. I also imagined that some of the third years who have decided to continue with volunteering were now going through various training with the seniors of the divisions. Wonder how many will decide to remain?

A hand shot up from out of the blue. Tenya Iida…..of course he would, he's the class rep of 1-A and therefore would be one of the more inquisitive ones.

"Excuse me Grim…miss. What is the purpose of this visit? We've never even heard of your profession until recently due to the media"

I took a deep breath to vent the initial frustrations I had experienced on past missions. there's nothing worse when a new hero mistakes you for a villain and then you have to incapacitate him or her. Because it meant hours and hours of report writing and reflection work!

"There's been an uprising of various villains and rogues that are trying to disrupt the day-to-day lives of honorable citizens and students alike. As Interrogators, we bridge the gap between the police and the pro heroes but, at times when we're on classified excursions you may run into us. I for one, do **not** wish to explain to the both government officials, chief of police and the Bureau why I have had to send a hero into the hospital because he or she didn't know whose side I am on and I myself, have sustained injuries that would further hinder investigations."

For a second, his face had become serious and acknowledged my explanation by adjusting his glasses. I also noticed that he had turned towards Izuku and whispered something to him which in turn, replicated the same expression as his friend.

Not a fan of talking like this, problem being is that if I started to talk like my normal self, I'm sure there would be a few clever students like Bakugo and Shoto who could correlate with my civilian self to this persona – I had a hard time throwing off Shoto off the trail!

I went through recent history and how exactly we came to be, that we were the result of the public worrying over what would happen if the police weren't able to contend with overpowered heroes. It became even more apparent when All Might made his debut and then 'defeated' One for All.

"Citizens were voicing concerns that if a pro Hero such as All Might could have the potential to decimate cities, what chance would they have of surviving such an attack? Since then, we have drawn up directives & policies that although they apply to the top five pro heroes predominantly, they also can be linked to any hero who wishes to cause unnecessary harm to others and abuse that power. The directive to take down and immobilise to the point that restraining them is made possible. I might add that It is _very rare_ that we are ordered to eradicate"

I even explained how we contributed by extracting information from villains to the police when they may have a hard time themselves getting the more hardened criminals to talk – therefore we have assisted in numerous police cases. Heck, we even have a policy that heroes can drop targeted villains to us and they get 'pro-perks' like a free holiday!

Another student this time, who was beastly in appearance – Jūrōta Shishida from 1-B asked how does a person become an interrogator.

"Volunteering, recommendation from a Pro hero or reconditioning if they have villain-like qualities surfacing. Normally Interrogators start on their 18th birthday however, there was once a rare case in which a 16 year old was recommended by a pro-hero so yeah, anything is possible!"

A few gasps of shock and awe over that last comment before the lunch bell rang, signaling to everyone that they were free to leave and carry on with their normal school lives. Finally! I can breathe again!

"Not bad Grim, but you really need to tone down the seriousness in your speeches – we're trying to recruit not lead an army!"

"Sorry Phobious" I relented. "I was just so nervous! Their eyes just stuck to me like a tennis ball on Velcro! I'm so glad we don't do this often…"

"That's because there hasn't been much of a demand to volunteer with us – they're either too scared to join or too enamored by the glamorous lives of heroism"

"I wonder what the Chief has to go through when he's doing his tour around the various schools?"

Jin was packing up the slide shows and various materials away.

"Well by now the Chief - _being the veteran that he is_ , would have done his security checks of the buildings, reports, and recommendations to the principal….and then he has to contend with All Might"

"What do you mean?" I glanced over towards him, Puzzled by that last part.

"Every year…..every damn year That Hero would bring this huge folder of papers – god knows what's in them! Changes every time! He then, chats or debates with the Chief but comes out deflated. I tell you, The Chief might think of that guy as the son he's always wanted due to him hauling enough villains for us to retire on but, whatever it is he's asking, Chief Hirai hasn't budged."

"I don't think All Might's spoken to Chief yet because he's just collard that green-haired kid" Logi pointed out as she was stacking the chairs. "I think he's asking the boy to represent or help him out in something – I can only lip-read so much"

After I finished with the sweeping I strode over, curious over that Logi was observing still.

"what are you looking at now Madam Noire?"

"Just observing…say, don't you think this place is, well it appears brighter in appearance ?"

"What in batman's beard do you mean?"

"Well, everyone here is walking around as if they descended from the heavens to grace us with their 'holier than thou' attitudes -"

I slammed my hand against the glass next to where she was leaning again, causing a crack in the window. My tone lowered.

"I know Heroes are strange beings with their customs and merchandise crap - but they work harder than most people I know. This place is 'bright' because I guess it has all the hope and dreams of every potential student. It is our job, however, to keep them humble so they don't obtain a god complex"

I could see that my words struck a chord with her because she tutted and like a brat & skulked off in her stilettos – probably imagining with every step she's stabbing me. Jin hopped down from the assembly stage.

"Do you have a favourite story by chance Grim?"

"Well _that'_ s a random question – why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question and humour your old mentor"

He leaned against the concrete pillar, his clothes worse for wear and raggedy. He had these odd little moments – usually because he was worrying over something trivial. I watched some of the students going off to various destinations within the compound – apparently, the hero department were going to be doing their practical exams tomorrow so everyone was jittery over that as well.

I was going to be with Recovery Girl again of course to witness it all. Glancing down and then cupping my hand to my face I pondered for a bit before I answered wholeheartedly.

"Hmmm…..i would have to say….Orpheus and Eurydice."

"Oh? I always thought you were more a little mermaid sort of person. Ever since I can remember you were always wanted to 'see the Hero world' above the confinements of the Bureau"

Amused by his odd connotations I tried to lighten the mood "You're getting sentimental in your old age Phobius" patting his back in a 'there, there' manner. "and thanks to you, I now have an image in my head that I'm going to struggle to unsee now"

Phobious tried to hold back a smirk. "Like that time when everyone decided to do that bodybuilder exercise plan approved by All Might in some magazine?"

"Even now, I cry inside when I think of all the mock– All Mights that churned out from it. Thank god they saw sense"

Parting ways, I was able to wonder about the school again. If I can, I'll see if I can get changed in the recovery room and leave so I can head home whilst everyone is in class. At Least it's going to end on a good note…. Speaking of notes, I'm going to be swamped in report writing again. Argh! Bring on the weekend! I hear from Nemuri there's going to be a parade! She didn't say exactly what it entailed, but I'm going with her, Hizashi and Shouta (well, I think Hizashi is going to drag him out) but it's supposed to be like some national holiday parade. I'm not sure but it's been aaaaaages since I went to one! Now I know for a fact that I left spare clothes in there – I know I have because you never know when someone comes in bleeding or being sick!

I'm also curious of the outcome of All Might talking to Chief Hirai. And every year? I don't know the full details and perhaps never will, but I hope it involves me living like my folks are. In bliss.

"Afternoon Recovery Girl" I hesitated, walking slowly in to the room.

"It's alright, no one is here. But lock the door behind you – I assume you want to change your clothes" gesturing with her cane towards the long closet where we'd hang our coats and personal belongings.

I did as I was asked and grabbed my things. Pulling the beside curtains I undressed.

"So this practical exam…am I hearing right that it's going to be students versus teachers?"

"Indeed, they are. But, the student/teacher pairings and rest of the information is on a need to know basis so not a word to the students ok? It had been pushed back to the final week in June already because of complications that had arose with Stain."

"O-Of course I wont say a word! It's part of their character building and learning about working past their weaknesses. That and knowing it's ok to run if things get too much"

Recovery girl pointed out the obvious fault within my line of work. She was almost perplexed by the sense of logic behind it however, she still shot the question at me point blank.

"Interrogators don't get that option much do they though….to run that is"

"Not…..really. well, not in a confrontation no. we think and reassess the situation. Stalling until they right combination comes along"

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then the mission is a failure and we 'do down with the ship' so to speak"

"Such a waste of life" Her voice sympathised "And all in the name of peace"

I pulled the curtain back slowly. I knew what she meant by it all; I recalled looking up on the immense digital 'board of the fallen' back at the Bureau. The names were always cropping up – but as soon as one went another would step in to take their place. Admittedly, I acknowledged what she was implying. But I remained optimistic.

"That's why Recovery Girl, I hope these heroes and heroines of today and tomorrow can put an end to all this. I truly believe that there's a person out there that will. We're experiencing the age of All Might, but I don't want to _experience an age of said hero_ – I want to _experience peace_ "

As I left with my bag of clothing, I could see her nod and smile in agreement before telling me to be here early tomorrow.

watching the convoy of armoured cars driving off, I breathed a sigh of relief whilst walking out of the gates. I managed to get through the day unscathed. I texted All Might – Toshinori-kun to say that I was heading home and that I would text him again to say I made it in safely.

Everyone is teaching today and I've got is as a day off so I could potter about today. It won't be long before U.A. being that the weather is heating up being June an all….

"Shit!" Dropping my bag and then proceed to scold myself "only 4 days till the 10th! Kasumi Yakota you dolt! You've just thought of it now? At least I have the afternoon to myself to find something for him"

Dashing down the road I headed towards the shopping district, frantically scanning a gift that would jump out at me but after a while, I was beginning to feel slighted.

"Why on earth are most things here hero related?" I sighed looking at some of clothing with Best Jeanist's face plastered on it. "I don't recall it being it this abundant"

Even the perfume lady at the counter was trying her hardest to convince me to buy 'Mighty Cologne'. Bless her. I declined graciously and headed out of the door sharply just as she was about to show me a sample.

Hmmmm what to do?

I went home in the end, I've still got 4 days after all and maybe I'll be inspired by then! It's never been this difficult before – it was always easy DVD's, tickets, that wooden trinket box of course. It wasn't long till the hours passed away – I had spent it mostly report writing and flicking through the T.V.

There was a quiet knock at the door. I put anything evidential away from prying eyes first before even going near my front door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Ochaco Miss Yakota!"

"A-and Izuku!"

Oh yeah, they were popping over. Izuku's been walking her home a lot as of late and they've been edging ever so slightly closer – I think we might have a breakthrough! Ouuuuu I love these little dramas that evolve over time! But…..why did Toshinori-Kun ask Izuku to help him for matter of fact

I opened the door.

" I see you're both intact. I heard there was a commotion today – it's still being shown in the news. Tea? Juice?"

They turned their heads towards my T.V to see the reason behind the shockwaves today as I let them in.

"I-Is that what happened?" Izuku slowly sat down and pulled out his notebook.

"You're taking notes at a time like this Deku?"

"I can now because it's a rerun and it's not happening this second" scribbling away, he began to mutter into oblivion. I handed Ochaco hot chocolate as requested.

"so, what brings you here this time?"

Ochaco excitedly began telling me about the interrogators' visit and although she was scared witless over this execution that had taken place but there was something that was bugging her.

"That woman…..although she looked strong and acted like a leader – I got the impression that she didn't want to be there…..kept looking outside. Like she was waiting for something to take her away. She seemed pleasant enough though!"

"Maybe she was waiting for the lunch bell Ocacho because let's be honest, we all look at either the clock or outside when we get hungry…..or that could be just me" I waved it off like a half-baked theory.

Izuku spared a moment of furiously taking notes to put his two cents in.

"I don't think she was looking at the clock Miss Yakota – she was looking at _someone_. I've come to a realization also, that the fighting style here being used is that of long-range defensive tactics - all open handed which would allow the biohazard to 'spray' freely. I saw her once in Hosu city but briefly when she wanted to speak to Gran Torino. It's interesting to learn that there are other organisations out there and I wouldn't mind finding more about them. After all, it would be better to work alongside with them than against them."

Strangely, his gaze didn't budge when he was telling me this, scrutinising my facial expressions.

Toshi-Kun… _what did you tell him?_

* * *

A/N : - As We're heading towards the big 3-0 of this story I would like to make that chapter another 'special chapter' which i hope it'll be fun it'll have a parade in it so it has to be right? thank you all for bearing with me!


	28. Midnight's Remedy part 1

A/N Chapter 28! i will *try and get a chapter or two done before I go away for two weeks so that i have them ready for upload. Hope You enjoy this! Thank you all for your follows and reviews ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

The day before the weekend and I was finishing up helping Nemuri as she concluded teaching hero modern art history. I was supporting Eijiro Kirishima with the fine details and ensuring that Minoru Mineta was concentrating – that boy would make a great fashion designer one day if the hero business doesn't pan out for him! After all, he very attentive to the female physique!

When everyone had finished to go on off to lunch, it was just me and Nemuri that was heading towards the teacher's lounge for lunch.

Her sudden suggestion made me flinch as I was in my own world thinking what to get Toshinori for his birthday. Only three days left!

"Kasumi! I was thinking we should have a night out – just us two!"

"Huh? Wha? A night out? ….Sure! It's been a little while, and I could do with the change of scenery."

Her facial expressions became all sinister.

"N-Not Strip clubs Nemuri!" I tried to bury my head behind my satchel

"Well there goes my _plan B_."

"What was plan A"

"I need you to be my wing man"

I stopped in my tracks. Since when did Nemuri need my assistance in this department? She's been _my wingman_. But that would mean we're might be going to…

"We're going to a Gouk-"

She hurriedly put her hand over my mouth to usher, hauling me to one side.

"Shhhhh! Yes! But the others can't know I'm taking _you_ – they can't even know we're going."

Pulling her hand away, I was even more perplexed.

"I can't see what the issue is though."

We made our way to my 'secret' garden area in the school so that she could explain to me what exactly what she wanted.

"I have a potential date tonight, and I said that I would bring some of my friends with me and he would bring some as well – if I brought Hizashi he would clear the room with that voice of his once he starts with the karaoke. Can't bring Shota because he's capable of killing the atmosphere with just a look. I have some in mind who I still talk to from time to time who'd want to join in."

"and where do I fit in?"

"I need you to organise the pairings so that everyone has someone they can go home to – also I need you to vouch for me."

"I assume you like this guy….?"

"I'm interested – but I need you there with me in case it goes awry."

I tucked into my egg fired rice and teriyaki chicken. If I'm lucky today I can finally eat my sweet onigiri!

"Since when? I know for a FACT that you can handle yourself – just a slight exposure to your quirk and BAM! They're out like a kipper. You know I'll help you out, that's a given. Just don't understand why the hush-hush that's all…."

"Do you remember that time we went to a friendly goukon as teenagers?" Her voice had almost become condescending waving a Takoyaki – eugh! I can't stand octopus!

"um….I think I know this one! Hizashi got over excited and made everyone's ears bleed trying to host the karaoke! I was deaf for 2 hours before my eardrums regenerated! Um, I don't remember much because –"

I was interjected via a paper fan wapped across my head

"Because your 'friend' found out! He and his mates had decided to join in the whole thing and ousted the first lot out of the door!"

"But you went out with Koji in the end, didn't you? And besides, it was just a coincidence."

A few moments of silence past by before I could see the imaginary cogs in her head turn – this can't be good.

"Ok Kasumi! I take your word for it but! For tonight….why don't we place a little _bet_."

"O-kay, I'm up for this! What is it?"

"After work, we go to mine, get done up and go to this goukon – if it goes without a hitch and uninterrupted then I owe you a week's worth of my wage"

I wasn't going to pass up on that! That could give me possibilities! I could take Toshinori out for dinner! I rubbed my hands together in excitement.

"Ok! I'm up for that! And if I lose?"

"Oh Dear Kasumi…."

Her sadistic laugh reverberated, making me wish I hadn't agreed.

"It's simple – you have to drink 2 bottles, that's two lots of 800ml bottles of Metronome one….after….the other"

I thought for a moment. This could go in my favour. As long as no one knows what we're doing _exactly_ then that money is as good as mine! On the other hand, 1600mls of metronome – whatever it is would be a walk in the park for someone with a quirk like mine. Maybe it's to ensure that she looks better towards the guy she's got an eye on. Without questioning I took on the challenge.

"That should be easy! I accept!" Shaking her hand without her noticing her smirking manically at me. It was almost as if I had made a deal with the devil from the film Bedazzle.

After lunch, Class 1-A were in the throes of Foundational Hero Studies. Of course it was a cat and mouse game to which everyone were in teams of two and the idea was of course catch me!

"Are you ok with this Miss Yakota?" Mina asked, hardly containing herself because this was the first time in a while since I joined in an activity that didn't involve a limb of mine to go missing.

"Of course! All each team has to do is catch the long red flag attached to my hip. I think there are no rules in this is there All Might?"

Again, he resorted to his piece of paper with his notes. The class and I flatlined in our expressions before he roared confidently with laughter.

"Only to keep damage to the gamma city to a minimum. Remember also, Miss Yakota is a _villain_ in this exercise, and she will do her best not to be caught so! Without further ado, I'll give her a two-minute head start once the first team and herself have entered the arena."

As I walked out with Hanta and Denki, All Might pulled me to one side and whispered in my ear, making my cheeks flush.

"No secondary quirk and try and keep your gloves intact."

"Hn, of course All Might. This is just a warm-up for them ready for when they do the end of term practical exams – so I'm happy to oblige."

of course, we still had to remain professional at work, but it again didn't stop him from rubbing the back of his neck as I ran off, wishing the students good luck.

It was a fun afternoon! I leapt from building to building trying to dodge Momo's projectiles. I even got to taunt a few of them! All in good jest of course and good 70% managed to grab the flag. Using doors as Frisbees and shields were entertaining also! particularly seeing a few of the students get knocked out of the air.

It was also challenging to avert myself from going all out though, especially when Bakugo just went all in with guns blazing. I ended up unfortunately, knocking him out with a hard, direct hit on the bridge of his nose, only to have Kirishima take the flag from me because I was too distracted.

Well played my angry little ferret and his pet rock. That bruised the ego of my interrogator-self.

I slung Bakugo over my shoulder, amused that this little fireball had come up with a strategy to 'capture me'. I might need to keep an eye on this one in the future and watch his training videos. I believe he'll be a more formidable opponent when he's older. I look forward to it.

"Sorry All Might, I was really into the villain role!" I did my best to explain my actions as Bakugo was taken to the infirmary by the medi-bots as the students left and finished to go to their homeroom.

"As much as I admire your dedication to the role, you went overboard. That strike could be heard from up here!"

"But It wasn't enough to comatose him at least! I would know _how to incapacitate people effectively_ and _efficiency_ with _**minimal**_ _damage_ after all…"

All Might sat down on the swivel chair and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. I on the other hand, had my arms and legs crossed and sat on top of the small filing cabinet defensively.

"I can't help you if you're going to do reckless things like _that_. You need to be alert with your actions and to your surroundings Miss Yakota!"

"You're….you're worried about my _other_ quirk, aren't you? You don't live a quirk like this for decades and just 'forget' that it's there suddenly! Honestly, if you can't trust me with this then who do I trust?"

"That's not what I said." All Might relented in exasperation "I'm trying to give you a critique for next time. I gave my word to Chief that if I could keep your secret till I retire then, we could…."

I released my arms to my sides, softening my stance.

"Could what? What did happened yesterday when you said that you'd speak to him?"

He leant back in the chair, almost in a prone position and his hands rested behind his head in confidence, smiling to himself.

"…..Let's just say it finally went in my favour."

Before he could divulge on the matter the final bell of the day went, It dawned me that I had to meet up with Nemuri.

"Uh…..ah! Is it that late? Tell me later All Might! Sorry, but I'm off out with Nemuri tonight!"

I could see his 'antennas' twitch in surprise. His inquisitiveness was getting the better of him.

"Out?" All Might tried to pry as he got up to walk with me out the door and towards the front door entrance of U.A.

I waved him goodbye, cheekily grinning from ear to ear as if somebody brought me a new bio-chemistry anthology in apothecary (nothing exciting I know, but it means I can get creative with my quirk!).

I don't want to say too much though because everything's got to go smoothly. As I said, I'm off out tonight with Nemuri and some of her friends so I can also brush up on my social skills some more. This is like a side mission for me!

"Yup! It's a woman's night out so….. that's all I can say on the matter! Enjoy your evening marking paperwork!"

As he went to say something else, I had turned heel and dashed off to meet Nemuri. Sorry All Might – but I can't tell you what we're doing tonight. I'm sure he'd understand if he knew of the situation but a bet's a bet (and I'm doing this for the cause that is his birthday!). We were going to buy some outfits for tonight and then get ready to hit the nightclubs and Bars. Even Hizashi couldn't hold us back as we scurried off to the high street.

We must've been a few hours before settled on one shop. My feel kill!

"Did you say anything to anyone?" Nemuri coaxed, a hand on her hip as she piled on various clothes from a shop for me to try on.

"I only said that we're having a woman's night out – nothing sinister. Why so many clothes? Aren't you getting an outfit?"

"Oh me?" Placing a finger on her lips in a 'mock-coy' like manner. "I have my outfit already. Who did you tell my little blue fuzzball?"

"Toshinori-Kun of course…I didn't say anything else! Cross my heart and hope not to regenerate!"

Her laugh became lightly moronic, rolling her eyes in an 'oh you' type of manner. It was like having an older sister at times, but that's why I've enjoyed her company all these years – she was caring, and yet I still had lots to learn from her.

"Kasumi, I'm sure when it comes to him, your common sense goes right out of the window. Did anything happen when you told him?"

"Um….his bangs twitched! Does that count for anything? Nemuri?"

Her devious grin slid into a smile.

"Oh no…no...nothing at all. Why don't you try this one!" Pulling out a white, raunched plunge dress, making me pull a 'what the heck' face.

"I'm not so _sure_ on that one; I've always gone casual or comfy Nemuri" As she made me drop the others and shunted me into the dressing room in such a hurry. Did she spot someone?

"What's wrong? Did you spot an ex?" trying to see why she was so eager to stuff me behind the fitting rooms.

"Just keep quiet, let's just say the scouting party is about….. That was pretty quick."

I peeked out of the curtain, whispering low towards her as she was also hiding.

"what scouting party?"

"some of the students from 1-A. I can also just make the big guy out standing outside giving autographs…"

I shook my head. Honestly, she's just paranoid now. People do go shopping after work and heroes have outside jobs as well!

"It's just pure coincidence Nemuri – you're overthinking now. Do you want to check this outfit out? Personally, I think my chest is spilling out a bit though….. Wonder how Momo copes with her costume?"

I know I'm D cup but seriously – how do those with larger chests than mine deal with it? Like Mt Lady? Maybe I could sew the dress so looks like a v-neck. If Nemuri allows me that is….

Nemuri sneaked into where I was. After checking the outfit's fitting, she bit her bottom lip in approval.

"It suits you so well! Just need to straighten your wavy hair, and you'll be perfect. Don't change the dress also! you know I've _never, ever_ seen you look like this and if I was Toshinori…..well, actually I'd like to be a fly on the wall on that one…."

"Nemuri, I'm going to look like the French flag at this rate from blushing so let's just pay for this and get ready at yours ok? _Please?_ "

The thought was just too much for me, and I was hitting my left arm to stop an old tic from raising its ugly head. My phone rang, causing me to grab it clumsily but today, it decided to be a bar of soap – got it!

"Hello? Oh Hello mother!" I pointed to my yellow cell phone to signal to Nemuri who was paying for the outfit. When she found out it was my mother, she was over the moon and chatted with her for five minutes before giving my phone back.

"I see Nemuri is spritely as ever Kasumi dear."

"Yeah, she and I are going to going one of that blind-date thing….Goukon"

"I thought you liked Toshinori?" Her voice hinted slight concern.

"I do!" Protesting "Very much so! I-I'm just her wingman tonight so that her date goes well."

"Just be careful ok? You ring that nice man if you get into trouble ok?"

If she could see my face now, it would be that of a 'deadpan' expression.

"You know I would mother – but I'm sure I'll be ok. You can't expect him to come running over things like this. There are muggings and worse things out there that would make better use of his time ok?"

"At least you're sensible – well ok dear, I'll go phone him now….."

"NO! MOTHER!? Don't you dare Ph – dammit she hung up!"

Everyone in the shop was staring at me. I had Nemuri pulling me out of the store because I was leaving a trail of pendulum tears as I silently cursed my mother. I just want her to trust me and leave me to my own devices….is that so hard!?

This bet is becoming less and less in my favour.

We got to Nemuri's place. It had a unique vibe to it, there was the wine rack of course, but the whole living room area looked…..grown up. I thought mine did, but hers was in a way – the opposite of her heroine personality I guess.

"You can look all you want Kasumi – you won't be able to find my secret room."

I opened a few doors only to find a closet, the toilet and a cleaning cupboard. Darn it!

"You told the guys back at the bureau that one time you had one!"

"Maybe I do…..Maybe I don't – who knows? Get dressed, and I'll do you up" She jovially teased as she patted the foot stool in front of her dressing room mirror.

"It's your date - remember? Who is the guy? Do you or I know him?" As I went into the bathroom to put on the dress, she brought me.

"Naomasa… Tsukauchi"

I paused for a moment. Now, where have I heard or seen that name…

"How did you guys meet?" I tried to wrestle some more information out of her.

"He's on the police force; we got chatting after those incidences with the villains and prior to that when there were incidents of trigger users….. It's just a friendly meet – but it goes well then yeah! Let's hope it does ok? Why the sudden questions?"

The reason is on the tip of my tongue – but I can't put his face to the name! I should know this because we work closely with them! Argh! This is annoying!

"Oh, just an old interrogator habit of mine" I shrugged, sitting on the footstool as she began to straighten my hair. By the time she was done even I couldn't recognise myself! I had to blink a few times and stare at the mirror at a few times. I've only ever put on waterproof mascara but what she's done is amazing!

"Why are you in the hero business? This is miraculous!"

"Calm down Kasumi. It's just basics. Just going to get ready myself – shan't be long. I'll bring some make-up emergency supplies as well tonight ok?"

Well, it was just gone 10 pm by the time we got out of her apartment. She went for a Little black dress with a metal chain hoops in a belt fashion and a leather jacket. Black high heels of course with the heel embellish with elegant patterns.

Friendly meet my left foot! Speaking of feet, my shoes were white sandal wedges so I could walk with some comfort.

Three other girls were waiting outside the One-Above-All Bar. I was introduced to Miko, Akane and Hisa.

The raven Haired Akane was more outgoing than Hisa, but then again, Miko had that gentle, sunny personality that if any brighter – I'd be blinded. We all went inside and brought light alcohol just to get the three of them to relax. For now, I was drinking water.

"I'm so nervous Kasumi!" Came the timid voice of Hisa, her jade eyes burning into me.

All I could do was swirl the ice cubes with my finger – at least I was wearing the 'second-skin' gloves, so my hands looked normal.

"I can't imagine why though. It'll be fine trust me – sit down over there with the rest have a drink to calm your nerves. If need be, just imagine them in their pants or something – No NO Hisa stay with me here! You're melting! Is wax your quirk or something? Keep it together soldier!"

I could hear Nemuri laughing her ass off as I dragged Hisa to where she and others were.

"Honestly Ladies, it's going to be OK! what do you want to dr-"

Miko Stretched her arm out to catch the glass that I had somehow now forgot to keep a grip.

"Evening ladies, Nemuri."

"Evening Naomasa!" They all chorus – except for me. I was transfixed on the guy next to him who doing his best to suppress his cough – amongst other things. We in turn, introduced ourselves to each other. I was next to Nemuri, who was triumphantly smiling at me smugly while I, on the other hand, endured defeat. If my soul could leave this body, it would - and won't come back until tomorrow morning when it's all over.

"Looks like I've won this Kasumi..."

"I-I-I honestly didn't think in time – I knew I recognised that name somewhere."

It was on the signed paper work on All Might's desk when I was on that mission not too long ago. He did his filing and was one of his close friends. At least Nemuri and Naomasa are hitting off well so far.

Naomasa and his friend got up.

"So! what is everyone going to have? Kasumi?"

"Metronome – please" I relented, replying to Naomasa. I couldn't help but look directly at Toshinori as he was being such a gentleman getting the others their orders.

Quietly smiling to myself, I'm beginning to realise that It's becoming harder to contain myself.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 28 done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	29. Trying to do what lovers do

A/N :- chapter 29! Not as much updates till 5th because I'm away! I have an intermission chapter and then ch30 when I get back! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the follows and likes - it's always appreciated x

* * *

Fun fact number 1. In order to obtain drinks such as metronome you have to produce a quirk card that says that you regenerate. No quirk card means you can't obtain certain items.

Fun Fact number 2. Metronome is 370% and a small, tiny shot would be enough to knock out Midnight faster than her somnambulist quirk can a man.

At least everyone is hitting off with each other well. We had gone next to a part karaoke - part dance club to which Hisa was singing away with one of Naomasa's friends. Sounds good if you were only a little deaf. I on the other hand, was trying to comprehend how on earth Toshinori manages to turn up in the strangest of places. Don't ask us why, but we were having a 'private' conversation using two menus to create a screen.

"Wingman?" Toshinori was the first to break the silence, leaving me to just nod and respond back.

"Wingman….and you?"

"Same. I was asked to help Tsukauchi as a favour – but it looks like he's holding up on his own as well as the other two…."

He's only drinking juices tonight, I guess you have to sober 95% of the time when you're the number one hero 'fighting for justice' as he puts it. I glanced over stealthily at what he was wearing, doing my best to keep the blushing to a minimum tonight. Admittedly it had become apparent that I wasn't the only one who doing their upmost to upkeep their 'honour' as both hero and a gentleman. Still hiding behind the menus, he proceeded, his hand slightly covering his mouth. Is he biting his lip?

"That's _**cheating**_ Kasumi-chan… In all my years, I didn't know you could pull off _that"_

"what about you? In your unbuttoned shirt and ruddy jeans! You're not doing to me again what you did when we were 15!"

"And what was that!?"

"Nope! I'm not going to say it! You can't make me!"

"Seriously! What was it?"

" _No!_ "

"Good grief Kasumi Yakota! If it bothers you that much you should tell me"

I could feel myself burning up with embarrassment. He….he couldn't have surely?

Did he forget? No…knowing him he was oblivious to it all. This was the same guy who is that focused on his work and raising the next generation of heroes, that at times forget that he's still a human being. He still makes me worry about him with his recklessness and chivalry even now!

"Kasumi? What are you two doing? Ouuuuu are you?" I could hear Nemuri's imagination getting the better of her again.

"No Nemuri….." I wish I was though, been looking at those thin lips of his for a while now and I'm still struggling to strategise on the matter.

Holding the two bottles of Metronome, she plonked them in front of me. In a sadistic tone and with a evil grin, her instructions were very clear.

"A bet's a bet Kasumi – drink it"

"In one go?"

"Of course! You agreed to it after all…."

"I-it's 370%..."

"I know….. that's why I said only two bottles. As a good friend I wouldn't let you over-do it."

Everyone around the table stared at me as if I was going to tell them the secret of turning lead into gold. I explained the reason behind the bet and the fact I had lost due to Toshinori being there regardless. Akane and Nemuri cheered on as I downed the first bottle in under five minutes.

"Christ! What's in this? It burns to Mary hell and back!" Grabbing my throat and started to cough myself hoarse. I thought my eyes were going to unscrew themselves and roll off the table!

"Nemuri call the bet off. It's too strong for her" I heard Toshinori instruct her in a polite, but serious tone.

"I-I actually didn't expect her to down it so quick…..….Okay Toshinori. Keep an eye on little ' _Nereid'_ ok? If she passes out, take her back to hers and let her regenerative abilities do the rest"

He nodded whilst the others looked on with concern, giving the fact that my hand was in mid-air, holding onto an non-existing bottle.

Nemuri got up to go leave with Naomasa after checking to see if I was ok. She did apologise of course but I waved it off with a thumbs up and cracking a smile…..before I had a sudden need of fresh air.

"I'll go with you. Lean against me – that's it. It's ok, I've got you…."

"These customs…I…..I swear I struggle with these " my words just fell about as Toshinori propped me up against him, holding my waist securely. We walked a fair way, leaving the others to pair off on their own.

The sky was clear tonight, you could see the crescent moon hung heavily in the sky – looking over the city as if it was outsider looking in – I wonder what it would say if it could speak?

Probably along the lines of: _'seriously you two – I'm making the right atmosphere here what more do you want? – come on!'_

Sitting on a park bench together, he was gently patting my back because I forgot that it can make even more drunk, how I don't know or understand but I had my head in my hands.

"You don't fully understand 'customs' because it's still a little new to you – you don't even know your quirk-specific alcohols! Hey….hey! How are you feeling now?"

"Like I've been hit with a Missouri smash to the head ugh…..uh, thanks for looking out for me"

At first, he laughed his ass off, holding his twisted sides. Then he suddenly stopped.

"You do know how to make me laugh! You've never been hit with any smash attacks"

"Mmmhmmm I have….although it was a simulation robot….and it was outdated by three years…"

He eyes widened, the black abyss that was once white enlarged to a point they were becoming like saucers – or ski visors.

I wobbled to my feet, hands on my hips.

"Don't act you didn't know, I know you were there once, _pretending_ to be lost! Lost my left foot!"

"You' re talking to the lamppost Kasumi…."

I rubbed by eyes – well he was right, it was a lamppost – with a cardboard cut out of him secured to it. In fact, most of them had various heroes strapped with tape in a pattern. I even saw workers doing banners and putting up festival decorations.

"R-Really? Well! It's an innocent mistake….what's with the flags?"

"Hero appreciation day. You should know that Kasumi-Chan, we went to one before as teens. The money raised goes towards the public services like the firefighters, nurses, police etc – it's not about celebrating the obvious heroes but the unsung heroes that can go unnoticed"

"Oh yeah, Of course, it's just been decades"

someone in the background screamed, followed by a bystander who shouted out that a citizen had been mugged and the perpetrator had now stolen a car. I could see the urgency in Toshinori's expression.

"Go, Justice prevails and all that" I said with was bright smile, shooing him off almost. I had never saw him dash so quickly to a person in need. As soon as he disappeared into a back alley where it was isolated and private, he was leaping from a different part of the city in his All Might form, his laughter resounding. I could hear him from waaaaay over to where I was! Followed by:

"Fear Not! For I…AM…..HERE!"

I was too far away from the scene of the crime, but I could hear the cheers at least. I took it upon myself to make my way home by myself besides, I'll just text him to let him know I'm home. I suspect he's going to have a busy night.

My head was still feeling the after-effects of that metronome drink which was now slowly ebbing away so at least I can almost think logically. staggering away until I got to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, I decided to go down by one of the more deeper rock pools again to have another look.

"Waaaaaai…... They're really glowing this time…." This pool in particular harboured tiny, minute jellyfish that glowed in various colours like pink, yellow, green – even orange! They all flitted about eating the florescent algae. I was in absolute awe until I noticed an ominous and mountainous hairy figure coming out of the sea. My face paling with fright as it groaned and reached out with its hairy arms. Two twitching, yellow spiked 'horns' protruded from its head.

"HOLY MOSES BASKET! The Yak is back!" I yelled and scrambled to my feet, clambering away to run away, only to be pinned down soon after. This thing was covered in seaweed though!

"I…..Am covered in Seaweed!"

Trembling, I removed some of the seaweed – only to be blinded by a certain hero's flashy smile. My nostrils flared and my eyes narrowed at his oafish and oblivious visage.

"You…..Y-You…"

"hmmmmm?"

"YOU SLY GIT! You did it again! charlatan! Trickster! Y-w-w-what is that?"

I felt something press against me. I jerked one of my leg around to try and make out what it was. He soon began to panic.

"M-My hands are up here Kasumi-chan! Stop! Desist this instant young miss!"

Then it dawned on me like a tonne of steel scaffolding…

"Holy Frankenstein – It's Alive!"

The heat coming into his face as he tried to explain himself was an amusing sight to behold.

"I-It just happened at a random moment! The moonlight, the sea dew on your skin"

My mouth curled wryly "You being on top, me in this outfit – circumstances…."

"Just give me a few minutes – I'll try and distract myself here…."

It didn't help the fact he was still holding on to that 'never fear' gallantry persona whilst he was trying find something that would _save_ the awkward situation. I myself laid there motionless. I was reeling in my head thinking what would of happened if we get spotted by passer-by's! He has supporters and a fan base to uphold! What if there were paparazzi?! My cheeks now clashed with my now sand-filled hair.

"P-Please take all the time you need All Might…." Turning away sheepishly.

I could feel his pounding heartbeat begin to slow down gradually. It got me wondering though, of all the times we've shared the bed sleeping – with no meandering of thought, how many times did he imagine something like this happening? If it's crossed my mind a few times then who's to say the same would go for him?

When it was finally safe, he sharply leapt to his feet, apologising profusely.

"I just wanted to scare you a little – like old times! You even called me a yak for goodness sake!"

He assisted me up on to my feet. I began to proceed to remove the remaining seaweed that dangled off of him.

"well you deserved that! Coming out of the water like the Thing from the Black Lagoon. Honestly! Still, at least I'm sobering up now thanks to your half-baked plan" I started to continue my way home with him in tow.

All Might laughed it off of course, dispersing the situation by flexing and posing away.

"That's because….I'M ALL MIGHT!" And just as his muscles bulged out, they were soon dispersed in a cloud of steam, followed by a fountain of blood spluttering from the incessant cough. Seemed like he had ran out of time.

I laughed so hard I could've cried. It looked to me like someone had stuck a needle in a ballon that a guy used to make it appear that they had muscles.

It's moments like this I find difficult, it's when he's acting such a fool that I can't help but let my guard down even more, like reverting back to a time before going out on our own separate journeys. There wasn't an interrogator and Hero barrier, then again it never did get in the way as such because _**it**_ was there before.

A History.

An Ember's Glow.

I turned around to face him, placing my hand gingerly but with conviction on his own, potentially destructive hands.

"Maybe to everyone you are All Might, the people's symbol of peace and fatherly figure to your students. To me though, you're Toshinori Yagi, you don't have to be a hero everyone knows, and everyone talks about. You don't need an awesome quirk, a superhero costume, heck, you don't even need to fight the villains on a day to day basis. Deep inside, the hero has always been there to begin with. It's what makes you…..you"

He didn't move. If anything the corners of his mouth began to lift upwards until it revealed a humane and warm smile. I sharply Started to make my way up the stone steps towards the main road, prattling.

"uh, I'd better phone Nemuri also to let her know we're almost at my place"

"I…. wouldn't bother – I'm sure she'll let you know tomorrow"

I know what he was hinting at – they're on a date and therefore leave them in peace. I get it. I'm sure to hear about it in the morning….or morning after.

On the way back to mine we nattered away about the recent events and how the school was now gearing up for the end of term practical exams. Then the subject of Chief Hirai came up – and Izuku.

"How much does Izuku know in regards to myself?" I fumbled about for my apartment keys in my handbag. I've never had to really have one of these infernal things for ages until now.

"Nothing as far as I know. He's a good kid with a big heart. Why do you ask?"

As soon as we got in the first thing I did was whip my shoes off. Ahhh so much better! I proceeded to then open my laptop. On it was encrypted files and videos of the recent events and criminal activities that I myself had been monitoring.

"Because, you can't be too careful. You of all people should appreciate having your true identity concealed from potential 'hitmen' so to speak. I can't really afford to expose myself – no this outfit doesn't count, so you drop that condescending look to start with"

I booted up one of files that had all of the students grades, abilities, weaknesses etc. I pointed out a very noticeable difference that had been plaguing me for some time.

"Izuku wasn't _born_ with this quirk. I don't know about you but when I've put his fighting videos next to yours – there's stupidly striking similarities _as well as_ the age you guys roughly were. Now either he's a secret child of yours – which I also find hard to believe because as you know – we have DNA& medical records of everyone from the police, hospitals, government. Or you've been keeping a secret from me spanning our lifetime…."

On my sofa Toshinori sat. Surprised at first, but I could see the cogs grind over in his head.

"Do you….remember your mother's friend?"

"Yeah" I nodded as I plonked myself down next to him. "My mother was an informant of hers before….well, I ….. won't say any further on the matter."

His expression changed to more darker tone, recollecting the moment from his memory, his hands interlocked with one another.

"I wanted to make the world a better and peaceful place – no fear, no extortion, no families or loved ones being torn apart. People went missing almost every week only to show up brainwashed"

"Mmmhmmm - They were dark times indeed Toshi-kun…."

"So, I sought out Nana who, passed on her One-For-All quirk after proving time and time again of my determination to put a end to All-For-One and all he stood for"

I was taken aback by his statement. All this time, he had carried this burden, this virtuous weight – and never let me on it?!

"Did it not occur to you to at least throw me a bone as what you were going to do?"

"No. It did not. Not soon after I gained this quirk I was put straight into my training. Kasumi- chan _it was necessary_ that I kept this a secret. Especially from you. I'm sure Gran Torino has mentioned to you before about that evening in November"

I waved my hand in a 'sort of' like gesture. I was only briefed on the matter because I was only half listening when I found out about these boxes and letters.

"After school I had you go to Nemuri's until later on. I went with Gran Torino to your mother's whilst your father was working in the hospital. Your mother she…..was in such a state and the apartment had been ransacked. Obviously you wasn't there and she had her old interrogators files archived. I think Gran Torino thought that if it continued any longer Eishi would've gone rogue and unleashed her necrotic work 100%, causing thousands of civilians to become sick – similar to the Black Plague If not worse."

A sense of dread washed over me. I knew she was at her wits end but I didn't know she going to snap.

"Holy black smoke….."

"She informed us that her brother could pull some strings and have you taken into the bureau – but the condition was that you had to be just over sixteen and needed a hero's recommendation. I volunteered because I knew I would pass the hero licence exam with ease. A trial needed to be done because of your age as my own."

"So what was agreed between you, my mother and the chief?" It was only burning question that had been tugging at the back of my head for sometime now – and quite frankly, too many secrets can cause too many headaches after a while. It had been hush-hush for a while now because of obvious reasons however, for ease of my own future investigations I needed full cooperation.

"I took it upon myself to become the people's symbol of peace regardless. It was my selfless commitment to protect the weak and give hope to those in needed it most. With you, I sacrificed what made me human -metaphorically speaking. To become a superhero Kasumi-chan you need ensure that no one finds out your weaknesses. As I've said to you before…."

"To rule out the chance of being blackmailed and used against your will"

"Bingo! In return, I asked your mother some conditions of my own to which, she said about taking an old interrogator Oath"

"It's called an Orpheus Oath" I answered, trailing off. I'll be honest it was something only few of the originals knew about and it was a bit of loophole. It hadn't even clicked with me that it was an old fashion betrothal contract either! I reiterated what I was told by Jin, parroting word for word.

"It's for when an outsider or an interrogator wish to spend their lives together in the traditional sense. The person who has taken the Oath has to present their case to the person in charge. If it's agreed then the interrogator can retire – so to speak. The conditions of the Oath varies from person to person so….."

"My conditions were that I couldn't see you for a few years until to a point you wouldn't be able to tell it was me. I could only write to you until five/six years ago when I had that altercation, hence the photos only came in when I began to look like _this_. Another was that when you were allowed to visit me finally that I would keep your secret safe. Lastly, I would bring in triple the amount of villains to be interrogated once I was in the top five"

"That's quite a lot of conditions as well as doing the day job. You did that as well as your hero duties?"

Wait, does that mean that we're? I'm gonna leave that question for another time. I wanted to go to bed soon and I had more pressing issues to contend with than deciding to confirm whether or not he's just asked my mother and the chief for my hand.

Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his neck. I noticed the scar on his left arm I had accidentally given him that time during a p.e exercise. It still looked painful and it made me feel guilty whenever I saw it.

"Yeah….but I'd do it all over again. I managed to find my successor who was worthy of inheriting this quirk"

"You mean Izuku"

"Mmmhmmm. He's coming a long nicely and will one day exceed all my expectations"

"I have to confess though, he's been taking an interest in the bureau – only out of curiosity. I would be nice to have some more heroes working along with us. Better the waning relationship so to speak. As you know already, we've had to put all the students on our files earlier than usual due to the rise of All-for-one again. Believe it or not I do tend to show some concern with all of the students at U.A – not just Class 1-A"

"Sentimental reasons?"

"As once a student from the general department – yes, yes it is because of sentimental reasons."

He chuckled to himself as I light heartedly nudged him playfully, bumping shoulder to shoulder.

"Thanks for being open with me Toshi-kun. I promise I'll keep your secret a secret. I've managed to keep all of them so far…."

And we sat close to each other, our cheeks brushed against one another – causing us to face each other. Even now it feels like we're at the tipping edge to a point of no return and at the same time of being exhilarated at the anticipation, I'm also a little scared. In soft, but quivering tone, I whispered, keeping my gaze downwards and twiddling my thumbs.

"So what now Toshinori-kun?"

A/N:- 29 done! I'm on holiday now so there should be one more chapter and then I'm away till 4th December hope you guys have enjoyed this so far!


	30. The Birthday Interlude

A/N: so sorry it was late! It was a bit of palaver of writing away on a phone while I'm away so this was due for November 30th – which would have been the fictional character's birthday and an intermission before the next chapter. Still! Hope you guys enjoy this little interlude chapter!

* * *

It was colder now – the last week of November, and already everyone was talking about Christmas. Only just turned 15 today and her classmates in general department were hinting about what they wanted for presents to one another.

She was busy staring out of the window where she sat, absorbed in her own thoughts. A few times she would look out onto the field where you could sometimes see what the classes from the Hero Department got up to. If she was luckier, she might catch the odd glimpse of fuzzy blonde mane belonging to Toshinori Yagi.

From what she could see they were doing trials and practice – must be gruelling though she thought, especially as the season was changing. It had been an odd year for many reasons – for starters her friend had presented a new crazy quirk which everyone thought was boosted strength and speed. Then he was spending more and more time training and absent. It got to a point she was confident that he was becoming more buffed each time she met him after school!

News reports were now showing missing people files and a growing surge of villains – all in the name for All for One. Last week a teenager she knew from her psychology class had started riots in the precinct. Brainwashed idiot she mentally scorned him as he was taken away by the police.

The thought made her shudder though. Even having her mother's close friend dropping in now and then didn't do much for her nerves – she still had to hide in the closet, with the Mr Mighty doll that Toshinori made her. In a way, it gave her little to some comfort.

Walking across to the next building for her next class with her classmates, she could see that they were running laps with Gran Torino at the helm – god he was a slave driver! She heard that he was very good at making students spew through vigorous training. Then again, he was also known for producing great pro heroes too.

She stopped dead in her tracks and just watched for a little while from behind one of the buildings.

"Kasumi come on, you'll miss English."

"Just a few minutes Nene…"

"If you get caught – birthday or not, Gran Torino's going make you run as well until you bring up your lunch from yesterday!"

"That's if I get caught – go on without me. I'm sure I can catch up."

"you're hopeless Kasumi."

"Yeah yeah….."

Meanwhile, Toshinori's lungs were at the point of setting itself on fire. He was sure he had done 10,000 meters by now! One by one his classmates had fallen victim to fatigue which only left him and Koji running for all that they were worth. Apparently, the loser had to do 500 push-ups also – although it was becoming easier for him to do that then when he first did it.

"Pick up the pace lads! I'm ageing by the second!" Gran Torino yelled, holding a stopwatch in one hand, and his favourite Tokiyaki snack in the other. He had already spotted the powder puff blue Hair of a curious teenage girl peering from behind the wall.

' _hmmmm…. Eishi's daughter again – that's the third time this week she's been here. I wonder….'_

A quick inhalation and he was suddenly behind Kasumi – who by now paled in fright.

"Enjoying the show Kasumi?"

"Yes! I mean No! I mean…help?"

"If you want to participate then you can help out with the next drill – we needed an extra to make it even…."

She didn't even have time to protest before she was yanked up by her school blazer and thrust into the group of sniggering hero wannabes.

The next exercise was squats/bridal lifts– using the partnered person as a weight.

According to Gran Torino, it would allow heroes to eventually carry many, many civilians in distress who weren't able to walk due to injury.

In fact, part of him he wanted to watch both Toshinori and Kasumi squirm.

Koji called out to him, mocking him playfully.

"Getting ready for the future already Toshinori?"

Kasumi looked up at the now scarlet-faced blonde, gritting and quietly cursing under his breath. If he looked down now, he would have noticed a very confused, and perplexed blunette who was wondering where the heck was the punchline was. Usually, he would be quick on the uptake, putting them in their place even before they opened their mouths.

But he was silent, concentrating on the task at hand.

' _Just another 100 to go…..just look straight ahead….'_ His legs quaked and trembled through fatigued, but if he was going to become the symbol of peace, then things like this should ultimately become a breeze to him.

"Toshi-kun?" Kasumi asked, feeling a bit braver now.

"hmmm? Ack! K-K-Kasumi-Chan!"

From what seemed like an innocent, P.E lesson had now turned into a bit of comedy sketch.

He hadn't noticed as much till now, but she wasn't the little girl he had grown up with – he remembered the dirt and bruises she had on her face from past scraps. But now it was clean, with mascara applied around her hazel eyes. What made it more awkward for him was that he could only spot what could be described as cute, feminine pattern underneath the blouse.

"Toshi-Kun! You're bleeding from your nose! D-did you over do it?" She panicked, grabbing a hanker chief and placing it under his nose attentively.

"Ok Toshinori – swap with Koji" his teacher ordered as everyone else was now swapping over.

He went to protest, but recalled one of Gran Torino's punches which made him rethink his choice. He wasn't enjoying seeing Koji lift Kasumi up with as much grace as a person with ten left feet. If truth be told, he wasn't keen on the way his friend was holding and making remarks either.

"Wow, you're really soft and squishy in places Yakota! Hey Diachi! You're right! She does look like she's been plucked from the sea with that hair of hers."

Kasumi on the hand was squirming about and trying to wriggle. She wanted to punch him square in the jaw – but it would mean having to be reprimanded by not only the teacher but her parents also. ' _Well, that's what happens when you let the curiosity_ get to you' _her inside voice scolded._ If she had turned to where Toshinori was, she'd be able to see him seething, almost grinding his teeth.

'How _dare_ he hold a lady like that' was what was going through his head. Heroes were meant to be gentle, chivalrous and courageous with the fairer sex– not man holding them in a vulgar like manner.

He was about to take his shoe off and throw it full pelt at Koji when the teacher's whistle blew finally, signalling that the lesson was over. Well, the reason behind it was that Gran Torino didn't want a full-blown punch up with two testosterone filled boys – one who had the possibility of flattening the school ground and the other able to bury buildings under plant life.

"That's enough! Koji you can put her down now."

"Tch, fine."

But Koji didn't leave it there. In actuality, he thought it would be a good idea to launch her up for Toshinori to panic and catch. Kasumi felt the glove slip off as he flung her a few feet in the air by her wrist.

Her panicked yell spurred Toshinori to jump using his one for all quirk and boy did he fly! Almost causing a sonic boom, one person almost had their ear busted through the air pressure alone! Only, something went amiss.

Without her glove to retain and neutralise, the exudate was actively oozing from her hand and drizzled onto his exposed left arm in tiny, little, flecks. Kasumi stomach curdled as she watched her quirk wreak havoc on such a small area.

They hit the ground at full pelt, causing a dent in the field.

' _Where is it?! Where's the antidote pens the old man made me?! Ah! Here it is!'_

Yanking the syringes out from her backpack, she rammed them in. One into the now blistered skin – and the other near his heart so the antibodies could be pumped around faster. A few other students had grabbed some bottled water and began dousing the infected area.

After school, Kasumi was told to go to Nemuri's place after she had spent the whole day with Toshinori in the infirmary. The reasons why were unclear, but at least Toshinori was on the mend. The antidotes had got him quickly, and with recovery girl seeing to him, the most he was going to have was a scar. It was also a bonus that the infection was mild due to Kasumi's mind was on something else – like plummeting to the ground for starters.

Koji was suspended for two days only – but had to do 700 weighted push-ups beforehand for endangering students as punishment.

Before parting ways, Toshinori, who put on his best and bravest impression just to put his friend at ease. He reassured her that he would gladly do it again if it meant she would be safe. It was moments like that she would give him a unique and secret smile to her that even herself wasn't aware of.

A genuine heartfelt smile. It was quiet, but it spoke volumes to him and him alone.

"You won't be long, will you? I understand that you're helping your homeroom teacher as an extra curriculum- but don't forget! You promised!"

Toshinori casually bopped Kasumi on the head with a paperback textbook.

"I won't forget Kasumi-chan. And it's a surprise so wait till I get you at Nemuri's ok?! You won't regret it!"

He carried on waving her off until he couldn't see her anymore. The happy-go-lucky expression he kept had slowly melted away into a more darker, sullen tone.

He hadn't told her that on a few occasions, he had been to her house with Gran Torino – nor that he had been helping him out with a few minor tasks in some of the missing persons' cases.

He also kept quiet of what had transpired as well, such as her apartment was ransacked from time to time and now, her own mother had to make some difficult choices. Trundling along with Gran Torino, the old man snapped the young lad out of his incessant meandering. He was still vexed over what Koji did after all.

"You need to remain focused Toshinori. This meeting was decided between your mentor and Eishi. As the successor of One for All, there will be times that you'll need to take actions that are going to be unpleasant. After what I've seen today and over the past few weeks, it might be the best course to take… "

Toshinori didn't like where this was heading. But it would be the justification to be committed to ridding the evils of the world. Whatever it took.

The beaten down door was open to the Yakota's apartment just a crack. They could hear Eishi implore with whom it could only be as her brother.

"Ryousuke, _please_. They're trying to use her as leverage for interrogator information! You said you would help me…..but….but she's so young! How co-…. I understand….you're right. I-I'll try and find a hero to make a recommendation….just until this monster is stopped ok? It's going to be difficult as most heroes won't do it until the candidate is 18 due to the training….. I'll do my best. Thank you for your patience and time brother. Will you be visiting for Christmas this year? Ah….of course, I see….. I'll wish Kasumi A happy birthday from you."

The apartment wasn't as bad as last time – but it smelt putrid. There was evidence of a skirmish with the wallpaper having gouges a few inches long. However, they found Eishi sat on the floor in the kitchen with plates smashed all around her. A few knives were entrenched into the wall where she had thrown them at her pursuers.

A couple of gagging motions from the pair of them had brought the ex-interrogator back into the present and regain her composure. Wearily turning her head up towards Gran Torino, her desperation, marked by the black eyeliner water trail which had dropped off her scratched jawline. She hadn't even taken notice of Toshinori, who was hastily picking up the smashed crockery.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep this up, Gran Torino. They won't stop, and they keep finding where we live…..at this rate I could just-"

The jet propulsion hero hoisted her up onto the dining chair, checking for broken bones or any objects embedded in the skin.

"Don't you even _consider_ using your quirk" Gran Torino scolded. " – you'll endanger the innocents within a five-mile radius! At least have your head screwed on if you're going to make threats like that!"

"Where's Nana? And why is Yagi here with you again? You're not suggesting that he's…" She murmured inquisitively. Surely Nana Shimura was having a sense of humour that day when she spoke about picking this quirkless kid. Gran Torino pulled out a cup handle out of Eishi's leg and applied pressure with a tea towel.

"Nana has chosen him to inherit one for all. She's out doing her hero duties but, she did ask us to check in on you…..as well as other things. Where's your husband?"

"L-late shift at the hospital. There's been an influx of both injured and comatose patients so he might not even be back for Kasumi's birthday."

Her attention then turned towards the young lad.

"So you're the one Nana has bestowed her gathered quirk to huh?"

If there was one advice that was given to him was that interrogators by nature were distrustful of others. The other was to remain calm and assertive – so no fear to be shown.

"Yes Mrs Yakota!" He affirmed, making the woman chuckle.

"Then….. maybe you could assist me in an urgent matter. I'm aware that shortly you'll be taking your hero licence exam, won't you?"

"Yes -and I will ensure that I pass it."

"Then….if you please, I need you to make a hero recommendation… to have my daughter drafted into the Bureau of Interrogators. My brother will happily sign her up and keep her safe till All for One is dead and/or defeated"

His mentor stepped in, pushing Toshinori back a little with a guarded hand.

"Are you certain you want to do that Eishi? You're asking him to stuff Kasumi into a box you call the Bureau- metaphorically speaking."

Eishi entwined her fingers together, her expression now darkened.

"I know, and I wouldn't do it otherwise. I…..I apologise for playing devil's advocate, but I'm running out of both time and options so…. Will you help me or _not?_ "

The idea of it wasn't favourable. Toshinori was hoping to convey soon how he felt about her soon, grow old, the works…. but now, how could he? On the other hand, if he could keep her safe for a little longer until he was strong enough to do more than just protect her – then it was a risk he could take. There was one loophole that he could invoke thanks to his mentor and predecessor of the One for All.

' _Request an Orpheus Oath; you'll find they might try to dissuade you at first. But stick to your guns, and they'll soon concede'_ he could hear Nana's advice clear as day.

"Mrs Yakota. I'll pass that exam and make that recommendation for you. However, in exchange, I wish to partake in taking an Orpheus Oath."

His hands planted firmly on the table in front of her, trying to show his confidence. He watched as the stoic woman mulled and scrutinised any precise movement he made. It was apparent that old habits die hard. She burst into laughter.

"You're only fifteen and therefore wouldn't have the _experience_. I'm not asking you to marry her!– I'm asking you to keep her safe by doing this for me."

"And I'll only agree to do that if you let me take this Oath….please. You know as well I do that I can keep her safe and I'm more than capable to -"

Eishi turned towards Gran Torino, frustrated. This wasn't the time nor the place for lengthy, drawn-out negotiations but from what she could surmise, this kid was determined and had an ulterior motive.

A deep sigh escaped her chapped lips before lazily returning her gaze to Toshinori again, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I'll make the conditions easier giving your age. I wouldn't be smiling like a Cheshire Cat either because if you screw this up, then you can kiss Kasumi goodbye."

Toshinori gulped in nervousness. As Eishi pressed on, she leant back and folded her arms defensively.

"Given your age, you can date – you'll need all the help you can get. Once she is drafted in you **cannot** and **will not** see her for a few years. There will be a court decision in which you will be present in your hero guise – it would be in your interest if you adopted an alter ego unless you want her to despise you. We can to a light mesh screen so she can't completely see you if need be. You can write but telephone calls are at a minimum and no photographs. If you have a hero's voice, do NOT use it. After five years or so we can commence monitored visitations. When you retire….you can then make wedding arrangements."

If the ecstatic youngster could, he would've Texas smashed the wall in absolute joy. Only it was to be cut short by his mentor.

"Keep your emotions in check – she's not finished."

It was a strange expression she had that caught him off guard. Almost as if she wanted to rip his throat out mixed with elation. Eishi knew that her daughter was _intrigued_ by him (Eishi never believed that anyone below 21 years of age understood the meaning of being in love with someone, then again…..she wasn't exposed to it herself giving her previous profession) and the feeling was apparently mutual. But she wasn't willing to throw her only daughter away like a prized toy.

"But if Kasumi is exposed as an interrogator, you find someone else or you die…she gets dragged back into the shadows of the bureau and won't see the light of day. Just like Eurydice did when her husband looked back and she hadn't come out into the light. Hence this oath's 'origins'. Oh, and one last thing. If you are in the top five of pro heroes – you'll need triple the amount of villains than the average top interrogator brings in. If of course, you can't do these things then –"

"I can and _I will._ " A glint in his blue eyes sparked.

Eishi clapped her hands and then shook his in a 'done deal' motion. Toshinori on the other hand, felt like he had signed a deal with the devil – to become a more powerful superhero he would have to give up a slice of what made him human. The regret would one day come to him in quiet moments, such as when he was going to sleep or stopped to recollect. It would soon creep into the foreground of his mind and demand to be re-examined again.

There was no way back. There was, for now, no way to make it right. But he reasoned with his quarrelling mind that it was for the greater good and, if no one knew about her – they couldn't use her against him and therefore manipulate the One For All Quirk.

"One more thing Yagi…..and I do apologise for putting this burden on you….you have nineteen months from now– so make every day with her count."

' _nineteen months…..'_

The thought staggered him. He didn't know what was worse, having only that amount of time with Kasumi or hearing from her mother's mouth! After the visitation, he had to quickly get dressed at his parents and then dash off to Nemuri's to collect Kasumi with his present in tow.

Nemuri opened the door and nearly died laughing when she saw him in a formal suit and tie holding a bunch of daisies.

"Give over Nemuri, is Kasumi ready?" Rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes, she's been pacing the floor for some time now – where are you going then? Restaurant?"

"No…I'm not telling you."

Nemuri was about to give him an earful when Kasumi bounded in, hair curled, wearing a simple white dress with a lace overlay and a sparkly thick black cardigan.

"You came!" she beamed before the array of daises were shunted in front of her, signalling her to take them.

Waving Nemuri goodbye they walked off arm in arm well, walking would have been an exaggeration – it was more like watching a pair of nervous penguins ambling on land.

"So….where are you taking me then Toshi-kun?" Kasumi asked smirking.

"Ah, uh oh yeah! Drive-in-movie!"

"But…..you don't drive…."

"True….but there's a little spot I know where we can see it without having to pay!"

"…..that's not very _hero-like_ of you."

He could see she was only teasing him, so he ignored the comment. Besides, he was going to buy a picnic hamper on the way so in his mind he was even for seeing the film for free!

It was a small hill just behind the drive-in cinema. The hedgerow behind ensured that the cold wind barely blew. After a while, as they sat on the picnic mat, he gave her his present. A simple necklace with a blue teardrop gem in the middle that he had saved up with his pocket money. Kasumi squealed in delight and hugged him tightly until remembered that his arm was still healing. To her, it was most beautiful and precious thing he had given her – as were all of her presents from him from times before.

To him, for now, it was one gift away from saying goodbye. He made his own promise to one day have her join him again.

* * *

A/N: and now onto the big 3-0 chapter! (already?) – hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you for the follows and likes!


	31. See You At The Parade

A/N: Here is chapter 30! I have some ideas lined up but it can't be done till I get past some of the moments in the manga so please bear with me! Once again I hope you enjoy this little chapter and thank you for the follows & Likes!

* * *

The parade is happening today and I'm sitting on top of the rooftop with Jin, Maki and Logi on official business. I had a call yesterday evening just as things were beginning to get interesting.

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss Grim – you'll get another shot soon enough" I had Logi lecture me whilst looking down her sniper rifle.

"We only snuggled up - if that's the term used these days! But for those few fleeting moments, It was almost transcendent – hang on, what's with the sniper gun?"

"We can't always rely on our own quirks to get the job done – you know that. that's why you have the meteor hammer, Maki has a Naginata and Phobious has whatever he can get his hands on…."

Which is why half of the stuff in the city goes missing because he 'claims' to use them as weapons – who uses a toothbrush as a shiv? – wait…that's plausible.

"The parade is going off without a hitch so far" Maki added, using his binoculars. He looked like a military SAS only the back of his uniform was wide open and a black war paint across his face.

"According to intelligence there were stragglers from sector 8 and they've been noticed by the league of villains" Jin peered over the edge, his raggedy boot planted firmly as he leaned over the rooftop.

"And now they're gaining assistance. Idiots – the lot of them" I spat.

"It doesn't help that they have their help no….but we've got bigger issues to contend with"

We gathered around Logi who had been unmoved from her gunsight for some time.

"What is it Madame Noire?" Jin probed.

"Dammit, What's _she's_ doing there? Maki, are you seeing this?"

"Yes Madame Noire and she's got a few of them with her"

"Could you fill us in please Maki?"

"Sector 7 - Heathen Division's captain"

" OH come ON! She deals with Edgeshot!"

"And All Might remember?"

Bother, that was true. Dusk was in charge of the stealthier missions with the quirk to darken the vicinity as well as temporarily blind people – unlike Madame Noire who could create pockets of 'darkness' in which to throw people in, Dusk was more like a sandstorm – if it made of black specks.

Jin pulled out a grappling hook.

"Now now, ladies and gentlemen, let's keep to primaries first – she deals with Edgeshot. The last thing I want is that great lummox gaining wind of what we're up to. Our object is to ensure that we neutralise and bring those in without no one noticing"

"And If they start first?" I asked as he made the shot to the other building, tugging on the grapple's line.

"Then we get to fight along with the pro heroes then don't we?" Jin grinned maniacally before he warned. "And if he gets in my way I'm clocking him square in the jaw"

I rolled my eyes at him, following him behind as we scaled across the wire.

"You need to let that go Phobious – the best man won in a fair game"

"How is losing to Poker fair!?"

"It's been seven years! Drop it already!"

"No!"

"Drop it you old coot!"

"My winnings went to a charity to conserve nature!"

"and what would you do with the winnings?"

"Spend it in the red-light district!"

"Oh dear lord Phobious – you are _depraved_ "

"Not as much as you _Grim_ the only thing you've done is pissy kissed him!"

"Good grief for a mentor of mine you are petty" Mocking him whilst I had turned a very deep shade of crimson.

As we transverse across the wire I dangled upside-down, observing the awing crowds and dancers in the street. Confetti in every direction possible whilst the decorated floats drummed by. It had been a while – actually it had been many, many years and yet the traditions had stayed the same. Well, it had become something of a 'bells and whistle' show. I held my hand out as if I wanted to join them in their enthusiastic cloud of fun and folly. Hearing my mentor call out my name, I retracted my hand.

"I can see all the pro heroes on their float along with the some of the public sectors – how ironic that Endeavour is sitting with the firefighters. Does that mean if he gets too much they douse him?"

"Grim come along now, you're getting sidetracked"

"But it just looks so much fun" I tried to protest, only to be hushed and scorned.

"No! we interrogators _**do not**_ engage in irrational ideologies or foolhardiness so get your ass in gear over here!"

"Tch, Okay….."

I righted myself up and carried on, still catching a glimpse of the stilt dancers. Turning my head, tearing my gaze away from All Might who was waving so much I thought he was going to take off! Hearing him guffaw and bellow weren't making it any better in this situation as Jin was rolling his eyes and cursing him under his breath.

The shot from Logi's sniper was fired, hitting one of the rogues' squared in the forehead.

We looked over to where the people were gathered had now started to disperse, eyes wide open and adrenaline coursing through our veins. Another shot was fired and this time, this time catching another villain in the shoulder and through a nearby shop. I grabbed hold of my walkie-talkie.

"Holy Superman's tights what was that Madame Noire? You're going to give our position away"

"They were about to get ready to use an infrasound grenade" She retorted. Jin butted in on our frequency.

"Christ - that could do more than incapacitate everyone here today. I can bet you it's none other than the man who has the capabilities of doing that…."

"Sonus is here as well? Should we just let the pro-heroes deal with it?" I suggested, sitting on the wire now as everyone was running around in a blind panic – apart from the cops and pro-heroes.

"Believe you me Grim I would happily let them as they're doing more than coping well. But I need to stretch my legs and Madame Noire did fire the shot. come on, let's get going and round them up before All Might and Endeavour startup and 'friendly' competition"

Reluctantly I conceded. I didn't see the need to if I was honest. They were doing just fine but then again it is interrogators and it _is_ Dusk and her ruddy team. If I was to be franker it was because I barely fought alongside them. I had only been trained to fight them head on….with backup.

Cutting the wire with my pocket knife, I swung down to the ground and made my way towards the target. Everyone was scurrying and few times and had to shunt them out of the way. One of the villains - hotspot was thundering towards me, each step of his melted the ground using his volatile quirk to send the heat into his steam boots. I jumped onto one of the floats, throwing my preload senbon needles – it was enough to cripple him as he convulsed & juddered, falling into a nearby fountain.

Allowing the police to do their job and get the citizens to safety, I pulled out my walkie-talkie as I hid behind a float.

"Phobious are you in position? I can see Dusk, Sonus and Cotton heading towards Edgeshot, Endeavour is obviously fine and if you don't hurry, All Might is going to finish the job"

"I'm in position but try and keep All Might away from Dusk and Sonus– get to those two before he does! They're part of our division so they know a good amount of his moves as well!"

Again I was dashing down the road, the people had become a blur as Phobious Nightmare smog began to roll in like an ominous fog. The screams of chosen targets began to follow behind me. I had to strategize….. and quick. I muttered senselessly to myself, biting the corner of my lip trying to think.

" _If I could just create some diversion using the confetti fireworks, rig it so that they short fuse and set fire – the pros will have split to contend with that. Knowing All Might he would most likely fall for this."_

A flash of blue, yellow, red and white went past me. Dammit, not now All Might! I picked up a car tyre and threw it hard and fast enough so it bounced off a nearby postbox and smash an electrical outsource, causing it to short out and explode. I continued to run ahead of him.

"TEXAS SMAASH!"

Holy…mosesbasket! He's just wiped out the fire I created! This is NOT good! Almost there! If I could just!

"And _what_ do you think you're _playing at_ Grim?" He got in front of me sharpish with hands on his hips with a clearly perplexed look on his face. Welp! His legs were open so I slid between them and ran off with Godspeed!

"SorryAllMightpleasedon'tkillme!" I hollered back as I pulled out my Meteor Hammer at the ready. I swung my weapon around to launch it at the mist quirk user – Cotton. Only for All Might to butt in again, wrapping my weapon around his wrist and like a whip, yanked it up in the air and flung me back, causing me to pummel into a nearby phone box. What is with me and phone boxes? Edge shot picked off cotton and some of the lackeys one by one – they didn't see him coming or going. Heck neither did I!

Heading back the ground was quaking and splitting chaotically. The fight between All Might and Dusk had reached a new height. I didn't know who to cheer for because watching them both were fascinating – I hadn't been this up close to such a titanic altercation.

"Get back Grim - you won't be able to see!"

"Back off All Might! Phobious and I sparred with her before! I know what I'm doing!"

"NO!"

He doesn't expect me to stay on the side-line now that I'm on duty surely? Defiantly I Joined the fray as soon as Dusk activated her quirk. Darkness swirled around like a bitter sandstorm.

But like the man he is, he didn't even bat an eyelid and just pressed on fighting, he even used a Smash move to keep me out of the way!

I admit I was starting to fret because she could do some serious damage if he wasn't careful and my gloves were now becoming saturated due to becoming destabilised. I called in to Jin, hoping that he had something up his sleeve before I make a move of my own.

"Phobious he's got there before me!"

"Shit! I'm almost there – be ready to pull him out when I give the signal!"

"Ok! But this wind is picking up terrible here! Are the citizens safe?"

"yes yes Maki has made sure of it! I'm sending a flare now! Pull him out now!"

I changed my gloves quickly.

Sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me, I headed onwards into the black void. He was right, I couldn't see a damn thing but I could feel All Might's thunderous footing vibrating as he was in mid-fight. Mimicking his moves almost, I manipulated the fight so he was almost to the outer area of Dusk's quirk, grabbed his waist aaaaand…..

Almost broke my back doing a German suplex on him! I hadn't realised he was heavy like this in real life! I thought because he's usually skinny all this muscle was just for show! At least he was out of the way of Jin.

It didn't faze him mind you. Then again it would take _a lot_ to knock him out cold I reckon.

Everyone who saw it was silent. I instantly got up to rub my back as the sweet melody of Dusk's screams and wails were music to my ears as I round up the others.

I turned towards Madame Noire and Maki, thumb up and beaming away to say mission completed. Only their face had become horrified.

I hadn't taken into account of Sonus was still about. He had thrown a loose and thick metal signpost at me from behind in an upward motion, taking out a vertebra, puncturing my liver and part of my lung. I turned towards All Might, my smile bloodied. For a moment, I thought I couldn't feel my legs before I crumpled to the floor.

There was an almighty crack. The next thing we all saw was Sonus being Detroit smashed up into the air.

"You Bastard!"

"All Might That's Enough!"

Ahhh Maki the voice of reason – always the diplomat in these situations. A Man of Few words, but he had more expertise with peacekeeping than the rest of us.

I threw a pebble at Logi to gain her attention.

"Madame Noire….could you pull this out of me, please. I….can't heal properly like this as you know and it really, blooming stings"

"I –I Don't know if I can! I'm strong but not crazy strong! Let me get Phobious!"

For an interrogator, she is crap at dealing with wounds and gory situations – she preferred to be behind the computer screen, giving orders.

I motioned Maki to kneel down towards me so I could whisper.

"How are the others doing?"

"They're wrapping up the stragglers as we speak Grim. All Might appears to have regained some composure it seems. Hey, do you want me to pull that out of you?"

"If you would be so kind Maki….."

He placed his foot on me as he took hold of the signpost with a firm grip.

The agony seared through me as it's jagged edges ripped through me again. I didn't scream as he continued to clumsily yank it out. I could if wanted to but because of present company, I didn't want to cause a negative reaction – although I see his face and body language saying otherwise, itching to pick me up.

Maki called out to Jin, who had slung the others to the police to contend with. All Might went to take a step forward to where I was (bleeding to bits mind you, but it was slowing down thank goodness!), but was stopped by Naomasa who turned up to make enquiries.

"Phobious we've got to get her to the hospital – I've picked up her shattered vertebrae for incineration. If you get two planks of wood we could make a quick-shift splint. There's an ambulance nearby so they can drive her there. She's going to need to have some work done"

It's not as bad as it sounds – all they're going to do is put in a specialised drip to hasten the healing process and a clean-up because of the dirt and goodness knows what is laying alongside my organs. Maybe a tetanus shot as well. It's only the 3rd or 4th time it's happened. I'm going to miss his birthday! Oh for the love of humanity…..

I was hoisted up onto the stretcher as there were cheers and jubilations for the pro-heroes who had saved the city once again. The media pouring out of the brickwork like ants whilst I, on the other hand, had to endure the speed bumps as the ambulance raced through traffic on my own. I'm going to be in the quarantine ward again….

The weird thing looking back on the fight, it felt like we were being watched. I was almost certain that that warp guy was there in the shadows talking to Dusk and he handed her something but what it was, I couldn't think right now as I was being stripped by our own medics working in the hospital, put into a gown & prepped for clean-up.

It wasn't until the afternoon till I got a visitor in my side room. I had to lay face down so they could administer calcium drops mixed in with a healing agent every thirty minutes. I could heal fine on my own, but they wanted it to knit together perfect so there would be no chance of having a distortion.

He put the daisies in a vase next to me, pulling a chair up to sit next to me. But he did not say a word. The plastic drape was only there as part of quarantine measures.

The tips of his fingers gently pressed against the plastic. His face was turned away. Returning the gesture, I placed my own fingers against his – the first and only time we've been 'skin to skin'.

"I told you to stay back Kasumi-chan" his gaze still hadn't met mine.

"I had a job to do Toshi-Kun. I had to get you out of there before Jin worked his nightmare in. If people were aware of what the _'Great All Might'_ fears then you'd be made vulnerable in no time. Plus I don't fancy hearing you screaming"

"You German Suplexed me!

"And almost broke my back! What are you eating? Boulders?"

"Hearty and healthy foods if you must know"

"cola doesn't count"

"And nor does running into a dangerous confrontation! What if you got in the way of one of my attacks? You got shish-kebab because you got arrogant!"

"I'm not entirely breakable Toshi-Kun! And if you _must_ know I had near misses of your fists whilst we were against Dusk – who did you think you were aiming at 60% of the time huh? Which is why I was able to manoeuvre you to the edge to do the German suplex!"

We back to being silent again. The air is so brittle it could snap, His breath seemed to stumble in his lungs before he let it go, feeling the tension drain from his body.

"How do even I start?" finally the words escaped from his thin lips, finally looking at me. "You've been stubborn from such a young age I forget that it was you that was covered in dirt and blood from fighting. I forget that you've been doing this for so long that when I do see you I just get all –"

I pulled back the plastic curtain, ensuring that my hand wasn't exposed.

"I know. I'm….I'm sorry and I should listen to you more" My voice softened, soothing him. "I'm just hung up on my promise to look out for you. No one said that this was going to be easy Toshinori-Kun…..for either of us for that matter. But I, I would do it all over again if it meant we could have this exact conversation again. The good news is that I should be back up and running about in a week – the bad news is that I don't have anything for your birthday tomorrow"

Toshinori got up to stretch his legs, before dramatically pointing at the TV.

"Well, we could have a movie night here if you want! I'm sure the doctors & nurses won't mind. If they do, I could always go as All Might!"

I sniggered to a point I was laughing into my pillow. I laughed even harder when he whipped out two dvd's and some spare clothes.

"where are you going to sleep?"

"On the sofa, just by the window there. Don't worry I can be a light sleeper if the occasion needs for it and I've informed the principal so he knows that I might be running behind tomorrow. I'll inform the students that you were injured by the rubble"

He's going to tell them a half-baked excuse, isn't he? I contemplated that the students may end up visiting me tomorrow just to be nosey. I scrunched up my nose.

"uhhhh….Thanks? I Guess?"

He, on the other hand, was just coming to terms that he let his mask slip ever so slight, showing not All Might the hero – but Toshinori the human. His problem was always going to be his emotions regardless. The primordial need to protect overridden the logic need to conceal oneself at all times.

"I'm just glad you're ok"

"Same goes for you to be honest Toshi-Kun. I'd hate to think what I'd do if the worse ca-"

" _Don't say it_. I _don't want_ to _think_ about that now, please. Besides, you owe me a birthday present if I'm not mistaken"

I fretted about, looking around the room. There was nothing I could possibly give him and he's walking over to me!

"I'm really sorry Toshi-Kun but I have nothing to give you – I'll make it up to you I promise!"

He smiled affectionately as he leant in, peering into where I laid.

"But-but the quarantine Toshi-kun!"

"It's only because of your quirk Kasumi-chan…."

His warm, thin lips brushed against mine before further deepening the kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair until they rested just at the nape of my neck.

I didn't know if a miracle had occurred or I had been anaesthetized and in actual fact, I was dreaming. Either way, I was praying that my tic was going to behave. So this is what they meant by sparks and passion. You wouldn't find this in any written book or story that I can tell you!

When he pulled away, you could see his shirt vibrated as his chest was pounding. He placed his hand behind his head, stupidly grinning away.

"Best birthday gift you've given me"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 30 done! Hope you guys enjoyed it and now we can start getting back on par with U.A's practical exam!


	32. Monsters come in all shapes and forms

A/N: sorry for the lateness! But here it is! Chapter 31! I hope you like it!

* * *

It has been a hard few weeks. As soon as I was able to get back to work, the other Teacher Assistants and myself were doing the various preparations for the practical exams. I wasn't in the cheeriest of moods, but then again, despite all the good and fun I've been having this year and many interrogator missions I went on – end of June tended to leave a bad taste in my mouth.

"Miss Yakota? You ok? You're not straining your back now I hope?"

Tsuyu was helping me out alongside Shiozaki stapling the guideline sheets, it wasn't anything exciting, but it involved upcoming school events and the putting letters of notifications in student's pigeonholes.

"I'm fine Tsuyu, honestly. But thank you for asking. It's been a hectic month, hasn't it? There's the theory & practical exams, summer training camp…even a summer dance festival before you all break up" I stuffed a letter into a student's outdoor shoe.

"I look forward to the summer, lots of sunshine, summer rain…" Shiozaki clasped her hands; her daydream made the strands of vine ripple like ocean waves in delight. I pointed out subtly.

"Ah, that's due to your vine for hair, isn't it?"

she nodded in delight, affirming my suggestion.

Tsuyu chimed in, leaping up to put letters in where I couldn't reach.

"I prefer the rainy season myself."

"Me too, the problem is Tsuyu it makes me sleepy. I like August though – the problem is, it can be a messy month if the watermelon-smashing competition is on. Does it still does occur, right?"

Both of the girls nodded excitedly. Oh, bother! I know where I might be dragged to this summer.

As the last of the flyers were put in their rightful place, I thanked them for their assistance and let them go off to lunch. I wanted to spend the time to myself today, so I went to the top of the school's roof. I laid out in a starfish shape, watching the odd cloud roll by here and there on this glorious and sunny day.

It wasn't warm last time when I was 16…..today is just desperately tranquil. I closed my eyes to take in the sounds of rustling trees, the cool breeze ran over me like a comforting blanket, and I could hear the sounds of the students shouting and playing outside.

Relaxed, I began to drift off and let my mind wander…

" _Please don't send me away! Please, All Might Reconsider! Why are you so quiet!? Answer me PLEASE!"_

I bolted up in a cold sweat, almost trembling from the memory that came flying in like a lightning bolt. My breathing was erratic, deep to start with, then shallow. I fought the churning feeling in my stomach that wrenched and knotted – Gordian style.

"If you're going to be sick please do it somewhere else."

"A-Aizawa!? N-No I just had an unpleasant memory that's all."

He was in his yellow sleeping bag, cats mewing around him. It wasn't an unusual sight – the day he comes in clean shaven and a haircut I'd be hunkering down in a safe nuclear bunker! I recall a few times we'd bumped into each other on this rooftop – but we barely spoke to each other and even prior to me coming here we hardly ever mentioned a word (heck the only one who did on his behalf was Hizashi!). Aizawa sipped on the Capri-sun.

"That's all it is – a memory. Although it was in the press and the news for 48 hours. It was an odd affair, and if memory serves me right, all traces of the incidence vanished without a trace…"

He was right, no sooner the media flung it out to the masses – it was gone. All the evidence of it evaporated like smoke. Chief always had always sworn it wasn't him and mother confirmed it numerous of times. It was my old man because he wasn't aware of it. I wonder who did and – if anyone managed to keep a copy?

I hope no one did.

"I wouldn't know much about that Aizawa. Once it was decided _whoosh!_ I was gone. So, anything after that on this side of the wall, I wouldn't have a clue on. I've got to make a move… helping 1-B today and then finish setting up ready for the student's final exams. See you around."

He didn't utter a word as the bell rang. If anything, he slinked off like a furry yellow caterpillar, the occasional slurp of his drink faintly could be heard softly in the distance.

Even when I was in 1-B offering support, the thought was niggling at the back of my head.

There were more pressing needs though – like keeping that student Neito far from my skin!

Watching us was like observing a hack ballet commencing in the classroom. You could hear a few quiet sniggers in waves. No matter how hard he tried despite having amicable reasons such as tapping my shoulder to ask a question. Poor lad.

I just can't have a person with the ability of mimicry getting near me.

It got to a stage where Sekijirou had to warn him about being persistent. Thankfully he stepped in before any damage could occur. I instinctively clasped my hands behind my back in a coy-like façade.

"Apologies Neito but my regenerative quirk can produce a side effect in the form of a tic. I'm not sure what organ you might produce under emotional duress….ok?"

Neito's curiosity piqued. With a smug inquisitiveness, he pressed.

"Could you show an example?"

"Ah, um, I would have to ah….oh goodness I don't think it would be a g-g-good idea" I flummoxed at being put on the spot. Sekijirou brought up a valid point which didn't make it any easier. He pulled me to one-side.

"Maybe you could show them that even with a drawback you can control it with discipline – it could help them get one over class 1-A!"

"They've been doing fantastic Sekijirou, and I can't fault them. Maybe I could show them, as this 'friendly-competitiveness' with 1-A & 1-B could do with some decorum….."

First, I went over to my satchel to pull out my tic-suppressant band and then proceeded to roll up my sleeves as I cautiously walked to the centre of the classroom. Eyes glued to the front in anticipation. Low whispers circled the students themselves.

"As you are aware yourselves, pending on your emotional restraints – can have an impact on your quirk. May it be negative or positive is determined by how you want to use them. Bakugo, for example, has enough rage to produce explosive results and lives on pure combatant instinct. Midoriya on the other end of the scale uses his logic to make calculative adjustments to favour the outcome of a situation. At the moment, all first years and possibly further are still learning their own personal limitations – but it doesn't stop them from testing the waters per say."

Itsuka put her hand up first.

"so where do tics come in exactly?"

My cheeks flushed a translucent pastel pink.

"Sometimes….. Quirks can produce unwanted side effects which need to be picked up and trained on from the age of 15 onwards as hormones and emotions can wreak havoc on an individual's quirk. I'll demonstrate its full extent. If you all go to recovery girls room to get some earplugs and meet me outside please."

Puzzled faces soon became more intrigued as they scurried off to do as I asked while Sekijirou and I made to the P.E field. Seeing his mind ticking over and chuckling to himself, he turned slightly towards me. I, on the other hand, was wondering what I had let myself in for.

"This is going to be loud isn't it?"

"If I can think of something that will cause it to be on that scale – yes….but they'll also learn about self-control won't it?"

"It would give us the overall advantage in the practical exams in a way, and 1-A haven't learnt about it have they?"

"W-well Sekijirou, it still needs more coverage in places, but this is just a tiny part of the grand scheme of things."

As soon as everyone was outside with their earplugs, I asked them to place them into their ears. Now…..what to think of…

It started off small, a tiny soft pulse under the skin. Then the whole of the upper left arm was gradually engulfed by the heart muscle, reverberating to the point that even Sekijirou had to cover his ears and then the rest of the class. The heartbeats were enough to rattle small particles on the floor around us with my entire body flushed a deep cerise.

Some of the students looked on with trepidation just seeing this thing in full force – I admit I've never allowed it to get like this before!

Panting I began taking controlled, deep, breaths, slowing its pulsations down and commenced the process of shrinking my tic and then putting the suppressant on. It was putting all emotions associated with yearning, love and wanting into an iron box filled with tiny holes (so to speak). I just hope I haven't cracked any windows! I'll be broke in no time!

"Ok, it's safe to take the plugs out now. Are we good? Yes? Now although this would be good if I need to be located in certain situations– it does leave me vulnerable to attacks so it would be in my best interest if my own concerns are emotionally under wraps. This is what you will learning as you all progress into your professions and will even still be _fine tuning_ as you go along in life."

We then proceeded to do baby-steps towards controlling their quirks when emotions varied, starting with the basics on a one-to-one basis, it was productive, and it appeared that some had made progress. When we finished, I still noticed that Neito was staring at my arm.

I cast my gaze at Neito who almost appeared reviled at my tic - which you could still see it pulsate under the suppressant.

"Now do you understand why I don't want you to copy my quirk? I'd hate for you to walk around with a phallus on your head for five minutes for example."

Ah, finally a chink in his cool, collective armour. It always did amuse me when they got a little flustered. However, these students need to understand the consequences of their intentions!

Everyone walked back into class. Sekijirou pulled me back a little, causing some distance between the students and us.

"What _was_ going through your imagination Kasumi?"

flatly, I responded, "It was very, very, _R-Rated_ and let's leave it at that."

It was very much so, but it was one that I had imagined over and over again with minimal variation. The difference was that I controlled my feelings of longing to almost a fine art with the help of the bureaus' training. These kids have a heck of a way to go…..then again I haven't seen any signs of tics – maybe Mineta's perverted self is his tic…..

The rest of the afternoon was the other Teaching Assistants and me putting the final touches on the battle arena. Some were earwigging amongst themselves, rating the teachers based on appearance, intelligence, blood group etc.…I rolled my eyes in disbelief. Does this still go on? I mean, sure I natter to Nemuri – but she knows my situation and has done for so long it's considered normality to me.

Suddenly my ears pricked as I was hanging upside down to ram a chisel into a building to make it more fragile.

"Miss Yakota you're awfully quiet today. We're having a discussion, and we've noticed that you haven't even thrown in your take on certain teachers."

"That's because it's never concerned me. Sorry."

Juni piped up, fiddling about with her pixie crop hair as she looked at the blueprints given to us by principle Nezu.

"well, I for one am determined to spend some alone time with a very popular and famous number one hero."

*Crash!*

Yikes! I hit my head on the way down from hearing that proclamation! Everyone else was cheering and clapping for her – why am I the only one that's against this?! Oh yeah – they don't know we're childhood friends and secondly, this is bullshit!

"Are you ok? That was at least three floors up!" Suki ran over to me.

"I'm fine – I think."

I wasn't, my eyebrow was twitching rapidly like a lie detector, and I hadn't noticed the chisel was now embedded in my leg from the fall due to sheer shock.

"Miss Yakota your leg!" Ami exclaimed, pointing at my bloody leg.

"I'll walk it off."

"But you're bleeding!"

"It's just a flesh wound."

"Honestly Miss Yakota don't be so childish! Go to the infirmary! And don't roll your eyes either!"

I said nothing and limped off, stubbornly trying to walk normally in front of them.

Getting to the hallways, I whipped out my book called ' _social interactions and you'_ there must be something in here about this kind of situation surely!

I didn't even see various student's reactions as they passed me by on the way to recovery girl's room! Too busy muttering and arguing with myself into my book!

" _It's got to be in here surely! I could ask Toshinori – No! What are you thinking? Who's good with social stuff…..Hizashi! He's good with people! I can ask him!"_

My brain just rattled about with questions as I entered the recovery room – only to find a mystified and panicked stricken Izuku. I didn't say anything after bowing to Recovery girl (I did apologise to her for the intrusion though). Instead, I leapt on the bed in the next bay.

Honestly – as if that would happen…. Then again, he did say that he had been on a few dates prior to my arrival. Ahhhhh! For the love of humanity, I don't understand and this day is grating on me even further! Recovery Girl was called out to attend to a student who was stuck in another fellow student trying to demonstrate their phasing quirk. That can't be pleasant surely….

"Miss Yakota?"

"Hmmm? Izuku…. you've injured your fingers again I see…."

"Ah! Yes well, it was during an exercise. You ok?"

He's being sincere, and it's hard to get annoyed at his face – it reminded me of Toshinori even right down to the stupid facial expression. It was the second time today that the corner of my mouth curled upwards.

"I'm not….. Not really. This time of the year despite having warm weather and bright, glowing facing surrounding me – It just sucks to me. I can't go into detail, but it got me thinking…..what would you do if Ochaco wasn't around - Gone for years on end? Would you carry on with life? I don't understand how the mind of a hero works at times."

The last part was said in frustration as I pulled out the chisel out of my leg, stopping the blood flow for a short while by applying pressure with a nearby gauze.

I shouldn't be asking this kid, but here I am, waiting for an answer from a teenager that Toshinori is closely mentoring. Maybe it's because I'm counting on the fact that their attitudes are similar and I'm hoping to correlate that what he says would resound.

"I'd want to know why she had to leave. It would depend on the situation. If it were of her own free will, then I'd honour that but….I'd still be sad to see her go and I would try and keep in contact one way or another. Miss Yakota I think…. you should try and see that Heroes are humans too. I'm not telling you what to say, miss! Not at all! Just…."

"Just a point of view Izuku. It's ok! Don't panic yourself into baldness! Christ! You'll soak your hospital bed with nervous sweat!"

"I-I-I'm S-sorry! I didn't mean to impose it's just I noticed that, all day you've been distant with everyone, and you've been looking at the pro-heroes with some disdain…..Even All Might noticed it"

"Yeah, w-well I'm sure he's ok Izuku. He's got adoring fans and admirers, and he's always been a strong person inside out. Even when he came down to my old works, I would hear his laugh thunder down the halls."

As far as the students here knew I worked as an auditor previously. In actuality, I could remember cringing at his laugh, rolling my eyes and storm off in the other direction in the later years when he was a regular. He was persistent even then to chat with me! No amount of the old 'sorry I have a bagel in my mouth' trick would do it justice. It was like watching an awkward transaction of communication through the art of avoidance dance Maki once said to me. Christmas soirees were a _nightmare_. Imagine seeing a waspy Santa Claus with a huge sack of presents and blinding teeth to boot asking _you_ to help him deliver presents. It's funny now but then….it could cause the truce to go up in smoke! Jin was with me the whole time to ensure All Might kept it business-like.

"Have you spoken to All Might?" Izuku's voice brought me back to the present.

"No"

"Then how can you assume he's ok? Even though he's always smiling and joking about – but he's always putting others before himself."

It clicked. Weirdly it came crystal clear. Here I have been having a pity party of one and yet. It wasn't just me who might have been having a bad day, despite having to put on a brave face. That was the fundamental difference that I wasn't aware of nor was told about.

It wasn't I who had to hide away – I was free to think and feel as I wished. Whether if I was angry, sad, happy or even dare I say…jealous. I could be human about it out in the open. I had people who I could talk to. Heroes couldn't, especially those in the limelight. Only behind closed doors, I guess.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. But he was in deep thought today."

I got down from my bay; the wound healed completely. I ruffled Izuku's hair in gratitude in which he sheepishly smiled. He's going to make an excellent hero one day if he continues being himself. I wonder if Toshinori went to an old place in time. It was still on the school grounds - but the room was never used since then. Briskly, I made my way there, my curiosity swelling.

The door creaked open as I pushed it gingerly. It was a little dark although the light from the windows at the very top illuminated it. The mesh screen was still there in its place. This place hasn't been touch for decades it seems. I even spotted an old relic just by the stand where I was.

"My hair bow. Goodness, it's covered in dust" I whispered low as I whacked the dust off. Coughing my ass off as I accidentally inhaled some of the dust. Well, it was white – now it's grey and needs to be returned to the land of the washing machine. I decided to look around to where he would have been sitting that whole time.

The mesh was enough for him to see me, but only I could make out his outline on my side. There were bits and pieces under the table also….snapped pencils and some grounded into powder.

' _what's this?_ ' I pulled out two things from under the seat. One was a photograph, and other were scribbles/notes.

"A workout list…..the superman plan? Holy flash Gordon this is **really** in depth! And a before photograph I see….but he was still pretty much a brick house then."

If anyone were in the room now, they'd swear I was going loopy. But this place is pretty much abandoned with the sign outside the door saying it was to be condemned almost hanging off the door handle. Getting sidetracked here again as I ran my hands over the panel's seating area. I thought he'd be here though? Maybe he did and then left before I got here myself.

Ambling back to finish the work with the TAs I could hear the peculiar shrill of Juni doing what could only be described as the shrilling mating call of a baboon who has burnt its backside with a flamethrower. I need to stop being so childish.

"You're back Miss Yakota!" Suki called out, waving her arms about "we're just having it inspected by Principal Nezu, President Mic and All Might!"

Instinctively I flinched. "ahaaaah…." All I've done here is destabilise some buildings and somehow managed to stab my leg though crash and burning to the ground! Briefly, I sauntered over to where everyone else was.

"I hope it's to your liking Principal?" kneeling down to his height.

"Yes, yes like the other areas that you all have been working on – it's down to the exact schematics of what I've asked. Tomorrow class 1-A will be doing their practical exams, so we needed to ensure that they get the most out of the environment they'll be working with."

"Thank you kindly principal – it was, after all, team effort," I noticed that All Might was tapping on various buildings, causing some of them to chip in chunks with Juni and a few others following him around in tow. I swear to Kami that bumbling oxen is going out of his way to be meddling – he doesn't have to check them! It's fine!

"would you _kindly please_ not go around putting new holes in the building All Might? I've weakened them specifically, so they fall in a certain direction."

He acted as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie-jar – only he was jovially laughing it off.

"It seems the buildings are sound Miss Yakota! Good job!"

Juni tittered, edging towards his arms. My foot began to tap like a jackhammer without warning.

Hizashi leant over towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Kasumi….your foot."

"It's cold – I'm trying to warm it up."

"I'd believe you in normal situations – but if you had laser eyes as a quirk, she'd be incinerated by now."

"Oh Bother…."

"Jealous?"

"Apparently so – but I'm doing well keeping it under control."

" _Yyyyyyeah….._ keep telling yourself that"

It was a good thing I was helping out tomorrow with Recovery Girl. I don't think I could manage another day with some of these TAs.

"I'm going to leave for home first. Thank you for the work today Suki, principal Nezu….everyone else…."

I wasn't going to hang about today. I think today is going to be a day where I'm going to huddle up on the sofa and watch some films - I could do with a comedy. I heard about video clubs on my meandering walks home, but I hadn't acted on it. Who goes to them anyway?

"Miss Yakota!"

Ochaco came bounding up to me as I got to the main gate. I hadn't realised the bell had rung to signify the end of the day already! I was too busy thinking about that warp/cloudy guy that's been appearing on and off, not to mention 'handy creepy guy' who I saw that one time.

"Ochaco! Always a pleasant surprise to see a familiar face. Got the practical exam tomorrow haven't you?"

"mmhmm….I hear from the others that we're battling robots so it should be easy for us!"

 _Oh how wrong you are little ball of infinity!_

Traffic was heavy as we walked back. It still amazed me how much energy this girl has yet, despite the gruelling daily grind that makes up the justification of using the 'plus ultra' motto.

"and the written exam was difficult! There was this one question about leaping trajectory questions –"

"O-Ochaco?! You lost me at trajectory! Wha? How? I hope I don't mark the papers! I Wouldn't even know where to start!"

"I understand that Miss Yakota isn't strong at heroic dynamics?"

"Miss Yakota isn't Snipe, and _Miss Yakota's_ strongest subjects were Biology, psychology and so forth….honestly….who has ever _ever_ heard of heroic dynamics?"

She laughed as I proceeded to mock the subject in question. A few people looked on with scepticism but enjoyed the lightened mood. Ah! Before I forget….

"How is it going with _Deku_ and yourself? I hear and have seen You two hanging about together more hmm? I'm starting to become convinced that he might like you back…" I nudged her with my elbow teasingly as we passed a couple of quirk based stores and t.v screens.

Ochaco almost squeaked with surprise. At this rate, she might invent a new quirk of her own: heat radiation! Only because she's gone red and steam appears to be coming from her collar!

"W-w-we spoke on the phone while we did our internship in Hosu City! A-And we hang around each other a lot now which is positive!"

"Wait – what? Have you his number already? At your age? I've only got my….uh…Mr Yagi's number recently!" Pendulum tears swung from my face in defeat "I've been going about this all wrong still…."

Someone suspicious caught my eye running off down the road opposite. He looked familiar but sickly-looking. I moved a step in his direction to follow, only to be tugged on my denim jacket.

"Miss Yakota? You ok?"

"Ochaco I'll catch up with you later…. I've just noticed an unsavoury person who might become problematic."

No sooner as I started to jog after him, was being followed by Ochaco. What? This isn't a place for a fledgeling.

"I'm coming with you – I'll text Deku to say what's happening. It Is a hero's duty to investigate potential threats in the area and report accordingly."

I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Fine, but we're just following and you young lady - stay close to me got it? Can't risk you getting injured if it all goes to pot."

Swallowing her concerns, she followed me. The guy in question was hooded, but I could see that he was trying to look back to see if I was following. It could be coincidence but he's giving off an ominous vibe which I don't know about you, but I can't let it slide.

"any response from Deku yet?"

"not yet, but he's usually quick to respond."

"ok, just keep beside me and do as I say alright? Don't you have the police or pro-hero on speed dial?"

Ochaco shook her head.

"Not really, and I don't think they'll come running to the scene just yet – that person hasn't done anything yet…"

Suddenly he began to run. Fuelled by adrenaline, we pursued him as well until he dived into an abandoned and closed up homeware shop that had kitchens, living rooms etc.

The light shone in still but it only illuminated it enough so you could see your surroundings at least…..and the dust bunnies.

He was nowhere to be seen – but there, lopsided and resting on the floor was a tv screen that was switched on….on static.

"I'm scared Miss Yakota."

I pulled Ochaco to my side, reassuring her.

"shhhh, remember now…. I'm with you, and I'll try my damn hardest to keep you safe."

The T.V finally spoke. The voice rattled and twisted through the airways.

" _my, my …...you have grown_. _And what's this I see? You have made friends too…"_

I know this voice… oh goodness, this voice had been ingrained into memory…..

"No" I shook my head, defiantly, looking around to ensure our exit wasn't blocked "No y-y-you were considered out of a-a-action, and **no -** you _can't_ be…" My bottom lip trembled.

" _I'm considered to be many things – but I'm very much….active. Kasumi. I have a special gift_ _ **just**_ _for you to commemorate such an occasion as this – a prototype of a different Nomu."_

Out of the shadows, It stood on all fours. It could easily stand on its hind legs to reach more than 7ft. It had one, erratically roving eye, all teeth and translucent, sodden grey skin. You could see plant matter rolling around underneath. Its long neck craned and slithered around the door frames. Each second seems to go on forever, as Ochaco and I stood perfectly still listening to its squelching footsteps.

The voice on the screen laughed sinisterly to the point of calm hysteria as the creature bellowed a painful howl – almost human-like.

" _say hello to an old friend…..Koji… wasn't it?"_

* * *

A/N: Onward to the next chapter! But first sleep as it's 1 am in the morning -_- zzzzz hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for the follows and favourites :D I will also be editing old chapters as i go along as i've noticed a few things that have been bothering me.


	33. There's an App For that!

A/ N:- Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a very happy new year! In the meantime, I'll be writing away to my heart's content. Enjoy!

* * *

The first thing I did was took an old chair and smashed the laughing T.V. Damn him to Tartarus!

It can't be Koji surely? This…..creature that was bellowing out strained screams loud enough for the windows of the shop to vibrate! These Nomus (Or Nomi? Huh, that's a thought for later…..) are recent additions but still! What on earth did Koji think when he fell off the map? That becoming this was the next best thing?

"Miss Yakota we need to get to safety now! We can't take him on ourselves!"

"Of course! But, the door is blocked, and we still have the matter of the public being exposed to this thing!"

I don't know why I had to follow that person – well I do, but right now I'm feeling stupid for falling for a cheap trick! But Ochaco here has got her head screwed on tight. I still wanted to confirm something though…..

"What you doing Miss Yakota? You'll make it mad!" Ochaco called out to me from across the rusty worktop as I was continued to distract it.

"It….It just can't be Koji. He wouldn't let himself become this _thing_." Clearly, i was in denial of it all, and it didn't make sense that a promising hero would succumb to resorting to this - whatever the reason.

Its rattling eye, after swirling around suddenly became transfixed on us as it lumbered forward, trying to swat us with a melted hand. If you replaced it with raptors, it would be a scene akin to a Jurassic film that I saw once. We tried to scurry around for a hiding place. Ochaco and I managed to find (believe it or not) a mirrored cabinet to hide in.

" _who do you call in situations like this Ochaco?"_

" _Well we usually report to the police, and then they send out the appropriate hero or heroes."_

" _If I create an opening, I'll need you to phone the police."_

" _I have an app for to that Miss Yakota…. everyone here in Musutafu has the App installed – it's practically a legal requirement."_

"… _well…go press that app then and take a photo if it has it on there."_

I didn't know that. My civilian phone needs to be upgraded asap. I was the first to dash out of the hiding place, dodging the myriad of vines and foliage thrown in my direction.

"NEI….RE….. _ID_ "

What? I was always told that a Nomu from principal Nezu that they couldn't talk because of their brains were 'short-circuited' from having All for One's _gifts_ implanted and being heavily experimented on. But he _did_ say it was proto-type….

"What did…..you say?"I grabbed a ladle and began swinging it like a baseball bat. I'm doing my hardest here not to use my necrotic quirk here in present company.

"NEI….RE….. _ID….._ " its voice pained.

This wasn't heard of. My guess is that this was the first – the first time they began with their experiments, tweaking each subject until it was a silent doll, unable to think, say or do without instructions. So why bring this out? When it saw its reflection, it either smashed it pieces or ripped the offending object to shreds.

What have you done to yourself ….. Last time I saw him was when he was seeing Nemuri. How, in these years did he manage to screw his life up?

"Koji!" I called out, edging myself towards it, my hand reaching out to try and appease it. "Koji w-we can fix you! I think know a place that can help you!"

Slowly, it skulked towards me, whimpering and making clicking sounds. That is until it spotted something glistening. My necklace.

Enraged, it swatted me away, trying to nip & grab at my gloves. I launched some old frying pans and a battered dishwasher at it.

"NORIIII!"

By now Ochaco had taken a photo and sent it via 'lantern' (huh, that's the app they call it apparently) and was now heading the door's exit.

"It wants Seaweed?" Her face became panicked as she dodged an incoming termite infested dining chair.  
"No Ochaco" Smashing the chair. "It's pissed off with an old friend of his….. Ochaco we're heading outside!"

"But the public!"

"I know, I know….But….hang on. I _may_ have an idea - but I'm going to need your help."

We escaped though the exit door, slamming it shut and ramming a nearby pipe up against it in a failed attempt to entrap it. Ochaco pulled on my blouse urgently.

"Heroes are on the way Miss as well as the police."

"Really? Well, for now, we're going to need to incapacitate him" I tore the bottom part of my blouse to a point it looked like a crop top.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know just yet, but you're going to learn take down 101. How's your gravity quirk coming along?"

"It's….it's going ok so far. I can maintain for an extra 0.25 seconds now."

"…."

"I-I-Its better than before!"

I may have my work cut out here…..I looked around to see if I could find some sort of netting lying about while I tried to work a plan out.

"Listen to me Ochaco, it's still got the ability to talk so…. if we are able to take it down and bring it to the police – we could have some inside information on where the league of villains are making these things right?"

"That would make sense Miss Yakota!"

"Atta Girl. Aha! What do we have _here_ ….."

I pulled out a disused net from a scrap heap. It wasn't long till more familiar voices came in.

"CANYON CANNON!"

Oh Christ! She's only sent it flying down the street! If she batters it any further, she'll do its brain's in!

"Miss Yakota!? Ochaco!? You ok?"

"Izuku! We're here!" Ochaco called out before running over to them.

Well, this is the first time in a while since I allowed a Hero to take over my job. I guess it was for the better as it means I get to keep my secret a little bit longer. Was a bit disappointed though – I wanted to teach Ochaco combat skills you won't find in any text book.

Somethings are just meant to wait a little longer.

Mt Lady didn't appear too pleased to be holding a squirming thing roaring, and hollering while the police gathered to put on quirk suppressant handcuffs.

"what is this? It's slimy!" I heard her grimace. By the time Toshinori turned up from finishing up from his hero duties, the creature was secured. It was whimpering and looking at me and the kid's student uniforms.

"It isn't an… 'it' it's a 'he' – Koji as a matter of fact" I said, kindly pushing some of the policemen aside. Although stunned by this revelation, Toshinori and the others had every right to remain unconvinced.

"Kasumi-Chan wait. It could've had a memory implant to _think_ it was Koji. You know how sadistic its creator is"

"I understand, but….it called me by the code name you used with him and your friends."

Toshinori overheard slight chuckles from both Ochaco and Izuku. Well, it was amusing to see him try to explain himself as I stood there knowingly.

"If I may officer, I want to prove a theory of mine."

The officer was reluctant, to begin with – then when I secretly showed my interrogator I.D card, he conceded.

There was one possible way I could confirm that it was for sure it was Koji & if there was a way to reverse this process, I'd want to help!

Cautiously I walked up to it, with Mt Lady behind me just in case. The creature's heavy breathing almost rumbled within its chest – flinching as I drew closer.

"Easy now…." I soothed "Do you think you could you stretch out your arms?"

It did just that. The creatures eye was still rolling around erratically in its head, but other than that it remained motionless, allowing me to carefully climb into its arms.

We must have waited for a few moments before its legs began to shudder and grind into motion, doing the bridal lifts/Squats. Before it could become agitated with aggression again, Mt Lady had to lift me up and put back with the others so the police could take Koji away.

"what do you think they'll do to him Miss Yakota?" Izuku uttered in curiosity.

"They'll try and see if they can get any answers from him. Other than that, I wouldn't know"

I did know though. He would be taken to the Bureau, investigated and then be either incarcerated in Tartarus or exterminated. I'm hoping for Incarceration in all honesty – it would give us time to find a procedure to revert it if it's only gone as far as this. He was a prototype after all. The ones after him were too far gone to be salvaged. But! It was down to the chief at the end of the day…

I motioned to go on with my journey home. Naomasa was going to speak to me later for a witness statement. Izuku & Toshinori offered to walk us back home which was really good of them! I winked at Ochaco as I playfully nudged her. After an afternoon like this it was a change of pace for the better. It was a bonus for her that Izuku got to walk her home – although watching them chat between themselves and looking back towards me and Toshinori was strange in an amusing sort of way. As if they had a plan of their own of some sort.

"You ok Toshi-Kun?" Noticing the cogs turn in his head despite his hands in his coat pocket.

"I just didn't want to believe it was Koji. Part of me is still denying it"

"mmhmmm…well it was underhanded by you know who of course. there's no limit too low for him."

I could see Toshnori tense a little with rage. To change the mood a little, I tried to change the subject to a lighter note.

"First thing I'm going to need is a shower though – kinda covered in slime here"

He did a karate chop on my head lightly- but it was enough for it to smart a little bit! Ouch!

"well you did just clamber onto a slime covered Koji"

"and you did well to keep yourself in check – unlike last time. Did you ever find your p.e shoe in the end?"

"No….It missed by a few millimetres when I threw it at Koji – When Gran Torino wasn't looking."

"….."

I just kept looking at him as we walked through the park. The two students were in their own little bubble, chatting about tomorrow's event. Although Toshinori faced forwards, his eyes shifted towards me on his right.

"what?"

Oh dear, there goes my overactive mind again. Wondering off into the past and putting more disjointed pieces into place. It flitted between seeing as he was then, and as he was now. We walked this park many times before, and this look he's giving me now was _almost_ exactly how he did that one time. I looked away sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't think you even had a Jealous bone in your body Toshi-Kun."

"I wouldn't call it that Kasumi-Chan. I'd call it a natural reflex."

"So shunting Diachi out of the way so you could open the door for me was a natural reflex huh?"

A spurt of blood sprayed from his mouth and onto me – as if I wasn't covered enough! I'm going to need to have a soak in the bath instead. A looooong ass soak!

He placed his hand behind his head, appearing a little embarrassed at being caught out (as well as spraying blood on me – no handkerchief is going to single handily wipe this off). It didn't bother me to be honest! I just wish he'd stop spitting blood when he gets surprised! It scares the crap out of me!

"Sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I-I didn't think you were that astute Kasumi-chan a-and it took me by surprise! Do you want another hanker chief? I have one here somewhere in one of these pockets…."

I held my hands out, waving them down to deescalate the situation.

"It's ok, just need a shower down and a hot bath that's all" Smiling at him as the sun began to sink into the sea from a distance. My gaze lingered a little on the messy golden nest that was supposedly his hair. Wonder what he would look like if he had a fully grown beard…..? compleat with a moustache!

"Miss Yakota careful you're going to -!"

 ***Clang!***

"-walk into that lamppost…"

"Thanks for the warning….Izuku…."

At first, Toshinori was worried, but then he fell into fits of laughter once he knew I was alright – pointing and practically crying in hysterics as I bounced off the post and into a kind of sticky plant bush thing. The side of my head was hurting like heck, and I tried to rub it better… that's what I get for allowing myself to daydream for a split second. I even heard Ochaco guffawing!

"You look like swamp thing!"

"Toshi-Kun I'm seriously considering of holding your colossal collection of movie DVDs for ransom…."

"Ok! Ok! Anything but the DVDs!"

It must've been a sight for the two students. I mean, seeing their teacher and teaching assistant acting like…..well like they would I guess. Despite what's happened today I managed to hold on to my identity for a little longer. The thing is, I'm starting to itch to do some heavy-duty sparring! Today has shown me that I need to sharpen my skills in case I'm not in uniform.

We were almost at the apartment when it began to rain heavily, the only who forgot their umbrella was Toshinori because he hadn't taken note of the weather on his tv this morning (and radio would you believe). The other two ran off because it wasn't far to go, while Toshinori and I walked a little slower, under my umbrella.

"What is Ochaco to You Kasumi-Chan?" he began

"I guess, in a way, something I lost long ago."

"Oh?"

"As much as I would like her to grow into a fully-fledged Heroine, I'd hate for her to lose her ability to see the complementary qualities of every individual. It would be a shame for her to see through cracked glasses – metaphorically speaking. I noticed you're keeping a close eye on jelly-legs over there, so the same question poses to you."

Toshinori got a little defensive, speeding up the walk.

"Not saying"

"don't tell me he's actually a secret love child of yours?"

"N-NO! It's nothing like that! I'm not saying till I'm ready ok?"

"All right. sometimes, it's like watching Batman and Robin."

"….."

"I'm not associating you with Superman – that's too easy, and I don't fancy stroking your ego."

For a moment there I thought his face was going to split in half at the thought that I was _possibly_ comparing him to the man of steel.

"Well! If I _were_ being compared to said person, then that would make you..."

"Poison Ivy"

"No, I was going to say –"

"Poison Ivy. I couldn't agree more!"

I shut him down quick. In a non-malicious manner, of course. For starters, it would be corny as hell. The rain wasn't letting up so I said to Ochaco as we separated that would speak to her tomorrow and wished both her and Izuku luck with the practical exam. Both bowed and went off to her apartment.

walking into mine, I had at least 18 messages from Nemuri asking if I was ok (two were also from Hizashi asking if I was popping round his radio station just so he could show me his second job – ah bless his musical socks). When I got hold of Nemuri I got an earful! Only because she was worried and the fact I was reckless for bringing a student with me into such a dangerous situation. Well I _did_ suggest Ochaco to leave but she wanted to remain! I owe Nemuri a new blouse also…

"why did you rip it in the first place?" As Toshinori stood outside the bathroom whilst i stripped and began the arduous task of removing all the dirt, grime and goodness knows what.

"I was planning to set the prototype Nomu formally known as Koji on fire – but I wouldn't have been able to find a liquor store fast enough to make a Molotov cocktail. If he was too far gone, that is…."

There was a massive thud against the door. With Toshinori crashing through in shock.

"W-wait what!? Set him on fire!?"

"…."

I was standing in the bath 90% clean but absolutely starkers. What is with him and seeing me in the noddy? I'm almost certain he forgets I'm a woman at times. Mind you, I wouldn't complain if he did see me like this…..it would be the first time he's taken a proper look. The problem was that I could see the soul that was leaving his body as well as seeing his face twisting to a 'holy-moley I didn't think this through!' expression.

"No…NONOONONONONO please Toshinori for the love of a clean bathroom don't paint it red! Ahhhhh…..too late. Oh…Bollocks."

It looked like a murder scene. I had no choice as such but to finish up showering and pop on some PJs before returning to the scene of the crime and undress a mind-blown Toshinori. I left his boxers on for now. I'm sure he left some here at mine when he's stayed over and I had washed them. In the meantime, I proceeded to wash him down. I did wonder if the carpet matched the drapes like mine do? There was no way in frozen hell I was going to check though despite the temptation right there! I had my eyes almost covered the whole time – I'm surprised I didn't get water in his eyes or mouth!

Ah, the world of a curious and naïve mind is a long and troublesome place….A dangerous place if you ask me.

I was also hoping he would snap out of it soon. Just so I could finish cleaning up the bathroom before anyone decided to tidy up and mistake me for an embalmer!

Ah, Thank goodness. He's returned to the land of the living!

"Glad you're ok…. you gave me a bit of a fright there Toshi-kun! I'll –ah um, let you finish showering or if you like, bathing."

"Thanks, Kasumi-chan, you still have some clothes here of mine don't you?"

"Yup! Only because I keep forgetting to bring them over to yours….sorry."

As I left him to his own devices, I was beaming – as in really smiling inside out because once again, he's staying over. It could be the first time – or the millionth time, I'm gonna smile till my jaw aches and falls off with sheer delight.

I wonder if I'll get to see him participate tomorrow?

* * *

A/N Ah finally! The practical exam! hope you enjoy this chapter!


	34. Stop Avoiding Yourself!

A/N: Happy belated Christmas! hope you all had a wonderful time and hope you all have a happy new year! What I would also like to say thank you for the continuing support taking the time to read this! :)

p.s: I've had to change the chapter a bit becuase i wasn't quite happy with it. when you're tired it tends to show...

* * *

Today was the student's practical exams & I was with Recovery girl helping out students with any sustained injuries. The ominous atmosphere you could cut with a cheese cutting wire. But it wasn't coming from the teachers or recovery girl – it was from some of the students. I on the other hand, was curious to see how everyone fared giving that Aizawa had paired them strategically.

Staring at the multiscreen in the swivel office chair, I contemplated.

"He's thought this through very meticulously along with the principal huh recovery girl?"

She nodded, agreeing with me.

"Hm, expect us to be working hard today Kasumi. This has only recently been done, due to the recent attacks from villains as of late. So, countermeasures have been put in place."

"This is an Interrogator's worse case scenario" Flopping my head into my hands.

Recovery Girl turned towards me slightly while checking the monitors, her voice soft yet stern.

"You see Kasumi; all these teachers will act the role of the villain to teach the students to overcome their weaknesses & adapt to anyone they may team up with. Not only that, if the villain is too powerful, they may need to either call for back up or run. So how is it an Interrogators worst case scenario? Or is it _yours_?"

I dodged the question slightly. I did, however, _almost_ honestly answer from the depths of my memory bank instead, not taking my eyes off the monitor, hoping any moment it would spring to life.

"It's everyone's you could say. These pro heroes are on a different level even. It may just be a practical exam for good intentions and for the right reasons…..but for someone like myself and even citizens – the last thing you need to see is one these guys becoming rogue."

"You should have more faith in your fellow colleagues" Recovery girl berated. "Remember, you're also part of influencing others around you. I understand that you don't necessarily associate yourself as a heroine – but why don't you, instead of thinking you're an interrogator, think yourself as a balance of the two?"

"Hmm…..I could try…hey….. is that the first match starting Recovery Girl?"

It was. Actually, they were all starting up. The monitors, sprung to life one by one. Each time, my gaze locked on, analysing both teacher and the chosen pairs as the match progressed. I was trying to memorise their moves which proved to be difficult at times. Shame I couldn't have the recordings of these made so I could. I wasn't allowed because I had no legitimate and legal grounds to obtain them.

"Isn't it similar to what you do back at the Bureau Kasumi?"

Her implication caused me to flinch slightly.

"yes, to a certain degree. We do mainly focus on the top five but we do ongoing & intense training as well which pushes us to our limits. I can recall one-time training with Jin with 300 pounds weights. My legs broke after ten minutes, but over time you got used to it. Then there's the fighting during lunch…..to sharpen our skills would you believe!"

"So you not going to mention to me about that little incident you had on one of you earlier excursions. "

"How does that have anything to do with this recovery Girl? These are, _as you guys say,_ heroes of tomorrow"

"You're right, it doesn't….yet. But would you kindly humour this curious old lady."

remorsefully, I opened up, still attentively looking at the monitor screens in hopes it would distract me from focusing on the mental images that were uncurling in my mind.

"It was a miscalculation. We were sent on a mission in some part of a catastrophically torn city - because we were asked to act upon a lead that one of All for One's main business advocates where running extortion rings. I had not long been training with Jin in fear resisting but, this time, he had decided to ramp up the concentration of his nightmare quirk and had Logi throw me into one of her shadow rooms. All I can say on that matter was that although we managed to put a dent in the operation, the aftermath was considered to be deplorable."

Recovery Girl patted my shoulder sympathetically.

I continued to watch the matches, smiling as some managed to get through the gate. Deep down I was rooting for them.

"It's hard to believe that Shōto is Endeavour's son. Although he appears aloof most of the time, there's been a recent development in character since the sports festival. I can't help but think that he feels the need to be the ace in the hole – so to speak"

It was interesting seeing how they got on up against their homeroom teacher. Even when Momo faltered – she was still able to conjure and put her strategy in to place. I grinned proudly and yelled out (as if I was watching a football match and my team was winning) seeing the pair co-operate effectively and then capturing Shōta. Do I detect a hint of blush on momo's cheeks? I admit she and Shoto do fit together…..well that was it seems like to me….

"Ah, they really are the worst combo" I heard Recovery Girl sigh, dismayed. Trying to see which screen it was she was looking at; I felt a slight tremor coming from a distance.

"You've paired Bakugo with the Deku Kid?" I was shocked at the very idea – it's like pitting a mongoose with a honey badger AND a snake.

"Not me dear, EraserHead."

"B-but….they're up against _**THAT**_ " Pointing at the offending screen.

"It's because not only are they the worst pair, but because they're on such bad terms with each other and how they view All Might – one sees him as his idol, the other as a goal to overcome."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far recovery girl….."

"what is your view then?"

I thought for a while. However, as it continued to progress and seeing the extent of damage being done to the two boys, my muscles twitched involuntarily, Memorising the countermeasures against each smash move instinctively.

"I'm not certain yet; I haven't been able to decide for myself how I should view him. So much has changed since we were much younger…."

After a while, Me and recovery girl were nattering amongst ourselves, and she was kindly giving me her insight on each match when I got a phone call. Talk about making me jump!

"Hi! Ah H-Hello?"

"Kasumi – it's me. How are you fairing?"

His voice always sounded as if he was scolding me. I scurried outside.

"Fine Chief. I've sent the reports as you've asked"

"Now now…..you can drop the formalities for today Kasumi – it's my day off"

I paused, taking a shallow breath and holding the mobile closer.

"I'm fine…..Uncle Ryousuke. There's so much going on up here and I'm learning new things indeed! Uh, like now ther-there's an app to, to uh, call for either the police or Heroes which I didn't know about till recently."

"But you don't need that my dear girl! You're an interrogator! What are the rules that we instil into everyone back into the bureau?"

I sighed, the annoyance of his ignorance ran through me like a clapped-out train. Always one tracked. How the bureau managed to evolve was beyond me at times. He prided himself as some sort of the last defence and against the superpowered. It astounds me how he's managed to run it all despite he, himself, only had hard work to rely on. A brick house running on human cunning. Basically, he was the most feared despite being quirkless. I used to think he and that Knuckleduster guy were one and the same at some point!

I parroted the three main rules.

"one, everyone has a weakness. Two, don't always rely on someone to save your ass and finally three, if you can't be the wall, be the goddam wrecking ball"

"Speaking of which, I need to you to go on a mission with Jin and Logi. You won't like it but, we have reason to believe that there's a warehouse which are creating Nomus. This is just one of many however, we need your quirk on this and we'll be on standby by notifying the hospitals and Police."

A Nomu Factory? Maybe I can find information on where and who they're targeting still - and for what reason.

"That's why you've asked to drop the formalities. You're concerned, aren't you?"

Chief's voice wasn't there for a while. Even when in the background behind me was going off like a warzone, it was silence between him and myself.

"I have good reason to believe that you'll be fine. We're just drawing up plans to ensure that we have back-up plans. You'll be going in civilian clothing so we can come up with some kidnap story….we'll fine tune it later as we go along."

"I hope you're right."

"Talk to you soon Kasumi. I'll e-mail the details this afternoon ready for tonight"

"Ok, Thanks…..Uncle"

This sounds like it could be a big job. One thing for sure, I'm not going to like how they'll go about it. Jin isn't going to like it either but as my mentor, he has to uphold his duties to continuously train me by any reasonable methods necessary. Logi, on the other hand, will be alright with it. Sadist.

Walking back into the tent, I noticed we had gained three extra people. A comatose Bakugo, an almost pretzel-ised Izuku - and a rather sorry looking All Might. Christ Recovery Girl is really scolding him! Much more scolding and he'll end up with 3rd-degree burns!

All Might didn't notice me. I was that quiet; it wasn't till he left with Bakugo that Recovery Girl realised I was there. However, I could sense an inquisitive gaze transfixed on me the whole time. Izuku was the first to spot me.

"How long have you been standing there Miss Yakota?"

"Oh….just a few minutes. Oh, Um, Recovery Girl? That was my uncle on the phone earlier. Just seeing how I was"

Our school nurse nodded, before asking me to get fresh bedding and check on some of the students that were either battered or resting up.

"Could I speak to Miss Yakota, please? It won't take a moment I promise!" Izuku asked.

"you should be resting up!"

"Please? It really wouldn't take a moment"

"hmmmm….alright, I'll go on a quick break then"

I stood by the monitors almost defensively. It had become apparent that he was becoming more observant of my movements as of late, so I had a reason to be a little on my guard more so than usual.

"Thanks for being there for Ochaco yesterday. B-But I'm glad no harm came to either one of you!" Izuku Began, nervously chuckling away. He would've fidgeted more if it wasn't for his back which had been repaired from being steam-rolled by freakishly strong Idiot!

My expression softened, relaxed that he wasn't probing too much. I could feel myself slumping – have I been that uptight today?

"No worries!" Waving it off as nothing. "If anything, it was her that was there for me! It was her phone that called the police and heroes to the scene so…."

"A-All Might was worried you know. As well I was and few others in class!"

I walked up towards him and sat beside him, lightly ruffling his hair.

"I don't know why or how exactly, but whatever business you have with him, I'd _kindly_ suggest to you that you become more honest with me ok? You're using yourself as a 'middle-man' to gather information on his behalf. I'm naive sure – but I'm not stupid. You don't know a person for years on end and not learn their habits."

I could see the cogs turn in his head as he tried to explain himself. The lad is fainthearted indeed! I had to play down the situation so that he didn't feel so backed into a corner.

"I-It's not like that all Miss Yakota!" Izuku stammered "It's just that when something involving villains, you appear in the thick of it. A-Are you being targeted?"

Part of me wanted to nervously laugh and say **_'yeah, that's because All for One has me on his need to acquire list'_** , but I had to keep up pretences just so this little guy doesn't do anything stupid!

"Hmmm? And why _would I be?_ Only you know about me and All Might. Most of them think I'm in a ruddy love triangle – that's been a pain to explain and keep up to date news-wise."

Trying to explain to some of the girls in class while preserving All Might's Identity has left me open to many low-key rumours and discussions on who I'd prefer more. Mr Yagi or All Might…..I even had Mina trying to convince me I should go with All Might (complete with pros & cons!).

Izuku looked up at me, puzzled at my nonsensical ramblings as I began to over think and become comically frustrated at my predicament.

"wait - what?"

"Ah, Don't worry your scurrying fanboy mind. You'll only end up with a migraine. You forget Izuku, we're in a world of possibilities…..and that I'm an inquisitive person. So, I'm only _in the thick of it_ – as you put it, purely because of my curiosity. Now, I'm going to check on the others. I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to be with me"

I paused halfway as I began to leave. I've had this same conversation time and time again and I couldn't help but see recurrent patterns – as if history was repeating itself.

"I can see…..why he's keeping a closer eye on you Izuku. You have almost similar goals and personalities. I only ask that when the time comes, that you hear her out and be there to catch her when she falls."

I didn't even look back to see what his expression was – for all I knew he could've been absorbed in the fights showing on the screen! Still, Recovery Girl would be there shortly anyways. I have the others I needed to attend to.

"Ah, Momo, Shōto. Congrats on the capture of your teacher!" I effused, skipping excitedly into the medical bays when I arrived. "It was most entertaining and as you Momo, well done coming up with that ace-in-the-hole! You and your teammate work very well together in this instance!"

Momo's confidence had finally been restored it seemed. I didn't realise that Shōta had a soft spot – I always thought he just liked messing around with the student's minds as part of his Logical Ruse!

Momo bowed to say thank you while Shōto raised his hand up in acknowledgement. I turned my attention to the passed out Bakugo.

"How long has been out now? An hour?"

"I believe so that Miss Yakota."

"I see Shōta…. Thank you. Well when you're both rested, you can leave to go to your other classes. Ok? Looks like I'll be waiting for this time bomb to stir into action for some time yet"

And I was right. It was hometime when he managed to wake up. He didn't say much despite me asking how he was and if he needed anything. He simply (and almost politely) declined, walking out to leave. I did congratulate him but he just grunted, but there was a little curl in the corner of his mouth.

Part of me wished I got to speak to him a little bit longer.

I wonder if _he_ was Endeavour's secret child? He acts just as hot-headed as he does.

Stretching my aching limbs out, I began the journey home.

"Oi! Wait for me!"

Oh goodness _No_! I can't have him walk me home today! I mean, I usually would be elated over this, but I've got to be spirited away tonight, and I'm sure they'll make it look like an abduction knowing them! At times, Logi can treat some of these missions as games because most of the time, she's the one behind the computer screen giving orders.

"Toshi-Kun! I, uh! I'm _really, really_ sorry and I know it's movie night tonight but I've been called to attend to some urgent matters. I promise I'll make it up to you!"

He knows I'm up to something, I'm almost certain of it. I couldn't bring myself to tell him exactly because it's probably deplorable by his standards. The good thing is that they'll be doing a mass evac saying it's a burst gas pipe or something along the lines of that. So at least that's my saving grace.

Holy Cardiac arrest why is he running after me? I bolted as fast as my legs could carry me!

"This isn't Kiss Chase Toshi-Kuuuuun!"

"You're going to tell me the truth one way or another Kasumi-Chan!"

"Can't I tell you tomorrow!?"

I don't do long distance very well! I can only cope with short bursts! I knew I should've practice jogging more like he has. Turning back as I continued to frog-leap over some of the citizens, apologising as I went. I could see that he had disappeared all of the sudden. Oh, thank goodness. Any longer and I would've just crumpled onto the floor, just right to be picked up and carried off down the road.

My face was flushed as I wiped the sweat from my forehead, nearly exhausted. I looked around and noticed that this city is crawling with CCTV. I made a quick call to Logi.

"Logi here!"

"Are you near your laptop or PC?"

"Of course. You sound a tad distressed. Is something the matter? I do hope so..."

"Not now Logi. Can you see anyone following me through the CCTV cameras as I'm walking to my apartment?"

"Just a moment…No…..but looking back an hour ago you were chased by some zombie fuzzball…no he appears to have fallen off the map"

"Good, I can't have anyone follow me home if this is going to work"

He could up to something…..and what did she just call him? Focus Kasumi! I can clear up this slight misunderstanding as soon as I can. For now, I need to get home as soon as I can so the staged abduction can begin.

"Kasumi….get ready to run your ass off again."

"Oh goodness, no wh-why?"

"It's All Might – follow my directions…NOW!"

My panicked heart pounding, my thighs burning, lungs on fire, praying as I followed the directions as if I was in a rally race. Left. Turn down Aqua Lane. Go straight down and to the right. The adrenaline almost permeating out of my skin as I can hear those heavy steps pounding the pavement behind me.

"Just a moment young citizen!" His voice boomed valiantly.

' _He's going with that entrance!? I can't laugh now! Damn it! that's a low blow!'_ my thoughts raced. If I look back now it'll be all over. I couldn't cope with the cheesiness. If I laughed I knew I wouldn't have the energy nor strength to carry on running.

Logi piped up with my saving grace.

"There's a manhole cover that's open – jump down that!"

" On it!"

Taking a leap of faith, I descended into the depths of the city. How I didn't manage to scape my sides was beyond me. At least I've managed to escape him for now. Just be patient a little longer Toshinori, and I'll clear up this little misunderstanding.

It does reek down here something awful! Part of me was mentally plunging Logi into its water. Don't get me wrong; I was grateful for what she had done - it just smells so bad in here.

Taking my time, I used the underground sewer system for making my way back to my apartment, coming out just behind the bins. I looked like I had been living in a dank, pungent cave for over a millennium! I think two showers and a long soak should do the trick!

Once I was cleaned up and put fresh clothes on (The others where promptly binned!), I booted up my laptop and read the e-mail chief had sent me.

It looks like they also have an archive room of experiment results according to inside reports. Let's see if i'll be able to obtain or download the infomation. could prove useful.

I regret not telling him, Toshinori I mean. But he'll be occupied with the evacuations of the public because of the 'gas leak'. It meant that I wouldn't be distracted and I can concentrate on the task at hand.

A Cold chill ran through my body like liquid mercury as a dark, ominous fog surrounded my apartment.

In the furthermost corner of the room, Jin's facial features were hidden albeit a nightmarish grin splitting half of his face.

" Are you ready?"

I shook my head in protest as Logi showed up ready for the mission.

"N-Not really" came my cagey reply as the darkness swollowed us whole.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and of course, thank you for the follows and faves!


	35. Down the Rabbit hole

A/N final chapter of this story! But part 1 of ?. goodness I didn't realise it was going to be this long so I'm breaking it up into sections so readers don't get reader fatigue or bored to death ^_^;; but I will be doing the next one soon called _Of Heroes and Interrogators._

so although it'll be down as completed - it's still ongoing (if that makes sense)

Enjoy!

* * *

The heavy, tinny sound of the downpour came down over Yokohama city as the four descended, heading towards Kamino ward. Intelligence had managed to pinpoint a 'Nomu factory' and several targets had fallen off the map back at the Bureau.

"You could've at least checked the weather Maki, I'm soaked!" Spat Logi, futilely wringing her raven tresses and skulking around the buildings trying to keep dry.

Maki was sat on a tree branch, just a little way from Jin and Kasumi who were observing the environment. Peering through the infrared binoculars, he became twitchier as the minutes rolled by.

"If anything, _Madame Noire,_ this weather is good for entering buildings without being noticed or spotted. From what I can see, there's barely anyone on watch. Don't you find it the slightest bit odd?"

"The only thing odd here is what Kasumi's wearing! Really? A baby pink summer dress. Absolute dumbass…."

"I wasn't the one who picked the outfit! I swear Madame Noire, if you don't quit your whining, I'm going to take Maki's Binoculars and shove them right up your—"

"Kasumi! All three of you need to focus! I have Kasumi's wearing that because of how the media will perceive this! We've been through the plan! We go in, grab further intel, sabotage the computers along with their files and then, with Kasumi's quirk, destroy anything biological there. She gets rescued from the wreckage and people will think she was held hostage. In that get-up, she can at least pass as harmless"

Logi snorted, a wry grin accompanied her haughty laugh. Kasumi shook her head, rolling her eyes. It was going to be quick, but a big job in which it could help All Might and the others put some kind of dent into the League of villain's plans. She could sense that everyone was on edge – which was normal of course, but for Maki the way he was acting was making her think that maybe…. there was a little more going on. If only she could mind-read she thought.

Gently entwining her pendant, she, in a brief moment of childlike faith, hoped that everyone back home would be okay, Izuku, Ochaco – Mina (just to name a few) and of course, Toshinori. She didn't tell the other Interrogators but she left two messages. A letter tucked under the sofa which was toppled over - along with the rest of her now wrecked apartment, the other, to the police department.

It wasn't a brash move on her part – she couldn't leave out the information to her location to chance. What if it went balls to the wall? She'd hate to leave everything unsaid and leave people asking questions or feeling that she just 'up sticks and left'. Kasumi wanted to put those closest to her at ease. In fact, she was hoping that if it went accordingly, she and Toshinori would go down to the beach for that watermelon smashing contest finally – he had been persistent after all ever since he clapped eyes on the photograph.

"You ok Kiddo?" Jin's tried to comfort with his gravelly voice, backslapping her with his shovel-like palms, sending Kasumi a few unbalanced steps forward.

"Of course Phobious!" She insisted, grateful that she didn't fall over in the muddy puddle "Let's see what we can find and get the mission done!"

A flash of lightning split the thick, grey sky above them, followed by a ravenous rumble. A few times the bolts struck a telephone pole here and there (and the tree next to where Maki was perched which made him jump down a bit quick).

Quietly as they could, they fled from the onslaught of the storm, now blustering. Any longer and Kasumi was going to look more like a dishevelled drowned rat.

"tell me you can cut the bolt on the gate Phobious! Right?"

"Almost there Madame Noire – they're older than my grandmother! And she's 300!"

"No she isn't – we went to her 90th birthday last year!"

"She looks it….."

If it wasn't for the downpour Kasumi would've been laughing into a stitch by now. She did manage to stifle a snigger here and there. For now, she would have to store the 'old married couple scene' into her memory banks.

' _They're_ _Still bickering those two, I wonder how they tolerate each other at times?'_

The building looked more like an abandoned warehouse upon closer inspection. The usual entrances where overgrown with weeds. It appeared that no one had been in or out of the unsuspecting building for some time.

"This place is giving off ominous vibes guys, eyes front and centre – stay sharp" Jin led on, squeezing through the gap. As soon as they ensured that no one saw them, they scaled the wall and inside through an opened window.

"Well that's convenient" The blunette observed, scanning her surroundings when her feet touch the ground inside "– can't help but think this place's a bit _too….._ – why isn't anyone guarding this workshop of horrors?"

Maki knelt by the forklift, noticing the minimal wear and tear on its tires. The floor showed no signs of anything being recently moved as dust was piled up a few millimetres.

"Hmmmm…you can see they've been using the forklift truck to transport the Nomus – but you're right, no one has come in or out besides ourselves. Madame Noire see if you can find the control room, they might have some files as well the computers. See if you can hack into their system"

"I'll try Maki, but from what I've seen – you'd be lucky to get a notepad found here"

whilst Logi was rummaging around for intel, Kasumi tip-toed towards the opaque thick glass tanks, her gloved fingers trailed over the names and what was quirk added. The tops of each container open, exposing the tops of the Nomu's brain.

The names weren't even personal just….

"Specimen 23aU9…Male…..Looks like they've been using DNA boosters judging by the dosages along with the list of solutions used on each individual. The pipes going in must be what's pumping the mixture"

' _Just like Koji'_ Her heart sank as she wiped the glass, revealing a Nomu. Although its eyes were closed, she could make out erratic movement underneath the eyelid.

' _Do they dream? I wonder what it is? Maybe the life before.'_ She contemplated.

"Guys you might want to take a look at what I've found!" Logi barked from upstairs, prompting the others to clamber up the rust-infested stairs.

"what have you got for us then?"

"Only the best nugget of information – look. It's just not names, places and experimental notes _– there's a pattern_. It's actually quite scary when you think of the lengths they went to creating these things….."

Jin gripped her shoulder, becoming annoyed of her dithering. His headache was growing by the minute from Logi's information overload gush. "Get to the point Madame Noire – you're yammering again"

"Ugh, fine…..These things…..are capable of doing _our job_. They're made to outlast, outmanoeuvre and overpower heroes. They must've got the idea from an insider at the Bureau. Look remember the CCTV footage of the U.S.J? _**That**_ Nomu was _**created**_ to take out _**All Might**_ – what we do! All this, made to make it easier for the league of villains to go unchallenged. Remove the legs of a spider and it can't move – despite the venom it possesses"

"You have a weird analogy Madame Noire. But it doesn't explain how they're getting volunteers for these…. experiments. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be signing myself up anytime soon…."

"Maki, the people chosen here were brainwashed" Kasumi interjected, reading the report files "as in convinced that they were helping themselves make life easier for them. Imagine a world where you could do as you pleased & freely. No rules, regulations, heroes. All you had to do was give yourself to the League of Villains but, most of these guys are _nobodies_ –cannon fodder even. Just your everyday thugs. If you're not useful to All for One in that aspect…..then maybe this was the other options. Question is, we also saw All Might do a number on All for One…and he got messed up bad so –"

The penny dropped, Maki's eyebrows furrowed, his hand rested on the bridge of his nose as he tried to recollect past intel.

"The million dollar question is Kasumi is …..Who is It for…."

A sudden recall of a memory sprung to life. Kasumi remembered several times in the past of a sickly man, with hands clamped all over his body popping up consecutively – the last was when she was up against the prototype.

Looking out over the warehouse ground floor, she questioned her teammates. "What about that creepy hand guy that's been skulking about?"

The three looked at each other, they hadn't heard of this person let alone _seen_ him.

"what hand person? We only know about Kurogiri from your reports." Turning back to her, puzzled.

How could they not know about this person? This city is crawling with interrogators and yet this guy had managed to slip under the radar, only appearing when he wanted to. Kasumi recounted that within the last few months, she had only seen him four times – each time creepier than the last.

"But I know what I saw, and my gut tells me that he plays a bigger role than initially suspected. I just can't understand why no one has picked this up apart from me? He was there when I came out of Might tower, Hosu City, shopping plaza and when I chased him down not too long ago…."

Again, they didn't acknowledge the new information she earnestly presented, they were focused on downloading the last of the information, scanning each document and sending it off through their communicators. By now her temper had reached boiling point.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE LISTEN! All this newfound information has to go to the Police and the Hero Officials as well! What we've found, the location, Nomus….. the actual masterminds! If you won't listen to what I have to say then I know a person or two who will!"

She went to go down the stairs, only to be grabbed and flung back into the room by Maki.

"we stick to the mission Kasumi" He growled. "your ruckus will cause the owners of this building to notice. We can't help you with that _'creepy hand guy'_ – as you call him because we don't know anything about him. We can't ask the pro-heroes yet because it would raise an alarm. We can't have them jumping headfirst without knowing the facts!"

"I know, I know but we all here know All For One is behind this! Look at this, Quirks that are devastating or better combined are circled in blue whilst the majority here are in black, some even circled aggressively. It looks like a shopping list for a spoilt kid!"

Jin ushered Kasumi to one side. He could understand the urgency – but right now the mission was a top priority. If they can use the information to their advantage, they could prevent more families and innocents being exploited. There was gentle but nightmarish grin under that tattered hood of his when he placed his shovel-like hand on her head.

"I know you're scared Kiddo, but have faith ok? I promise you'll wake up one day with All For One in Tartarus and you and everyone else can lead a normal life….like we said when you first came to us."

"Phobious I….."

"Now come on, we have to destroy this building now – I got the confirmation from Best Jeanist that they've evacuated everyone within the vicinity from my earpiece. Madame Noire are you ready?"

Logi nodded as the last bit of document was scanned. They frog-marched Kasumi to the middle of the warehouse ground floor. No many how many times this was done, the blunette hated it. Over time she managed to last at least ten minutes within her personalised nightmare before blacking out. Maki was still acting like a rabbit during hunting season, his eyes darting about with suspicion.

"Guys this doesn't feel right…..It's too complacent with having minimal security"

"Makes our job easier - so would you please relax?"

"I would Madame Noire if we had some villains crash in about now but – nothing, absolute bupkiss"

He was right. The whole time they had been there no one had checked in on the Nomus – The entire Heathen Division could've blown the whole place up sky-high and it would still go unnoticed. Kasumi was beginning to feel it too now…. were they being manipulated? She couldn't understand how Logi and Jin were so _calm_ during this whole operation when clearly they needed to see the bigger picture.

"open up the shadow room Madame Noire, we'll only have about eight or ten minutes before she lets loose her quirk, the hazmat suits are just outside the building on the adjacent roof. Kasumi remember what I said, we're not training this time, I need you to absorb yourself in the nightmare. We'll come and get you afterwards."

She just nodded – uncertain was going to happen next. At least after this she can go home and tell Nemuri all about it on the phone. She wondered if Toshinori was out there with the other pro-heroes? Chief only gave them the story that _somewhere_ in the Kamino ward there was investigation being made. A cheesy grin spread across her face as she imagined him doing what he did best. No complexity in his plans – just a straight forward plan (it came to a point she wondered he had mastered the art of foreseeing every outcome possible!) whilst the others would be overthinking it all, he would just point out the obvious choice.

Jin lifted Kasumi up and slung her over his shoulder. Panic had settled in now and she was squirming, kicking and screaming in terror because she knew what going to happen.

But no emotion came from her mentor. Each step closer to the gaping, swirling abyss, an out of tune bell would slowly toll in her mind with time seemingly grinding to a standstill. She didn't notice until Maki's shaken visage caused her to try and glance at what it was he was desperate to pull her away from.

"Phobious!? JIN! What are you doing – wait….what _is_ this?"

His skin began to melt away as she clawed at the slime, shrinking away into what Kasumi could make out - a form of a young girl with the most disturbing grin as she was thrown into a warp gate – it wasn't Logi's Shadow room she was falling down like Alice down the rabbit hole. It was that guy from who she came across at that planetarium – _Kurogiri's_ ….

Kasumi couldn't hear the commotion from the warehouse, but she was angry that she was duped. Where was Jin? Was it Logi that set them up? Then she went on to scolding herself for allowing herself to walk into this set up. She tried to use her quirk so that wherever she landed up on the other side, would get more than bodily sick.

She would decimate them.

The only thing was, she couldn't activate her quirk – at all. Looking at her wrists were two tungsten bands locked in place as she crashed on the cold floor. When did that -?

"when he – I mean she lifted me up….." She whispered in the darkness, ruffling her hair in frustration. The sound of footsteps in the distance caused her to break a chair leg off, ready to swing it at anyone that might decide to confront her.

"That won't do you any good Miss, I would prefer a more civil approach so kindly….. _put the chair leg down now_ "

Kasumi looked around, the lone light from the celling sparked on/off revealing a simple and undeveloped room. At least it wasn't a prison cell as such she thought, – more like a sideward from the 1920's with its crude wiring and exposed boiler pipes.

" _You again"_ She seethed, her legs quivering at the same time. "where's Jin? What did you do to him and what about the others back there?"

On the other side of the bars, Kurogiri was wiping a glass tumbler, before pouring a glass of water. He warped it in front of her.

"Now's not the time for questions young Miss, my master has much to discuss with you….as we have much needed to do now"

She dropped the bat as soon as another figure stepped out of the shadows behind, scritching his neck and analysing her movements, making her more creeped out.

"soon we'll have the boy as well – as planned Tomura"

"Good. In the meantime, I want to know more about this _character_ "

' _This is going to be a looooong mission'_ Kasumi realized. Thank goodness she left those messages with the police and in her house. She just hoped that they as well as Toshinori had picked up on it. for now, it seems, she'd had to bide her time for a little longer and come up with plan B.

A/N: And that's The things we misunderstood done! Part 1 of ? I will be going back over previous chapters (as well as this one) and tweak them here and there (I'm noticing errors which are bugging me). In the meantime

I'll be doing the next part _**Of Heroes and Interrogators**_ by next week which has a time skip of a couple of weeks. Again, I would like to lean towards the light rom/com – but there will be also other elements incorporated into it. Thank you for your time and patience with this. Once again thank you for the follows and faves! It's always appreciated! See you shortly!


End file.
